


Feind in der Fremde

by Dramafanforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aufgezwungene Wohngemeinschaft, Draco darf nicht zaubern, Draco in der Muggelwelt, Draco ist verloren, Draco will nicht so wie Harry will, Drarry, Eifersucht, Enemies to Lovers, Erwähnung von Sex mit anderen, Freundschaft, Harry betreibt Café, Harry hat ein gutes Herz, Harry mischt sich ein, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Liebeskummer, M/M, Missverständnisse, Pining, Sehnsucht, Sex, Traurigkeit / Trost, Trigger: Krankheit (Lungenentzündung), Trigger: kurzer Bericht über einen Selbstmord (kein Hauptcharakter), aber der glaubt nicht an sich, alle lieben Draco, kurze Szene Hetero-Sex, miteinander Sprechen wäre gut, sich verlieben, slowburn, slowest burn ever, trennungsangst, verliebte Idioten, vom Feind zum Freund
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 102,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramafanforever/pseuds/Dramafanforever
Summary: Draco Malfoy wurde nach drei Jahren Gefängnis aus Askaban entlassen und soll die nächsten zwei Jahren auf Bewährung und ohne Zauberstab in der Muggelwelt leben. Er ist ein gebrochener junger Mann, traumatisiert vom Krieg und seiner Zeit in Askaban, ohne Wissen, wie man sich unter Muggeln zurechtfindet. Das Ministerium teilt ihm eine Wohnung in dem Londoner Stadtteil Camden zu. Dass Harry Potter sein direkter Nachbar ist und das Café unten im Haus führt, stellt für Draco alles andere als einen Trost dar. Ob sich das wohl ändern wird?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 68
Kudos: 66





	1. Malfoy zieht ein

**Malfoy zieht ein**  
  
Der Tag, an dem Draco Malfoy in die Wohnung neben Harrys Apartment einzog war ein Tag wie jeder andere, und doch sollte er Harrys Welt auf dem Kopf stellen wie kaum ein anderes Ereignis, seitdem Voldemort sich mit seinem eigenen Todesfluch zu Fall gebracht hatte.  
  
Es war ein Montag, der 1. Oktober 2001. In dem Jahr hatten Terroristen einen Anschlag auf das World Trade Center in New York verübt, Wikipedia wurde gegründet und Prinz William lernte Kate Middleton in einer schottischen Universität kennen. Douglas Adams war gestorben und Bands wie Outkast, Linkin Park und Blue hielten sich wochenlang in den Top 10 der Charts. Millionen von Fans warteten gespannt auf die Premiere des ersten Teils der „Herr der Ringe“ und mit Nokia- und Ericcson-Handys wurden weltweit Milliarden von SMS verschickt.

  
Harry war über die Muggelwelt bestens informiert, denn er besaß ein kleines Café in dem quirligen Stadtteil Camden, unweit des von Londoner und Touristen gleichermaßen beliebten Camden Marktes. Das Café lag etwas entfernt davon, in der lebhaften Parkway, die gesäumt war von kleinen Läden, Bars und Restaurants. Es war einer der wenigen Orte in England, an denen sich die Welt der Zauberer mit der Welt der Muggel vermischen durfte. Hier trafen sich Squibs, Muggels und Zauberer, die durch Freundschaft oder Verwandtschaft miteinander verbunden waren. Das Café war Anlaufstelle für Menschen, die die ersten Schritte in die eine oder andere Welt wagen wollten. Abends fanden Gesprächskreise für Muggel-Eltern statt, die nicht wussten, wie sie mit der versehentlichen Zauberei ihrer magisch-begabten Kinder umgehen sollten. Gemischte Paare tauschten sich über ihre alltäglichen Probleme aus und Geschwisterkinder, an denen der Kelch der magischen Begabung vorbei gegangen war, konnten ihren Frust loswerden.  
  
Harrys Apartment befand sich im ersten Stock auf der linken Seite gleich über dem Café. Nachdem Mrs Prentiss, Harrys Nachbarin von nebenan, verstorben war, hatte ihre Wohnung drei Monate lang leer gestanden. Mrs Prentiss war Lehrerin an einer öffentlichen Muggel-Schule gewesen und im Alter von 93 Jahren friedlich eingeschlafen, wie man so sagt. Sie hatte keine Angehörigen und da das Londoner Zaubereiministerium, dem das Gebäude gehörte, keinen Erben ausfindig machen konnte, sollte die Wohnung von nun an möbliert und mit Austattung vermietet werden.  
  
Harry hatte gewusst, dass die Wohnung zum Oktober wieder belegt sein würde. Dass es sich bei dem neuen Mieter um seinen alten Erzfeind Draco Malfoy handelte, erfuhr er allerdings erst am Tag des Einzuges.  
Harry war gerade dabei, einen Tisch am Fenster abzuwischen, als drei Personen vor dem Café erschienen und unschlüssig stehen blieben. Sie trugen schlechtsitzende und aus der Mode gekommene Muggel-Kleidung und bewegten sich, als ob sie sich beobachtet fühlten. Harry genügte ein Blick, um zu erkennen, dass es sich um Zauberer handelte. Eine der drei Gestalten war eine kleine Frau. Sie deutete mehrfach zur Haustür und redete auf den älteren Mann ein, der neben ihr stand. Dieser wiederum hielt einen jüngeren, hochgewachsenen Mann am Oberarm fest, als ob er ihn am Fortlaufen hindern musste, obgleich der Jüngere nur teilnahmslos auf die Entscheidung seiner Begleiter zu warten schien, ob sie nun das Haus betreten sollten oder nicht. Er trug einen langen, beigefarbenen Trenchcoat, der um seinen dünnen Körper schlackerte. Die schwarze Kapuze seines Pullovers ragte weit über seinen Kopf und verdeckte das Gesicht zur Gänze. Allein ein paar Strähnen weißblonden Haares lugten an den Seiten hervor. Der junge Mann umklammerte einen braunen, geradezu lächerlich kleinen Koffer und hielt seinen Blick stur auf die grauen Plastersteine gesenkt.  
  
Bevor die Drei im Aufgang zu den Wohnungen verschwanden, hob er unvermittelt seinen Kopf und schaute durch die Scheibe in das Café. Sein Blick traf Harry und für einen Augenblick schien die Zeit stehen zu bleiben. Der junge Mann war Draco Malfoy, doch sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung, als er Harry in die Augen starrte. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob sein ehemaliger Mitschüler ihn überhaupt erkannt hatte. Ein paar Herzschläge später wurde Malfoy von dem älteren Zauberer in den Hauseingang gezogen und verschwand aus Harrys Sichtfeld. Harry ließ sich auf den nächststehenden Stuhl sinken. Was machte Draco Malfoy hier? Er sollte doch eigentlich in Askaban sein. Harry hatte ihn das letzte Mal bei seiner Gerichtsverhandlung gesehen. Das war drei Jahre her und Malfoy hatte damals genauso kränklich gewirkt wie gerade eben, hager und blass, mit tiefliegenden Augen und einem apathischen Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
  
Eine schreckliche Ahnung breitete sich in Harry aus. Schnell stand er auf und lief in den hinteren Teil des Ladens, der nur für Mitarbeiter zugänglich war. Er öffnete die Tür zum Treppenhaus und lauschte.  
  
„Hier ist es“, drang die Stimme der fremden Hexe aus dem ersten Stock zu Harry hinunter.  
  
Harry hörte, wie umständlich eine Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. Offenbar war die Dame es nicht gewohnt, Muggel-Schlösser zu öffnen.  
  
„Rein jetzt!“, befahl der ältere Zauberer. Fußgetrampel, dann wurde die Tür geschlossen. Harry ging zurück ins Café. Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, da traten die Hexe und der ältere Mann wieder aus dem Haus heraus. Von Malfoy war nichts zu sehen. Harry beeilte sich, die beiden Zauberer abzufangen, bevor sie wieder verschwinden konnten.  
  
„Guten Morgen!“, grüßte er sie fast atemlos.  
  
„Guten Mor… Harry Potter! Was führt Sie denn hierher? Guten Morgen!“, antwortete die Hexe überrascht und erfreut zugleich.  
  
„Ich war einkaufen.“ Harry hatte nicht vor, jedem Hinz und Kunz zu verraten, wo er wohnte und arbeitete. „War das da gerade Draco Malfoy, den Sie da bei sich hatten?“  
  
Die beiden Zauberer schauten sich an, als wüssten sie nicht, ob es sich um eine vertrauliche Information handelte. Offenbar kamen sie zu dem Schluss, dass dem nicht so war und antworteten: „Ja, Draco Malfoy.“  
  
„Ich dachte, der sitzt in Askaban.“  
  
„Da war er auch - bis gestern. Er wurde entlassen, beziehungsweise ist er zur Bewährung frei gekommen.“  
  
„Hat er nicht fünf Jahre bekommen?“ Harry hatte bei der Gerichtsverhandlung für Draco ausgesagt, aber das hatte das Ministerium nicht davon abgehalten, den jungen Malfoy mit der Höchststrafe für minderjährige Verbrecher zu belegen.  
  
„Ja, fünf Jahre, aber aufgrund seines guten Betragens hat er eine Strafminderung erhalten. Er darf die letzten zwei Jahre in der Muggel-Welt absitzen.“  
  
"Das ist für uns auch billiger, als ihn in Askaban zu verwahren", fügte der Zauberer hinzu.  
  
„Bedeutet das, er zieht jetzt hier ein?“ Harry zeigte mit dem Finger auf sein Haus.  
  
„Ja, aber keine Sorge, er hat keinen Zauberstab und darf Magie nur in Notfällen und zur Verteidigung anwenden, falls er überhaupt stablos zaubern kann. Das Haus gehört dem Ministerium und es ist eine Wohnung frei geworden. Das Ministerium bezahlt die Miete. Malfoy bekommt einen monatlichen Grundbetrag und wird regelmäßig von einem Bewährungshelfer kontrolliert. Ansonsten kann er sich frei bewegen, solange er nicht die Welt der Zauberer betritt oder das Land verlässt.“  
  
„Aber…“ Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, um das aufzuhalten, was sich dunkel und gefährlich am Horizont abzeichnete. Er wolle protestieren und die beiden Zauberer drängen, Malfoy wieder mitzunehmen und woanders unterzubringen. Harry hatte sich hier ein schönes, friedliches Leben aufgebaut. Mit Malfoy in einem Haus zu leben, direkt neben ihm zu wohnen, konnte nur Unfrieden bringen. Harry wusste nicht, wie er das den beiden Zauberern verständlich machen sollte, und ahnte, dass es zwecklos war. Er würde die Entscheidung des Ministeriums nicht ändern können.  
  
Der Zaubereiminister Kingsley war nicht gerade gut auf Harry zu sprechen, seit dieser sich standhaft geweigert hatte, als Werbefigur für das neue Ministerium aufzutreten. Anstatt nach dem Krieg Auror zu werden und als strahlender oder auch tragischer Held auf Galas und Gedenkveranstaltungen zu erscheinen, hatte Harry sein 7. Schuljahr in Hogwarts wiederholt, sich dann aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückgezogen und sein kleines Café eröffnet. Harry tat viel Gutes für Zauberer und Muggel, aber sein Anliegen, die beiden Welten einander näher zu bringen, fand wenig Anklang bei dem neuen Zaubereiminister. Es hätte ihm besser gepasst, wenn Harry sich ganz und gar dem Wiederaufbau der Zaubererwelt verschrieben hätte.  
  
Harry konnte es nicht ändern und es war ihm im Grunde auch egal, was andere über ihn dachten. Er hatte seine Schuldigkeit getan und war sehr glücklich mit seinem Leben. Er hatte seine alten Freunde behalten und ein paar neue Freunde hinzugewonnen, sich eine Nische geschaffen, in der er in Frieden und mit dem Gefühl, Sinnvolles zu leisten, leben konnte. Nun drohte der Slytherin, all dieses zu zerstören, und Harry wusste nicht, wie er das verhindern konnte.


	2. Erste Begegnung

Harry war gerade dabei, die Auslage mit belegten Baguettes und Bagels zu bestücken, als seine Geschäftsführerin Jill das Café betraf.  
  
„Hi!“, grüßte die Squib mit ihrer üblichen Fröhlichkeit.  
  
„Morgen“, gab Harry unenthusiastisch zurück.  
  
„Ist was?“ Jill blieb an der Theke stehen und schaute Harry fragend an. Sie arbeitete seit der Eröffnung des Cafés von eineinhalb Jahren für Harry und bemerkte sofort, wenn Harry schlecht drauf war.  
  
„Der neue Mieter ist in Lydias Wohnung eingezogen“, erklärte Harry und zog die Mundwinkel nach unten.  
  
„Echt? Die ist doch noch gar nicht ausgeräumt.“  
  
„Die wollten die Wohnung doch sowieso möbliert vermieten und mit ‚Ausstattung‘.“ Harry verstand Jills erstaunten Tonfall nicht.  
  
„Ja, aber warst du mal oben? Da ist alles noch drin. Ich meine wirklich ‚alles‘. Der Kühlschrank und die Mülleimer wurden geleert, aber ansonsten…“ Jill ging nach hinten, um ihren Mantel und die Tasche abzulegen. Harry nahm das Tablett mit den Croissants und arrangierte sie in der Ablage so, dass allein ihre Fülle einem das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen ließ. Als Jill zurückkam, nahm er das Gespräch wieder auf: „War Samstag denn nicht der Verwandte von Lydia da, um die Wohnung auszumisten?“ Harry hatte das Wochenende bei Andromeda verbracht, um auf Teddy aufzupassen, und daher nicht mitbekommen, was in der Nachbarwohnung geschehen war.  
  
Jill kontrollierte die Kaffeemaschine und ging danach zum Selbstbedienungskühlschrank, um zu schauen, ob Flaschen nachgefüllt werden mussten. „Ja, der ist auch gekommen, ein Mr Erkle. Unsympathischer Typ. Ich habe ihn wie verabredet reingelassen. Er hat sofort angefangen, die Schränke zu durchwühlen und alles einzustecken, was wertvoll war. Ich bin nicht oben geblieben, aber als er herunterkam, hat er noch einen Kaffee bestellt und sich die ganze Zeit über den Zustand der Wohnung ausgelassen. Er meinte, er würde ‚die Alte‘ gar nicht kennen und daher auch ganz bestimmt nicht ihren ganzen armseligen Plunder entsorgen. Seine Worte, nicht meine. Sie hätte ihm nicht einen Penny hinterlassen und daher gäbe es für ihn auch keinen Grund, sich um ihre Sachen zu kümmern.“  
  
„Heißt das, Lydias ganze Sachen sind noch oben in der Wohnung?“  
  
„Jupp. Alles noch da, nur der Schmuck fehlt und ein paar Goldmünzen. Die hat mir dieser Erkle gezeigt als er seinen Kaffee getrunken hat. Als er weg war, bin hochgegangen und habe nachgeschaut, ob er sonst noch irgend etwas gemacht hat.“  
  
Wie Harry war auch Jill zu Lydias Lebzeiten ein paarmal in der Wohnung gewesen, um ihr z.B. die Post zu bringen oder die schweren Einkaufstaschen hochzutragen. Sie hatten ihr auch beim Wechsel von Glühbirnen geholfen oder wenn es andere Probleme gab, mit denen die alte Dame nicht mehr fertig wurde.  
  
„In den Schränken hängen noch ihre Kleider, die Regale sind voll von Büchern und überall stehen ihre privaten Fotos rum. Sogar der Putzschrank ist noch bestückt und in der Vorratskammer stapeln sich Dosen und Einmachgläser. Sogar ihr Shampoo und Duschzeug sind noch da, und ihre Zahnbürste. Das muss jetzt wohl alles der neue Mieter entsorgen. Stell' ich mir für den ein Bisschen ekelig vor.“  
  
Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Auf der einen Seite fühlte er Schadenfreude, dass Malfoy in einer Wohnung leben musste, die so von einer Muggel durchtränkt war. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, welche Qualen das dem überheblichen Bastard bereiten musste. Andererseits tat es ihn um die persönlichen Dinge von Mrs Pentriss leid. Die Vorstellung, mit welchem Abscheu Malfoy ihre Fotoalben und Briefe entsorgen würden, behagte ihm gar nicht.  
  
Laut überlegte er: „Vielleicht sollte ich Lydias Privatsachen rausholen, bevor Malfoy sie in die Hände kriegt. Oder ich spreche noch mal mit dem Ministerium. Aber die werden wahrscheinlich keinen Finger rühren – wie üblich. Erst recht nicht, wenn der neue Mieter jetzt schon drin ist.“  
  
„Malfoy? Ist das der neue Mieter? Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor.“  
  
„Hm? Ja. Draco Malfoy. Er war in meinen Jahrgang in Hogwarts. Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen. Die Malfoys waren eine Todesserfamilie. Dracos Vater war Voldemorts rechte Hand, bis er in Ungnade fiel. Malfoy Manor war gegen Ende des Krieges Voldemorts Hauptsitz. Die Malfoys haben noch in der Schlacht von Hogwarts versucht, die Seiten zu wechseln, bzw. sich abzusetzen. Das hat ihnen aber auch nicht mehr geholfen. Sie sind alle gefangen genommen und verurteilt worden. Lucius hat den Kuss bekommen. Narcissa, seine Frau, wurde zu 15 Jahren Haft verurteilt, ist aber letztes Jahr verstorben, und Draco sollte für 5 Jahre nach Azkaban. Er darf aber die letzten zwei Jahre in der Muggelwelt absitzen – ohne Zauberstab. Das nennen sie Bewährungsstrafe.“  
  
„Also ist Draco derjenige, der oben eingezogen ist? Ein Todesser?“, japste Jill. „Das geht gar nicht.“  
  
„Tja. Bedank dich beim Ministerium. Fast könnte man meinen, sie wollen uns damit absichtlich eins auswischen. Aber keine Sorge, wenn Malfoy Ärger macht, werden wir ihn schon irgendwie wieder loswerden und wenn er zurück nach Azkaban kommt.“  
  
„Wie kommt das Ministerium auf die Idee, einen Todesser in ein Haus zu stecken, in dem Squibs und Muggelstämmige ein- und ausgehen. Wir sind ja unseres Lebens nicht mehr sicher.“  
  
Harry hätte Jills Bemerkung fast überhört, weil er in Gedanken bereits alle Leute im Ministerium durchging, die er ansprechen könnte, um Malfoy aus dem Haus zu bekommen. Etwas in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn dann aber doch aufhorchen. Offenbar hatte er es mit seinem Malfoy-Bashing etwas übertrieben. Immerhin hatte er bei dessen Gerichtsverhandlung für ihn ausgesagt, auch wenn er ihn nicht leiden konnte.  
  
„Äh, er trägt zwar das Mal, aber ein richtiger Todesser war er nie. Er sollte Dumbeldore umbringen, hatte dann aber doch zu große Skrupel, das durchzuziehen. Vielleicht drückt er euch Sprüche, aber Angst müsst ihr nicht vor ihm haben. Alles, was er im Auftrag Voldemorts getan hat, geschah, um sein eigenes Leben oder das Leben seiner Eltern zu retten. Er hielt Muggels allerdings immer für Abschaum und hat Hermine immer als „Schlammblut“ bezeichnet. Außerdem hat er sich regelmäßig über Rons Familie lustig gemacht, weil sie nicht so reich waren seine. Er ist wirklich ein richtiges Arschloch, feige, hinterlistig und eingebildet.“  
  
„Ein typischer Slytherin also.“  
  
Harry bemerkte, dass er sich wieder in Rage geredet hatte und vielleicht etwas über das Ziel hinausgeschossen war. Er sollte bestehende Vorurteile nicht noch unterstützen, schließlich arbeitete er mit seiner Begegnungsstätte daran, Vorurteile und Ängste abzubauen. Wenn er alten Klischees noch mehr Nahrung gab, würde sich nie etwas ändern.  
  
„Nein, nicht alle Slytherins sind so. Malfoy ist einfach ein besonders schlimmer… Mensch.“  
  
„Hoffentlich kommt er nicht auf die Idee, sich ins Café zu setzen. Ich möchte so einen Kerl auf keinen Fall bedienen.“  
  
„Wenn er erfährt, dass das mein Café ist, wird er sich hier nicht blicken lassen. Er hasst mich. Und wenn doch – wie gesagt – wenn er euch einen blöden Spruch drückt, kümmere ich mich darum.“  
  
Jill nickte. Sie konnten ihr Gespräch nicht weiterführen, weil die ersten Kunden ins Café kamen. Harry bereitete zwei „Französische Frühstücke“ zu und hatte den ganzen Morgen viel zu tun, weil sich Eric, die Küchenkraft, krankgemeldet hatte. Harry hatte keine feste Aufgabe im Café. Jill war die Geschäftsführerin und er selbst einfach nur Mädchen für alles. Das Café warf gerade genug ab, um den anderen Mitarbeitern ordentliche Löhne zahlen zu können und die Kosten zu decken. Harry war auf das Geld nicht angewiesen, weil in seinem Verlies in Gringotts genug Gold lag, um ihm bis ins hohe Alter ein sorgenfreies Leben zu ermöglichen.  
  
Während Harry in der Küche arbeitete, ging ihm Malfoy nicht aus dem Kopf. Vor allem störte ihn, dass das ganze Privateigentum von Mrs Pentriss nun Malfoy zum Opfer fiel. Das hatte die alte Dame nicht verdient. Er beschloss, später mal im Ministerium nachzuhorchen, was man da machen konnte. Am Nachmittag flohte er Mrs Broomleg, seine Ansprechpartnerin für Muggelimmobilien, an.  
  
„Mr Potter, guten Tag. Was kann ich für Sie tun? Geht es schon wieder um die Bewilligung von noch mehr Extensions-Zaubern? Ich denke, Ihr Café ist schon an der Grenze des Möglichen.“  
  
Harry hatte die hinteren Räume des Cafés mehrfach magisch vergrößern lassen, damit genug Platz für die Gruppenstunden und Seminare vorhanden war.  
  
„Nein, es geht um den neuen Mieter, Draco Malfoy.“  
  
„Aha, was ist mit dem? Macht er Ärger? Er ist doch erst heute Morgen eingezogen.“ Mrs Broomleg klang reichlich genervt.  
  
„Noch macht er keinen Ärger. Ich wollte nur wissen, wann die Wohnung ausgeräumt wird. Es befinden sich noch die ganzen Sachen von Mrs Pentriss darin, auch ihre privaten Unterlagen.“  
  
„Wieso? Hat sich Mr Malfyo etwa beschwert?“  
  
„Nein. Ich…“  
  
„Das wäre ja auch noch schöner. Der kann froh sein, dass der in so einer schönen Wohnung leben darf und nicht mehr in einer Zelle in Azkaban hocken muss. Also wenn sich der junge Mann auch nur mit einer Silbe beschwert…“ Offenbar konnten sich auch andere Leute in Rage reden.  
  
„Nein, Malfoy hat nichts gesagt. Ich finde es einfach nicht in Ordnung, dass Mrs Pentriss‘ Sachen nicht vor seinem Einzug weggeräumt wurden. Sie sind Privateigentum. Ich finde … naja … Wer weiß, was Malfoy damit macht.“  
  
„Was soll er schon damit machen? Das sind doch nur Muggelsachen. Außerdem kann ja nicht mehr viel da sein. Ich hatte mit Mrs Pentriss Verwandten abgemacht, dass er die Wohnung ausräumt. Ich schaue mal nach.“ Bevor Harry eingreifen konnte, verschwand die Sachbearbeiterin, um in ihren Terminkalender zu gucken. Als ihr Kopf ein paar Augenblicke später wieder in den Flammen auftauchte, meinte sie: „Also, ein Mr Erkle müsste eigentlich am Samstagmorgen vorbeigegekommen sein. Sie sollten ihm doch die Tür aufschließen, Mr Potter.“  
  
„Er war auch da, aber er hat nur die Wertsachen mitgenommen und alles andere dagelassen.“  
  
„Hm. Naja, da kann ich leider nichts machen. Jetzt ist Mr Malfoy in der Wohnung und er hat sicher genug Zeit, die Sachen von der Muggeldame zu entsorgen. Vielleicht ist er sogar froh, dass die Wohnung so gut ausgestattet ist. Soweit ich weiß, hat er keinen Zauberstab mehr. Das stimmt doch oder haben Sie ihn mit einem Zauberstab gesehen? Das müssten Sie sofort melden.“  
  
„Ich habe keinen Zauberstab gesehen. Mir geht es auch nicht um irgendwelche Kleidungsstücke und Putzmittel, sondern um Briefe und Fotoalben und andere persönliche Dinge. Die müssen doch irgendwie vor Malfoy geschützt werden.“  
  
„Mrs Pentriss ist tot und was sollte Herr Malfoy mit ihren privaten Unterlagen anfangen? Sie war doch nur eine Muggel. Wer interessiert sich schon für die Tagebücher irgendwelcher Muggel? Lassen Sie es mal gut sein, Mr Potter. Da kann sich ruhig der Malfoy drum kümmern.“ Sie wollte sich gerade abwenden, da meinte sie noch: „Ach, Mister Potter. Den Schlüssel zu Mrs Pentriss Wohnung müssen Sie Herrn Malfoy übergeben. Schönen Tag dann noch.“  
  
Harry starrte in die nun verlassenen, grünen Flammen und wusste, dass er hier nicht weiterkommen würde. Die Vorurteile gegenüber Muggel waren durch den Krieg nicht weniger geworden. Auch wenn nur wenige Hexen und Zauberer echte Todesser gewesen waren, so war ihr Gedankengut doch in der gesamten Zauberwelt verbreitet.  
  
Trotzdem wollte Harry nicht so schnell aufgeben und fragte sich per Flohnetzwerk so lange im Ministerium durch, bis er bei Dracos Bewährungshelfer, einem Mister Fletcher landete. Der sah allerdings auch kein Problem darin, Mrs Pentriss persönliche Sachen in Malfoys Obhut zu lassen.  
  
„Ich komme erst Ende des Monats vorbei, wenn Draco sicher wieder beruhigt hat“, schloss er das Gespräch. „Draco war ziemlich sauer, dass er seine Bewährungsstrafe unter Muggeln ableisten muss. Hatte wohl gedacht, wir würden ihn sofort wieder auf die Zaubererwelt loslassen.“ Fletcher lachte, als ob das Ganze ein Witz wäre. „Gut, dass Sie mit ihm in einem Haus wohnen. Dann können Sie ja ein Auge auf ihn werfen.“  
  
„Das ist ja wohl nicht meine Aufgabe“, erwiderte Harry ungehalten.  
  
„Aber Sie sind doch bestens dafür geeignet, Mr Potter. Sie betreiben da doch so ein Café, wo sich Muggel und Zauberer treffen und austauschen können. Das ist doch perfekt.“  
  
„Ja, aber ich bin sicher nicht Malfoys Kindermädchen und wenn Sie befürchten, er würde Ärger machen, sollten Sie ihn besser irgendwo unterbringen, wo Sie auf ihn aufpassen können.“  
  
„Ich habe keine Angst, dass er Ärger macht. Er ist schließlich nicht ohne Grund auf Bewährung freigekommen. Draco hat sich in Azkaban vorbildlich verhalten. Er hat sogar seinen UTZ-Abschluss nachgeholt und ein Fernstudium für Zaubertränke begonnen. Azkaban ist nicht mehr wie früher, vor dem Krieg. Die Häftlinge bekommen eine Perspektive!“, verkündete Fletscher stolz, als wäre es sein Verdienst und nicht der von Hexen und Zauberern wie Hermine, die sich unermüdlich für Reformen in der Zaubererwelt einsetzten. „Draco plant, nach Ablauf der Bewährungszeit nach New York zu ziehen und zu studieren. Er hat Ziele im Leben, ist ehrgeizig. Das kennt man von den jungen Leuten heutzutage ja sonst nicht mehr. Seit dem Krieg scheinen alle vergnügungssüchtig geworden zu sein, lassen sich treiben. Wie die Muggel. Draco ist da anders. Der wird sich seine Zukunft nicht durch schlechtes Betragen zerstören.“  
  
„Warum muss denn dann jemand ein Auge auf ihn haben, wenn er so ein Vorbild ist?“, fragte Harry giftig.  
  
„Um ihm zu helfen, natürlich. Für Draco ist das Leben in der Muggelwelt doch völlig fremd. Da kommen Sie mit Ihrem Muggel-Verbrüderungs-Café doch gerade recht. Sie sind sozusagen prädestiniert, ihm die Muggelwelt näher zu bringen, Mr Potter.“  
  
„Warum sollte ich das tun? Das letzte Mal, als ich Malfoy begegnet bin, wollte er mich mit seinen beiden Freunden an Voldemort ausliefern.“  
  
„Das ist lange her. Wir dürfen nicht nachtragend sein.“  
  
„Ne, klar. War ja auch nur eine Kleinigkeit. Hat sich sicher auch total verändert, der Draco“, meinte Harry ironisch und wusste gleichzeitig, dass Fletcher seinen Sarkasmus nicht verstehen würde.  
  
„Genauso ist es. Wir verstehen uns“, flötete dieser auch sogleich und versuchte Harry loszuwerden: „Na, dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch viel Spaß mit Ihrem neuen Nachbarn.“  
  
Harry hatte nicht vor, den Zauberer so schnell davonkommen zu lassen: „Hören Sie, Mr Fletcher, Sie sind doch Malfoys Bewährungshelfer. Ich denke eigentlich, dass Sie prädestiniert dazu sind, ihm das Leben in der Muggelwelt zu erklären.“  
  
Fletcher hustete und meinte dann: „Ich helfe Draco gerne bei allen Belangen, die die Welt der Zauberer angehen, zum Beispiel, was sein Fernstudium angeht, aber mit der Muggelwelt kenne ich mich nicht aus. Das kann ich nicht leisten und das kann das Ministerium auch nicht von mir verlangen. Es gibt schließlich Grenzen. Wie gesagt, das ist eine Aufgabe für Menschen wie Sie, Mr Potter. Also, ich hab‘ noch zu tun.“  
  
Fletcher hatte die Verbindung so schnell unterbrochen, dass Harry nicht mehr widersprechen konnte. Das hieß aber nicht, dass er auch nur für eine Sekunde in Erwägung zog, Malfoy seine Hilfe anzubieten. Das nächste, was er zu tun gedachte, war allerdings, ihm den Schlüssel wiederzugeben und dabei zu versuchen, Mrs Pentriss persönliche Saschen aus der Wohnung zu holen. Entschlossen ging Harry in den ersten Stock und klingelte. Normalerweise konnte man das schrille Summen der Türglocke im Flur hören, aber alles blieb still. Harry drückte noch einmal auf die Klingel, aber wieder war nichts zu hören. Also klopfte er energisch gegen Malfoys Wohnungstür. Leise Schritte näherten sich, aber es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich die Tür einen schmalen Spalt breit öffnete und das blasse Gesicht von Draco Malfoy erschien.  
  
Überraschung huschte über Malfoys Gesicht, wich jedoch schnell dem üblichen gelangweilt-überheblichen Ausdruck, der Harry aus Hogwarts so vertraut war und ihn direkt in eine Angriffshaltung versetzte. Er gab sich jedoch Mühe, seine Antipathie nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen. Schließlich wollte er Malfoy dazu kriegen, ihm Mrs Pentriss Sachen auszuhändigen. „Hallo Malfoy. Willkommen in der Parkway 55.“  
  
„Was willst du, Potter?“  
  
Harry ignorierte den unfreundlichen Ton. „Wir sind Nachbarn. Ich wollte nur mal ‚Hallo‘ sagen.“  
  
Malfoy zog die Augenbraunen hoch und sah noch hochmütiger aus als sonst. „Nachbarn? Dann war es also doch kein Zufall, dass ich dich da unten in diesem Café gesehen habe.“  
  
„Nein“, erklärte Harry, „ich arbeite da.“  
  
„Dann bist du jetzt also Kellner.“ Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung und drückte die ganze Verachtung aus, die ein Reinblut für derartige Tätigkeiten übrighatte. „Hast du also etwas gefunden, das deinem Talent entspricht. Wer nichts wird, wird Wirt, nehme ich an.“  
  
„Schöne Alliteration“, gab Harry zurück.  
  
Draco schnaufte, seine Lippen verzogen sich für einen Wimpernschlag nach oben. War er amüsiert?  
  
„Ist doch etwas Bildung hängen geblieben? Dann wundert es mich, dass das Ministerium keine bessere Verwendung für den Retter der Zaubererwelt gefunden hat als ihn kellnern zu lassen. Außerdem ist das doch ein Muggel-Café, oder nicht?“  
  
„Ja, was dagegen? Das Café gehört übriges mir“, verkündete Harry, natürlich nicht, um klarzustellen, dass er mehr war als eine einfache ‚Servicekraft‘, sondern um Malfoy davon abzuhalten, sich in das Café zu setzen, falls dieser nicht schon genug davon abgeschreckt war, dass dort Muggel ein- und ausgingen.  
  
„Sieh an. Aber nur, weil du ein Café im dem Haus betreibst, in dem ich wohne, sind wir noch keine Nachbarn.“  
  
„Da irrst du dich, Malfoy. Ich wohne auch ganz in Nähe.“ Harry freute sich schon darauf, die Bombe platzen zu lassen. Sollte sich Draco über die erzwungene Hausgemeinschaft doch genauso ärgern, wie Harry es tat. „Gleich hier, um genau zu sein.“ Er deutete auf die Tür von der Nachbarwohnung und ergötzte sich an dem Schock, den sich überdeutlich auf Malfoys Gesicht zeigte.  
  
Leider hatte der sich schnell wieder im Griff und tat so, als ob ihn das alles nicht sonderlich interessierte: „Tatsächlich? Und ich dachte schon, der Tag könnte nicht mehr besser werden. Wenn mir also etwas Milch fehlt, klopf ich bei dir an. So machen das doch Leute, die in einem Mietshaus wohnen, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Ja, man hilft sich gegenseitig. Aber zu manchen Leuten hält man besser Abstand.“  
  
Malfoy sah Harry kalt an und nickte zustimmend: „Natürlich. Wenn wir das dann geklärt haben, bedanke ich mich für die freundliche Begrüßung und möchte dich nicht weiter aufhalten.“  
  
Das war dann wohl die dritte Person am heutigen Tag, die Harry schnell loswerden wollte. Harry stand aber nicht ohne Grund vor Malfoys Tür. „Äh, ich hätte da noch was.“  
  
„Ein Willkommensgeschenk? Vielleicht einen Kuchen? Das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen“, antwortete Malfoy sarkastisch.  
  
„Als neuer Nachbar wäre das auch eigentlich deine Aufgabe“, konterte Harry.  
  
„Wenn ich herausgefunden habe, wie der Herd funktioniert, mache ich mich gleich an die Arbeit.“  
  
„Oh, das ist nett. Ich kann dir zeigen, wie das mit dem Herd geht. Ich muss sowieso mal in die Wohnung.“  
  
„Nein danke, das finde ich wohl selbst heraus. Aber ich lade dich selbstverständlich zur Einweihungsfeier ein und gebe dir eine Führung.“  
  
„Das ist nicht nötig, ich kenne die Wohnung. Ich habe mich mit Lydia, deiner Vormieterin, sehr gut verstanden. Daher würde ich jetzt auch gerne ihren persönlichen Kram aus der Wohnung holen. Das Ministerium hat wohl vergessen aufzuräumen, bevor sie dich da reingesetzt haben.“  
  
„Persönlicher Kram?“  
  
„Briefe, Fotos, Ordner und Ähnliches. Du kannst damit nichts anfangen.“  
  
Draco sah Harry abschätzig an. Kurz schien er zu überlegen, wie er auf Harrys Aufforderung reagieren sollte. Dann verzog er den Mund zu einem gekünstelten Lächeln und Harry wusste, dass Malfoy ihn nicht hineinlassen würde, einfach nur, um ihm eins auszuwischen. „Nun, ich werde die Schränke durchgehen und ihre Sachen zusammenpacken. Wenn ich fertig bin, kann ich sie dir vor die Tür stellen.“  
  
„Es wäre doch einfacher, wenn ich sie mir eben selber holen würde“, versuchte Harry seinen ehemaligen Mitschüler zu überzeugen.  
  
„Aber das dauert doch recht lange und ich habe heute leider keine Zeit für sowas. Das tut mir wirklich leid, Potter, aber ich verspreche dir, ich kümmere mich in den nächsten Tagen darum.“  
  
„Ich möchte aber nicht, dass etwas Vertrauliches in falsche Hände gerät.“  
  
Malfoy verlor sein süffisantes Grinsen nicht, als er antwortete: „Da hast du wirklich Glück, denn in meinen Händen sind vertrauliche Unterlagen ganz wunderbar aufgehoben. Sonst noch was?“  
  
„Warum musst du dich jetzt querstellen, Malfoy?“, fragte Harry ungehalten. „Du kennst die alte Dame doch gar nicht.“  
  
„Nein, aber durch ihre ganzen Besitztümer fühlt sie sich schon ganz vertraut an. Guten Tag, Potter.“  
  
Draco wollte die Tür zudrücken, aber Harry stellte schnell seinen Fuß dazwischen. „Sei kein Arsch, Malfoy, ich möchte die Sachen einfach …“  
  
„…in Sicherheit bringen? Du kannst mich mal, Potter. Wenn ich Zeit und Lust habe, such ich den Kram zusammen, aber reinlassen werde ich dich mit Sicherheit nicht. Nimm jetzt deinen Fuß weg, sonst kannst du gleich mit einer Quetschung nach Sankt Mungo apparieren.  
  
„Malfoy…“, drohte Harry.  
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss Malfoy die Tür auf, um sie heftig zuzuknallen. Harry konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig seinen Fuß wegziehen. „Scheiße, Malfoy. Du hast dich kein Stück verändert“, schrie Harry aufgebracht durch die Tür.  
  
„Fick dich, Potter“, kam sogleich die Antwort. „Wer sich nicht verändert hat, bist du! Und jetzt verzieh dich.“  
  
Wütend schlug Harry mit der Faust gegen Malfoys Haustür. „Arschloch!“ Dann drehte er sich um und lief die Treppe hinunter. Dieser Drecksack, dieser Pisser. Wäre er doch in Azkaban verrottet!  
  
Als Harry im Café ankam, bemerkte er, dass er Malfoys Wohnungsschlüssel noch immer in den Händen hielt.

_ Tagebuch – 1. Oktober 2001 _

_Ich bin raus aus Azkaban. Die Auroren haben mich in der Muggelwelt abgeladen wie Unrat. In Askaban war ich ein Gefangener, jetzt bin ich ein Ausgestoßener. Ich klage nicht, ich verdiene es._

_Die Wohnung ist klein und muffig. Ich fühle mich wie gelähmt. Alles ist fremd. Der Geruch von altem Mensch dünstet aus den Tapeten, aus den Vorhängen und Polstern. Alles ist altmodisch und verstaubt. Ich lebe in den Hinterlassenschaften einer Muggel wie Unkraut an einem Ort, an dem es nichts zu zerstören gibt._

_Ich spüre meine Magie stärker als je zuvor. Sie strahlt hell vor dem toten Hintergrund der Muggelwelt. Sie drängt nach draußen, aber das Zaubern ist mir verboten. So bleibt sie eine Wunde, an der ich nicht kratzen darf. Etwas, das mich daran erinnert, was mal war und worauf ich reduziert wurde. _

_Mir ist kalt. Es gibt keinen Kamin und ich weiß nicht, wie Muggel Wärme in ihren Häusern erzeugen. Ich weiß aber, was elektrisches Licht ist – und Strom. Muggelkunde in Askaban, Unterrichtseinheit Nummer 4. Daher weiß ich auch, dass in dieser Wohnung kein Strom fließt. Ich müsste Fletcher um Hilfe bitten, aber ich kann das Ministerium ohne Magie, ohne Eule und Flohnetzwerk nicht erreichen. Ich frage mich erneut, warum mein Betreuer heute Morgen nicht mitgekommen ist, aber eigentlich kenne ich die Antwort. _

_Und dann kommt Potter. Schlägt wie ein Troll gegen die Wohnungstür und verlangt Einlass. Der Junge-der-überlebte wohnt im gleichen Haus, direkt nebenan, und betreibt ein Café im Erdgeschoss. Ich bin nicht überrascht. Potter besaß schon immer die Gabe, genau dann zu erscheinen, wenn es mir am schlechtesten ging – oder ich mich am unrühmlichsten verhalten habe. Ich denke an den Verbotenen Wald, an die verwaiste Jungentoilette, den Astronomieturm und an das Manor. Es ist nicht schwer, sich daran zu erinnern, jeder Augenblick steht mir klar vor Augen. _

_Aber ich darf diese Erinnerungen nicht hochkommenlassen, denn das bringt nur noch Weitere an die Oberfläche. Greybacks schmutzige Hände auf meiner Haut, Mutters leises Wimmern, Vaters verzweifelte Tränen, Bathilda Bagshots flehendes Bitten, Rowles und Dolohows Schreie. Die Liste ist unendlich. Ich schreibe sie im Kopf, Tag und Nacht. _

_Nichts ist mir geblieben. Familie, Freunde, Geld, Magie, Achtung, alles dahin. Sogar die Selbstachtung, aber nicht mein Stolz. Potter soll nie erfahren, wie tief ich gesunken bin. Er soll das Loch nicht sehen, in dem ich leben muss. Eher gehe ich in der Muggelwelt zugrunde, als dass ich ihn über mich lachen lasse._


	3. Zweiter Tag

Als Harry spätabends nach oben ging, um sich hinzulegen, wies nichts darauf hin, dass sich Malfoy in der Nachbarwohnung aufhielt. Durch Harrys Besuche bei Mrs Pentriss wusste er, dass ihre Schlafzimmer aneinandergrenzten. Doch obwohl die Wände hellhörig waren, konnte Harry keine Geräusche von der anderen Seite wahrnehmen. Um das herauszufinden, hatte er den Geräuschdämmungszauber von der Wand genommen und es auch dabei belassen. Nachts schlief Harry so unruhig wie seit Langem nicht mehr und ärgerte sich am nächsten Morgen darüber, wie sehr Malfoys Anwesenheit schon nach nur einem Tag sein Leben negativ beeinflusste. Dabei hatte er drei Jahre nicht mehr an den ehemaligen Slytherin gedacht, hatte nicht an ihn denken können, zu groß wog sein schlechtes Gewissen, die Mitverantwortung dafür zu tragen, dass Dracos Vater den Kuss der Dementoren bekommen hatte und nun quasi hirntot in Azkaban vor sich hinvegetierte.

Zwei Monate nach Kriegsende war diese Strafe durch den neu ernannten Minister Kingsley abgeschafft worden. Lucius Verhandlung hatte jedoch bereits drei Wochen nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts stattgefunden, als die alten Gesetze noch galten. Angesichts der vielen Verbrechen, die Malfoy Senior begangen hatte, wäre Harry auch gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen, seine Aussage zu beschönigen. Die Schuldgefühle kamen im Nachhinein. Sie bescherten Harry zwar keine schlaflosen Nächte – da gab es ganz andere Dinge, die ihn in seinen Träumen quälten – führten aber dazu, dass er die Malfoys in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins schob und das wäre auch so geblieben, wenn Draco Malfoy nicht nun höchstpersönlich nebenan eingezogen wäre.

Merlin sei Dank ließ der Besagte den ganzen Tag weder von sich hören noch sehen. Nicht, dass Harry besonders darauf geachtet hätte, aber, wenn man in einem Haus wohnt, konnte man ja gar nicht verhindern, dass ein oder andere von seinen Nachbarn mitzubekommen. Außerdem spielte Harry mit dem Gedanken, Mrs Pentriss Sachen heimlich aus Malfoys Wohnung zu holen. Dazu musste er natürlich wissen, wann dieser da Haus verließ. Sobald er weg war, konnte Harry direkt in Malfoys Wohnzimmer apparieren oder auch die Tür mit einem Alohomora öffnen. Malfoys Wohnung besaß keine Schutzschilde, und selbst wenn, Harry verfügte noch immer über den Wohnungsschlüssel.

Als Harry nach Ladenschluss die Kippen vor dem Café wegfegte und danach die Straße überquerte, um mit Toni, dem Besitzer der gegenüberliegenden Pizzeria zu sprechen, sah er, dass durch Malfoys Wohnzimmerfenster ein schwacher, flackender Lichtschein fiel. Offenbar hatte Malfoy Kerzen angezündet und war demnach zuhause.

Gegen acht flohte Harry durch den Kamin des Cafés zu Ron und Hermines Wohnung, wo er mit seinem besten Freund und Neville zu einem Videoabend verabredet war. Ron befand sich im dritten Jahr seines Auroren-Trainings und war oft so müde, dass er lieber ein oder zwei Freunde zu sich einlud, anstatt sich in einem Pub zu treffen. Trotz der Anstrengung ging Ron voll und ganz in der Ausbildung auf. Die meisten von Harrys Freunden hatten die berufliche Laufbahn eingeschlagen, von der sie schon immer geträumt und gesprochen hatten. So studierten Hermine und Neville an der Londoner Le Fay Universität Rechtswissenschaft bzw. Kräuterkunde. Ginny war bei den Holyhead Harpies unter Vertrag genommen worden und Luna schrieb für den Quibbler Berichte über außergewöhnliche magische Phänomene oder was sie für dergleichen hielt.

Anders als alle erwartet hatten, wurde Harry kein Auror. Ron war nicht nur überrascht, sondern richtiggehend enttäuscht, hatten sie doch geplant, Seite an Seite gegen Todesser und andere Verbrecher zu kämpfen. Er verstand jedoch, dass Harry zur Ruhe kommen musste. Harry wollte ganz und gar sein eigener Herr sein und sich nicht in die Hierarchien des Ministeriums einfügen. Zu lange war er Dumbledores Marionette gewesen, etwas, das er seinem einstigen Schulleiter bis heute nicht wirklich verzeihen konnte, wie sehr er ihn auch sonst verehrte.

Auch in Bezug auf Harrys Liebesleben hatten sich die Dinge anders entwickelt, als viele erwartet hatten. Ginny und er waren kein Paar geworden. Ginny hatte sich in Neville verliebt, als die beiden im 7. Schuljahr zusammen mit Luna Dumbledores Armee wiederbelebten, während Harry mit Ron und Hermine nach den Horkruxen suchte. Ginny und Neville hatten von einer Beziehung abgesehen, da es sich für beide anfühlte, als würden sie Harry hintergehen. Der konnte ihnen nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts aber glaubhaft versichern, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte. Harry hatte erkannt, dass sich seine Gefühle für Ginny verändert hatten und brüderlicher Natur geworden waren. Außerdem musste er angesichts seines sexuellen Interesses an Charlie Weasley zugeben, dass er sich für das männliche Geschlecht interessierte und Lust hatte, dem nachzugehen. Harry schloss eine Beziehung mit einer Frau nicht kategorisch aus, sein Blick blieb aber immer eher an männlichen Körpern hängen als an weiblichen Rundungen.

Im 8. Schuljahr hatte Harry die Gelegenheit genutzt, sich sexuell auszuprobieren. Seine Unschuld verlor er wenige Tage nach Ostern 1999 an einen 6.-Klässler namens Julian Cameron, mit dem er auch einige Monate zusammenblieb. Ihre Beziehung überdauerte allerdings nicht die 8-wöchige Europareise, zu der Harry nach den UTZ-Prüfungen zusammen mit Neville und Luna aufgebrochen war.

In den Monaten danach hatte es für Harry nur noch kurze Episoden und einige One-Night-Stands gegeben, bis er sich im Frühjahr dieses Jahres auf eine Beziehung mit dem Bruder von Veronique, eine von den MaloGs, den magielosen Geschwistern, einließ. Lucas hatte seine Schwester ein paarmal abends nach den Gruppenstunden abgeholt und war dabei mit Harry ins Gespräch gekommen. Leider war auch diese Beziehung nach einigen Monaten auseinandergegangen. Noch immer fragte sich Harry, ob sie nicht besser zusammengeblieben wären, immerhin hatten Lucas und er viel Spaß gehabt. Aber eigentlich wusste Harry, dass er mehr suchte als bequeme Zweisamkeit und regelmäßigen Sex. Er sehnte sich nach echter Liebe, so wie er sie zwischen Ron und Hermine beobachten konnte. Die beiden waren seit vier Jahren ein Paar und sehr glücklich, auch wenn ihre Interessen in vielen Bereichen weit auseinandergingen. Daher nahm Hermine auch selten an ihren Videoabenden teil, sondern saß lieber in der Küche und vergrub ihre Nase in irgendwelchen Gesetzestexten und Geschichtsbüchern.

Bevor sich Harry zu Neville und Ron ins Wohnzimmer setzte, holte er sich ein Guiness aus dem Kühlschrank und wechselte ein paar Worte mit Hermine. Zurück bei den anderen berichtete er sogleich über Draco Malfoys Einzug in die Nachbarwohnung. Wie erwartet, löste die Information Entsetzen aus.

„Meine Fresse, und ich dachte, wir müssten das Frettchen nie wiedersehen und jetzt wohnst du mit ihm zusammen!“, stieß Ron ungläubig aus. „Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit, ihn wieder loszuwerden?“

Harry zuckte bei dem Ausdruck „Zusammenwohnen“ innerlich zusammen. Das war doch etwas übertrieben. „Ich wüsste nicht wie, dazu müsste er sich schon etwas Schlimmes leisten. Dann bringen sie ihn wahrscheinlich zurück nach Azkaban.“

„Wir könnten etwas fingieren“, schlug Ron vor und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob es ein Scherz war. Ron verabscheute Malfoy noch mehr als er selbst.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er so dumm ist, seine Bewährungsauflagen zu gefährden“, warf Neville ein – wie immer die Stimme der Vernunft.

„Das hat sein Bewährungshelfer auch gesagt. Aber mal ernsthaft, wann hat sich Malfoy jemals beherrschen können?“ 

Malfoy war zwar immer ein sehr guter Schüler gewesen, der Zweitbeste des Jahrgangs, um genau zu sein, aber _weise_ Entscheidungen hatte er in seinem Leben wahrlich nicht getroffen. Wenn Harry länger über Malfoy nachdachte, was er natürlich nicht vorhatte, würde er zu dem Schluss kommen, dass der platinblonde Idiot ein sehr emotionsgesteuerter Mensch war. Jedenfalls hatte Harry ihn immer zur Weißglut treiben können – und umgekehrt.

„Wir könnten etwas an der Wohnung drehen“, schlug Ron vor. „Unbewohnbar machen, so dass das Ministerium eine neue Unterkunft für ihn suchen muss.“

Der Gedanke gefiel Harry. Man könnte Draco sozusagen heimlich sabotieren.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Wasserrohrbruch oder einer verstopften Toilette?“, spann Ron seine Idee weiter.

„Ich kann mir sein dämliches Gesicht gut vorstellen, wenn er knietief in seiner eigenen Scheiße hockt“, gab Harry grinsend zurück.

Leider war Neville nicht nur viel zu vernünftig, sondern auch ein Spaßverderber, und fragte deshalb skeptisch: „Einen Wasserschaden? Wenn das Ministerium den nicht mit ein paar Zaubern beheben könnte, würde der auch dein Café gefährden, Harry.“

Zu sehen, wie Malfoys Scheiße durch die Decke sickerte, war tatsächlich keine angenehme Vorstellung.

„Vielleicht gibt Malfoy aber auch ohne eurer Zutun schnell auf. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er ohne Zauberstab in der Muggelwelt zurechtkommen wird.“

Ron nickte. „Stimmt. Malfoy kennt sich mit Muggeln nicht aus. Reinblüter wie die Malfoys halten ihren Nachwuchs von der Muggelwelt fern, damit sie keinem schlechten Einfluss ausgesetzt werden. So können sie ihren Kindern den ganzen Mist von der Unterlegenheit der Muggel erzählen, ohne dass bei denen Zweifel aufkommen. Erst wenn sie volljährig und schon komplett indoktriniert sind, werden sie auf die Muggel losgelassen.“

„Lucius war ein Hardliner. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er Draco auf Sonntagsspaziergänge durch Muggel-London mitgenommen hat“, stimmte Neville zu und auch Harry bezweifelte das.

„Selbst mit Zauberstab hat so jemand wie Malfoy keine Ahnung davon, wie man sich selbst versorgt“, gab Ron zu bedenken. „Er musste doch sein ganzes Leben lang keinen Finger rühren. Immer haben Hauselfen alles gemacht, auch in Hogwarts. Kochen, Saubermachen, Wäschewaschen. Dass er seinen eigenen Arsch abputzen kann, ist auch alles.“

Harry überlegte kurz, ob es dafür eigentlich auch Zauber gab. Aber natürlich. Schließlich wirkte Harry selbst beim Sex einen ganz bestimmten Hygienezauber. Zum Hintern abwischen hatte er den allerdings noch nie benutzt, er war noch nie auf die Idee gekommen. Aber egal, dieser ganze Gedankengang passte nicht zum Thema Malfoy.

„In Askaban kann er auch nichts davon gelernt haben. Auch da werden alle Haushaltsarbeiten von Angestellten und Elfen übernommen.“

„Das stimmt. Er hat dort aber seine UZEs nachgeholt und ein Fernstudium begonnen, in Zaubertränke, hat sein Bewährungshelfer gesagt“, warf Harry ein.

„Echt?“ Neville hatte schon fast ein bisschen Bewunderung in der Stimme. Ron meinte nur wegwerfend: „Das wird ihm in der Muggelwelt auch nicht weiterhelfen.“

Offenbar kam ihm ein lustiger Gedanke, den plötzlich lachte er laut auf. „Stellt euch Malfoy in einer Muggelküche vor. Wie blöd er gucken wird, wenn er eine Mikrowelle sieht. Warum dreht sich da bloß ein Teller in einem beleuchteten Schränkchen?“

„Wofür er wohl einen Toaster oder eine Kaffeemaschine hält?“

„Oder ein Bügeleisen. Vielleicht kennt er noch nicht einmal ein Telefon.“

„Es sei denn, er hat Unterricht in Muggelkunde bekommen“, widersprach Neville. „Da gibt es doch dieses neue Programm in Azkaban.“

„Das kann einen auch nicht wirklich auf die täglichen Tücken der Muggelwelt vorbereiten“, gab Ron zurück, der aus eigener Erfahrung sprach, da er mit Hermine in einer Muggelwohnung lebte, damit Hermines Eltern sie problemlos besuchen und sie auch Dinge wie Handys und Fernseher benutzen konnten. Magie war der Tod für jegliche Art technischer Geräte und konnte in ihrer Nähe nur eingeschränkt benutzt werden.

Harry und Ron stellten noch ein paar Mutmaßungen an, wie Draco mit den verschiedensten Muggelgeräten zurechtkommen, würde und wurden dabei immer alberner, während Neville nur leicht schmunzelte. Schließlich erschöpfte sich der Witz und Ron schob den Film in den Videorekorder, den Harry mitgebracht hatte: Matrix. Harry war so fasziniert von dem Film und von Keanu Reeves (der übrigens eine ähnliche Figur und ein ähnlich schmales und spitzes Gesicht hatte wie Malfoy), dass er an Letzten erst wieder dachte, als er die Treppen zu seiner Wohnung hinaufstieg. Seine Laune war jedoch deutlich besser als am Vortag. Sicher würde es Malfoy nicht lange in der Muggelwelt aushalten und vielleicht konnte Harry noch ein bisschen nachhelfen, damit er sich wieder dahin verzog, wo er herkam… oder hingehörte … also nicht unbedingt Azkaban, aber auf jeden Fall irgendwo weit weg von Harry. Während sich Harry fürs Bett fertigmachte, drehte er seine Musik laut auf, wohlwissend, dass es Malfoy nicht erlaubt war, einen Silentium-Spruch zu wirken.

***

Am Mittwoch stellte Harry auf dem Weg hinunter ins Café fest, dass das Treppenhaus mal wieder saubergemacht werden musste. Die vier Parteien, die im Haus wohnten, wechselten sich mit der Reinigung des Hausflures ab. Im Oktober wäre Mrs Pentriss an der Reihe gewesen, wobei die Frau sowieso zu alt gewesen war, um ihren Dienst noch wahrzunehmen. Seitdem Harry im Haus lebte, hatte er ihre Aufgabe übernommen. Es war nicht gerade eine große Gefälligkeit, schließlich musste er nur in einem unbemerkten Augenblick ein paar Reinigungszauber sprechen. Für Malfoy würde er das natürlich nicht tun. Harry freute sich schon darauf, den verwöhnten Schnösel über seine Muggel-Pflichten aufzuklären.

Den Vormittag über half Harry im Café aus. Mittags setzte er sich mit Jill in die Pizzeria auf der anderen Straßenseite, um etwas zu essen. Zwar gab es auch im Café ein Mittagsmenu, Kleinigkeiten und Salate, aber man konnte ja nicht immer das Gleiche essen. Sein Blick ging immer wieder zu den Fenstern von Malfoys Wohnung. Der Ex-Slytherin zeigte sich nicht und die Zimmer blieben trotz des trüben Tages dunkel.

„Und? Hast du schon was von deinem neuen Nachbarn mitbekommen“, fragte ihn Jill, als sie Harrys Blick bemerkte.

„Ne, nichts. Hast du ihn mal gesehen?“

„Nein. Ich weiß aber auch gar nicht, wie er aussieht.“

„Blond, _sehr_ blond. Kurze Haare an den Seiten, oben etwas länger. Ganz früher hat er die oft so zurück gegelt. Das sah scheiße aus. Seine Haut ist auch ganz hell und fein. Keine Pickel oder sowas. Er ist etwas größer als ich, aber richtig dünn. Breite Schultern, aber schmal gebaut, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Das Gesicht ist irgendwie spitz – also das Kinn – und die Nase hat oben so einen kleinen Buckel. Ron hat ihn ‚Frettchen‘ getauft. Malfoy ist immer ausgerastet, wenn er das hörte. Und dann hat er so komische Augen: groß und fast farblos. Manchmal wie Silber. Und die Lippen sind voll… die Zähne natürlich perfekt. Oh, und wie er sich kleidet. Immer total adrett, jedenfalls damals. Er redet auch wie ein arroganter Schnösel mit so einem Oberschichten-Akzent. Und dann gestikuliert er immer so wild herum. Du müsstest mal Malfoys Hände sehen. Ganz lange Finger und ich habe noch nie so … ähm … gepflegte Nägel bei einem Kerl gesehen. Damals, jedenfalls.“

Harry suchte nach weiteren Merkmalen, ihm fiel aber nichts mehr ein, außer vielleicht, wie elegant sich Malfoy immer bewegte und wie er die rechte Augenbraue hochziehen konnte. Oder aber wie sich seine ganze Haltung veränderte, wenn er mit seinen Freunden zusammen war, und wie angenehm sein Lachen klang, wenn es denn mal kein Spott darin lag. Außerdem war Draco immer sehr sportlich gewesen und hatte definitiv einen knackigen Arsch besessen. Jedenfalls im 5. Schuljahr. Danach hatte Harry ihn nicht mehr nackt gesehen, weil Draco das Quidditch-Spielen aufgegeben und sich nicht mehr in der Jungenumkleidekabine umgezogen hatte. Wie dem auch sei, das alles tat ja auch nichts zur Sache.

Harry wandte seinen Blick von Malfoys Fenster ab und sah Jill an, die ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick betrachtete. „Na, du hast ihn wohl ganz genau beobachtet.“

„Was? Nein“, gab Harry zurück und fühlte sich irgendwie ertappt. Aber er hatte Draco schließlich auch beobachten _müssen_, immerhin hatte der Slytherin versucht, Dumbledore zu töten. „Naja, eigentlich doch. Im 6. Schuljahr habe ich ihn tatsächlich häufig beobachtet, weil es ziemlich offensichtlich war, dass er was im Schilde führte. Es stellte sich dann auch heraus, dass er dabei war, ein Verschwindekabinett zu reparieren, um dadurch Todesser ins Schloss zu holen.“

„Was ist denn ein Verschwindekabinett?“, fragte Jill und Harry erklärte es ihr. Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile über Malfoys Verhalten und seine Rolle im Krieg, bevor sie bezahlten und wieder ins Café gingen.

***

Nachmittags klingelte Harry erneut an Dracos Wohnungstür. Als sich wieder nichts tat, klopfte er an. Den Schlüssel hielt er in der Hand und nahm sich fest vor, nicht wieder zu vergessen, ihn abzugeben.

Malfoy öffnete nach einer ganzen Weile. Er hatte sich eine Decke übergeworfen und starrte Harry aus seinem blassen Gesicht heraus an. Seine Haare hingen ihm fettig in die Stirn.

„Was willst du, Potter“, fragte er und seine Stimme klang belegt.

Harry verzichtete auf einen Gruß. „Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass du an der Reihe bist, das Treppenhaus sauber zu machen. Von der Haustür unten bis nach ganz oben.“

„Was?“, fragte Draco ungläubig.

Harry wollte es ihm gerne erklären: „Dir ist doch sicher aufgefallen, dass es hier keine Hauselfen gibt. Wir müssen selber putzen. Und mit dem Treppenhaus ist jeder mal dran. Hier sind vier Wohnungen, also muss jede Partei drei Mal im Jahr saubermachen. Fegen und wischen.“

„Und du machst das also auch, fegen und wischen? Wie ein Muggel? Oder schwingst du nur ein paarmal deinen Zauberstab hin und her?“

„Da ich ja noch zaubern darf, mache ich es mir natürlich leicht. Ich nehme nicht an, dass du dich an meiner Stelle anders verhalten würdest.“

„Und ich denke, dass du nicht so naiv sein kannst, davon auszugehen, dass ich auf Muggelweise im Treppenhaus rumkriechen werde, wenn ich weiß, wie einfach es für dich ist, das Treppenhaus sauber zu machen.“

Mit einem Tschüss wollte Malfoy die Tür zuschmeißen, da meinte Harry schnell: „Ich tue gar nichts für dich, Malfoy, und stehe sicherlich auch nicht als dein Diener zur Verfügung, nur weil du nicht zaubern darfst. Das hast du dir schließlich selbst eingebrockt. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass Fletcher begeistert sein wird, wenn er hört, dass du dich gegen die Hausregeln stellst. Gerade aus Azkaban entlassen und schon Ärger machen?“

Sobald die Worte raus waren, taten sie ihm auch schon leid. Malfoy zu drohen, war nicht fair. Jetzt konnte er sie aber nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Malfoy sah ihn kalt an und verzog seine Lippen zu einem kleinen, abfälligen Lächeln.

„So läuft das hier also, ja? Und du glaubst, du kannst mich erpressen? Ein Malfoy lässt sich nicht erpressen, merk dir das. Und jetzt zisch ab!“

Die Tür ging mit einem lauten Knall zu. Harry stand davor und versuchte, zwei sich widerstreitende Gefühle in seiner Brust in Einklang zu bringen: Scham und Wut. Er öffnete seine Wohnungstür, knallte sie ins Schloss und stellte die Musik auf volle Lautstärke. Es war nur zum Teil, um Malfoy zu ärgern. Hauptsächlich wollte er sich einfach nur abregen. Er hatte gewusst, wie ätzend Malfoy war, und dass er Ärger bedeute. Dass er aber auch Harry wieder zu den niedrigsten Reaktionen reduzieren konnte, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

##  _ **Tagebucheintrag von 3. Oktober** _

_Der Strom geht noch immer nicht. Vielleicht ist das Wasser auch deshalb kalt. Ich friere den ganzen Tag und bin müde. Ich habe nur Kerzen, um Licht zu machen. Nachts liege auf dem Sofa unter einer alten braunen Wolldecke, die nach Käsefüßen stinkt. Ich kann mich nicht in das Bett der Muggel legen. Es ist nicht frisch bezogen und vielleicht ist sie darin gestorben. Ich muss mich darum kümmern, aber ich fühle mich so schwach… und hungrig. Es gibt nichts zu essen. Nichts Richtiges. Da sind Dosen im Schrank mit Bohnen, Mais, Pilzen und anderen Gemüsesorten. Ein paar der Dosen haben Metallaschen, an denen man sie aufziehen kann. Bei den anderen muss man wohl ein Messer nehmen. In einem Schrank stehen Gläser mit etwas Essbaren darin, aufgequollene Früchte und Gurken, Marmelade. Es sieht komisch aus. Ich habe Cracker und Kekse gefunden. Da sind auch Nudeln und Reis, aber sie sind ganz hart. Laut Packung muss man sie kochen, aber ich bekomme das Wasser nicht heiß. Vielleicht sollte ich ein Feuer anzünden - mit dem Papier aus den Ordnern, die Potter so gerne haben möchte, aber ich kann den Rauch nicht wegzaubern und bevorzuge es, nicht zu ersticken. Obgleich… Es soll ein sanfter Tod sein. Keiner würde mich vermissen. _

_Ich müsste rausgehen, einkaufen, aber der Blick aus dem Fenster lässt mich innerlich erstarren. Es ist sicherer, wenn ich auf Fletcher warte. Er muss ja bald kommen. Er wird mir zeigen, wie ich zu den Einkaufsläden der Muggel gelange und wie man das Muggelgeld benutzt, das mir die Auroren dagelassen haben, und was ich kaufen soll. Ich würde mich nur blamieren, wie ich mich anstelle, wie ich aussehe und rieche. Falls ich überhaupt lebend dort ankomme. Der Verkehr ist extrem._

_Und dann ist da dieser Kerl. Er hockt jeden Nachmittag auf der anderen Seite der Straße. Ein Menschenbündel gehüllt in einen riesigen Mantel. Er erinnert mich an Hagrid, nur dass es kein Halbriese ist, sondern ein Muggel. Ein Muggel, der um Geld bettelt. Die Muggelwelt ist schlecht, wenn Menschen auf der Straße sitzen und um Geld betteln müssen. Oft starrt er zu mir hoch. Vielleicht kann er doch zaubern? Vielleicht ist er auch ein ehemaliger Todesser oder aber jemand, der unter uns Todessern gelitten hat, der weiß, dass ich hier bin, der sich rächen will. Ich bin hier völlig ungeschützt. Die Wohnung hat keine Schutzschilde. Jeder kann hier reinkommen. Auch ein Grund, warum ich nicht schlafe. Und dann ist da noch Potters Musik. Ich weiß, dass er sie so laut stellt, um mich zu ärgern. Es wird ihm nicht gelingen. Hier im Wohnzimmer hört man sie kaum und ich bin irgendwie froh, dass ich nicht alleine bin, auch wenn es dumm ist, sich dieser Illusion hinzugeben._


	4. Malfoy und der Hausmüll

**Malfoy und der Hausmüll**

Der Donnerstag verging wie im Fluge. Jack, einer der wenigen Vollzeitarbeitskräfte im Café, hatte sich frei genommen, so dass Harry für ihn einspringen musste. Es gab viel zu tun, da noch viele Touristen in der Stadt waren und das nasskalte Wetter die Leute in die Cafés trieb. Als Harry den Laden um 17:30 Uhr schloss, war er zu erschöpft, um noch Joggen zu gehen. Der Regent’s Park war nur ein paar Straßen entfernt und Harry versuchte, mindestens zweimal in der Woche ein paar Runden zu laufen. Manchmal apparierte er auch nach Hampstead Heath oder ging im Kentish Town Sports Center schwimmen oder Gewichte stemmen. Das Quidditchspielen hatte er auch nicht aufgegeben. Jeden zweiten Mittwochabend traf er sich mit einer Gruppe aus ehemaligen Hogwarts-Schülern, um dem Schnatz hinterherzujagen.  
  
Heute Abend war er mit Luna und ihrer Freundin Mary zum Kochen verabredet. Die drei wollten Kürbissuppe zubereiten. Während Harry duschte, stellte er seine Musik im Wohnzimmer so laut, dass sie noch im Badezimmer gut zu hören war. Er liebte Muse und ältere Indie-Bands wie Pearl Jam und Radiohead. Lauthals versuchte er, den Text von „Bliss“ mitzusingen. Nicht, dass er auch nur im Entferntesten in der Lage gewesen wäre, Bellamys Stimme nachahmen zu können, aber das war ja egal.  
  
“Give me all the peace and joy in your mind”, schmetterte Harry in den Duschkopf, gefolgt von einem langgezogenen Geheule und der Zeile: “Everything about you pains my envying.”  
  
Auch nach dem Duschen stellte Harry sein Konzert nicht ein. So war er wenig überrascht, als er in einer ruhigeren Passage ein lautes Pochen hörte. Offenbar war sein neuer Nachbar nicht glücklich über Harrys Gesang. Harry hatte allerdings nicht vor, sich von Malfoy den Spaß verderben zu lassen, und sang ungeniert weiter. Erst als Luna und Mary klingelten, stellte er die Musik leiser.  
  
Als Harry die beiden Frauen nach einem kurzweiligen Abend wieder verabschiedete, fiel ihm ein, dass am Freitag der Haushaltsmüll abgeholt wurde und die Säcke noch an die Straße gestellt werden mussten. Der Müllcontainer des Cafés wurde von einem privaten Müllentsorgungsunternehmen abgeholt, wie es in London für Geschäfte und Betriebe üblich war. Um den Müll aus den Privathaushalten kümmerten sich die Londoner Abfallbetriebe. Es gab genaue Auflagen, was wann und in welchen Behältern oder Tüten an die Straße gestellt werden durfte. Harry fragte sich, ob Malfoy klar war, wie er seinen Müll zu entsorgen hatte. Er konnte ihn ja nicht per Zauberkraft verschwinden lassen. Harry hingegen durfte Magie benutzen und tat das natürlich auch. Er sorgte allerdings immer dafür, dass eine kleine Menge an Müll übrigblieb, damit sich seine Muggel-Nachbarn nicht wunderten.  
  
Harry nahm sich vor, seinen ungeliebten Nachbarn am kommenden Morgen über die Müllbeseitigung in der Muggelwelt aufzuklären. Schließlich war Malfoy in diesen Monat für die Entsorgung des Abfalls zuständig. Harry freute sich schon auf dessen blöden Gesichtsausdruck. Dem verwöhnten Schnösel würden seine neuen Muggelaufgaben gar nicht gut gefallen, und damit er auch noch mehr zu tun hatte, begann Harry zu den Riffs von Nirvana, seine Wohnung auszumisten. Er war ein bisschen enttäuscht darüber, dass das Pochen dieses Mal ausblieb, aber der Anblick von drei weiteren Müllsäcken erfüllte ihn dann doch mit Freude.  
  


***

  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry trotz des spät gewordenen Abends um 7 Uhr auf, um seine Joggingrunden im Regent’s Park nachzuholen. Die Müllabfuhr kam immer erst gegen 10 Uhr, daher hatte er noch etwas Zeit, bevor er bei seinem idiotischen Nachbarn vorbeischauen musste. Als er eine Stunde später auf das Haus zutrabte, ging sein Blick automatisch zu Malfoys Fenstern. Wie üblich war kein Licht zu sehen, nicht einmal der Schein einer Kerze. So früh am Tag war das auch eigentlich nicht verwunderlich, trotzdem begann Harry, sich zu fragen, ob Malfoy überhaupt wusste, wie man das Licht in Muggelwohnungen anstellte. Aber so weltfremd, die Lichtschalter zu übersehen, konnte er nicht sein, oder? Vielleicht hielt er sich auch einfach nie im Wohnzimmer auf, sondern immer im Büro oder im Schlafzimmer, deren Fenster von der Straße aus nicht einsehbar waren.  
  
Zurück in der Wohnung dehnte sich Harry vor der geöffneten Balkontür seines Schlafzimmers und warf dann einen kritischen Blick in den großen Wandspiegel neben der Zimmertür. Er wirkte definitiv fitter als Malfoy. Zufrieden ging Harry unter die Dusche, suchte aber zuvor noch eine CD von Soulgarden heraus, die er fast auswendig kannte. Zeit zum Aufstehen, Malfoy!  
  
„Black old sun, won’t you come, to wash away the raaaaiiiiinnnn?”  
  
Nach dem Ankleiden klopfte Harry an die Tür der Nachbarwohnung. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Malfoy öffnete.  
  
„Du schon wieder“, murmelte er mit rauer Stimme und räusperte sich gleich darauf, um seinen Hals von Schleim zu befreien.  
  
„Na, noch nicht wach?“, fragte Harry betont fröhlich. Es war kurz vor 9 und Malfoy wirkte, als wäre er gerade aus dem Bett gefallen. Seine Haare waren ungewöhnlich zerzaust und auf der Wange war noch der Abdruck des Kissens zu sehen. Harry musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen.  
  
„Nur müde, es war schwierig einzuschlafen. Jemand im Haus hat einen Köter abgeschlachtet. Das Jaulen hat mich die halbe Nacht wachgehalten und heute Morgen ging es wieder los. Du musst es auch gehört haben.“  
  
Harry war klar, dass Malfoy auf seinen Gesang ansprach. Seine Beleidigung hatte aber keinen Biss, da sie in einem Husten unterging, sobald er die letzte Silbe gesprochen hatte. Harry wartete und musterte die muffige Wolldecke, in der Malfoy seine magere Gestalt wieder gehüllt hatte. Der ehemals so sportliche Junge sah wirklich nicht gerade fit aus, aber dieses Mal empfand Harry keinen Triumph darüber. Malfoys Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen, waren feucht und stark gerötet. Die Haare wirkten allerdings frisch gewaschen. Harry vermeinte, neben dem leichten Mief auch den Geruch eines süßlichen Duschzeugs wahrzunehmen.  
  
„Warum sprichst du nicht einen Stillezauber, dann hörst du meine Musik auch nicht. Ach stimmt ja, du darfst ja gar nicht zaubern.“ Harry wusste nicht, seit wann er so viel Häme in sich trug. Eigentlich war er doch sonst nicht so. Trotzdem konnte er nicht aufhören: „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich bei etwas Wichtigem gestört habe. Du bist sicher sehr beschäftigt. Mit Zaubertränken, wie ich hörte. Meinst du, das war die richtige Studienentscheidung für ein Leben in der Muggelwelt?“  
  
„Was du nicht alles über mich weißt“, stellte Malfoy fest. „Hast also tatsächlich mit Fletcher gesprochen. Um dich über mich zu beschweren? Und? Warst du erfolgreich? Also wenn du ihn das nächste Mal siehst, sag ihm doch, er möge vorbeikommen. Ich würde auch ganz gerne mal mit ihm reden.“  
  
Da war sie wieder, Malfoys Arroganz. Harry hatte nicht vor, dieses Getue auch noch zu unterstützen.  
  
„Ich habe mich bei niemanden über dich beschwert und habe das auch nicht vor, es sei denn, du drehst wieder irgendwelche krummen Dinger. Und wenn du etwas von deinem Bewährungshelfer willst, melde dich selbst bei ihm. Ich bin nicht…“  
  
„…mein Hauself“, wurde er von Malfoy unterbrochen. „Schon verstanden. Danke für den Tipp und einen schönen Tag noch.“  
  
Schon wandte er sich ab, um die Tür zu schließen. Harry kannte das bereits. Schnell rief er: „Warte! Ich wollte dir noch deinen Wohnungsschlüssel zurückgeben. Mrs Pentriss hat ihn mir gegeben, falls sie ihren mal verliert. Du siehst, sie hat mir vertraut. Also kannst du mir jetzt auch ihre Sachen geben.“  
  
Malfoy nahm den Schlüssel entgegen. Ihre Finger berührten sich. Malfoys waren eiskalt. Bevor er antworten konnte, hustete er wieder. „Da wirst du dich wohl noch ein bisschen gedulden müssen, auch wenn dich das vor eine fast unlösbare Herausforderung stellt. Leider bin ich noch nicht damit fertig, ihre Hinterlassenschaften durchzugehen.“  
  
„Das kann ich doch auch machen.“  
  
„Das Gespräch hatten wir schon und – oh Wunder – meine Antwort ist noch die Gleiche.“  
  
Erneut begann Malfoy, die Tür zuzudrücken.  
  
„Da ist noch was. Ich weiß, dass dich das vor ‚fast unlösbaren Problemen‘ stellen wird, aber ich habe noch eine Sache, die du heute erledigen musst. Jetzt, um genau zu sein. Du musst den Müll rausbringen.“  
  
Malfoy hob die Augenbrauen und sah Harry an, als wäre dieser blöde. Dieses Mal würde allerdings Malfoy der Dumme sein. „Wir sammeln unseren Müll in einem Verschlag im Hinterhof“, erklärte Harry betont freundlich. „Er wird jeden Freitag abgeholt, dazu müssen wir ihn aber an die Straße stellen.“  
  
Da Malfoy nicht reagierte, sprach Harry weiter: „Wenn du es vergisst und er nicht abgeholt wird, kommen die Ratten und es fängt an zu stinken. Dann beschweren sich die Nachbarn und du bekommst Ärger mit dem Ministerium. Ich kann dir zeigen, wo genau du den Müll hinbringen musst. Also komm jetzt mit, denn die Müllabfuhr kommt immer so gegen zehn.“  
  
Harry sah, wie es in Malfoys Kopf arbeitete. Dann kniff er die Augen zusammen, atmete tief durch und antwortete: „In Ordnung. Ich komme. Einen Moment.“  
  
Er schloss die Tür und kam nach einer Minute wieder zurück. Die Decke war verschwunden. Er trug nun eine schwarze Hose und ein blaues Hemd. Beides wirkte, als trüge er es schon eine ganze Weile. Schweigend ging Harry die Treppe hinunter und den Flur zum Hinterhof entlang. Draco folgte ihm. Als Harry die Tür zum Verschlag öffnete und den Blick auf zahlreiche Mülltüten freimachte, schlug ihnen auch schon der unangenehme Geruch des Abfalls entgegen. Malfoy verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Welche sind meine?“, fragte er und Harry hätte fast losgelacht.  
  
„Äh, du musst alle nach vorne bringen. Wir wechseln uns damit ab – wie mit dem Putzdienst. Du bist im Oktober, Februar und Juni dran. Also mach keinen Ärger, die anderen verlassen sich auf dich.“  
  
Da Malfoy sich nicht rührte, griff Harry nach den ersten beiden Müllsäcken und hielt sie Malfoy entgegen. „Dann mal los!“  
  
Der nahm die Tüten auch tatsächlich entgegen. Harry nahm ebenfalls zwei Säcke in die Hand und ging zurück ins Treppenhaus, in der Hoffnung, dass Malfoy ihm wieder folgen würde. Dieser kam auch langsam hinterher. Harry öffnete die Haustür mit einem zauberstablosen Spruch und ging in Richtung eines kleinen Müllberges nicht weit von der Eingangstür entfernt. Als er zurückblickte, sah er, wie Malfoy zögerlich im Eingang stehen blieb, sich unsicher umsah und erst nach ein paar Sekunden auf den Bürgersteig trat.  
  
„Achte darauf, dass die Tüten nicht auf die Straße rollen“, wies Harry ihn an, als er endlich bei ihm angekommen war. Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zum Haus.  
  
„Gut, dann weißt du ja jetzt Bescheid.“ Harry wandte sich zur Treppe. Es fiel ihm schwer, nach oben zu gehen, anstatt Malfoy beim Schleppen der Müllsäcke zu helfen, da es seiner Natur widersprach, sich vor der Arbeit zu drücken. Wenn er jetzt aber einknickte, würde das ein völlig falsches Signal senden. Malfoy sollte sich unwohl fühlen. Als Harry oben am Treppenansatz angekommen war, hörte er, wie Malfoy von einem weiteren Hustenanfall erfasst wurde. Harry hielt inne und rang sein Bedürfnis nieder, die Treppe wieder hinunter zu gehen. Schnell trat er in seine Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
An dem Tag hörte er seine Musik in Zimmerlautstärke.  
  


***

  
  
Den Samstag verbrachte Harry im Fuchsbau. Charlie war aus Rumänien zu Besuch gekommen und hatte seine neue Freundin Gabriella mitgebracht. Abends gingen sie mit George, Ron und Hermine in Ottery St. Catchpole feiern. Harry hatte danach keine Lust, noch nach London zurückzukehren, und übernachtete in Rons altem Schlafzimmer bei Molly und Arthur.  
  
Am nächsten Tag flohte er zu Andromeda und Teddy in den Grimmauld Platz, wo er bis nach dem Abendessen blieb. Harry hatte den Stammsitz der Familie Black von Sirius geerbt, ihn aber vor zwei Jahren an Andromeda übertragen, da sie Teddy dort besser großziehen konnte als in dem Muggelhaus, das sie mit ihrem Mann bewohnt hatte.  
  
Kreacher war aus Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und diente der ältesten Black-Tochter mit großer Ergebenheit. Seine Einstellung zur Blutsverrätern hatte sich während Voldemorts Terror-Herrschaft stark verändert. Trotzdem gab es wahrscheinlich eine Person, die er noch lieber als Hausherrn gesehen hätte als Andromeda, nämlich Draco Malfoy. Der würde den Grimmauld Platz allerdings niemals betreten. Andromeda lehnte jeglichen Kontakt zu den Malfoys ab, auch wenn es nur noch einen davon gab.  
  
Als Harry gegen 21 Uhr in der Parkway eintraf, schaute er zunächst im Café nach dem Rechten. Da alles ordentlich hinterlassen worden waren, ging er in seine Wohnung und setzte sich vor den Fernseher. Ob Malfoy wohl zuhause war? Harry war durch den Kamin ins Haus gelangt und hatte keinen Blick auf die Fenster der Nachbarwohnung werfen können. Bald schon hörte er allerdings ein Husten. Offenbar hatte sich Malfoy eine hartnäckige Erkältung zugezogen. Harry versuchte, sich auf die Talkshow zu konzentrieren, anstatt auf die Frage, ob Malfoy irgendeine Art von Medizin zur Verfügung stand. Wie sollte er überhaupt an eine medizinische Versorgung herankommen, wenn er die Zauberwelt nicht betreten durfte? Er war da wohl von Fletcher abhängig, der es vorzog, erstmal nicht nach Malfoy zu schauen. Aber Malfoy konnte ihn doch sicher erreichen, oder?  
  
Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry darüber nachdachte, wie abgeschnitten der ehemalige Slytherin von der Welt der Magier war, wenn er nicht zaubern durfte. Anderseits konnte er sich ja an Harry wenden, wenn er wirkliche Probleme hatte. Dazu müsste er allerdings erst seinen Stolz überwinden, und das würde er nicht tun, was wiederum gut war, denn ohne Hilfe würde Malfoy schneller in Erwägung ziehen, die Muggelwelt wieder zu verlassen. Harry versuchte, die Frage zu ignorieren, welche Alternativen es für Malfoy gab, wenn seine Bewährung scheiterte. Wahrscheinlich musste er dann zurück nach Azkaban. Harry wäre ihn dann jedenfalls los.  
  
Mit all diesen Gedanken im Kopf wälzte er sich in der Nacht von der einen auf die andere Seite. Da er immer mal wieder Dracos Husten hörte, legte er gegen zwei Uhr einen Stillezauber auf die Wand. Nachdem er endlich eingeschlafen war, träumte er von dem Film Matrix. Er sah, wie Keanu Reeves Charakter Neo und sein Widersacher Agent Smith gegeneinander kämpften. Sie befanden sich aber an keinem der Drehorte des Films, sondern in der Jungentoilette in Hogwarts. Ein besonders harter Schlag von Smith warf Neo brutal zu Boden. Auf seiner Brust und seinem Gesicht öffnete sich eine große, blutige Wunde. Neo hob den Kopf und richtete seine grauen Augen direkt auf Harry. Seine Lippen formten sich zu einem Hilferuf: „Harry!“  
  
Harry fuhr hoch. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis her merkte, dass noch immer jemand seinen Namen rief. Außerdem betätigte diese Person auf aggressive Weise seine Türklingel.  
  
„Harry, bist du nicht da?“  
  
Das war Jills Stimme. Harry schaute auf seinen Wecker. Es war bereits kurz nach 9 Uhr. Er hatte verschlafen. Schnell öffnete er die Wohnungstür und machte sich nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung mit Jill fertig, im Café auszuhelfen. Eric hatte sich mal wieder krankgemeldet.

  
  
  
** Tagebucheintrag von Sonntag, 7. Oktober **   
  
_Fletcher lässt sich nicht blicken. Warum bin ich enttäuscht? Hatte ich wirklich was Anderes erwartet, zumal unser letztes Gespräch in Azkaban nicht gerade erfreulich verlaufen ist. Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren, als er mir mitteilte, dass ich in die Muggelwelt abgeschoben würde, noch dazu ohne Zauberstab. Wie unbedacht von mir, ich wusste doch, wie nachtragend Fletcher ist. _  
_Mutter und Vater hatten recht. Du bist zu unbeherrscht, Draco. Denk nach, bevor zu handelst. _  
_Und dann: Zeige keine Emotion. Verschließe deinen Geist. Lass ihn nicht rein. Lass niemanden rein._  
  
_Nun stehe ich ohne Essen da. Die Vorräte sind so gut wie aufgebraucht. Immerhin habe ich festgestellt, dass Nudeln auch weich werden, wenn man sie lange genug im kalten Wasser liegen lässt. Leider habe ich den Inhalt der Dosen nicht gut vertragen. Einiges ist in der Toilette gelandet._  
  
_Ich muss hier raus, die Welt der Muggel erkunden. Es bringt nichts, auf Fletcher zu warten. Doch das einzige, zu dem ich mich aufraffen kann, ist, all die Muggelutensilien zu untersuchen, die in der Wohnung sind. Es gibt hier die seltsamsten Gerätschaften und ich muss zugeben, dass es durchaus spannend ist, über ihren Zweck zu sinnieren. Leider benötigen die meisten Dinge Strom. Ein paar der Geräte sind mir aus dem Muggelkunde-Unterricht in Azkaban bekannt. Allerdings funktionierten sie dort auch nicht, weil die magische Hintergrundstrahlung in dem Gefängnis viel zu groß ist._  
  
_Ich brauche dringend Strom für Licht, den Herd und die Wäschemaschine. Im Moment wasche ich meine Kleidung mit der Hand. Sie trocknet in der klammen Kälte so langsam, dass ich kaum noch etwas zum Anziehen habe. _  
_Ich befürchte, ich rieche. Ich dusche nicht mehr täglich, weil das Wasser zu kalt ist. Zum Glück habe ich eine saubere Zahnbürste gefunden. Die kannte ich schon vor dem Muggelkunde-Unterricht in Azkaban, weil es in Slytherin jedes Jahr ein paar muggelstämmige Erstklässler gab, die derartige Hygieneartikel von Zuhause mitgebracht haben. Sie haben sie nie lange benutzt, da wir sie schnell eines Besseren belehrt haben. Vielleicht war es engstirnig, aber es fühlt sich wirklich grässlich an, wie diese scharfe Zahnpasta im Mund aufschäumt. Kaum zu glauben, dass die Muggel das hinunterschlucken. Ich spucke es lieber aus. _  
  
_Im Badezimmer hängt ein technisches Gerät, dessen Sinn mir einfach nicht einfallen will. Es ist ein ulkig geformtes Ding mit zwei Schaltern am Griff (falls es sich um einen handelt). Es gibt zwei rundliche Öffnungen, die sich gegenüberliegen. Die eine ist kleiner als die andere und mit einer Art Sieb versperrt. Ich freue mich auf den Tag, an dem der Strom fließt und ich das Gerät anstellen kann._  
_Auf den Fernseher freue ich mich ebenfalls. Er soll bewegte Bilder zeigen, die eine Geschichte erzählen. Etwas Abwechslung von meinen Zaubertränke-Büchern käme mir gelegen. Zum Teil kann ich die Schrift kaum erkennen, weil es den ganzen Tag bei dem trüben Wetter nicht richtig hell wird. Der Acre Visum-Zauber auf meinen Augen wurde vor meinem Abschied aus Azkaban nicht erneuert und verliert langsam an Kraft. Ich werde noch eine Brille tragen müssen – wie Potter. Der Idiot trägt sie allerdings freiwillig._  
  
_Es gibt etwas Positives zu berichten. Ich habe Bettlaken gefunden und das Federbett im Schlafzimmer bezogen. Nun verbringe ich die Nächte in einem richtigen Bett. Das Zimmer ist genauso erdrückend wie der Rest der Wohnung und jeden Abend bekomme ich eine Kostprobe von Potters erlesenen Musikgeschmack und seiner entzückenden Stimme. Es sind die erbärmlichen Versuche eines Gryffindors, seinen Nachbarn zu mobben. In Slytherin hätten wir darüber gelacht. Zum Lachen ist mir allerdings schon lange nicht mehr zumute._  
  
_Ich gebe zu, dass ich zunehmend mit dem Gedanken spiele, morgens einfach im Bett zu bleiben. Ich sehe keinen Grund, aufzustehen. Es muss an dem ewigen Dämmerlicht liegen. Es schlägt aufs Gemüt. Oder es ist die magielose Atmosphäre oder die Kälte, die mir so tief in den Knochen steckt, dass ich dauerhaft friere. _  
_Nur die Vorstellung, dass Potter gleich wieder an die Tür klopfen wird und mich in Pyjamahosen sieht, treibt mich aus dem Bett. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht lethargisch sein darf. Es ist unwürdig._  
_ <strike> Malfoys lassen sich nicht unterkriegen und sie weinen auch nicht. Reiß dich zusammen, Draco.   
Ja, Vater.  </strike> _  
  
_Es ist nur, ich finde nachts kaum Schlaf. Der Husten ist nervtötend und lässt mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen und der einsetzende Dämmerzustand zwischen Schlaf und Bewusstsein produziert Bilder, von denen ich dachte, ich hätte sie so tief in mir vergraben, dass sie höchstens noch in Albträumen auftauchen. Nun ist alles wieder präsent und ich weiß nicht, wie ich die Zeit bis New York überstehen soll. _  
_Und dann ist da meine eigene Magie. Sie brodelt unter meiner Haut und ich habe das Gefühl, mich am ganzen Körper kratzen zu müssen. Ich habe Angst, dass sie in einen unbedachten Augenblick aus mir hinausströmt, wie bei einem Kind, unbeabsichtigt und unkontrolliert. _  
_Und dass Potter es spüren wird._  
  
_Er wartet nur auf einen Fehltritt, damit er mich bei Fletcher anschwärzen kann. Unser heiliger Retter! Am Freitag musste ich den Müll der gesamten Hausbewohner aus dem Hinterhof auf den Gehweg vors Haus schleppen, weil Potter behauptete, das wäre bei den Muggeln so üblich. Ich konnte es kaum glauben, aber tatsächlich türmten sich auf dem Gehweg bereits die Mülltüten aus anderen Häusern auf und kurze Zeit später kam ein Lastwagen, der all das Zeug abgeholt hat. Es gibt offenbar Muggel, die den ganzen Tag durch die Stadt fahren, um Müll einzusammeln. Ich habe mich allein schon beim Heraustragen der eigenen Müllsäcke in den Boden geschämt. _  
  
_Auch Potter war sich zu schade für diese Arbeit. Jedenfalls hat er sich schnell wieder in seine Wohnung verzogen und mich alleine schleppen lassen. Wahrscheinlich gehört das zu seinem Plan, mich fertig zu machen. Ich wette, er lässt den Müll immer mit einem Zauber verschwinden, wenn er an der Reihe ist. Er ist sowieso der allerschlimmste Heuchler. Tut so begeistert von seiner Muggelwelt, benutzt aber immer Magie, wenn es anstrengend oder unangenehm wird._  
  
_Ich muss wirklich anfangen, diese Unterlagen meiner Vormieterin heraus zu suchen, die Potter unbedingt haben will. Sonst lässt er mich nie in Ruhe und zeigt mich noch wegen „Einbehalts von Privateigentum“ an. Ich bin nur so müde._


	5. Es geht weiter abwärts

**Es geht weiter abwärts **

Am Dienstag schien Malfoy seine Wohnung noch immer nicht verlassen zu haben. Jedenfalls hatte Harry ihn weder im Hausflur noch auf der Straße gesehen. Er überlegte schon, ob er einen Zauber auf Dracos Wohnungstür legen sollte, der ihn alarmierte, sobald jemand über die Schwelle trat, aber Malfoy würde die Magie wahrnehmen können und … Warum sollte Harry das überhaupt tun? Es konnte ihm doch egal sein, wie Malfoy seine Zeit verbrachte. Nur, das Husten hörte sich nicht gut an und Fletcher hatte gesagt, dass er nicht gedachte, vor Monatsende vorbeizukommen.

Als Harry am Nachmittag seinen Muggel-Briefkasten im Hausflur leerte, fiel ihm auf, dass Malfoys Briefkasten überquellte. Kataloge und Werbeflyer verstopften den Briefschlitz und drohten, auf den Boden zu fallen. Also einer sollte Malfoy wirklich mal daran erinnern, seinen Briefkasten zu leeren, bevor er den ganzen Hausflur zumüllte!

Energisch zupfte Harry ein paar der Werbesendungen raus und ging in den ersten Stock. Laut klopfte er an Malfoys Wohnungstür. Mit der Klingel versuchte er es erst gar nicht mehr.

Es dauerte noch länger als üblich, bis sich die Tür öffnete. Ein seltsam säuerlicher Geruch stieg Harry in die Nase, obwohl Malfoy die Tür nur einen winzigen Spalt geöffnet hatte. Sein ehemaliger Mitschüler sagte keinen Ton, sondern starrte ihn nur aus geröteten Augen an und zog schniefend die Nase hoch. Dann hob er eine Hand, um sich eine fettige Haarsträhne hinter sein Ohr zu schieben.

„Erkältet?“, fragte Harry, als er merkte, dass er Malfoy ebenfalls angestarrt hatte.

„Ein bisschen. Wieso?“ Nach dem zweiten Wort brach Malfoys Stimme und er musste sich räuspern, um weitersprechen zu könne.

„Ein bisschen?“, entfuhr es Harry ungläubig. „Weißt du, wie sich dein Husten anhört? Ich kann nachts kaum schlafen!“

Über Malfoys Gesicht huschte Verärgerung. „Dann sprich doch einen Stillezauber auf deine Wände, wenn ich dir zu laut bin. Ach ja, das geht ja nicht, denn dann müsstest du ja auch deine bemitleidenswerten Versuche aufgeben, mich mit deinem Gekreische zu quälen.“

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Malfoy etwas triezen zu wollen, war eine Sache, auf so ein Verhalten aber nun offen angesprochen zu werden, eine ganz andere. Er kam daher lieber auf den eigentlichen Grund seines Besuchs zu sprechen: „Ich bin auch gar nicht wegen deines Hustens hier. Dein Gesundheitszustand interessiert mich nicht.“ Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Malfoy seinen letzten Satz gehört hatte, da er wieder zu husten begann. Seine dürre Erscheinung erbebte geradezu. Harrys Gesicht nahm sofort einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck an, was seine Worte Lügen strafte. Malfoy hatte zum Glück zu viele Tränen in den Augen, um das mitzubekommen.

Als der andere wieder ruhiger atmete, sprach Harry weiter: „Also, was ich dir eigentlich sagen wollte, ist, dass du deinen Briefkasten leeren musst. Dir ist doch klar, dass du unten im Hausflur einen Muggelbriefkasten hast, oder? Lydia hat immer eine ganze Menge Kataloge und Werbung bekommen. Du musst an die Firmen schreiben und sie darüber informieren, dass Lydia gestorben ist, sonst ballern sie dich weiterhin mit dem Zeug zu.“

„Zuballern?“ Malfoy kannte den Ausdruck anscheinend nicht, aber er verstand trotzdem, was Harry meinte. „Dann nimm noch einfach deinen Zauberstab und lass den ganzen Krempel verschwinden, wenn du deine eigene Post holst“, antwortete Malfoy.

Harry seufzte theatralisch und setzte schon zu einer Erwiderung an, da meinte Malfoy schnell: „Schon gut, ich weiß, du bist kein Hauself und wirst nicht den kleinsten Finger für mich zu rühren. Keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich so schnell wie möglich um den Briefkasten.“

„Wunderbar, mehr wollte ich auch gar nicht. Dann schönen Tag noch.“ Harry wandte sich ab, drehte sich dann aber doch noch mal um, fast schon verwundert, dass Malfoy die Tür noch nicht zugeworfen hatte.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Lydias Sachen?“

„Bin dabei.“

„Dann komme ich in den nächsten Tagen vorbei, um sie abzuholen.“

„Wann denn genau? Ich meine nur, falls ich nicht da bin“, antworte Malfoy und begann schon wieder, zu husten.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich klopfe einfach mal zwischendurch an. Bis dann.“ Innerlich frohlockte er über Malfoys genervten Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry stieg nachdenklich die Stufen zum Café hinunter. Dracos Worte klangen ihm noch in den Ohren: ‚Falls ich nicht da bin?‘ Malfoy war doch immer da, oder stahl er sich doch heimlich aus dem Haus raus? Es war kurz nach 17 Uhr und Jill war gerade dabei, ihre Schicht zu beenden, als Harry am Personalraum vorbeikam. Er blieb am Türrahmen stehen und fragte: „Jill, hast du den neuen Nachbarn inzwischen mal gesehen?“

„Malfoy? Ich glaube nicht. Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, dass ich ihn erkennen würde, auch wenn du ihn mir ja _sehr_ detailliert beschrieben hast. Mir ist jedenfalls kein schlanker, blonder Mann mit komischen Augen und geraden Zähnen aufgefallen. Wieso fragst du?“

Ja, warum fragte er? Warum verwandelte sich sein Leben wieder in das 6. Schuljahr, als er Draco ständig hinterherspioniert hatte?

„Hast du denn jemanden gesehen, der Malfoy besucht haben könnte?“

„Nein, wieso?“

„Es wäre sicher praktisch, wenn du wüsstest, wie Malfoy aussieht. Vielleicht solltest du dich mal bei ihm vorstellen.“

„Bitte?“ Jills Stimme klang reichlich ungläubig.

„Naja, es ist doch von Vorteil, wenn man seine Feinde kennt? Und dann könnten wir zusammen ein Auge auf ihn haben“, beeilte sich Harry zu erklären.

„Wieso, was macht er denn?“

„Das weiß ich eben nicht. Ich frage mich nur … hm … ob… also… Ich höre ihn husten…oft, meine ich.“ Harry merkte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg.

Jill starrte ihn an, dann weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Du machst dir Sorgen um ihn!“

„Nein!“, widersprach Harry schnell, gab unter Jills skeptischen Blick dann aber doch zu: „Er kennt sich in der Muggelwelt nicht aus, und ich habe den Verdacht, dass er das Haus nicht verlässt. Da frage ich mich natürlich, wie er sich mit Essen versorgt.“

„Natürlich.“

Harry errötete.

„Ich meine, vielleicht lässt ihm das Ministerium auf magischem Wege Essen zukommen. Oder ich kriege es einfach nicht mit, wenn er einkaufen geht. Ich weiß auch nicht.“ Harry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Er dachte an seinen Traum und wusste auf einmal, warum es ihm so schwer viel, Malfoy zu ignorieren. „Es ist nur so, Malfoy ging es schon einmal ziemlich dreckig, damals in der Schule, im 6. Schuljahr, und…naja… ich habe es gesehen, aber nichts unternommen, um ihm zu helfen. Eher im Gegenteil. Hätte ich mich damals anders verhalten, wäre der Krieg vielleicht anders verlaufen.“

„Also willst du ihm helfen“, stellte Jill fest.

Wollte er das? Wollte er dem blöden Kerl helfen? Ziel war es doch, ihn loszuwerden. Harry war nicht für ihn verantwortlich. Aber Malfoy war krank und seine Scham über sein damalige Verhalten war einer der Gründe gewesen, warum es ihm so wichtig gewesen war, bei der Gerichtsverhandlung für Malfoy auszusagen. Die Frage war nur, ob Malfoy überhaupt Hilfe benötigte. Eine Bronchitis war nicht wirklich etwas Schlimmes und ging spätestens nach zehn Tagen wieder vorbei. Malfoy war klug und selbstbewusst, er würde schon nicht in seiner Wohnung hocken und hungern, oder? Nein, auf keinen Fall, der Gedanke war absurd. Harry kannte Hunger. Die Dursleys hatten Essensentzug ein paarmal als Strafe eingesetzt, daher konnte er nicht glauben, dass sich einer aus Dummheit oder falschem Stolz diesem Gefühl aussetzen würde. Gerade so ein verwöhntes Muttersöhnchen wie Malfoy nicht. Aber Malfoy war auch irgendwie komisch. Harry konnte ihn nicht wirklich einschätzen.

Da er auf Jills Feststellung nicht reagiert hatte, fuhr diese fort: „Wie wäre es, wenn du noch einmal mit seinem Bewährungshelfer sprichst, Harry. Wenn du ihm erzählst, dass Malfoy krank ist, wird er wohl vorbeikommen und du musst dir keine Sorgen mehr machen. Lad dir nicht so viel Verantwortung auf. Malfoy wird schon klarkommen. Wir Muggel beißen schließlich nicht. So, ich muss jetzt los. Tschüss.“

„Ja, tschüss, bis morgen.“

Jill hatte recht, Harry würde einfach Fletcher Bescheid geben, und zwar sofort. Damit wäre seiner Pflicht Genüge getan.

Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass Malfoys Bewährungshelfer für zwei Wochen im Urlaub war. Harry erkundigte sich nach seiner Vertretung und bekam zu hören, dass es sich dabei um eine Mrs Brimbone handelte, die aber schon Feierabend hatte. Harry hinterließ ihr eine Nachricht, sich schnellstmöglich bei ihm zu melden.

Abends unterhielt sich Harry noch lange mit Jason Frye, einem der Seminarleiter. Jason war ein 50 Jahre alter Zauberer, der mit einer Muggel verheiratet war. Er hatte drei Kinder, von denen zwei magisch begabt waren. Er leitete eine Gesprächsgruppe für gemischte Eltern. Harry und er teilten den gleichen Musikgeschmack und konnten stundenlang über Bands und Platten fachsimpeln. Heute wollte Harry aber einfach nur vermeiden, weiter über Malfoy nachzudenken. Als er gegen Mitternacht müde ins Bett fiel, erneuerte Harry seinen Geräuschdämmungs-Zauber auf der Schlafzimmerwand, damit ihm Malfoys Husten kein schlechtes Gewissen machen konnte.

Fletchers Vertretung, Mrs Brimbone, meldete sich nicht am nächsten Tag bei Harry und als er deshalb am Donnerstag noch einmal im Ministerium nachhakte, wurde ihm mitgeteilt, dass die Hexe sich für den Rest der Wochen krankgemeldet hatte. Eine Vertretung gäbe es nicht, aber Harry müsse sich keine Sorgen um Malfoy machen, er hätte genug Geld, um sich selbst zu versorgen, und er hätte in Azkaban ja schließlich Muggelkunde-Unterricht erhalten, daher würde er sich in der Muggelwelt schon zurechtfinden. Harry berichtete über Malfoys Erkältung und erkundigte sich nach dessen medizinischen Versorgungsmöglichkeiten

„Mr Malfoy ergeht es da wie den Muggel. Wenn er krank ist, kann er zu einem Hausarzt in Wohnortnähe gehen, der wird ihn kostenlos behandeln. In Großbritannien ist die ärztliche Grundversorgung für Muggel frei. Wir haben Mr Malfoy mit entsprechenden Ausweispapieren versorgt, daher sollte es keine Probleme geben. Wegen einer Erkältung muss man aber doch sicher nicht gleich zum Arzt.“

Harry war ein wenig beruhigt. Malfoy war kein Kind, er würde sich schon um sich selbst kümmern können. Am Freitagnachmittag klopfte er trotzdem noch einmal an Malfoys Tür, schließlich wollte er ja noch Lydias Sachen abholen und jemand musste Malfoy über die Hausregeln in Bezug auf den Keller informieren. Nicht, dass Malfoy auch den noch zumüllen ließ. Und wenn er den Kerl erstmal aus der Wohnung gelockt hatte, konnte er auch einen genaueren Blick auf seinen Allgemeinzustand werfen. Im dunklen Wohnungsflur, aus der halb geöffneten Wohnungstür herausschauend, konnte man ja kaum etwas von ihm erkennen.

Es dauerte ewig, bis Malfoy die Tür öffnete. Der Geruch, der aus der Wohnung strömte, war nicht frischer als vor drei Tagen, aber Malfoy selbst wirkte etwas gepflegter, jedenfalls was seine Haare anging. Dieses Mal war er auch in keine Wolldecke gehüllt. Im Gegenteil, offenbar war ihm warm, denn er stand barfuß und nur mit einer Hose und einem T-Shirt bekleidet in der Tür, obwohl die Temperaturen nicht gestiegen waren. Seine Augen glänzten unnatürlich und auf seiner Stirn stand Schweiß.

„Potter. Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, Mrs Pentriss Sachen zusammen zu packen. Komm doch nächste Woche wieder,“ krächzte Malfoy anstelle einer Begrüßung.

„Schon gut. Werde du erstmal wieder gesund“, rutschte es Harry heraus, bevor er es verhindern konnte. „Ich wollte mit dir nur noch mal die Hausregeln für den Keller besprechen und dir die Räume dort zeigen. Du hast da einen Verschlag.“ Da Malfoy nicht reagierte, schob Harry hinterher: „In denen vielleicht Sachen sind, die du brauchst.“

„Muss das heute sein?“, fragte Malfoy und hustete. Es klang sehr feucht und Harry freute sich, dass Malfoys Husten sich so langsam zu lösen schien. Er hatte gehört, dass das ein gutes Zeichen war.

„Naja, jeder der hier wohnt sollte die Hausordnung kennen. Außerdem musst du vielleicht mal an den Stromkasten, wenn die Sicherungen herausfliegen. Also kommst du?“

Irgendetwas in seinem Satz hatte Malfoys Interesse geweckt, denn er antwortete bereitwillig: „Warte, ich zieh mir eben noch Schuhe an.“

Mit Pantoffeln bekleidet erschien er wenig später in der Tür und folgte Harry in den Keller. Unten angekommen schwankte er etwas, als sei ihm schwindelig. Harry stellte das Licht an und ging langsam den Gang entlang. Er deutete auf die verschiedenen Verschläge und erklärte zu welchen Hausbewohnern sie gehörten. Malfoy folgte ihm hustend.

„Das hier ist deiner. Da steht auch noch Lydias altes Fahrrad drin und ihr Werkzeugkasten. Kannst du Fahrradfahren, Malfoy?“

Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf und atmete schwer. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, Malfoy mit in den kalten Keller zu nehmen.

„Du darfst hier nirgendwo etwas abstellen. Wenn hier einer erstmal sein Gerümpel ablädt, steht bald der ganze Keller voll.“ Harry fühlte sich wie einer der Professoren in Hogwarts, aber er konnte ja nicht einfach seinen Plan aufgegeben, Malfoy mit der Muggelwelt auf die Nerven zu gehen.

Harry öffnete eine Tür und betrat den dahinterliegenden Raum. „Dieser Kellerraum war mal ein Trockenkeller, aber der wird heute nicht mehr benutzt wegen der Schimmelgefahr. Du hast ja einen Wäschetrockner in deiner Wohnung. Für empfindliche Sachen nimmst du einfach den Wäscheständer. Der steht auf Lydias Balkon.“ Harry wagte nicht, darüber nachzudenken, warum er Malfoy so ausführliche Erklärungen gab, wenn er ihm doch eigentlich Schwierigkeiten bereiten wollte.

Er ging auf eine weitere Tür zu. „Hier ist die Zentralheizung. Sie läuft mit Gas. Das da sind die Zähler.“

„Und wie stellt man die Heizung in der Wohnung an?“, fragte Malfoy mit leiser, rauer Stimme.

„Die Heizung? Einfach an dem Thermostat drehen.“ Harry schaute Malfoy überrascht an. Hatte der bisher nicht geheizt? Bei der Kälte draußen? „Da ist so ein runder Knopf an den Heizkörpern. Den nennt man Thermostat. Je weiter man den aufdreht, desto mehr Wärme gibt die Heizung ab.“ Da Malfoy ihn ausdruckslos ansah, fügte Harry spöttisch hinzu: „Du weißt doch wohl, was Heizkörper sind, oder?“

„Natürlich.“ An Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck war nicht abzulesen, ob er die Wahrheit sprach. Harry wandte sich dem Sicherungskasten zu. Wenn Malfoy etwas unklar war, würde er wohl seinen Stolz herunterschlucken und Harry fragen müssen.

„Und das sind der Sicherungskasten und der Stromzähler. Die Rechnungen für Gas, Wasser und Strom gehen direkt ans Ministerium.“

Malfoy nickte, als Harry ihm einen prüfenden Blick zuwarf, aber dieses Mal konnte Harry sehen, dass er nicht genau wusste, wovon Harry sprach. Woher auch?

„Wasser, Strom und Gas kosten Geld, Malfoy. Unsere Rechnungen werden vom Ministerium bezahlt, das den Betrag auf die Miete draufschlägt. Mit dem Gas wird das Wasser für die Heizung warm gemacht. Außerdem gibt es Gasanschlüsse in den Wohnungen. Falls du dich wunderst, warum Lydia keinen Gasherd hat, das liegt daran, dass sie Angst vor Gasvergiftungen und Explosionen hatte. Es gibt auch keine Gasthermen mehr im Haus, sondern Durchlauferhitzer. Die hast du ja sicher gesehen. Einer ist in der Küche und einer im Bad.“

Malfoy reagierte nicht und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt noch zuhörte. Sein Gesicht wirkte ölig. Er hatte sich ungeachtet der Spinnenweben gegen die Kellerwand gelehnt. Harry betrachtete Malfoys Körper. Er war nur noch ein Strich in der Landschaft. Seine Schlüsselbeine traten deutlich hervor und seine Handgelenke wirkten knochig. Die Hose rutschte ihm beinahe von den Hüften. Harrys Augen wanderten zurück zu Malfoys blassem Gesicht mit den eingefallenen Wangen und umschatteten Augen. Diese starrten ihn gerade leicht glasig an. Harry räusperte sich.

„Durchlauferhitzer machen das Wasser warm“, erklärte Harry und versuchte damit, die Stille zu überbrücken. Er zeigte auf einen Kasten an der Wand. „Also, wie gesagt, das hier ist der Sicherungskasten für den Strom. Leider springen die Sicherungen oft heraus, wenn man z.B. zu viele Geräte auf einmal nutzt.“

Harry öffnete die Türen des Kastens und begutachtete die Schalter, dann stutzte er. Alle Sicherungen zu Malfoys Wohnung waren raus. Harry drehte sich zu Malfoy um.

„Du hast ja gar keinen Strom in deiner Wohnung!“ Sein Ton klang vorwurfsvoll, dabei war er eigentlich erschrocken. Kein Wunder, dass Malfoys Wohnung immer so dunkel wirkte und die Türklingel nicht funktionierte.

„Malfoy, bist du ein Idiot? Du lebst seit zwei Wochen ohne Strom in Lydias Wohnung?“

So langsam wurde Harry klar, wie Malfoy gehaust haben musste. „Und ohne Wärme? Kein Wunder, dass du krank geworden bist.“ Seine schlimmste Befürchtung schien sich gerade bestätigten. „Hast du denn irgendwas gegessen? Der Kühlschrank und der Herd funktionieren so doch auch nicht. Warst du eigentlich mal einkaufen? Oder versorgt dich das Ministerium?“

„Natürlich habe ich was gegessen oder glaubst du, ich würde hungern? Außerdem war mir bisher nicht kalt. Nur jetzt, wo ich erkältet bin, würde ich es gerne etwas wärmer haben.“ Die paar Sätze führten direkt zu einem erneuten Hustenanfall. Malfoy krümmte sich, sein Atem ging rasselnd und als er sich wieder aufrichtete war sein Gesicht puterrot. Er sah so erbärmlich aus, dass sich Mitleid in Harry regte. Verdammt.

„Geh ins Bett, Malfoy. Und wenn es dir Montag nicht bessergeht, musst du zum Arzt. Ich kann dich auch belgeiten.“ Das Letzte war Harry rausgerutscht, bevor er darüber nachgedacht hatte. Nun verfluchte er sich innerlich über seine unbedachten Worte.

„Nein danke, Saviour, ich komme ganz gut alleine zurecht. Montag geht es mir sicher auch schon wieder besser. Würdest du mir das mit den Sicherungen eben noch zeigen?“

Harry demonstrierte, wie man die Sicherungen wieder einschaltete. Danach gingen sie zurück zum Treppenhaus. „Soll ich dir oben in deiner Wohnung noch zeigen, wie man die Heizung anstellt?“, bot Harry an. Das war ja nur eine Kleinigkeit und er würde schauen können, was Malfoy in seiner Wohnung so trieb.

„Nicht nötig. Das krieg ich schon hin.“ Malfoy blieb am Fuß der Treppe stehen. Er atmete keuchend. „Geh du schon hoch, ich schaue mir noch meinen Kellerraum an.“

Harry zögerte. Malfoy gehörte ins Bett. Er brauchte Tee und Brühe und am besten Heiltränke. Aber da er ja keine Hilfe wollte, musste Harry auch kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, ihn allein zu lassen.

„Wie du meinst“, antwortete er deshalb und stieg die Stufen zum Erdgeschoss hoch. Fast hätte er sich doch noch umgedreht und gesagt: „Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest, wenn was ist“, konnte sich dieses Mal aber beherrschen. Als er durch die Hintertür ins Café ging, fiel ihm ein, dass Malfoy gar keinen Schlüssel für Lydias Kellerraum dabeihatte. Was wollte er also da unten? Am liebsten hätte Harry direkt kehrtgemacht und nachgesehen, aber er musste sich um die Kasse kümmern und den Laden zuschließen.

** _Tagebucheintrag von Freitag, 12. Oktober_ **

_Ich liege im Bett und zittere so stark, dass ich kaum den Stift halten kann. Mir ist zugleich heiß und kalt. Potter hat auf eine Begehung des Kellers bestanden und ist daher Zeuge meines Zustandes geworden. Es war demütigend. Immerhin durchkreuzt sein Mitleid seine halbgaren Versuche, mich zu schikanieren. Er bot sogar an, mich zu einem Muggelheiler zu begleiten, einem ‚Arzt‘. Ich hätte gelacht, wenn ich nicht zu sehr damit beschäftig gewesen wäre, mich überhaupt auf den Beinen zu halten. _

_Wie tief bin ich gesunken, dass mein Erzfeind mich zum Empfänger seines Helferkomplex macht? Es ist erbärmlich. Und wieso glaubt er überhaupt, ich sei der Hilfe wert? _

_Wenigstens habe ich jetzt Strom (Potters Verdienst) und endlich gibt es Licht! Nur warm ist es noch immer nicht. Potters Tipp, die Thermostate aufzudrehen, hatte ich natürlich schon versucht. Daran liegt es nicht. Vielleich ist etwas kaputt._

_Ich würde jetzt gerne jedes einzelne Strom-Gerät ausprobieren, das es in der Wohnung gibt. In der Küche brummt es und an einigen Stellen leuchten plötzlich rote und gelbe Lämpchen. Leider reicht meine Kraft gerade nicht dazu. Ich konnte mich nur noch so ins Bett schleppen. Ich bin so schlapp, dass ich es kaum die Treppe hochgeschafft habe. Merlin sei Dank is t Potter Potter schon vorgegegegangen. Es ist zu peinl i h . Viell eicht sollte ich am Monntag wirklich zum Arztt gehen. Aber j j etzt jetzt sc--_


	6. Zusammenbruch

** Zusammenbruch **

  
Nachdem Harry mit Draco den Keller besichtigt hatte, blieb er den Abend über im Büro und erstellte den Dienstplan für November. Vorne im Café saßen die MALOGs, die Gruppe der magielosen Geschwisterkinder, und unterhielten sich mit ruhigen, ernsten Stimmen. Aus dem Seminarraum 1 drang permanent Gelächter. Bei den Muggelfrauen ging es immer sehr fröhlich zu, wenn sie sich über ihre magiebegabten Partner austauschten. Harry hatte die Gruppenleiterin Sybilla vor ein paar Monaten ohne böse Absicht gefragt, ob die Damen überhaupt Probleme hätten, die es zu besprechen gäbe. Sybillas aufgebrachte Antwort ließ ihn sehr bald wünschen, besser nichts gesagt zu haben. Sybilla machte sehr deutlich, was sie von Männern hielt, die glaubten, Frauen würden immer nur tratschen und albern sein. Gerade die ungezwungene Atmosphäre in der Gruppe ermögliche es den Mitgliedern, sich zu öffnen und ihre Probleme von einer humorvollen Perspektive aus zu betrachten.  
  
Als die Seminarteilnehmer gegen 22 Uhr das Café verließen, fuhr Harry den Computer runter. Es gab für ihn sowieso keinen Grund, auf das Ende der Seminare zu warten, da die Gruppenleiter einen Schlüssel für das Café besaßen und immer darauf achteten, die Räume ordentlich zu hinterlassen. Harry war an diesem Abend nur nicht gerade erpicht darauf, in seine Wohnung zurückzukehren.  
  
Als er es dann doch tat, setzte er sich mit einer Chips-Tüte vor den Fernseher und ging erst ins Bett, als er die Augen kaum noch offenhalten konnte. Trotzdem war nicht zu überhören, dass Malfoys Husten nicht besser geworden war. Manchmal schien er regelrecht zu würgen. Aufgrund der unbestimmten Angst, eine drastische Verschlimmerung von Dracos Gesundheitszustandes zu verpassen, traute Harry sich nicht, die Geräusche auszublenden.  
  
Frustriert zog sich Harry die Decke über den Kopf. Er wollte das nicht! Er wollte sich nicht für Malfoy verantwortlich fühlen und sein Leben durch seinen ehemaligen Mitschüler beeinflussen lassen. Sobald Draco gesund war, würde er dafür sorgen, dass die blonde Nervensäge woanders unterkam. Irgendwie.  
  
Es kam einer Flucht gleich, als Harry sich am nächsten Morgen spontan zu einem Frühstück bei Ron und Hermine einlud und danach zwei Stunden im Viertel durch seine Lieblingsläden zog. Er ging selten shoppen, aber heute kaufte er zwei CDs, zwei T-Shirts, einen langen Mantel, ein Paar Chucks, vier enganliegende Boxerbriefs, Socken und einen rotkarierten Schal. Zurück in der Parkway schmiss er die Sachen auf sein Bett, suchte seine Sportklamotten zusammen und blieb bis zum Abend im Fitnesscenter.   
  
Gegen acht apparierte er zu Dean, um mit ihm und seinem Freund Marc durch die Kneipen zu ziehen und danach tanzen zu gehen. Sie strandeten um eins im Duckie, einem Club, der in der Londoner Muggel-Schwulenszene sehr angesagt war. Harry strebte sogleich auf die Tanzfläche und hielt unauffällig Ausschau nach jemanden, mit dem er die Nacht verbringen konnte. Er war kein Aufreißer und hasste One-Night-Stands, bei denen man direkt nach dem Sex aus dem Haus komplimentiert wurde. Sex und Liebe konnte Harry durchaus voneinander trennen, er vermied es aber, mit Personen intim zu werden, mit denen er ansonsten nicht viel anfangen konnte. Für eine Übernachtung, einen Kaffee am Morgen und ein bisschen Smalltalk sollte es dann doch reichen. Erst recht, wenn er nicht vorhatte, die Nacht in seiner eigenen Wohnung zu verbringen – wie heute.  
  
Obwohl der Alkohol Harrys Hemmschwelle bereits beträchtlich gesenkt hatte, wollte er gerade aufgeben und nach Hause gehen, als er seinen Exfreund Lucas an der Bar entdeckte. Harry bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge, um ihn zu begrüßen: „Hi Luke!“  
  
„Oh, hallo Harry!“ Lucas wirkte ein wenig überrumpelt, ihn zu sehen.  
  
Sie starrten sich einen Augenblick an, dann öffnete Lucas die Arme, um Harry richtig zu begrüßen.  
  
„Schön, dich zu sehen“, murmelte Harry an seinem Ohr.  
  
„Finde ich auch“, antwortete Lucas und lächelte. „Lange nicht gesehen.“  
  
Lucas Lächeln hatte schon immer sehr anziehend auf Harry gewirkt und verfehlte auch dieses Mal seine Wirkung nicht. „Ich bin mit Dean und Marc hier“, erklärte er. „Sie sind aber schon weg.“ Lucas hielt kein Getränk in der Hand. „Möchtest du was zu trinken? Warte, ich besorg‘ uns zwei Bier.“  
  
Nachdem Harry bezahlt hatte, stießen sie an und unterhielten sich. Harrys Blick glitt anerkennend über Lucas muskulösen Körper und blieb mehrfach an dessen Lippen hängen. Er lachte viel, lehnte sich nah an Lucas ran und berührte seinen Exfreund immer wieder flüchtig mit den Händen. Seine Absichten waren eindeutig. Zunächst blieb Lucas zurückhaltend, aber je länger sie redeten, desto mehr ging er auf Harrys Annäherungsversuche ein. Nach dem dritten Bier fragte er Harry geradeheraus: „Kommst du mit zu mir?“  
  
Harry lächelte glücklich. „Sehr gerne, wenn das …“, er machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand, die sie beide einschließen sollte, „…wirklich ok für dich ist.“  
  
„Absolut“, antwortete Lucas und lehnte sich nach vorne. Harry kam ihm entgegen und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem süßen Kuss.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten, die Harrys Bewusstsein auf wunderbare Weise von jedem Gedanken an Malfoy befreiten, zog Lucas ihn von der Bar weg in Richtung Toiletten. Sie schlossen die Kabinentür hinter sich und apparierten geradewegs in Lucas Schlafzimmer. Harry hatte seinen Exfreund vermisst. Allein der Geruch von Lucas Schlafzimmer versetzte ihn direkt zurück in die schönsten Augenblicke ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit. Die Enge in seiner Jeans zeigte ihm, wie sehr sich sein Körper auf den vertrauten Sex freute.  
  
Erst am nächsten Tag, als er dicht neben Lucas warmen Körper aufwachte, kamen ihm Bedenken, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, die Nacht mit seinem Exfreund zu verbringen. Auch wenn sie sich in beidseitigem Einverständnis getrennt hatten, so waren die nachfolgenden Wochen nicht leicht gewesen. Harry hatte sich erst vor Kurzem wieder an das Singleleben gewöhnt. Während er nun so neben Lucas lag, konnte er förmlich spüren, wie ihn die Sehnsucht nach Zweisamkeit zu überrollen drohte, und er musste sich zusammenreißen, ihr nicht nachzugeben. Lucas war nicht der richtige Mensch für ihn. Es hatte einfach nicht gepasst, jedenfalls nicht in der Weise, die sich Harry für eine Partnerschaft erträumte.  
  
Lucas wurde wach und schaute Harry aus schlaftrunkenen Augen an. Als sein Blick klarer wurde, stieß er ein kleines, ungläubiges Schnaufen aus: „Jetzt bereust du es schon, Harry? Du musst dir nicht immer so einen Kopf machen. Es war doch schön und ich glaube, es war genau das, was du gestern gebraucht hast.“  
  
Harry wurde rot. Es war ihm peinlich, durchschaut worden zu sein, und doch war es auch angenehm, dass er Lucas nichts vormachen musste. Also nickte er und antwortete: „Ja, stimmt. Ich habe nur Angst, dass es alles verkompliziert.“  
  
„Von meiner Seite aus gibt es da nichts zu befürchten“, beruhigte ihn Lucas und gab Harry einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf den Mund. „Wir wissen doch schon, dass das mit uns in einer festen Beziehung nicht funktioniert.“ Harry nickte und Lucas fuhr fort: „Außerdem war ich gestern im Duckie, weil ich hoffte, dass da dieser Typ aus der Uni ist. Er sitzt in einer meiner Seminare und … naja, er ist süß.“  
  
Lucas Augen leuchteten, als er das sagte, und Harry fühlte einen kurzen Stich der Eifersucht. Vielleicht war es aber auch eher Neid. Lucas schlug die Bettdecke auf und stand auf. „Ich mach uns jetzt Frühstück und danach muss ich los. Ich habe Dienstag eine Prüfung und bin zum Lernen verabredet. Du kannst ruhig schon mal duschen, während ich den Tisch decke.“  
  
Beim Frühstück erzählten sie sich gegenseitig von den neusten Entwicklungen in ihrem Leben. Harry spach mit keinem Wort von Malfoy. Der ehemaligen Slytherin sollte keinen Platz in seinem Leben haben. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich herzlich, aber ohne sich zu verbreden. Harry wollte noch etwas frische Luft schnappen und die sonntägliche Stimmung in Kensington genießen, daher lief er den Drayton Garden und die Beaufort Street hinunter bis zur Themse. Von dort apparierte er in den Grimmauld Platz.  
  
Auch Andromeda erzählte er nichts von Draco. Sie hatte durch Voldemort und seine Todesser ihren Mann Ted, ihre Tochter Tonks und ihren Schwiegersohn Remus verloren und wollte nichts mit Leuten zu tun haben, die für deren Tod mitverantwortlich waren. Harry war das nur recht gewesen. Hätte Andromeda den Kontakt zu ihrer Schwester und ihrem Neffen gesucht und sie wohlmöglich noch in Azkaban besucht, hätte auch Harry sich früher oder später mit den Malfoys auseinandersetzen müssen, und genau das hatte er ja vermeiden wollen. Teddy mit Draco Malfoy teilen zu müssen, war undenkbar.

***

  
  
Nach dem Abendessen kehrte Harry in die Parkway zurück. Kaum trat er aus dem Kamin des Cafés, scholl das schrille Piepsen eines Rauchmelders an sein Ohr. Der Feueralarm kam eindeutig aus einer der oberen Etagen. Außerdem hörte er laute Rufe und ein aggressives Klopfen. Eilig schloss Harry die Tür zum Treppenhaus auf und rannte die Stufen zum ersten Stock hoch. Vor Malfoys Wohnung standen Patrick und Joyce, Harrys Nachbarn aus dem 2. Stock, und hämmerten gegen die Tür. Als Joyce nun auch noch Türklingel gedrückt hielt, war der Lärm kaum noch zu überbieten.  
  
„Brennt es? Ist Malfoy nicht da?“, rief Harry atemlos. Er hatte mit seinen Muggelnachbarn in der letzten Woche beiläufige Kommentare über Malfoy ausgetauscht. Sie hatten sich natürlich gefragt, wer da in Lydias Wohnung eingezogen war. Ob sie Malfoy inzwischen kennengelernt hatten, wusste Harry nicht.  
  
„Doch, er müsste da sein. Wir haben ihn heute Nachmittag noch husten gehört und das Licht brennt auch. Es macht aber kei-...“  
  
„Ich glaube, ich kann Rauch riechen“, unterbrach Joyce ihren Freund.  
  
In Harry stieg Panik auf. „Warte, ich habe einen Schlüssel“, behauptete er und ging mit seinem eigenen Schlüsselbund in der Hand auf Malfoys Tür zu. Während er so tat, als würde er den Schlüssel in das Schloss stecken, sprach er leise einen Alohomora. Als die Tür aufschwang, roch es tatsächlich nach Rauch.  
  
„Malfoy?“, schrie Harry und stürmte den Flur entlang. Seine Nachbarn folgten ihm. „Malfoy?“  
  
Schließlich gelangte Harry zu Mrs Pentriss‘ ehemaligen Schlafzimmer. Er stieß die Tür auf und wäre vor Schreck fast zurückgesprungen. Der Bettvorleger stand in Flammen und der Raum war voller Rauch. Malfoy saß mit angezogenen Knien im Bett und starrte das Feuer an. Er presste seinen Rücken gegen die Wand und hielt sich die Decke über Mund und Nase.  
  
Harry wollte gerade seinen Zauberstab ziehen und das Feuer löschen, da drängte Patrick ihn zur Seite und stürmte zum Bett. Er griff nach der braunen Wolldecke, die am Fußende des Bettes lag und breitete sie über den brennenden Teppich aus. Dann trat er noch mit den Füßen auf die Decke. Joyce war in der Zeit zum Fenster gerannt und hatte die Läden aufgerissen. Unbemerkt sprach Harry einen Luftreinigungszauber, damit der Rauch möglichst schnell verschwand. Dann trat er zu Malfoy ans Bett. Der wandte ihm nur langsam den Blick zu, die Augen schreckgeweitet und nach Luft ringend. Es wirkte, als würde er Harry gar nicht erkennen. Heimlich zielte Harry mit seinem Zauberstab auf Draco und wirkte einen Respirare liberi, um dessen Lunge zu befreien. Den Zauber hatte er in einem Erste-Hilfe-Kurs für Magier gelernt, den er besucht hatte, weil Teddy sich ständig selbst in Gefahr brachte.  
  
Draco wurde sofort von einem Hustenanfall ergriffen. Hilflos warf Harry einen Blick in Richtung Patrick und Joyce. Vielleicht wussten seine Nachbarn, was zu tun war. Joyce kam zu Harry ans Bett während Patrick auf einen Stuhl kletterte, um den Rauchmelder abzustellen. Endlich verstummte das schrille Piepen.  
  
„Malfoy?“, fragte Harry vorsichtig und versuchte, Malfoy in das Hier und Jetzt zurückzuholen.  
  
„Wo sind Crabbe und Vince?“, fragte dieser tonlos. Und dann lauter: „Vince?“  
  
Malfoys Worte ließen Harry das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Malfoy sah ihn nun direkt an. „Potter? Wo ist dein Besen? Wir müssen uns beeilen. Das Feuer.“ Seine Stimme ging in einem weiteren Hustenanfall unter. Trotzdem schob er sich die Bettdecke von seinem Körper. Harry glaubte schon, er wolle aufstehen, doch dann sackte er in sich zusammen und begann zu weinen. „Ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte das nicht.“  
  
„Nimmt er Drogen?“, fragte Patrick, der nun ebenfalls am Bett stand.  
  
Vom Fenster zog kalte Luft in den Raum. Malfoy erschauerte. Sein Körper war nassgeschwitzt.  
  
„Ich glaube, er hat Fieber. Vielleicht halluziniert er“, vermutete Joyce.  
  
Sie beugte sich vor, um Malfoy wieder in die Decke zu hüllen. Ihre wasserstoffblond gefärbten Haaren steiften Malfoys Gesicht. Er hob den Kopf und schaute die langen Strähnen mit verquollenen Augen an. Dann hob er eine zittrige Hand, um sie zu berühren. „Mutter, sing noch einmal das Lied von den Sternen. Vince hat Heimweh, er kann nicht einschlafen.“  
  
Joyce besaß tatsächlich etwas Ähnlichkeit mit Narcissa, musste Harry zugeben. Sie hatte das gleiche Alter und ein feingeschnittenes Gesicht mit großen blauen Augen. Wie üblich trug sie ein langes, altmodisches Kleid, das ihre zierliche, aber hochgewachsene Figur vorteilhaft unterstrich und an die Mode des vorherigen Jahrhunderts erinnerte.  
  
Draco lehnte sich zurück. Er ließ seine Hand in der Luft hängen, die Handfläche nach oben gedreht, und begann mit einer leisen krächzenden Stimme zu singen: „Meine Lieben sind die Sterne. Sieh, sie leuchten in der Ferne. Dort, der Hund und hier der Fuchs, wo zieht der Adler, wo der Luchs?“ Die letzten Worte waren kaum zu hören.  
  
„Ich rufe einen Krankenwagen“, unterbrach Joyce die Stille und verließ den Raum, wahrscheinlich, um das Telefon im Flur zu benutzen.  
  
Harry sah ihr nach, spürte dann aber eine Veränderung in der magischen Aura um Malfoy herum und wandte sich ihm schnell wieder zu. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, der ehemalige Slytherin war dabei, einen Zauber zu wirken.  
  
Oh shit, dachte Harry. In der Luft über Malfoys Händen erschienen kleine, goldene Lichtpünktchen. Sie wirbelten durcheinander und setzten sich dann zum Sternenbild des Großen Hundes zusammen. Malfoy begann, das Liedchen summen, das er davor gesungen hatte. Er bewegte seine Finger in einer leichten Drehbewegung und die Fünkchen setzten sich erneut in Bewegung. Das Sternenbild des Fuchses erschien.  
  
Harry erinnerte sich nicht, wann er Malfoys Magie jemals so nahe gewesen war, ohne von ihr bedroht zu werden. Das hier fühlte sich ganz anders an, warm und zärtlich und irgendwie vertraut – und vor den Muggel gerade absolut fehl am Platz.  
  
„Malfoy!“, ermahnte Harry und schaute zu Patrick, der wie gebannt auf die kleinen Sternchen blickte.  
  
Malfoy verstieß gerade gegen das Internationale Statut zur Geheimhaltung der Magie. Abgesehen davon durfte er ja noch nicht einmal zaubern, wenn kein Muggel anwesend war. Wenn das Ministerium dahinterkam, dass er grundlos Magie wirkte, würden sie ihn zurück nach Azkaban bringen. Für Malfoy sprach natürlich, dass er gerade nicht Herr seiner Sinne war. Das wiederum war aber auch genau der Grund, warum er jetzt auf keinen Fall in ein Muggel-Krankenhaus durfte. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass er dort weiter gegen das Heimlichkeits-Dekret verstoßen würde.  
  
Harry hörte Joyces Stimme aus dem Flur und traf eine Entscheidung.  
  
Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Patrick und sprach einen Stupor. Dann ging er zu Joyce und ließ auch sie einfrieren. Sofort nahm er den Telefonhörer aus ihrer Hand und beendete das Gespräch mit den Worten, dass es sich um ein Missverständnis gehandelt hätte. Danach apparierte er seine beiden Nachbarn zurück in ihre Wohnung und oblivierte sie. Harry war darin inzwischen recht geschickt, da es im Café hin und wieder zu Zwischenfällen kam, die es nötig machten, die Erinnerung von Muggel an das Gesehene zu löschen. Bevor Harry wieder aus der Wohnung verschwand, weckte er Joyce und Patrick mit einem Enervate auf.  
  
Das Ganze hatte vielleicht sechs Minuten gedauert. Als Harry mit einem lauten Ploppen in Malfoys Schlafzimmer erschien, zuckte dieser zusammen und sah Harry strafend an.  
  
„Potter. Pssscht! Tante Bella wird dich noch hören. Gehen wir wieder in den Keller? Zu Luna und Ollivander? Ich habe aber kein Essen mehr, die Schränke sind leer.“  
  
Malfoy drückte sich vom Bett ab, um aufzustehen. Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er sackte in sich zusammen. Harry war gerade noch schnell genug, um Malfoy aufzufangen, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte. Malfoy hing schlaff in seinen Armen, viel zu leicht für seine Größe. Sein Körper brannte förmlich vor Hitze und sein blauer Pyjama war von Schweiß durchtränkt. Harry sah sich um. Das Schlafzimmer war kalt und stank nach Verbranntem. Das Bett muffelte und war schweißnass.  
  
Harry drückte Malfoy fest an sich und apparierte ihn in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer. Er bettete Malfoy auf sein Bett und lief schnell ins Café hinunter, um die einzige Heilerin anzuflohen, die er kannte, die Malfoy bedingungslos helfen würde: Madame Pomfrey.


	7. Ein Auftrag für Harry

**Ein Auftrag für Harry**   
  
Madam Pomfrey hieß inzwischen Purcell und bewohnte mit ihrem Mann Richard ein kleines Haus in Hogsmeade. Richard hatte in der Schlacht um Hogwarts gegen die Todesser gekämpft, wie auch einige andere Bewohner des Magier-Dorfes. Er wurde schwer verletzt und blieb für einige Wochen auf der Krankenstation in Hogwarts, wo er sich in Madam Pomfrey verliebte. Nach seiner Entlassung begann er, um die Heilerin zu werben. Die Hochzeit fand im letzten Jahr statt. Harry gehörte zu den Gästen, weil er Richards Sohn aus erster Ehe gut kannte. Michael war ein Squib und hatte in London Psychologie studiert. Wenige Wochen nach Gründung des Cafés hatte er Harry vorgeschlagen, das Begegnungszentrum um Selbsthilfegruppen zu erweitern. Er leitete den Gesprächskreis für junge Squib-Männer und koordinierte die Angebote des Cafés. Harry und Michael verstanden sich sehr gut und waren schon so einige Male durch die Kneipen gezogen, auch durch die in Hogsmeade, wodurch Harry Mrs Purcell und ihren Mann näher kennengelernt hatte.  
  
Trotzdem war es keineswegs alltäglich, dass Harry Mrs Purcell anflohte, und schon gar nicht, um die Heilerin um Hilfe zu bitten.  
  
„Hallo Poppy, ich habe hier einen Notfall“, platzte Harry sogleich heraus als das Gesicht der Heilerin in den grünen Flammen des Kamins erschien. „Würden du bitte rüberkommen? Draco Malfoy liegt in meinem Bett. Er hat hohes Fieber und scheint zu halluzinieren.“  
  
„Draco Malfoy?“, bemerkte Mrs Purcell erstaunt, bevor sie in ihren Arbeitsmodus fiel: “Wie lautet deine Flohadresse, Harry? Jumping Beans?“  
  
„Ja. Jumping Beans Café in Camden, London.”  
  
„Gut, ich komme sofort.“  
  
Sie verschwand aus dem Flammen und trat nur Augenblicke später aus Harrys Kamin.  
  
„Wo geht’s lang?“  
  
Harry führte die Heilerin in seine Wohnung. Zu seiner Erleichterung hatte sich Malfoy nicht von der Stelle bewegt. Er lag noch immer auf dem Rücken in Harrys Bett, das Gesicht und die Haare schweißnass. Seine Atmung ging rasselnd und er wedelte mit den Händen in der Luft, als ob er etwas abzuwehren versuchte. Ein leichtes Wimmern drang aus seinem Mund und die Augenlieder flatterten unnatürlich. Etwas in Harrys Brust krampfte sich bei dem Anblick zusammen.  
  
Mrs Purcell begann sofort mit der Untersuchung. Sie wirkte mehrere Zauber, öffnete Malfoys Pyjama und legte ihm die Hand auf Stirn und Brust. Der Kranke schien die Heilerin erst nach einer Weile wahrzunehmen.  
  
Wie durch einen Nebel hindurch meinte er plötzlich: „Madam Pomfrey, bitte geben Sie mir noch ein Fläschchen Traumlosen Schlaf. Nur noch eine Dosis. Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, wenn ich nicht schlafe, und ich muss doch noch … ich muss noch so viel erledigen. Ich darf keine Fehler machen.“ Seine Stimme wurde flehentlich: „Bitte, Mrs Pomfrey. Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, dann wird er… Mutter und Vater… Er…Sie…ich muss doch…“  
  
Harrys fühlte sich ganz elend. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, Malfoy spreche von der Gegenwart, aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass er sich zurück im 6. Schuljahr wähnte, als er von Voldemort den Auftrag bekommen hatte, Dumbledore umzubringen und das Verschwindekabinett zu reparieren. Malfoys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen der Verzweiflung und auch Harry musste schlucken.  
  
„Keine Sorge, Mr Malfoy. Ich gebe Ihnen gleich etwas. Sie werden schön schlafen und alles schaffen, was Sie sich vorgenommen haben“, versuchte Mrs Purcell ihren Patienten zu beruhigen.  
  
Der entspannte sich sichtlich, dennoch rannen weiter Tränen aus seinen Augen und sein Mund zitterte. „Ich will ja gar nicht…Es tut mir leid“, hörte Harry ihn murmeln.  
  
Mrs Purcell strich Malfoy sanft über den Kopf und sprach dabei weitere Zauber, die ihn offenbar einschlafen ließen. Seine Augen fielen zu und sein Köper verlor jegliche Spannung.  
  
Harry räusperte sich. „Hat Malfoy damals oft Schlaftränke genommen?“  
  
Die Heilerin zögerte mit der Antwort, dann meinte sie jedoch: „Er stand kurz vor einer Tränkesucht. Er behauptete immer, er könne nicht schlafen, weil sein Vater in Azkaban sei und er aus Sorge um ihn Alpträume hätte. Ich habe ihm geglaubt.“ Mrs Purcells Blick ging in die Ferne. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nach ein paar Wochen habe ich ihm weitere Tränke verweigert. Er wirkte sehr verzweifelt, daher bot ich an, den Kontakt zu einem Gedankenheiler herzustellen. Das lehnte er ab. Ich habe ihn erst wiedergesehen, als Severus ihn im Mai zu mir brachte, mit der Sectumsempra-Wunde, die du ihm zugefügt hattest. Zum Glück war Severus so schnell vor Ort, sonst wäre Mr Malfoy innerhalb weniger Minuten verblutet.“  
  
Harry schoss die Röte ins Gesicht. Die Heilerin hatte ihn nie auf den Vorfall angesprochen, obwohl Snape der ganzen Lehrerschaft erzählt hatte, dass Harry für Malfoys Wunde verantwortlich gewesen war. Trotzdem hatte seine einzige Strafe darin bestanden, bis zum Schuljahresende jeden Samstagmorgen bei Snape nachsitzen zu müssen. So unangenehm das auch gewesen war, Harry hätte viel Schlimmeres verdient. Er hatte damals kaum einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass Malfoy wegen ihm fast gestorben wäre. Nun suchte er nach Worten, die sein damaliges Verhalten entschuldigen konnten. Es fielen ihm keine ein.  
  
Mrs Purcell hatte sich schon wieder abgewandt und kramte in ihrer braunen Ledertasche. Sie holte mehrere Tränke und eine Dose hervor. „Was kannst du mir zu Dracos Krankheitsverlauf sagen, Harry? Wann hat der Husten begonnen?“  
  
Es folgten weitere Fragen und Harry versuchte, sie so gut wie möglich zu beantworten. Er schämte sich beinahe, nicht alle Informationen liefern zu können.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten griff Mrs Purcell in ihren Medizinkoffer und holte verschiedene Tränke heraus, die sie Draco einflößte. Außerdem schmierte sie seinen Brustkorb mit einer nach Menthol und Belladonna riechenden, klebrigen Creme ein. Mrs Purcell deckte ihren Patienten zu, steckte ihre Fläschchen und Töpfchen zurück in die Tasche und deutete Harry an, ihr aus dem Raum zu folgen. Sie setzten sich an den Esstisch in der Küche. Harry bot der Heilerin etwas zu trinken an und füllte auf ihre Bitte hin ein Glas mit Wasser. Er selbst nahm sich eine Cola aus dem Kühlschrank.  
  
„Was macht Draco in deiner Wohnung, Harry? Sollte er nicht noch in Azkaban sein?“  
  
Harry schluckte und fing an, Mrs Purcell über Dracos Bewährungsstrafe aufzuklären. Er schloss mit den Worten: „Da Draco die Welt der Zauberer nicht betreten darf, habe ich ihn nicht ins Sankt Mungo appariert. In ein Muggel-Krankenhaus wollte ich ihn aber auch nicht bringen, weil er in seinem Wahn anfing, zu zaubern.“  
  
„Ich verstehe. Da es sich aber um einen Notfall gehandelt hat, dürfte das Ministerium nichts dagegen haben, dass Mr Malfoy ins Mungo kommt. Aber wir wissen ja beide, dass dort nicht immer nach den Regeln der Vernunft und Menschlichkeit gehandelt wird.“ Harry wusste, dass sie damit nicht das Magier-Krankenhaus meinte, sondern von der Behörde sprach.  
  
„Wie geht es Malfoy? Wird er bald wieder gesund?“  
  
„Ja, so schlimm ist es nicht. Er hat eine Lungenentzündung. Gefährlich war nur, dass sie nicht behandelt wurde und sein Allgemeinzustand so schlecht ist. Er wird ein paar Tage brauchen, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Er muss auf jeden Fall regelmäßig essen und trinken. Er ist wieder viel zu dünn.“  
  
„Wieder?“  
  
„Damals, als Severus ihn zu mir gebracht hat, war er auch so mager. Ich denke, er gehört zu den Menschen, die wenig essen, wenn sie Stress haben oder unter Druck stehen.“  
  
„Er scheint nie das Haus verlassen zu haben, um z.B. einkaufen zu gehen. Außerdem hatte er bis gestern keinen Strom in der Wohnung und kein warmes Wasser. Die Heizung lief wohl auch nicht.“  
  
„Oh nein“, seufzte die Heilerin und Harry fühlte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, so als ob er Schuld an Malfoys Misere wäre.  
  
„Malfoys Bewerbungshelfer ist nicht gekommen. Ich habe im Ministerium versucht, jemanden zu erreichen, der sich um ihn kümmert, aber es ist nichts gesehen. Ich wusste nicht, dass es Malfoy so schlecht geht.“  
  
Aber eigentlich hatte er es doch vermutet und nur verdrängt. Wie im 6. Schuljahr. Harry nahm einen langen Zug aus seinem Glas.  
  
„Draco braucht ein bisschen Pflege. Ich weiß nicht, wer die übernehmen kann. Hat er irgendwelche Freunde, die sich um ihn kümmern können? Seine Eltern… sind ja nicht mehr.“  
  
„Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, ob Malfoy noch Kontakt zu seinen Freunden hat, und die einzigen Verwandten, von denen ich weiß, sind seine Tante Andromeda und ihr Enkel Teddy. Andromeda hat den Kontakt zu den Malfoys vor langer Zeit abgebrochen.“  
  
„Ich kann Draco nicht mit nach Hogsmeade nehmen und auch nicht in Hogwarts unterbringen, weil beide Orte magisch sind…“ Mrs Purcell schaute Harry erwartungsvoll an. Der wandte sich unter ihrem Blick. Alles in ihm schrie ‚Nein!‘ und ‚Tu dir das nicht an!‘, aber sein Gewissen ließ nur eine Antwort zu: „Ich kann mich um ihn kümmern.“  
  
„Sehr gut, Harry. Das freut mich! Ich werde dir Heiltränke dalassen und diese Paste für seine Brust. Er wird erstmal viel schlafen, weil die Tränke müde machen. Außerdem solltest du ihm jeden Morgen einen Stärkungstrank verabreichen Spätestens nach drei Tagen muss er aber wieder feste Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Wahrscheinlich ist er nach einer Woche soweit, dass er sich wieder um sich selbst kümmern kann. Du musst danach aber dafür sorgen, dass er weiter regelmäßig isst und zunimmt.“  
  
Harry nickte ergeben, obwohl er nicht wusste, wie er das schaffen sollte. Offenbar hatten sich seine Zweifel auf seinem Gesicht gezeigt, denn die Heilerin meinte aufmunternd: „Ich komme jeden Abend vorbei und schaue nach Mr Malfoy. Ich werde mich um die mehr körperlichen Belange seiner Pflege kümmern, keine Sorge. Es sind doch nur ein paar Tage, das ist ein überschaubarer Zeitraum. Außerdem werde ich mich im Ministerium beschweren, dass sein Bewährungshelfer ihn hier unversorgt alleine gelassen hat.“  
  
„Naja, Malfoy hat Muggel-Geld, er hätte jederzeit einkaufen gehen können.“  
  
„Wie soll ein Kind von Reinblütern das ohne Anleitung machen? Erst recht so jemand wie Mr Malfoy und dann noch in seinem gesundheitlichen Zustand.“  
  
‚So jemand wie Mr Malfoy‘. Genau das war das Problem.  
  
„Er hätte mich um Hilfe bitten können. Dazu war er aber zu stolz.“ Harry ignorierte geflissentlich, dass er Malfoy mehrfach gesagt hatte, ihm nicht helfen zu wollen.  
  
„Nun, wir werden sehen, was von seinem Stolz übrig bleibt, wenn er wieder gesund ist.“  
  
Einen demütigen Draco Malfoy konnte sich Harry beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.  
  
Bevor Mrs Purcell nach Hause flohte, ging sie mit Harry in Mrs Pentriss Wohnung, um zu entscheiden, wo der Kranke am besten untergebracht werden konnte. Harry hatte sicher nicht vor, Malfoy in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen zu lassen, und war froh, dass die Heilerin das auch nicht von ihm erwartete. Malfoy würde mit Harrys Gästezimmer Vorlieb nehmen müssen oder zurück in seine eigene Wohnung ziehen.  
  
Leider befand Mrs Purcell Malfoys Wohnung für ungeeignet, einen Kranken aufzunehmen, und Harry musste ihr widerwillig zustimmen. Alles war mit einer dicken Staubschicht überzogen. Die Luft war feucht und kalt. Der Qualm des Feuers war in die Polster und Tapeten gezogen, doch nicht nur das verbreitete einen üblen Geruch. Die Räume stanken nach Muff und anderen Ausdünstungen. Harry meinte sogar, den säuerlichen Geruch von Erbrochenem wahrzunehmen.  
  
„Hier muss erstmal jemand saubermachen und durchlüften. Ein paar Frischezauber sind auch nötig, um den Rauch raus zu kriegen“, stellte Mrs Purcell mit sichtlichem Entsetzen fest. Harry war auch entsetzt, und zwar über Malfoys Unselbstständigkeit. Er hätte ruhig mal lüften und etwas putzen können.  
  
Dass Malfoy wirklich nicht viel Nahrung zu sich genommen haben konnte, bewies das Fehlen jeglicher Lebensmittel in der Küche. Auch die paar Verpackungen, die im Mülleimer lagen, zeugten nicht gerade von feisten Mahlzeiten. Mrs Pentriss war in den Monaten vor ihrem Tod von einem Pflegedienst mit Essen versorgt worden und hatte schon lange keine Vorräte mehr angelegt.  
  
Nach der Wohnungsbegehung schaute Mrs Purcell noch einmal nach Malfoy. Dann levitierte sie den Schlafenden geschickt in Harrys Gästeschlafzimmer. Malfoy wachte dabei nicht einmal auf. Harry war darüber erleichtert. Er fühlte sich noch nicht bereit für eine Konfrontation mit seinem einstigen Schulfeind. Er brauchte etwas Zeit, über alles nachdenken und seine Gefühle zu sortieren.  
  
Bevor sich die Heilerin endgültig verabschiedete, erklärte sie Harry, wann und wie er die Heilmittel verabreichen sollte, und meinte abschließend: „Mr Malfoy braucht auch dringend frische Wäsche, aber das mache ich, wenn ich morgen wiederkomme. Sprich morgen einfach noch einmal einen Sauberkeitsspruch auf ihn und schau schon mal nach, was er an Kleidung in seiner Wohnung hat. Und bitte hilf ihm zur Toilette. Er wird in den nächsten drei Tagen noch zu schwach sein, um alleine aufzustehen. In Ordnung?“   
  
Das war definitiv nicht in Ordnung für Harry, trotzdem nickte er ergeben. Als Mrs Purcell schließlich in den Kamin des Cafés stieg, war es schon fast zehn Uhr.  
  
Zurück in der Wohnung warf Harry zunächst einen Blick ins Gästezimmer. Malfoy hustete ab und zu, aber es klang wesentlich ruhiger und befreiter als an den Vortagen. Unschlüssig, was zu tun war, ließ er die Tür zum Gästezimmer offenstehen und setzte sich im Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa. Minutenlang starrte er auf den schwarzen Bildschirm des Fernsehers.  
  
Malfoy lag in seinem Gästebett  
  
Er musste Malfoy _pflegen_.  
  
Wie war es nur so weit gekommen? Aber eskalierte nicht immer alles, was mit dem Idioten zu tun hatte?  
  
Apropos Bett. Harry stand auf und wechselte die Bezüge seines eigenen Bettes mit ein paar Bewegungen seines Zauberstabes. Bevor er die Laken in den Wäschekorb stopfte, hielt er inne und führte den Stoff zu seiner Nase. Sie rochen nicht so unangenehm, wie er erwartet hatte. Eigentlich rochen sie recht gut, wenn man Malfoys Zustand bedachte und dass seine Kleidung den Gestank des Rauches angenommen hatte.  
  
Harry setzte sich auf das frischbezogene Bett und ließ noch einmal die Ereignisse seit Freitag Revue passieren. Wenn er die Nacht nicht bei Lucas verbracht hätte, wäre ihm Malfoys schlechter Zustand vielleicht schon früher aufgefallen und der Ex-Slytherin würde jetzt nicht in seinem Gästebett liegen.  
  
Harry machte sich bettfertig. Bevor er sich schlafen legte, schaute er erneut nach Malfoy. Dicht trat er an das Bett heran, um Malfoy anschauen zu können. Das Gesicht des blonden Mannes wirkte selbst im Schlaf leicht angespannt. Seine Haut glänzte und Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass die Tränke einen erneuten Fieberschub unterdrücken würden.  
  
So nahe bei Malfoy konnte Harry wieder dessen Magie spüren. Magiebegabte Wesen gaben immer etwas von ihrer magischen Energie nach außen ab, was in einer magischen Umwelt kaum wahrnehmbar war. Hier jedoch, in Harrys Muggel-Wohnung, gab es nur ein geringes magisches Hintergrundrauschen, so dass Harry Malfoys Aura deutlich spüren konnte, wie die sanfte Wärme eines Heizkörpers.  
Die magische Energie anderer Hexen und Zauberer hatte Harry noch nie so intensiv bemerkt. Wahrscheinlich, weil er deren Aura bereits seit Jahren kannte, während ihm Malfoys Magie im Grunde fremd war. Zu der Theorie passte jedoch nicht, dass sich Malfoys Ausstrahlung vertraut anfühlte, irgendwie angenehm, und Harrys merkte, wie seine eigene Magie darauf ansprach. Er lehnte sich weiter in Richtung Malfoy.  
  
Als Harry klar wurde, was er da tat, zuckte er zurück und schüttelte sich, als ob er sich aus einem Bann lösen musste. Dann verließ er den Raum und ging in sein eigenes Bett. Es dauerte lange, bis er in den Schlaf fand.


	8. Malfoy pflegen

**Malfoy pflegen**

Harry erwachte um 6 Uhr durch das laute Klingeln seines Weckers. Er hatte den Alarm so früh gestellt, weil er Angst hatte, dass Malfoy vor ihm aufwachen und Ärger machen würde. Schließlich hatte er in seinem Fieberwahn nicht viel von den Geschehnissen am Vorabend mitbekommen. Harry hingegen hatte sich die ganze Nacht im Bett herumgewälzt, weil ihm die Bilder des Abends nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen waren. Müde, aber voll innerer Unruhe sprang er aus dem Bett und eilte zum Gästezimmer. Malfoy schlief noch, aber sein Atem ging wieder rasselnd und der blaue Pyjama klebte an seinem Körper. Es war Zeit für weitere Heiltränke.  
  
Harry setzte sich auf die Bettkante und ignorierte das sanfte Kribbeln, das Malfoys magische Aura in ihm auslöste. In jeder anderen Beziehung war die Situation alles andere als angenehm. Er berührte Malfoy an der Schulter und versuchte, ihn mit sanftem Druck aufzuwecken.  
  
„Malfoy, wach auf!“ Da keine Reaktion erfolgte, rüttelte er an Malfoys Schulter und sagte deutlich lauter: „Malfoy, aufwachen, du musst deine Heiltränke nehmen!“  
  
Malfoys Augenlider begannen zu flatterten und öffneten sich langsam. Harry konnte förmlich sehen, wie das Bewusstsein in den Kranken zurückkehrte. Als er Harry erkannte, zuckte er zusammen und wich zurück.  
  
„Potter! Was machst du in meiner Wohnung?“ Malfoys Stimme kam nur als Krächzen heraus und verlor dadurch deutlich an Schärfe.  
  
„Ich bin nicht in deiner Wohnung. Du bist in meiner Wohnung“, erwiderte Harry viel selbstgefälliger als er beabsichtigt hatte.  
  
Bevor er erklären konnte, wie es dazu gekommen war, überkam Malfoy einer seiner Hustenanfälle. Vermutlich musste er den Schleim loswerden, der sich nachts in seiner Lunge gesammelt hatte. Harry wartete geduldig und fasste dann kurz zusammen, was am Vorabend geschehen war. Er erzählte von dem Feueralarm, den Nachbarn und dem Zustand, in dem sie Malfoy vorgefunden hatten, sowie seiner versehentlichen Zauberei.  
  
„Und da dachte ich, dass es besser wäre, dich nicht in ein Muggel-Krankenhaus zu bringen, sondern lieber einen Heiler um Hilfe zu bitten. Sonst hätten noch mehr Muggel mitbekommen, dass du ein Zauberer bist. Also habe ich Poppy angefloht, unsere alte Heilerin aus Hogwarts. Du erinnerst dich an sie? Du hast eine Lungenentzündung und musst ein paar Tage im Bett bleiben.“  
  
Malfoy hatte sich Harrys Bericht mit gerunzelter Stirn angehört. Anstatt beschämt, erschrocken oder gar dankbar zu sein (Nicht, dass Harry damit gerechnet hätte.), wirkte er eher skeptisch. Nun schwieg er für eine Weile und fragte dann unvermittelt: „Warum sollte ich in meinem Zimmer ein Feuer gemacht haben?“  
  
Dachte der blöde Kerl etwa, Harry hätte sich das alles nur ausgedacht? Womöglich noch, um sich als großen Helden aufzuspielen? Verärgert fragte er zurück: „Ist das dein einziges Problem? Da lag eine Kerze auf dem Boden. Sie ist wahrscheinlich vom Nachtschränkchen gefallen und hat den Teppich im Brand gesetzt? Du hattest doch sonst auch immer Kerzen an.“ Das hatte Harry durchs Fenster gesehen. Er hoffte nur, dass Malfoy ihn jetzt nicht für einen Spanner hielt .  
  
„Ja, aber nur will ich keinen Strom und daher auch kein Licht hatte.“  
  
„Keine Ahnung, warum du die scheiß Kerze angemacht hast“, fuhr Harry auf. Er wollte noch mehr sagen, doch da wurde Malfoy schon wieder von einem seiner Hustenkrämpfe erfasst. Nach Luft ringend ließ er sich in die Kissen zurücksinken und schloss die Augen.  
Harrys Ärger war vergessen. Viel wichtiger war es jetzt, Malfoy die Heiltränke zu verabreichen. Je schneller er gesund wurde, desto eher würde er aus Harrys Wohnung verschwinden.  
  
„Du warst wegen des Fiebers nicht ganz klar im Kopf. Wenn ich ein Denkarium hätte, könnte ich dir zeigen, was gestern abgegangen ist, aber da ich keins habe, musst du auf Poppy warten. Sie kommt heute Abend und kann bestätigen, dass du völlig durch den Wind warst.“  
Harry merkte, dass Malfoy zu schwach war, um Widerworte zu geben. Er konnte kaum die Augen aufhalten. Eine Sache wollte er aber doch noch ganz klarmachen: „Und du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich mich um dich kümmern würde, wenn es nicht absolut nötig wäre. Poppy hat darauf _bestanden_, dass du erst mal hierbleibst. Freiwillig mache ich das sicher nicht.“  
  
Das schien Malfoy wieder aufzuwecken. „Sei dir sicher, das hatte ich auch nicht angenommen“, zischte er, aber Harry entging nicht die Bitterkeit, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang.  
  
„Sieh es als Dankeschön dafür an, dass du mich damals nicht an Voldemort verraten hast. Warum eigentlich nicht? Wieso hast du so getan, als würdest du mich nicht erkennen?“  
  
Die Frage war raus, bevor Harry sich bremsen konnte. Merlin, das gehörte nun wirklich nicht hierhin. Zu seiner Überraschung antwortete Malfoy trotzdem, wenngleich seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Hauchen war: „Ich wollte, dass du ihn besiegst, dass alles aufhört.“  
  
Das war der Grund, den Harry immer vermutet hatte. Er suchte die richtigen Heiltränke heraus und stellte sie griffbereit auf das Nachtschränkchen. Seine Gedanken kreisten noch immer um Malfoys Antwort. Irgendwie tat es gut zu wissen, dass er sich nicht in Malfoy getäuscht hatte. Der fragte in die Stille hinein. „Und was ist mit den Nachbarn? Die haben doch mitbekommen, dass ich gezaubert habe?“  
  
„Die habe ich in ihre Wohnung zurückgebracht und obliviert. Sie werden sich an nichts erinnern.“  
  
„Und das Ministerium?“  
  
„Das weiß von nichts.“  
  
„Gut, danke“, murmelte Malfoy und hustete wieder.  
  
Als wieder Ruhe herrschte, räusperte sich Harry. „Also, von diesen zwei Heiltränken musst du jeweils einen Schluck nehmen. Die Paste hier ist für deine Brust. Und dieses Fläschchen soll dich kräftigen. Du bist viel zu dünn. Hattest du nicht gesagt, ein Malfoy würde nicht hungern? Warum bist du nicht einkaufen gegangen oder hast mich um Hilfe gebeten? Dir ist schon klar, dass du über einem Café wohnst und gegenüber eine Pizzeria ist?“  
  
Harry sah Malfoy fragend an. So ruhig wie der dalag, die Augen auf halbmast, war sich Harry unsicher, ob Malfoy ihm überhaupt zugehört hatte. Da erschien aber gerade eine verräterische Rötung auf Malfoys Wangen. Er hatte zugehört und schämte sich – zu Recht!  
Harry nahm das braune Fläschchen, studierte noch einmal das Etikett und hielt es Malfoys vor den Mund. Malfoy lag viel zu flach. So würde es nicht gehen. „Komm mal ein bisschen höher.“  
Die paar Millimeter, die der andere daraufhin seinen Oberkörper aufrichtete, genügten allerdings nicht, um ihm den Trank einzuflößen. „So wird's nicht gehen.“  
  
Harry zog die Korken aus den beiden anderen Tränken und schob dann eine Hand unter Malfoys verschwitzten Hinterkopf. Behutsam stemmte er ihn nach oben. Dann setzte er das erste Fläschchen an Malfoys Lippen. Der zögerte jedoch.  
  
„Na los, ich vergifte dich schon nicht. Riecht doch auch ganz ok.“  
  
Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich. „Da ist Winkwurz drin.“ Dessen ungeachtet öffnete er den Mund und nahm den vorgeschriebenen Schluck. Der Name Winkwurz kam Harry entfernt bekannt vor. War ja klar, dass Malfoy - der alte Streber - Bescheid wusste. Er studierte den Kram ja sogar.  
  
Harry wiederholte den Vorgang mit den zwei anderen Flaschen. Etwas von dem Sträkungsmittel benetzte Dracos Mundwinkel. Harry widerstand den Drang, die Tropfen mit dem Daumen schnell wegzuwischen.  
  
Kaum lag Malfoy wieder bequem auf seinem Kissen, fielen ihm auch schon die Augen zu. Sorgfältig verschloss Harry die drei Fläschchen und griff nach der Salbe. Er zögerte und holte tief Luft. „Und jetzt mach bitte deinen Schlafanzug auf, damit ich dir hiermit die Brust...“ Harry hielt inne. Sein Patient war eingeschlafen.  
Harry blinzelte verwirrt. Dann erinnerte er sich an Poppys Unterweisung, dass die Tränke müde machten. Verdammt. Harry hätte Malfoy erst noch mit Wasser versorgen müssen. Das Gute daran war allerdings, dass er Malfoys Brust nun einreiben konnte, ohne dass dieser es mitbekam. So blieb ihm wenigstens die Peinlichkeit erspart.  
  
Harry sprach zwei Reinlichkeitszauber auf Malfoy, unter anderem, um die Reste der Paste vom Vorabend verschwinden zu lassen. Dann öffnete er die Knöpfe von Malfoys Baumwollpyjama. Seine Hände erstarrten. Da war eine Narbe. Sie zog sich über den ganzen Oberkörper, vom Hals schräg hinunter zur Hüfte. Sie war so fein und weiß, dass er sie am Vorabend nicht bemerkt hatte.  
Harry wusste, wer die Narbe verursacht hatte. Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von Malfoys hervorstechenden Schlüsselbeinen und Rippen abgelenkt. Auch registrierte er, dass Malfoys Brust unbehaart war und seine helle, feinporige Haut ganz weich wirkte.  
So vorsichtig wie möglich trug er eine großzügige Menge der mentholhaltigen Paste auf Malfoys Brust auf. Erneut fragte er sich, wieso das Leben ihm so übel mitspielte, dass er Malfoy in dieser Weise anfassen musste. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, befremdlich und irgendwie elektrifizierend. Wieder reagierte seine Magie auf Malfoys magische Ausstrahlung und Harry bemerkte, wie sich die Härchen auf seinen Armen aufstellten. Er hatte sowas noch nie erlebt und spürte instinktiv, dass es Gefahr bedeutete. Malfoys Körper zog ihn an, und das was alles andere als etwas Gutes.  
  
Um Malfoy bloß nicht aufzuwecken, verteilte Harry die Paste sanft auf seiner Brust. Gebannt wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zu dessen Gesichtszügen. Noch nie hatte er den ehemaligen Slytherin mit so viel Ruhe und aus solcher Nähe betrachten können. Malfoy war – ganz objektiv betrachtet – ein gutaussehender Mann, wenn auch etwas speziell im Äußeren (und im Charakter), was seine Attraktivität nur noch steigerte (nicht die seines Charakters). Die helle Haut, die grauen Augen und das weißblonde Haar hatten etwas Besonderes.  
Malfoys Gesicht war schmal und kantig, mit hohen Wangenknochen und einer geraden Nase. Die vollen Lippen boten einen interessanten Kontrast zu dem spitz zulaufenden Kinn. Sie bildeten zwei geradezu sinnlich anmutende, perfekt geschwungene Linien, allerdings nur, wenn sie nicht zu diesem fiesen Grinsen verzogen wurden, das Malfoy so perfektioniert hatte. Außerdem wirkten sie im Moment rau und trocken. Dracos ganze Erscheinung war von seiner Krankheit gezeichnet. Die sonst so weich schimmernden Haare glänzten fettig und etwas feucht und waren dadurch eine Nuance dunkler als üblich. Fast so dunkel wie die Augenbrauen, aber noch um ein Vielfaches heller als die dichten Wimpern. Harry konnte nun auch vereinzelte Sommersprossen auf Malfoys Nasenrücken erkennen, und ein braunes Muttermal, das seine Schläfe zierte.  
  
Wieso musste solch ein Aussehen mit so einem miesen Charakter einhergehen? Obgleich, wenn Harry sich bemühte, konnte er auch ein paar Vorzüge an Malfoys Persönlichkeit benennen. Malfoy war klug und erfinderisch. Außerdem hatte er alles gegeben, um seine Eltern und sich vor Voldemort zu schützen. Trotzdem kannte sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb Grenzen. Zu einem Mord war Malfoy nicht bereit gewesen. Harry wusste nicht, ob er ebenso gehandelt hätte, wenn das Lebe seiner Liebsten auf dem Spiel gestanden hätte.  
  
Harry spürte plötzlich ein großes Bedürfnis, mit Ron und Hermine zu sprechen und ihnen sein Leid zu klagen. Gleichzeitig hatte er jedoch Angst, dass sie versuchen würden, ihn von seiner Entscheidung abzubringen. Er seufzte und stand auf, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
  
Konnte er den Kranken jetzt einfach so alleine lassen? Wie sollte ihn Malfoy erreichen, wenn er nicht zaubern durfte? Harry brauchte ein Babyfone oder einen Zauber, der ähnlich wirkte. „Baby Malfoy“, der Gedanke zauberte ein spöttisches Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht. Der Idiot war wirklich so unselbstständig wie ein Kleinkind. Das würde ihm Harry noch lange unter die Nase reiben. Obwohl – nein! Dazu müsste er ja mit Malfoy in Kontakt bleiben und Ziel war es doch noch immer, ihn aus seinem Leben zu entfernen. Harry musste Malfoy nur erst ein wenig aufpäppeln.  
  
Während Harry duschte, überlegte er, welcher Zauber ein Babyfone wohl ersetzen konnte. Anders als die meisten seiner Freunde, war Harry nicht grade dabei, sich in irgendeinem magischen Bereich zu spezialisieren und einen Beruf zu erlernen. Manchmal fühlte er sich dadurch den anderen unterlegen. Um seine fehlende Ausbildung auszugleichen, versuchte er, sich selbst immer wieder neue Zauber beizubringen und sein Wissen über Magietheorie zu erweitern. Er besaß ein ganzes Bücherregal voller magischer Ratgeber und theoretischer Texte, darunter alleine fünf fürs Kochen, vier für den Haushalt, drei für Verwaltung und Büro und weitere sieben für Reparaturen und Renovierungen. Hogwarts hatte nur die Grundlagen seines Wissensschatzes gelegt. Neue Zauber kennenzulernen und zu verstehen, war eine lebenslange Aufgabe.  
  
Nach dem Duschen blätterte Harry in einem Zauberbuch für Haussicherheit und sprach dann einen Überwachungszauber auf Malfoys Krankenbett, der ihn bei Bewegung und Lautstärke alarmieren würde. Harry passte den Zauber so an, dass er nicht schon anschlug, wenn Malfoy sich im Schlaf bewegte oder hustete. Dann ging er hinunter ins Café, um zu Frühstücken und die Auslage vorzubereiten. Er wusste, dass ihm eine schwierige Woche bevorstand.  
  
  
_**Tagebucheintrag von Freitag, 19. Oktober**_  
_  
Aufgrund einer Lungenentzündung konnte ich eine Weile keine Einträge vornehmen. Es scheint, als wäre ich letzten Sonntag in eine Art Delirium gefallen. Ich habe versehentlich eine Kerze umgeworfen und dadurch einen Feueralarm ausgelöst. Potter und zwei Nachbarn sind in meine Wohnung eingebrochen und haben das Feuer gelöscht, bevor es sich ausbreiten konnte. Offenbar habe ich angefangen, zu zaubern, daher sah sich Potter genötigt, die Muggel zu oblivieren. Damit ich nicht noch weiter gegen das Heimlichkeits-Statut verstoße, apparierte er mich in seine Wohnung und verständigte Madam Purcell, née Pomfrey, anstatt mich in ein Muggel-Krankenhaus einliefern zu lassen.  
Er hatte allerdings nicht bedacht, dass die Heilerin ihn dazu verpflichten würde, sich um mich zu kümmern, bis ich wieder gesund bin. So habe ich die letzten fünf Tage im Gästezimmer des großen Helden verbracht und wurde von ihm versorgt. Madam Purcell ist jeden zweiten Abend vorbeigekommen, um mich zu behandeln.  
  
Was soll ich sagen, es war demütigend. Zu meiner Entschuldigung kann ich nur anmerken, dass ich wirklich krank war und die Hälfte der Zeit geschlafen habe. Trotzdem stellt sich die Frage, wie viel Würde erhalten bleibt, wenn man nicht alleine zur Toilette gehen kann und die Nahrung förmlich aufgezwungen bekommt.  
Ich will aber zugeben, dass sich nach ein paar Tagen eine gewisse Gewöhnung einstellte. Ich könnte es auch „fatalistische Resignation“ nennen oder – positiv ausgedrückt – „Einfügen in eine ausweglose Situation“, was bekanntlich eine meiner wenigen Stärken ist.  
  
Hilfreich war, dass ich ab Mittwoch wieder alleine aufstehen konnte. Außerdem überbrückte Potter mögliche Peinlichkeiten mit einem stetigen Konversationsfluss (Geplapper), wofür ich durchaus dankbar bin.  
Leider stellte er aber auch unentwegt Fragen, die mich viel zu oft zu einer Antwort verführten. Warum, ist mir ein Rätsel. Etwas an dem Helden bringt einen dazu, Vertrauen aufzubauen. Besonders unangenehm war der Vorfall mit der Pulmuferia-Paste und meiner daraus resultierenden Erwähnung von Fenrir Greyback. Potters mitleidvoller Blick war unerträglich.  
  
Nach wie vor wundert es mich, wie weitreichend Potters Helferkomplex ist. Wie kann es sein, dass er sogar Todesser wie mich einschließt? Wahrscheinlich fallen für Potter diese paar Tage Unanehmlichkeiten gar nicht ins Gewicht angesichts der Opfer, die er auf sich genommen hat, um die Welt zu retten. Es wurde gemunkelt, er hätte sein Leben gegeben, um Voldemort zu töten. (Auf mich wirkt er sehr munter.)  
  
Diese Aufopferungsbereitschaft ist Potters größte Schwäche, und ich weiß, dass ich sie früher mit Freuden ausgenutzt hätte. Inzwischen ist mir das Gefühl, eine Last zu sein, unerträglich. Also teilte ich heute Madam Purcell mit, dass ich in meine Wohnung zurückgekehren würde. Überraschend war, dass auch Potter darüber nicht so erfreut wirkte, wie ich erwartet hatte, und ich glaube nicht, dass er sich verstellt hat. Es ist ihm kaum möglich, seine Emotionen zu verschleiern, was nicht bedeutet, dass er nicht trotzdem ein großes Enigma für mich darstellt.  
  
Über meinen Kopf hinweg einigten sich Potter und Madam Purcell darauf, dass er mich am Wochenende weiter verpflegen würde. Sie taten, als wäre ich gar nicht anwesend.  
  
Purcell: „Er braucht noch viel Ruhe und sollte am Wochenende im Bett bleiben.“  
  
Potter: „Ich kann mir eh nicht vorstellen, dass er rausgehen wird. Das hat er sich bisher auch nicht getraut.“  
  
Purcell: „Das muss sich in der nächsten Woche ändern. Leichte Bewegung an der frischen Luft wird ihm gut tun.“  
  
Potter: „Ab Montag kann er zum Essen ins Café kommen. Ich habe ihm schon viel davon erzählt.“  
  
Purcell: „Das ist eine gute Idee. So gewöhnt er sich auch an die Muggelwelt.“  
  
Dann drehten sich beide zu mir um und Potter sagte: „Muggel beißen übrigens nicht.“  
  
Ich habe die Zähne zusammen gebissen, mich so höflich, wie es ging, bei der Heilerin bedankt, die Heiltränke eingesteckt und Potters Wohnung verlassen. Im Hausflur stellte ich fest, dass ich meine Wohnung nicht betreten konnte, weil ich keinen Schlüssel hatte. Natürlich stand Potter da schon hinter mir und öffnete die Tür mit einem Zauber. Sein fettes Grinsen hätte er sich auch sparen können.  
  
Überraschenderweise befand sich meine Wohnung in einem hellen, frischen und sauberen Zustand. Außerdem waren die Zimmer warm. Potter hatte erwähnt, dass die ‚Heizungssteuerung‘ an der Wand auf null Grad eingestellt war, weswegen die Heizkörper nicht angesprungen seien. Außerdem hatte er die Putzfrau aus dem Café gebeten, bei mir sauberzumachen.  
  
Ich kann zudem einen Hauch von Potters Magie in der Wohnung spüren. Vielleicht einen Frischezauber? Es wirkt vertraut und auf eigenartige Weise beruhigend. Dieses ständige Brodeln meiner eigenen Magie unter der Haut lässt nach, wenn ich von Potters Magie umgeben bin.  
  
Und dann das:  
_

_Gegen 9 Uhr klingete es an der Tür. Potter stand davor, beladen mit Taschen und einem Rucksack. Mir kam nicht einmal der Gedanke, ihm den Eintritt zu verwehren. Er stellte alles in der Küche ab und packte aus: Lebensmittel über Lebensmittel. Einiges erkannte ich nicht. Da waren Getränkeflaschen, deren Inhalt an Gifttränke erinnern, zusammengepresste Flocken und ein Glas mit einer dunkelbraunen Schokoladencreme. Auch Flaschen mit Bier und Wein hatte er eingekauft._  
  
_„Du musst anfangen, für dich selber zu kochen, wenn du wieder gesund bist“, dozierte Potter und verstaute die Hälfte der Lebensmittel in meinem Kühlschrank, die andere in verschiedenen Fächern._  
  
_Ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Ein einfaches „Danke“ erschien mir zu klein, angesichts seiner Hilfe in der vergangenen Woche und dieser freundlichen Geste. Also sage ich nichts._  
  
_Potter redete unterdessen fröhlich weiter. Er will mir ab nächster Woche das Kochen beibringen. Dann öffnete er mehrere Schubladen und hielt schließlich eines dieser seltsamen Muggel-Werkzeuge in der Hand._  
  
_„Das ist ein Flaschenöffner“, verkündete er gutgelaunt und hebelte mit der einen Seite eine Bierflasche auf. Dann drehte er das Ding um und hielt es mir vor die Nase._  
  
_„Und mit dieser Seite kannst du Weinflaschen entkorken. Flaschenöffner gehören zu den wichtigsten Erfindungen der Muggelwelt.“ Ich nehme an, das war ein Scherz. Potter öffnete unterdessen eine zweite Flasche und reichte sie mir._  
  
_Ich stellte mir nicht die Frage, ob sich der Alkohol mit den Heiltränken verträgt - tut er nicht._  
  
_„Ich nenne dich ab jetzt ‚Draco‘. Und du benutzt bitte auch meinen Vornamen. Also: Cheers, Draco!“_  
  
_Ich prostete zurück. Noch traute ich mich nicht, seinen Namen laut auszusprechen._  
  
_Schweigend leerten wir unsere Flaschen. Trotzdem war die Stimmung nicht unangenehm. Ich wollte Potter so viel sagen, dass ich dankbar bin, dass ich seine Hilfe zu schätzen weiß, dass ich mich revanchieren werde. Ich wusste nur nicht wie. Erst an der Tür, bei der Verabschiedung, bedankte ich mich und es fühlte sich genauso unzureichend an, wie ich vermutet hatte._  
_Potter lächelte trotzdem._  
  
_„Kein Ding. Dann bis morgen.“_


	9. Ein anderer Malfoy

** Ein anderer Malfoy **

  
  
„Du hast was?“  
  
„Ich habe Malfoy gepflegt. Fünf Tage lang. Er hatte eine Lungenentzündung.“  
  
Ron und Hermine starrten Harry aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Rons Mund klappte im stillen Entsetzen auf. Harry konnte die Fassungslosigkeit seiner Freunde gut nachvollziehen, auch er hatte Probleme zu begreifen, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt hatten.  
Es war Samstagabend. Keine drei Stunden zuvor hatte er für Draco und sich zwei Gerichte vom Inder geholt und es sich auf Dracos Sofa gemütlich gemacht, während im Fernsehen eine Dokumentation über die Fauna und Flora englischer Parkanlagen lief.  
  
Draco hatte erschöpft gewirkt. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, ihn so früh in seine Wohnung zurück zu lassen. Der Idiot konnte schließlich nicht alleine auf sich aufpassen. Ein Rückfall würde bedeuten, dass sich Harry noch länger um Draco kümmern müsste. Aber das war nicht der Grund, warum sich Harry Sorgen um ihn machte. Harrys empfand echtes Mitgefühl für seinen Patienten. Schlimmer noch, Draco hatte Harrys Interesse geweckt. Er war Harry irgendwie sympathisch. Wie fragil dieses Gefühl auch sein mochte, im Moment wünschte Harry seinem neuen Nachbarn jedenfalls nicht mehr die Pest an den Hals.  
  
„Hast du deine Heiltränke heute Abend schon genommen?“  
  
Draco sah von seinem Essen auf und warf Harry einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich muss Poppy Bericht erstatten.“  
  
„Ich kann mich um mich selbst kümmern.“  
  
„Darüber lässt sich streiten.“  
  
Harry sah, wie Draco zu einer scharfen Erwiderung ansetzte, dann aber tief ausatmete und nur sagte: „Ich war ganz brav, habe meine Heiltränke genommen und den Tag hier auf der Couch verbracht.“  
  
Wie zum Beweis deutete er auf die Bücherstapel, die er eben vom Wohnzimmertisch geräumt hatte, um Platz für die Teller zu schaffen. Harry sah, dass es sich nicht nur um Materialien für Dracos Studium handelte, sondern auch um zahlreiche Kochbücher.  
  
„Ich sehe, du nimmst das mit dem Selber-Kochen ernst“, antwortete Harry anerkennend.  
  
Er ließ seinen Blick über die Stapel schweifen. Drei der Kochbücher richteten sich an Kinder, beziehungsweise an Eltern, die mit ihrem Nachwuchs kochen wollten. Lydia hatte keine eigenen Kinder gehabt, aber aufgrund ihres Berufes viele didaktische Materialien besessen.  
  
Draco nickte nur. Er sprach nie mit vollem Mund. Seine Tischmanieren waren tadellos. Er hatte darauf bestanden, dass Harry ihre Gerichte aus den Aluverpackungen herausnahm und auf Tellern servierte. Dass sie das Essen auf dem Sofa einnahmen, hatte Harry einiges an Überzeugungskraft gekostet.  
  
„Und? Hast du was Leckeres gefunden?“, frage Harry, woraufhin Draco ein zweites Mal nickte.  
  
Auch ohne vollem Mund war Draco kein redseliger Mensch – anders als ihn Harry aus Hogwarts in Erinnerung hatte. Harry hatte in der letzten Woche den Großteil der Konversation bestritten und Draco jede Information aus der Nase ziehen müssen. Andernfalls hätten sie sich angeschwiegen, was noch schlimmer gewesen wäre als Harrys Versuche, die Stille zu füllen. Immerhin hatte Draco bei Harrys Erzählungen recht interessiert gewirkt, auch wenn er am Montag und Dienstag ein paarmal dabei eingeschlafen war. Das hatte natürlich nicht an Harrys Redekunst gelegen, sondern an Dracos Krankheit und den Heiltränken.  
  
Zu Harrys Überraschung war Draco am Donnerstag in Harrys Wohnzimmer übergesiedelt. Als Harry mittags hochkam, fand er ihn schlafend auf dem Sofa vor. Eine Muggelzeitschrift von Harry lag noch auf seinem Bauch. Nach dem Essen hatte Draco Harry gebeten, den Fernseher einzuschalten. Er verfolgte die Bilder mit der gleichen Verblüffung, mit der Harry als Elfjähriger das erste Mal Magie erlebt hatte. Es war anrührend zu sehen, wie fasziniert Draco auf den Bildschirm starrte. Sein Gesicht nahm die seltsamsten Ausdrücke an.  
Harry war auch fasziniert – von Draco. Der Blonde war so ganz anders als Harry erwartete hatte.  
  
Jetzt wischte er sich gerade sorgfältig die Hände an seiner Serviette ab und griff nach einem Kochbuch mit dem Titel „50 Klassiker der französischen Küche“. Er zeigte Harry ein Rezept für ein Bœuf bourguignon.  
  
Harry überflog den Text. Er hatte einige Übung in der Zubereitung von Gerichten, da er so oft in der Küche des Cafés aushelfen musste. Großen Spaß empfand er nicht beim Kochen, jedenfalls nicht, wenn er es alleine machen musste. Kochabende konnten dagegen sehr nett sein.  
  
„Hört sich gut an, aber ziemlich ambitioniert für einen Anfänger.“  
  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte lapidar: „Da steht, man soll sich einen kräftigen Landwein dazu gönnen. Also ist es das perfekte Gericht.“  
  
Harry lachte auf. Er nahm eines der Kinderkochbücher und blätterte darin herum. „Hier. Kartoffelbrei. Englische Traditionsküche. Fang am besten damit an. Der Wein passt auch ganz gut dazu.“  
  
Draco schnaubte nur und aß weiter, während sich Harry das Buch genauer ansah.  
  
„Ich wünschte, im Tränkeunterricht hätte es auch so gute Anleitungen gegeben. Dann wäre es deutlich leichter gewesen.“  
  
„Es lag an den Anweisungen? Dann war also schon das Lesen ein Problem für dich?“  
  
„Haha.“ Harry warf Draco einen bösen Blick zu. Der verzog keine Miene, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass Draco ihn nur ärgern und nicht beleidigen wollte. „Im 6. Schuljahr bei Slughorn war ich Klassenbester. Da hatte ich Snapes Tränkebuch. Es standen wirklich gute Tipps am Rand.“  
  
„Zum Beispiel wie man einen Slytherin aufschlitzt.“  
  
„Ähm ja, das auch.“ Harry schwieg betreten und schielte zu Draco rüber, der sich wieder seinem Essen widmete. „Tut mir leid, was damals geschehen ist. Ich war irgendwie total durch den Wind und völlig fixiert auf dieses Buch und … so.“ ‚Und auf die Verfolgung eines speziellen Slytherins, der ganz offensichtlich etwas im Schilde führte‘, beendete Harry seinen Satz in Gedanken.  
  
Draco nickte, ohne Harry anzusehen. Ein durchdringender Vogelruf ließ seinen Blick zum Fernseher schnellen. Harry schaute ebenfalls auf den Bildschirm. Zwei Pfaue stolzierten an einem Teich entlang. Der eine schlug ein Rad, während der andere seine Schleppe hinter sich herzog.  
  
Harry bemerkte, wie Draco erstarrte. Die Gabel mit dem aufgespießten Hähnchencurry verharrte für einige Sekunden in der Luft vor seinem Mund. Dann fasste er sich und bemerkte: „Wir hatten auch zwei Pfaue. Sie waren weiß wie Schnee. Salazar und Flöckchen. Nagini hat sie gefressen." Hatte seine Stimme eben noch ernst und bedrückt geklungen, nahm sie nun einen leichten Klang an: "So türkisfarben sehen sie allerdings viel schöner aus.“  
  
Das war auch so eine Sache, die Harry in der letzten Woche über Draco gelernt hatte, seine Angewohnheit, ganz unvermittelt Bemerkungen über die Vergangenheit fallen zu lassen und das Gesagte dann mit einem Satz abzutun, als würde es ihm nichts bedeuten, egal wie grausam es war.  
  
„Flöckchen und Salazar?“, hakte Harry nach. „Die Namen passen nicht wirklich zusammen.“  
  
„Den Namen der Henne durfte ich mir aussuchen.“  
  
Das war dann wohl ‚Flöckchen‘. Draco vergab solche Namen? Harry hätte gedacht, der Malfoy-Spross würde für seine Tiere etwas Pompöseres aussuchen.  
Harry registrierte all diese Informationen über Draco und speicherte sie in einer Art mentalen Liste ab. Es gab dort schon mehrere Einträge. Ein paar bezogen sich auf Dracos Vorlieben. Wie zum Beispiel, dass er Rosinen aus Müslis aussortierte. Andere wiederum umfassten komplexere Themen. So studierte Draco zum Beispiel Zaubertränke, weil er Heilmittel erfinden wollte.  
Als Draco ein Bild von Teddy und Andromeda in Harrys Wohnzimmer sah, erfuhr Harry, dass Draco Einzelkind geblieben war, weil es bei seiner Geburt Komplikationen gegeben hatte, die weitere Schwangerschaften für Narcissa unmöglich machten. Draco hatte sich immer Geschwister gewünscht. Als er als kleiner Junge erfuhr, dass er eine Cousine hatte, die zudem noch ein Metamorphagus war, wollte er sie unbedingt kennenlernen. Er hatte monatelang geschmollt, bis er akzeptieren konnte, dass seine Eltern sie niemals einladen würden.  
  
Dracos Lieblingstiere waren Vögel. Als Kind hatte er ein Gänsejunges aufgezogen. Das war auch der Grund, warum er schon vor Hogwarts so gut fliegen konnte. Er hatte heimlich geübt, um dem Gänsejunges den Weg in den Süden zu zeigen.  
Sein größter Wunsch war es immer gewesen, einen Phönix zu besitzen. Im ersten Schuljahr hatte er sich daher immer unter Dumbledores Turmfenster rumgetrieben, um einen Blick auf Fawkes und vielleicht eine seiner Federn zu erhaschen, wenn dieser zu einem Ausflug ansetzte oder von einem zurückkehrte.  
Letzteres kam zutage, als Harry einen Artikel über Celestina Warbeck im Tagespropheten vorlas und anfing, über ihre Lieder herzuziehen. Irgendwann wurde er von Draco unterbrochen und in einem völlig ernsten Ton belehrt: „Es gibt aber ein gutes Lied von ihr: Flieg, mein Phönix, flieg.“  
Harry hatte laut losgelacht. Es war einer der älteren von Celestinas Songs und noch schnulziger als die anderen. Er beruhigte sich erst wieder, als er Dracos konsternierten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, und trotz seines Spottes war es Harry gelungen, Draco zu entlocken, warum er ausgerechnet das Lied so mochte.  
  
All diese Informationen und natürlich Dracos erbärmlicher Zustand hatten Harry vergessen lassen, dass er seine frühere Schulnemesis eigentlich nicht ausstehen konnte. Draco war immer noch überheblich, kühl und schwierig, aber da gab es auch etwas ganz Weiches, Silles und Trauriges, das Harry eigenartig rührte.  
  
Außerdem teilte Draco Harrys Musikgeschmack, wenn man das mit der Warbeck mal außer Acht ließ. Harry hatte nicht übersehen, wie aufmerksam Draco wurde, wenn Harry seine Lieblings-Cds in den Player schob. Manchmal lauschte er gebannt auf die Texte, wippte mit dem Kopf oder bewegte die Hände im Rhythmus der Beats.  
Harry wollte diesen Draco näher kennenzulernen, und wenn auch nur, um festzustellen, dass er noch immer das gleiche Arsch wie früher war. Dass er sich auch körperlich von Draco angezogen fühlte, versuchte er so gut wie möglich auszublenden.  
  
  
  
Wie Harry Hermine und Ron seine neugefundene Sympathie für Draco verständlich machen sollte, war ihm allerdings nicht so recht klar.  
  
„Und jetzt ist er zurück in seiner Wohnung und du verpflegst ihn mit Essen?“, wiederholte Hermine gerade Harrys letzte Aussage und Ron setzte fast vorwurfsvoll hinterher: „Und vorher hast du noch seine Wohnung aufgeräumt?“  
  
„Ich habe ein paar Zauber gesprochen. Richtig geputzt hat Mrs Bennett, unsere … ähm… Raumpflegerin aus dem Café“. Harry wusste, dass er besser nicht ‚Putzfrau‘ sagte, solange Hermine anwesend war.  
  
„Die hat die Wohnung einfach so mitgeputzt?“, ereiferte sie sich trotzdem sogleich.  
  
„Nein, ich habe sie natürlich dafür bezahlt. Sie war ganz froh, dass sie vor Weihnachten noch etwas dazu verdienen kann.“  
  
„Das Geld holst du dir natürlich von Malfoy zurück“, warf Ron sofort ein.  
  
„Hm.“  
  
„Überhaupt, lebt der jetzt auf deine Kosten?“  
  
Was sollte Harry darauf antworten? Natürlich hatte er von Draco kein Verpflegungsgeld verlangt und er glaubte auch nicht, dass Draco von sich aus auf die Idee kommen würde, ihm Geld anzubieten. Für einen Malfoy waren solche Beträge lächerlich, auch wenn ihm jetzt kein Vermögen mehr zur Verfügung stand, sondern nur die paar Kröten, die ihm das Ministerium monatlich zukommen ließ. Davon würde er in London gerade so über die Runden kommen. Ob Draco sich dessen überhaupt bewusst war?  
  
„Pass mal lieber auf, dass dich Malfoy nicht noch vollkommen ausnutzt“, fuhr Ron fort. „Da er selber nicht zaubern darf, freut er sich, dass er auf deine Zauberkraft zurückgreifen kann. Da kommt noch was, verlass dich drauf.“  
  
„Ich lass mich schon nicht ausnutzen. Draco hat mich noch nie um Hilfe gebeten oder gefordert, dass ich für ihn zaubere.“ Letzteres stimmte nicht ganz, aber das war vor Dracos Zusammenbruch gewesen und konnte auch nicht als Ausnutzen gezählt werden. Dass Harry am Freitag den Müll auf die Straße gestellt und das Treppenhaus gereinigt hatte, wusste Draco nicht, und um die Reinigung seiner Wohnung oder den Einkauf hatte er Harry nicht gebeten. All diese Kleinigkeiten brachte Harry schon nicht um, und die gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten waren gar nicht so schlimm. Eher im Gegenteil. Harry fand sie irgendwie interessant und oft sogar witzig.  
  
„Jetzt heißt er also ‚Draco‘? Dachte eben schon, ich hätte mich verhört“, kam es von Ron.  
  
Harry übte sich in Geduld. „Ihm ging’s wirklich schlecht und er scheint auch Albträume zu haben. Ich meine, er ist Waise, seine beiden Eltern sind tot und das mit Voldemort, das scheint ihn noch sehr zu beschäftigen, also zu belasten.“  
  
Außerdem war es doch total dämlich, jemanden mit dem Nachnamen anzusprechen, den man zur Toilette begleitet und dessen nackte Brust man mit Heilsalbe eingerieben hatte. Zugegebener Weise hatte Draco immer geschlafen, wenn Letzteres geschehen war, was daran lag, dass Harry ihm immer erst die Heiltränke gegeben hatte, bevor er zu dem Döschen mit der Paste griff.  
  
Am Mittwochabend war Draco dann aber doch aufgewacht. Harry war gerade dabei gewesen, so vorsichtig wie möglich seinen Pyjama aufzuknöpfen.  
  
„Potter, verdammt, was machst du da?“  
  
Harry war erschrocken zusammengefahren und rot geworden. „Ähm, ich muss noch deine Brust mit der Heilsalbe einreiben. Das hat Poppy gestern auch gemacht. Morgens und abends muss sie aufgetragen werden.“  
  
„Während ich schlafe? Warum hast du sie mir nicht gegeben, als ich noch wach war? Ich kann das auch selber machen!“, kam es empört zurück.  
  
Ja, warum eigentlich nicht? Er hatte tatsächlich nie darüber nachgedacht, dass Draco sich auch selber einreiben konnte. Er war einfach froh gewesen, dass Draco schlief. Und es fühlte sich gut an, Dracos Haut zu berühren. Aber das war natürlich nicht der Grund, warum er es quasi heimlich gemacht hatte. Er hatte einfach Poppys Anweisungen befolgt. Sie hatte Draco schließlich auch eingerieben, als er schon schlief.  
  
„Ich hatte dir die Paste am Montag gezeigt und nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht. Ich kann ja nichts dafür, dass du immer einschläfst, bevor sie aufgetragen werden muss“, log Harry.  
  
Draco ließ ein Schauben hören. „Nach dem Geruch zu urteilen ist das Pulmuferia-Salbe. Da spielt es keine Rolle, ob sie zwei Stunden früher oder später aufgetragen wird. Du hättest sie mir auch beim Abendessen geben können, als ich noch wach war.“  
  
„Das kann ich ja nicht wissen. Poppy sagte: ‚Gib Draco vorm Einschlafen die Heiltränke und reibe seine Brust mit der Salbe ein.‘ Warum hätte ich das hinterfragen sollen?“  
  
„Stimmt, wenn einem das Denken schwer fällt, ist Hinterfragen ein Problem.“  
  
Das ging eindeutig zu weit. Heiße Wut stieg in Harry auf und überlagerte die Scham, die er eigentlich empfand. „Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als mir über solche Kleinigkeiten Gedanken zu machen. Ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich dich überhaupt pflegen muss!“  
  
Das war gemein und Harry konnte sehen, wie Malfoy zurückzuckte. Trotzdem fuhr er fort: „Poppy hat das auch gemacht, als du geschlafen hast. Ist doch nichts Schlimmes. Etwas Haut, etwas Salbe! Wieso regst du dich so darüber auf?“  
  
Vielleicht hatte Malfoy von Harrys Homosexualität gehört und nun Angst, dass ihm einer abgehen könnte, wenn er Dracos Astralkörper berührte? Das homophobe Arschloch!  
  
„Ich mag es nicht, wenn jemand ungebeten an meinem Körper rumfummelt.“  
  
„Ist das hier Fummeln für dich? Wie alt bist du? Zwölf?“  
  
„Ich meinte, ich möchte nicht, dass mich jemand anfasst. Also, ohne Vorwar-…“  
  
„Ich wollte dich nicht anfassen, ich musste, es tun, um die Salbe aufzutragen. Aber weißt du was? Du hast recht. Da du jetzt wach bist, mach‘s doch selbst.“  
  
Entnervt knallte Harry das Döschen auf den Nachttisch. Wütend stampfte er zur Tür.  
  
„Potter?“  
  
„Was?“, fauchte Harry zurück.  
  
Draco schluckte. Seine Stimme wurde ganz klein. „Es ist nicht wegen dir. Es ist wegen Fenrir.“  
  
„Was? Wegen… wegen Greyback? Was soll das heißen?“ Harry ahnte, was es heißen konnte, wollte aber nicht glauben, was Draco da andeutete. „Was hat er mit dir gemacht?“  
  
„Nichts! ... Nichts, aber man musste vorsichtig sein. Er hatte seltsame Vorlieben.“ Draco zögerte und Harry wusste nicht, ob er ihm das 'Nichts' glauben sollte. In einem fast fröhlichen Ton schob Draco hinterher: „Ich weiß jetzt, wie man einem wildgewordenen Werwolf aus dem Weg geht.“  
  
Das war das erste Mal gewesen, dass Harry auffiel, wie Draco etwas Schreckliches mit einem blöden Spruch zu relativieren versuchte. Sein Zorn war so schnell verpufft wie er gekommen war. „Ich hätte dich nicht im Schlaf einfach so anfassen sollen. Ich würde auch nicht wollen, dass das jemand mit mir macht. Tut mir leid. Ich habe wirklich nicht darüber nachgedacht. Ich setze mich ins Wohnzimmer. Soll ich dir noch etwas zu Essen bringen, für später?“ Harry wunderte sich, wie sanft seine eigene Stimme klang.  
  
Draco gähnte und antwortete dann, „Nein, vielen Dank, ich schlafe gleich sowieso wieder ein.“  
  
„Dann gute Nacht.“  
  
„Danke, dir auch.“  
  
  
Harry hatte danach lange gebraucht, bis er sich auf den Film konzentrieren konnte, der am Fernseher lief.  
  
Nein, Draco war nicht mehr „Malfoy“. Er war ein ehemaliger Mitschüler, ein junger, fehlgeleiteter Mann, dem Schlimmes widerfahren war, und auch wenn Harry nicht alle Vorbehalte ihm gegenüber verloren hatte, so wollte er doch nicht durch die Benutzung seines Nachnamens eine künstliche Barriere aufrecht erhalten.  
  
Als Hermine nun Ron beipflichtete und sagte: „Ich finde auch, dass du bei Malfoy vorsichtig sein musst, Harry“, konnte er nur erwidern: „Das werde ich, aber ich möchte ihm wenigstens eine Chance geben, zu zeigen, dass er sich geändert hat. Der Krieg ist vorbei und es war dumm von mir, die alte Feindschaft aufrecht zu halten.“


	10. Erste Schritte

**Erste Schritte**  
  
_**Tagebucheintrag von Montag, 22. Oktober** _  
  
Heute Morgen wurde ich von Harry genötigt, im Café zu frühstücken. Die Notwendigkeit konnte ich zwar nicht einsehen (und kann es noch immer nicht), aber da Harry drohte, mich mit einem Stupor zu belegen und ins Café zu levitieren, gab ich nach. Vielleicht wurde ich auch ein wenig von meiner Neugierde getrieben. Harry hat in der letzten Woche fast ununterbrochen von 'seinem Beans' gesprochen. Eins lässt sich jedenfalls sagen, er nimmt Madam Purcells Anweisung, mich aufzupäppeln, überaus ernst. Ich fühle mich wie eine Weihnachtsgans und warte nur noch auf die Schlachtung. Das meine ich durchaus ernst. Harry wird bald realisieren, dass er zu viel Energie auf mich verschwendet hat. Und dann?  
  
Ich folgte Harry also hinunter ins Beans, das zum Glück noch geschlossen hatte. Als Erstes wurde mir eine Führung durch alle Räume zuteil. Der eigentliche Gästebereich ist klein, fast schon beengt, aber hinten befinden sich neben den Wirtschaftsräumen drei große Seminarräume, in denen sich die Selbsthilfegruppen treffen.  
  
Das Café ist ein überraschend gemütlicher Ort, mit dem Holzfußboden, der dunklen Wandvertäfelung und den Wänden, die in Grün und Beige gestrichenen sind. Die Möblierung besteht aus einem Sammelsurium an Stühlen, Bänken und rustikalen Holztischen. In einer Ecke gibt es ein Regal mit Bilderbüchern zu Märchen und Fantasy-Geschichten. An den Wänden hängen Zeichnungen und Gemälde von mystischen Orten und magischen Kreaturen. Es gibt auch Darstellungen von Zauberern und Hexen. Laut Harry stammen alle Werke von Muggel und spiegeln deren Vorstellung von Magie wider. Manch ein Bild trifft es so genau, dass es mich erschrocken hat.   
  
So zusammengewürfelt alles im Café aussieht, so geschmackvoll ist das Gesamtensemble. Mir ist schon in Harrys Wohnung aufgefallen, dass er einen versierten Blick für Form und Farbe hat. Alle Räume sind hell und gemütlich eingerichtet, mit einer interessanten Mischung aus hochwertigen antiken und modernen Möbeln.  
  
Nach der Führung forderte Harry mich auf, einen Platz auszuwählen, und servierte Kaffee, Croissants, Eier, Jogurt mit Müsli und Früchten sowie belegte Baguettes, all die Dinge, die er mir schon an den vorherigen Tagen zum Frühstück aufgedrängt hatte. Inzwischen kann ich sie mit Appetit essen. Harry forderte mich auf, noch sitzen zu bleiben, während er sich um den Laden kümmerte. Kurz vor 9 Uhr kamen seine Geschäftsführerin Jill Thomson und eine junge Frau namens Susan ins Café, um ihren Dienst aufzunehmen. Eric, die Küchenkraft, war schon vorher erschienen. Harry stellte mich den Angestellten als seinen neuen Nachbarn vor. Während ich meinen Kaffee austrank, konnte ich ihre Blicke auf mir spüren. Ich weiß nicht, ob es sich bei ihnen um Zauberer, Squibs oder Muggel handelt, noch, was Harry ihnen über mich erzählt hat. Als die ersten Gäste ins Café strömten und mich ebenfalls anstarrten, ging ich zurück in meine Wohnung. Erst dort fiel mir ein, dass ich mein Frühstück gar nicht bezahlt habe.   
  
Den Vormittag über lernte ich für das Tränkestudium und machte mich dann daran, die privaten Unterlagen von Mrs Pentriss rauszusuchen, die Harry unbedingt hatte haben wollen. Mittags klingelte Harry und verlangte, dass ich wieder zum Essen ins Café komme. So wiederholte sich der Vorgang vom Morgen, mit dem Unterschied, dass das Café dieses Mal voller Muggel war. Wenn man nahe genug bei ihnen ist, spürt man, dass sie keine magische Aura ausstrahlen. Ansonsten hätte ich sie nicht von uns unterscheiden können, was mich überrascht hat. Natürlich kleiden sie sich ganz anders als wir, teilweise extrem ungewöhnlich und unvorteilhaft. Harrys Stil mit den enganliegenden, einfarbigen Jeans und schlichten Pullovern oder T-Shirts ist dagegen fast konservativ zu nennen.   
  
Vater meinte, dass Muggel viele Krankheiten haben, die wir Zauberer gar nicht kennen, daher kann ich nur hoffen, dass ich mich nicht angesteckt habe.   
  
Zum Glück leistete mir Harry während der Mahlzeit Gesellschaft. Allerdings drängte er mich die ganze Zeit, einen Spaziergang an der frischen Luft zu machen. Ich sei dafür noch nicht fit genug, erklärte ich ihm, und das war fast nicht gelogen. Die Nähe und seltsamen Blicke der Muggel sind schon im Café unangenehm, wie wird das erst auf der Straße sein? Es gibt so viele von ihnen und dann der Verkehr: Hunderte von Autos, Fahrrädern und Motorrädern ziehen jede Minute an unserem Haus vorbei, darunter Busse, die größer sind als der Nachtbus, und auch Lastwagen und Fahrzeuge, deren Sirene einen ohrenbetäubenden Krach machen. Auch der Hagrid-Muggel sitzt noch immer jeden Nachmittag auf der anderen Straßenseite vor der Pizzeria und bettelt um Geld.   
  
Ich bin seit drei Jahren nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit gewesen. Direkt nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts wurden wir von den Auroren in Gewahrsam genommen und nach Azkaban gebracht. Das Gefängnis ist vieles, aber sicher kein Ort, an dem das Leben überschäumt, wie dieses Viertel hier in London. Wenn man von dem Weinen und Klagen der Insassen sowie den gelegentlichen Streitigkeiten absieht, ist Azkaban ein Ort der Ruhe und Routine. Was dort in den Ohren dröhnt, sind Einsamkeit, Langweile und Verzweiflung. Solange man die Wachen nicht gegen sich aufbringt und sich den richtigen Leuten anschließt, ist Azkaban ein sicherer Ort. <strike>Wenn Etienne nicht</strike> Azkaban ist Vergangenheit.  
  
Ich kann Harry von alldem nicht erzählen. Er würde mich nur für noch erbärmlicher halten, <strike>als ich eigentlich bin </strike> als jetzt. Immerhin habe ich mittags mein Essen im Café bezahlt. Harry wirkte überrascht. Auch darüber wundere ich mich nicht.  
  
Abends zeigte er mir, wie man Spaghetti mit einer Hackfleischsauce und Salat zubereitet. Das Zerteilen der Zutaten fällt mir leicht und erinnert ans Tränkebrauen. Es gefiel mir auf Anhieb. Während des Kochens erläuterte mir Harry die Funktion einiger Küchenutensilien und amüsierte sich vortrefflich über meine Unbedarftheit.   
  
(Das Ding im Bad ist übrigens ein Föhn zum Haare trocknen. Ich hasse ihn, er pustet meine Haare in alle möglichen Richtungen und verhindert, dass sie glatt und ordentlich liegen, ganz abgesehen davon, dass die Hitze meine feine Haarstruktur zerstören wird.)  
  
Vor dem Essen holte Harry noch schnell eine CD aus seiner Wohnung und legte sie in Mrs Pentriss' Abspielgerät ein. Ich glaube nicht, dass er noch immer das Bedürfnis hat, peinliche Augenblicke oder ein eventuelles Schweigen mit Musik zu füllen, bzw. zu überspielen. Unsere Gespräche fließen problemlos dahin und auch wenn selbst Harry nichts mehr zu sagen weiß, ist die Stille nicht unangenehm. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er mich zur Muggelmusik bekehren und mir seinen Musikgeschmack aufdrücken will. Dafür braucht er sich gar nicht so anzustrengen, da ich längst Gefallen an seiner Musik gefunden habe. Er hat mir die CD dagelassen und ich höre sie noch immer: The Best of Queen.   
  
  
_**Tagebucheintrag von Donnerstag, 25. Oktober** _  
  
Die letzten Tage sind nicht anders verlaufen als der Montag. Ich habe das Frühstück und das Mittagessen im Café eingenommen und abends ist Harry rübergekommen, um mir das Kochen beizubringen.   
  
Als ich am Dienstag Kartoffeln schälte, fragte er mich, ob ich das Zaubern sehr vermissen würde. Ich bejahte und hätte fast gestanden, dass es sich allerdings nicht so bedrückend anfühlt, wenn er in der Nähe ist und ich seine Magie spüre.   
  
„Du findest es bestimmt nervig, all das ohne Magie zu machen“, vermutete er mit einem Blick auf den Sparschäler in meiner Hand. Harry ist voller Vorurteile, aber ich verstehe das.  
  
Ich erzählte ihm, dass ich das Tränkebrauen auch lieben würde, obwohl man dabei nur wenig Zauber nutzen dürfte, weil die Magie den Trank verderben könnte. „Ich arbeite gerne mit meinen Händen und mochte es schon immer, unterschiedliche Dinge anzufassen, zu schneiden, zu kneten, in etwas rumzuprockeln, über etwas zu streichen und dergleichen. Kochen hat den Vorteil, dass es gut riecht und man auch noch schmecken darf, was man mit den Händen bearbeitetet.“   
  
Harry war es offenbar peinlich, dass er die erste Regel des Brauens vergessen hatte. Er starrte meine Hände an und wurde ganz rot, als ich das sagte.  
  
„Dann solltest du mal das Backen ausprobieren“, meinte er schließlich und verwies auf die bevorstehende Weihnachtszeit. Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie der Duft von Plätzchen und Lebkuchen die Flure von Hogwarts durchzogen hat, und sehe noch den riesigen, prachtvoll geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum vor mir, der in der Großen Halle aufgestellt wurde. Es war nicht alles schlecht, damals.  
  
Kochen und Backen sind eigentlich Aufgaben für Hauselfen, aber da schon das Kochen irgendwie Spaß macht, sollte ich es wirklich mal versuchen.  
  
Beim Abendessen hörten wir eine andere CD von Queen. Harry hielt einen seiner Vorträge, dieses Mal über den Leadsänger Freddy Mercury. Es machte mir nichts aus. Überraschender Weise ist es sehr angenehm, ihm zuzuhören. Die Themen sind immer interessant und er hat eine schöne Stimme. Außerdem wirkt seine Begeisterung ansteckend. Warum er in der Schule kaum drei Sätze ohne Ähs und Stottern rausgebracht hat, ist mir ein Rätsel. Freddy Mercury muss jedenfalls so etwas wie eine „Legende“ in der Muggelwelt sein. Harry erwähnte etwas zu beiläufig, dass Mercury homosexuell war, und ich fragte mich, ob er bemerkt hat, dass ich ebenfalls schwul bin. Ich habe gar nicht darauf reagiert.  
  
Harry ist übrigens nicht mehr mit der kleinen Weaslette zusammen, soviel habe ich aus seinen Erzählungen heraushören können. Ob er eine andere Freundin hat, ließ er nicht durchblicken. Wenn ja, dann scheint diese Beziehung im Moment auf Eis zu liegen. Aufgrund seines übertriebenen Helferkomplexes verbringt er die meiste Zeit mit mir. Ich werde ihm bald klarmachen müssen, dass ich nicht auf seine Hilfe angewiesen bin. Ich möchte nur, dass er mich vorher noch einmal zum Supermarkt begleitet.  
  
Gestern war Harry übrigens mit irgendwelchen Freunden Quidditch-Spielen. Er kam trotzdem kurz vorbei, um mir zu zeigen, wie man Pfannkuchen macht. Außerdem ließ er mir eine weitere CD da: Portishead. Es ist definitiv keine Musik, die man einfach so nebenbei hören kann. Ich liebe sie.  
  
Madam Purcell war heute wieder da. Sie ist sehr zufrieden mit meiner Genesung und wird wohl am Wochenende ein letztes Mal vorbeikommen. Sie hatte sich im Ministerium über Fletcher beschwert. Weil der noch im Urlaub ist, stand am Dienstagnachmittag seine Vertreterin Mrs Brimbone vor der Tür. Sie schaute sich neugierig in der Wohnung um und murmelte die ganze Zeit so etwas wie: „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was die hat.“ Dann lud sie sich selbst zum Tee ein und fragte mich im hochnäsigen Ton, ob ich wieder gesund sei und ob es mir an irgendetwas fehlen würde. Sie selber sei ja auch schrecklich krank gewesen und hätte daher wirklich nicht vorbeikommen können. Dann versprach sie, dass Azkaban seine Türen immer für mich offenhalten würde, falls das Leben in der Muggelwelt eine zu große Herausforderung für mich sei.   
Ich beeilte mich, ihr zu versichern, dass es keinerlei Probleme gäbe. „Dann hat die Heilerin wohl ziemlich übertrieben“, gab sie zurück und ich wusste nicht, was ich antworten sollte, da ich weder Madam Purcell in den Rücken fallen noch mich als unfähig hinstellen wollte. So höflich wie möglich komplementierte ich sie aus der Wohnung hinaus. Mutter wäre stolz auf mich gewesen. Als ich abends Harry davon erzählte, wirkte er sehr verärgert.   
  
Ich habe die Unterlagen von Mrs Pentriss zusammengesucht. Darunter sind auch einige Tagebücher, in deren Seiten vergilbte Fotos und alte Briefe stecken. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen, ein wenig in ihnen herumzublättern. Die alte Frau hatte schon als Elfjährige eine beeindruckend ordentliche Handschrift und eine gut verständliche Schreibweise. Bevor ich mich versah, hatte ich die Hälfte des ersten Tagebuchs durchgelesen. Mrs Pentriss, ihr Vorname ist Lydia, wurde 1919 in Coventry geboren. Der erste Eintrag stammt aus dem Jahr 1930, aus einer Zeit, die sie 'Wirtschaftskrise' nennt, und in der ihr Vater seine Arbeit und damit die Existenzgrundlage der Familie verlor. Beim Lesen wurde mir ganz schwer ums Herz. Ich weiß nicht, warum mich das Schicksal dieser Muggel so rührt. Ihr Leben war ganz anders als das meine in dem gleichen Alter und trotzdem fühle ich mich ihr auf seltsame Weise verbunden.  
  
Ich habe Harry nicht erzählt, dass ich Mrs Pentriss' persönliche Unterlagen zusammengesucht habe, da ich die Tagebücher gerne noch ein wenig behalten möchte. Er hat aber auch nicht wieder nach ihnen gefragt.  
  
  
_**Tagebucheintrag von Freitag, 27. Oktober**_  
  
Heute habe ich zum ersten Mal mit Jill, Harrys Geschäftsführerin, gesprochen. Sie brachte mir nach dem Frühstück einen zweiten Cappuccino an den Tisch. Normalerweise macht das Harry, aber da Eric nicht gekommen war, musste er dessen Dienst in der Küche übernehmen. Ich war gerade dabei, mir den Katalog eines Möbelhauses anzuschauen, den ich auf dem Weg nach unten aus meinem Briefkasten gezogen hatte. Als Jill den mir zugedachten Kaffee vom Tablett nahm und auf meinen Tisch stellte, starrte ich wohl eine Sekunde zu lange auf die Tasse, die sie zuvor am Henkel festgehalten hatte.   
  
„Keine Sorge, meine Hände sind sauber“, kam es da auch schon von ihr.  
  
Es stimmt, dass mir ein deartiger Gedanke durch den Kopf gegangen war, was lächerlich ist, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich in einer Muggelwohnung lebe und ständig Berührung mit Muggelsachen habe. Ich weiß auch gar nicht, ob Jill eine Muggel oder eine Squib ist. Ich hatte Harry nie darauf angesprochen, weil er die Frage sicherlich in den falschen Hals bekommen hätte. Zu recht - wie sich jetzt rausstellte. Denn es sollte egal sein, was sie ist. Mit oder ohne Magie, die Menschen sind alle gleich. Warum steckt Vaters Denkweise noch so tief in mir, wenn ich doch weiß, dass sie falsch ist. Kein Wunder, dass mich die Leute hassen, ich hasse mich auch.   
  
Jill sah mich mit einem feindseligen Blick an und ich spürte, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht kroch. „Ich habe nur überlegt, ob da schon Zucker drin ist“, log ich. Sie entspannte sich und antwortete schnell, dass sie mir den Zucker holen würde. Ich schämte mich und konnte nur ein Dankeschön nuscheln, als sie mit zwei Tütchen Zucker zum Tisch zurückkam. Das Beans ist ein Selbstbedienungscafé, bei dem man das Getränk an der Theke bestellt und direkt mitnimmt. Daher gibt es keinen Zucker auf den Tischen.  
  
Anstatt ihrer Arbeit weiter nachzugehen, verharrte Jill an meinem Tisch, vielleicht, um ihre Unterstellung wieder gutzumachen, ohne zu wissen, wie recht sie hatte. Sie deutete auf den Möbelkatalog. „IKEA hat schöne Sachen. Die Möbel sind günstig. Möchtest du oben umgestalten? Ich meine, Lydias Sachen sind doch recht altmodisch, nicht wahr?“   
  
Auch damit hatte sie recht, trotzdem wäre ich nie auf die Idee gekommen, neue Möbel zu kaufen. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte blöde: „Ich weiß nicht.“  
  
„Ob sie altmodisch sind oder ob du neue Möbel möchtest?“, hakte sie etwas schnippisch nach.  
  
Ich stotterte so etwas wie: „Nein, doch, also, Sie haben recht, Miss Thompson, die Möbel sind alt, aber ich bin bisher nicht auf die Idee gekommen, sie zu ersetzen.“  
  
Daraufhin lachte sie laut auf und bat mich, sie einfach Jill zu nennen. Dann meinte sie: „Der nächste IKEA ist in Wembley an der A406. Da fährt man mit dem Auto ungefähr 20 Minuten. Zur Rush-Hour dauerts aber länger.“  
  
Ich konnte damit nicht viel anfangen und murmelte nur wieder leise meinen Dank.  
  
Vorurteile hin oder her, ich bin froh, dass ich kleine Fortschritte mit dem Kennenlernen der Muggelwelt mache. Ich beobachte die Muggel auf der Straße und im Café, schaue ihre Filme, lese ihre Kataloge und Zeitschriften, benutzen ihre Utensilien und habe nun auch eine Unterhaltung mit Jill geführt.   
  
Und ich war draußen!   
  
Als Harry gestern Abend wie üblich rüberkam, schlug er vor, dass wir anstatt zu kochen, etwas vom Chinesen besorgen könnten. Als ich zustimmte und ihm mein Portemonnaie übergeben wollte, zog er die Hände weg: „Die Betonung liegt auf ‚wir‘. Du kommst mit.“  
  
Er hatte mich schon die ganze Woche über bedrängt, nach draußen zu gehen. Unsere Unterhaltungen liefen immer nach dem gleichen Muster ab: „Schnapp doch mal frische Luft, Draco!“   
  
„Die Luft da draußen kommt mir nicht gerade frisch vor, bei all den Abgasen, die die Muggel produzieren.“  
  
„Besser als in deinem eigenen Mief den ganzen Tag in der Bude zu hocken.“  
  
„Ich kann ja gleich mal auf den Balkon gehen, wenn es dich beruhigt.“   
  
„Du musst dich aber bewegen.“  
  
„Ich muss erst einmal wieder gesund werden.“  
  
„Leichte Bewegung hilft dabei.“  
  
„Deswegen gehe ich ja zweimal am Tag die Treppe hoch und runter. Außerdem putze ich die Wohnung. Das ist schweißtreibend genug.“  
  
Harry hatte mich ‚freundlich‘ darauf hingewiesen, dass ich meine Wohnung nicht wieder so verkommen lassen dürfte. Als ich nach seiner Putzfrau fragte, meinte er, ich könne mir die nicht leisten und hätte auch genug Zeit, selber sauberzumachen. Ich solle es nur nicht übertreiben, weil ich noch nicht wieder ganz fit wäre. Ich fragte ihn, ob er nicht ein paar Zauber sprechen könne, immerhin wäre er so viel bei mir, dass die Hälfte des Schmutzes von ihm stammen würde. Er schien darüber wirklich nachzudenken (typisch Gryffindor), meinte dann aber, wir könnten ja auch mal bei ihm Kochen.   
  
Jedenfalls hatte er gestern genug von meiner Weigerung, das Haus zu verlassen, zumal ich ihm noch immer nicht erklärt habe, warum ich mich davor scheue. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit gehofft, er würde es auf meinen schlechten körperlichen Zustand oder meine Faulheit schieben. Das war Wunschdenken, wie sich herausstellte. Er wurde nämlich wütend und sagte mit ätzender Stimme: "Du hast dich kein Stück verändert, Draco. Du bist noch das gleiche feige Muttersöhnchen wie damals in der Schule."  
  
Seine Worte trafen mich völlig unvorbereitet. Es gab nichts in mir, das ich der Verachtung in seinen Augen entgegensetzen konnte. Wieso hatte ich geglaubt, dass er etwas anderes in mir sehen könnte, als einen feigen Todesser? Ich weiß doch, wer ich bin. Es gibt nicht anderes. Damals, als er mich vor dem Dämonenfeuer rettete, obwohl ich zuvor noch versucht hatte, ihn an Voldemort ausliefern wollte, habe ich zum ersten Mal begriffen, was ich für ein Mensch bin - das Gegenteil von ihm.   
  
Harry beobachtete mich und als sein Blick weich wurde, erwachte ich aus meiner Erstarrung. Da war es wieder, sein Mitleid. Ich habe keinen Anspruch darauf. Ich will es nicht und ich möchte vor allem nicht, dass es unsere Beziehung definiert.   
  
Wortlos zog ich meine Schuhe und eine Jacke an und ging zur Tür. Harry kam mir ebenso schweigend hinterher.  
  
Fast alle Schaufenster waren beleuchtet und obwohl es abends war, tummelten sich Hunderte von Muggel auf der Straße. Unruhig ging ich neben Harry den Bürgersteig entlang, ganz nah, trotz seiner Worte. Manchmal griff Harry nach meinem Arm, als spürte er meine Unsicherheit und wollte mich beschützen. Es war peinlich. Als ein Auto hupte, zuckte ich zusammen und Harry legte mir die Hand zwischen die Schulterblätter, um mich zu beruhigen.   
  
Es ist nicht nur sein Helferkomplex, das weiß ich. Harry ist ein taktiler Mensch, für den Berührungen etwas ganz Normales sind. Ich war auch mal so. <strike>Damals mit Pansy, Theo und </strike> Ich muss all das hinter mir lassen. Die einzigen Menschen, die mich in den letzten 5 Jahren wohlmeinend berührt haben, waren meine Mutter und Etienne (auf seine Art).  
  
Beim Chinesen hielt ich mich im Hintergrund. Ich denke aber, dass ich das nächste Mal in der Lage wäre, alleine eine Bestellung aufzugeben. Eigentlich ist die Parkway auch nicht anders als Diagon Alley vor Schulbeginn. Trotzdem war ich froh, als wir wieder an der Haustür ankamen, und zog mich erstmal auf die Couch zurück, während sich Harry um das Essen kümmerte. Als er schließlich mit den Tellern ins Wohnzimmer kam, grinste er mich dämlich an, halb spöttisch, halb stolz und meinte: „War doch gar nicht so schlimm.“ Ich konnte darauf keine Antwort geben.   
  
Und dann entschuldigte er sich. Einfach so. Er hätte aus Wut gesprochen, weil ich einfach nicht rausgehen wollte. Er hielte mich nicht für feige oder für ein Muttersöhnchen. Wirklich nicht. Es tat gut, das zu hören, auch wenn er sich irrt.  
  
Nach dem Essen unterdrückte ich meinen Stolz und fragte, ob er mich morgen in einen Supermarkt begleiten würde. Ich wäre einfach unsicher, welche Muggelprodukte ich bräuchte. Ich versicherte ihm, dass er danach nicht mehr vorbeikommen müsse, ich würde dann auch allein zurechtkommen.  
  
Harry ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort und meinte schließlich: „Ich dachte, unsere Kochstunden machen dir Spaß.“  
  
Was genau meinte er damit? Es geht doch nicht um mich und was mir Spaß macht. Er will doch sicher nicht noch tagelang mein Kindermädchen spielen und jeden Abend mit mir zusammen in der Küche stehen, nur, weil ich Gefallen am Kochen gefunden habe.  
Ich antwortete also: "Doch, das Kochem macht mir Spaß. Ich habe aber genug gelernt, um alleine klarzukommen. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, einem Rezept zu folgen."  
Harry blieb danach ungewöhnlich still und verabschiedete sich wenig später. Ich nehme an, er war erleichtert.  
  
  
**_Tagebucheintrag von Samstag, 28. Oktober_**  
  
Wir waren im Supermarkt und es lief nicht ideal.  
  
Harry meinte, der nächste größere Lebensmittelmarkt sei die Marks&Spencer Foodhall in der Camden High Street. Der Weg dauerte nur wenige Minuten, kam mir aber länger vor, da auf der Straße noch mehr Betrieb herrschte als am Vorabend. Harry spielte wieder den Beschützer, worüber ich froh war.   
  
Im Supermarkt selbst war es ruhiger. Harry zeigte mir, wie man die Einkaufswagen voneinander löst, und ging dann mit mir die mit Lebensmitteln vollgestopften Regale entlang. Die bunten Verpackungen verwirrten mich, und nicht selten musste mir Harry erklären, um was für ein Produkt es sich eigentlich handelte.   
  
Wir kamen auch an einer Bekleidungsabteilung vorbei. Harry riet mir, ein paar Unterhosen und Socken zu kaufen. Da wurde mir bewusst, dass er gesehen hatte, wie bescheiden meine Garderobe ist. Mir ist auch klar, dass meine Kleidung nicht dem entspricht, was die Muggel in unserem Alter üblicherweise anziehen, auch wenn man auf der Parkway alle möglichen Stilrichtungen sieht. Harry hatte mal erwähnt, es gäbe in Camden viele ‚Alternative‘ und junge Touristen, so dass man hier wenig Personen mit adretter Kleidung sähe. Ich müsste mal ins Bankerviertel gehen, das wäre eine ganz andere Welt mit all den Schlipsträgern. Das würde ich mir in der Tat gerne mal ansehen.  
  
Ich wählte ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus, war aber unsicher, welche Größe ich brauchen würde. Harry beruhigte mich, er könne sie mit seinem Zauberstab schrumpfen oder vergrößern. Ein Bild erschien vor meinen Augen, wie ich in einer viel zu kleinen Hose vor Harry stehe und er seinen Zauberstab auf mich richtet. Als ich darüber grinsen musste, fragte Harry, was los sei. Ich erklärte es ihm. Er fand die Vorstellung offenbar nicht witzig. Sein Gesicht wurde rot und er drehte sich weg.   
  
Ich entschied mich, noch ein wenig länger durch die Gänge zu stöbern und Muggelprodukte zu erkunden. Harry wollte bei den Zeitschriften auf mich warten. Ich lief also alleine die Reihen entlang, was sich als Fehler herausstellte. Ohne Harry an meiner Seite kam mir alles viel bedrohlicher vor. Ich hatte das Gefühl, von den Muggel angestarrt zu werden. Da mir Harrys verächtliche Worte noch gut in Erinnerungen waren, zwang ich mich weiterzugehen. In einem Gang mit Dosengemüse versperrte ich mit meinem Wagen versehentlich den Weg. Ein alter Muggel pöbelte mich an. Vor Schreck stieß ich mit dem Ellenbogen eine Dose vom Regal. Als ich mich bückte, um sie aufzuheben, waren plötzlich viel mehr Muggel in dem Gang als zuvor. Sie blickten mich seltsam an und ein paar grinsten höhnisch auf mich herab. Ich warf die Dose in meinen Wagen und versuchte, mich an ihnen vorbeizudrängeln. Es war so eng, dass ich nicht durchkam. Furcht stieg in mir auf.   
  
Ich ließ den Korb stehen, um möglichst schnell wegzukommen. Mein Herz pochte überlaut in meiner Brust und meine Hände wurden feucht. Ich kannte das Gefühl und wollte einfach nur so schnell wie möglich zu Harry. Ich eilte durch die Reihen. In der wachsenden Panik hatte ich die Orientierung verloren. In meinen Ohren begann es zu Dröhnen und graue Schlieren schienen mein Sichtfeld einzuschränken. Ich rief nach Harry, zweimal, dreimal, und bog um eine Ecke. Fast wäre ich gegen eine schwarz gekleidete, hochgewachsene Figur geprallt, die mit dem Rücken zu mir stand. Ich wich zurück. In dem Moment drehte sich die Person um und ich starrte in ein bleiches Fratzengesicht mit dunklen, verzerrten Augenhöhlen. Der Mund war zum Schrei aufgerissen und anstelle der Nase gab es nur schwarze Schlitze. Voldemort. Mein Herz setze aus und mir wurde schwindelig. Langsam sackte ich zu Boden.   
  
In der nächsten Sekunde wurde ich von zwei Händen gepackt. Es war Harry. Ich hörte wie durch einen Nebel, dass er jemanden aufforderte, eine Flasche Wasser zu besorgen. Ich rang derweil nach Luft, schien meine Lunge einfach nicht mit Sauerstoff füllen zu können. Harry zog meinen Oberkörper rücklings an seine Brust und sprach beruhigend auf mich ein. Er nahm meine Hand und legte sie auf meinen Bauch, wobei er seine Hand über der meinen hielt. „Atme aus, Draco, ausatmen. Langsam. Ich helfe dir, wir atmen zusammen. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben.“ Er lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf meine Bauchdecke, wie sie sich hob und senkte. Er wollte, dass ich darauf achte, wie sich der Luftstrom aus mir hinausbewegte. Ich sollte ihn fühlen. Wir atmeten zusammen ein und aus und ich merkte, wie ich langsam wieder Luft bekam. Außerdem spürte ich, wie er seine Magie in mich fließen ließ, wie sie mich beruhigte und das Atmen erleichterte. Wenig später reichte uns jemand eine Flasche mit Wasser. Harry setzte sie mir an die Lippen und drängte mich, zu trinken. Es half.   
  
Das war nicht meine erste Panikattacke, aber die erste, in der ich so schnell wieder zur Besinnung kam.   
  
Harry half mir auf und brachte mich an den Kassen vorbei aus dem Supermarkt hinaus. Ich wollte protestieren und den Wagen holen, aber er meinte, das wäre egal. Anstatt die High Street zurückzulaufen, bogen wir in eine kleine Gasse, von der aus uns Harry in meine Wohnung zurück apparierte.   
  
Zuhause bestand er darauf, dass ich mich auf das Sofa legte. Er brachte mir Tee, erzählte von irgendwelchen Filmen, die er gesehen hatte und schlug dann vor, ein Kartenspiel namens Uno zu spielen. Irgendwann ging er dann doch noch zurück in den Supermarkt. Der Wagen war fort, aber Harry erinnerte sich an fast alles, was ich hatte einkaufen wollen und brachte sogar Unterhosen, Socken und die zwei T-Shirts mit, die ich ausgewählt hatte.   
  
Zum Mittag haben wir Sandwiches zubereitet und Eis zum Nachtisch gegessen. Harry erzählte von seinen eigenen Panikattacken, die er im ersten Jahr nach dem Krieg gehabt hatte. Er ging nicht in die Tiefe und erwartete auch keine Antwort. Ich nickte nur. Ich muss zugeben, dass es mir nie in den Sinn gekommen ist, wie sehr er unter all den Jahren mit Voldemort gelitten hat. Ich habe ihn immer nur als auserwählten Helden und als Sieger gesehen, nie als Opfer.  
  
Wann habe ich mich das letzte Mal so behütet gefühlt? Es ist beschämend, so umsorgt zu werden, aber noch beschämender ist es, zu wissen, dass man diese Fürsorge nicht verdient hat und sich ihr nicht hingeben sollte. Harry wird mich mit seinem Mitgefühl auseinanderbrechen bis nur noch Scherben übrig sind. Und dann wird er sich wundern, dass er sich geschnitten hat.


	11. Zurück auf Null?

**Zurück auf Null?**  
  
Nach Dracos Panikattacke am Samstagmorgen traf sich Harry nachmittags mit Ron und Hermine in der Diagon Alley, um ein Geschenk für Dean zu besorgen, der abends in seinen Geburtstag reinfeiern wollte. Sonst übernahm Hermine diese Aufgabe, aber dieses Mal hatte sie sich geweigert und nun versuchten die drei, zusammen ein passendes Geschenk zu finden. Am Ende einigten sie sich auf eine magische Armbanduhr mit einer Art eingebautem Erinnermich für Termine, da Dean notorisch zu spät kam und deshalb schon Ärger mit seinen Uni-Professoren hatte.  
  
Harry war die meiste Zeit teilnahmslos hinter seinen Freunden hergelaufen. Seine Gedanken kreisten noch immer um die Geschehnisse vom Morgen. Er konnte sich nicht von dem Bild befreien, wie Draco mit diesem panischen Ausdruck im Gesicht auf dem Boden des Supermarktes kauerte und nach Luft rang. Keine zwei Wochen zuvor hatte Harry Draco im Fieberwahn erlebt und auch das war schrecklich gewesen, aber nun hatte er seinen einstigen Schulfeind besser kennen gelernt, war ihm nahegekommen, so dass ihm dessen Panikattacke auf schmerzhafte Weise berührte.   
  
Vom Leaky Cauldron aus apparierten die drei Freunde in den Fuchsbau. Bill, Fleur, Percy und George mit seiner Freundin Jasmine waren ebenfalls da. Harry ließ das laute Treiben an sich vorbeiziehen. Es drängte ihn in die Parkway zurück.   
  
„Bleibst du zum Essen, Harry?“ Mollys Stimme erklang aus der Küche, aber Harry nahm sie gar nicht wahr.  
  
„Harry, Mum hat dich gefragt, ob du zum Essen bleibst, oder musst du vorher noch im Café vorbei?“, durchbrach Ron Harrys Gedanken.  
  
„Ja, ich muss noch ins Café“, log Harry. „Wann wollt ihr denn zur Party?“  
  
„So gegen neun.“  
  
„Gut, dann komme ich auch. Ich sollte dann jetzt auch mal besser los.“ Harry erhob sich.  
  
Ron und Hermine warfen sich einen dieser speziellen Blicke zu, die Harry immer signalisierten, dass sie sich Gedanken um ihn machten. Da fragte Hermine auch schon: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Harry? Du wirkst schon den ganzen Tag so abwesend.“  
  
„Ja, alles gut.“  
  
„Hat Malfoy wieder was angestellt?“, hakte Ron nach.  
  
„Ne, wieso? Ich muss los. Wir sehen uns später.“   
  
Harry war sich sicher, dass Draco nicht wollen würde, dass Harry seinen Freunden von der Panikattacke erzählte, erst recht nicht vor der versammelten Weasley-Familie. Aber irgendjemanden wollte er davon erzählen. Daher blieb er vor dem Kamin stehen und flohte Madam Purcell an, als er in der Parkway aus den Flammen trat.   
  
„Gab es denn einen bestimmten Auslöser für die Panikattacke?“, fragte die Heilerin, nachdem Harry seinen Bericht beendet hatte.  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Da war ein Ständer mit Halloween-Kostümen und ein paar Jugendlichen haben dort Masken anprobiert. Vielleicht hat sich Draco erschreckt. Aber es ist ja nicht nur die Panikattacke, sondern sein ganzes Verhalten. Er hat Angst, das Haus zu verlassen und wirkt immer so verhalten und still. Nachts schläft er schlecht und hat Albträume und ich glaube, da war auch ein Vorfall mit Greyback. Ich habe das Gefühl, er hat nichts von dem verarbeitet, was damals geschehen ist.“  
  
„Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Draco traumatisiert ist und nie die Gelegenheit hatte, darüber zu sprechen“, stimmte Madam Purcell zu. „Es sollte mit einem Gedankenheiler reden, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er dazu bereit ist. In Reinblüterfamilien gelten psychische Probleme als Schmach.“  
  
„Ich muss ihn halt überzeugen. Würde Michael wohl mit Draco reden?“ Mrs Purcells Stiefsohn war schließlich Psychologe und kam regelmäßig für seine Gruppenstunde ins Beans.  
  
„Wenn Draco kein Problem damit hat, dass er ein Squib ist.“  
  
Harry hätte die Frage gerne verneint. Tatsache war jedoch, dass er nicht wusste, ob Draco seine alten Vorurteile abgelegt hatte. Draco hatte sich seit seinem Einzug nie abfällig über Muggel, Muggelstämmige oder Squibs geäußert. Im Café hielt sich Draco von anderen Personen fern. Ob aus Unsicherheit, Desinteresse oder Abneigung konnte Harry nicht sagen. Eines stand für ihn aber fest: „Wenn er noch an seinen alten Vorurteilen festhält, ist er unserer Hilfe nicht wert.“  
  
„Aber wer soll ihn eines Besseren belehrt haben – in Azkaban?“, gab Madam Purcell zu bedenken.  
  
Harry hatte darauf keine Antwort. Er verabschiedete sich und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, um Michael anzurufen. Das Gespräch erleichterte ihn. Der Psychologe war bereit, Draco kennen zu lernen. Nun musste Harry nur noch den eigentlich Betroffenen überzeugen. Mit einem Seufzen erhob er sich, stieg die Treppe zu Dracos Wohnung hoch und klingelte.  
  
Der wirkte überrascht, als er die Tür öffnete und Harry davor erblickte. Harry hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, vor Deans Party noch nach Hause zurückzukehren. Nun folgte er Draco ins Wohnzimmer. An der Couch angekommen, nahm Draco mit einer schnellen Geste ein ältliches Buch vom Sofa und schob es in den Stapel mit seinen Studienunterlagen. Verlegen strich er danach mit den Händen über die Sofalehne.  
  
„Ist etwas?“, erkundigte sich Harry.  
  
„Nein. Wieso?“   
  
„Hast du schon gegessen?“  
  
„Ja.“ Es klang eher wie eine Frage als eine Antwort.  
  
„Was denn?“  
  
Die Antwort kam zögernd: „Kartoffeln.“  
  
„Kartoffeln? Mit was? Sind noch welche da?“ Harry hatte Hunger und es war immer ratsam vor Deans feuchtfröhlichen Partys etwas Festes im Magen zu haben.  
  
„Nein“, antworte Draco. Harry sah, wie sein Blick für eine Sekunde zu einer leeren Chipstüte auf dem Wohnzimmertisch flog.  
  
„Das war dein Abendbrot? Chips?“ Harry ließ sich auf Dracos Sofa fallen. „Du hast ein Problem, Draco.“  
  
„Und das sitzt gerade auf meinem Sofa.“  
  
„Sehr witzig. Ich meine das ernst.“ Harry wies mit der Hand auf den Sessel. „Setz dich.“   
  
Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch und bewegte sich nicht.  
  
„Oh mein Gott, ich meinte: ‚Bitte setz dich, ich würde gerne etwas mit dir besprechen.‘“  
  
Draco ließ sich tatsächlich auf Lydias Fernsehsessel nieder. Steif und mit gerunzelter Stirn wartete er auf das, was Harry ihm zu sagen hatte.  
  
„Ich habe über deine Panikattacke nachgedacht und darüber, dass es dir auch sonst nicht so gut geht.“ Dracos Augenbrauen zogen sich verdächtig zusammen. „Ich hatte dir doch erzählt, dass ich nach dem Krieg mit einem Psychologen gesprochen habe, also einem Gedankenheiler. Und…naja…ich kenne einen, der dir helfen könnte. Er ist sogar auf Traumatherapie spezialisiert.“  
  
Draco schaute auf den Boden, aber Harry konnte sehen, dass er die Lippen zusammenpresste.   
  
„Du musst dir Hilfe suchen, Draco. Du traust dich nicht, das Haus zu verlassen.“ Als Draco den Mund öffnete, um zu widersprechen, ging Harry sofort dazwischen: „Nicht alleine, jedenfalls. Wie willst du dich selbst versorgen, einkaufen gehen?“  
  
Draco schwieg.  
  
„Ich kann dich nicht ewig begleiten. Und selbst als ich heute dabei war, hast du Panik bekommen.“  
  
„Das war eine Ausnahme. Wegen Halloween… die Maske, sie hat mich an ‚ihn‘ erinnert.“  
  
„Du brauchst Hilfe, Draco. Professionelle Hilfe.“  
  
„Das wird nicht noch einmal passieren. Beim nächstes Mal bin ich darauf vorbereitet.“  
  
„Das ist doch Quatsch, du belügst dich selber, wenn du das glaubst.“   
  
Draco stand auf, das Gesicht gerötet. Harry sagte schnell: „Es ist doch keine Schande, wenn …“   
  
Harsch wurde er von Draco unterbrochen: „Sag du mir nicht, was Schande ist. Du weißt doch gar nicht, was das ist. Du bist dein Leben lang bewundert worden.“  
  
„Und trotzdem war es auch mir nicht zu peinlich, Hilfe bei einem Gedankenheiler zu suchen. Weil ich nicht klarkam.“   
  
„Ich komme klar.“  
  
Harry stand nun ebenfalls auf und meinte eindringlich. „Das tust du nicht! Ich möchte dir helfen, Draco.“  
  
„Ich bin aber nicht dein kleines Hilfs-Projekt, Potter. Hat Granger auf dich abgefärbt? Reichen euch die Hauselfen nicht mehr? Muss es jetzt eine Hilfsorganisation für Todesser sein? Komm, wir machen eine Selbsthilfegruppe auf für die armen Todesser-Sprösslinge des Landes. Du kannst mich mal.“  
  
„Dein Spott ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du Hilfe brauchst.“  
  
„Sicher nicht deine.“  
  
„Anscheinend doch. Heute Morgen noch, bei deiner Panikattacke. Du hast nach mir gerufen. Und überhaupt, du warst es, der wollte, dass ich mit dir einkaufen gehe.“  
  
„Das war offenbar ein Fehler, wenn du meinst, dich deshalb in mein Leben einmischen zu können. Geh jetzt bitte. Ich habe sowieso nie verstanden, warum du ständig hier bist.“  
  
„Weil ich mir Sorgen machen!“  
  
„Eher, weil ich dir leidtue. Raus jetzt, Potter!“  
  
Harry bewegte sich nicht. „Ja, du tust mir leid. Alles tut mir leid. Das mit dem Sectumsempra, dass ich damals tatenlos zugesehen habe, wie du in dein Unglück rennst. Dass dein Vater den Kuss bekommen hat und deine Mutter in Azkaban gestorben ist. Ich will nicht denselben Fehler noch einmal machen.“  
  
„Welchen Fehler? Was hast du mit alldem zu tun?“  
  
„Ich habe weggeguckt.“  
  
„Dann geht hier es also um dich? Damit dein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigt ist?“  
  
„Nein! Es geht um dich. Weil du eben nicht mehr ‚Malfoy‘ bist. Du bist ‚Draco‘. Ich habe dich kennengelernt. Ich will dir helfen, weil ich finde, dass du Hilfe verdient hast.“   
  
„Du irrst dich.“ Draco stellte sich neben die offene Wohnzimmertür und schaute Harry auffordernd an: „Ich möchte, dass du meine Wohnung verlässt und dich aus meinem Leben raushältst.“  
  
Harry ging an ihm vorbei in Richtung Hausflur. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. Dracos Gesicht war eine eisige Maske. Egal, was Harry gesagt hätte, er wäre nicht zum ihm durchgedrungen.  
  
Mit einem frustrierten Laut drehte er sich um und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  


***

  
  
Harry flohte direkt zu Deans Party. Es war noch kein anderer Gast da, aber das störte Harry nicht, er würde dann eben bei den letzten Vorbereitungen helfen. Zunächst machte er sich aber eine Bierflasche auf. Harry musste sich beschäftigen. In seinen Adern kochten die Nachwirkungen seines Streits mit Draco. Bevor die Party ihren Höhepunkt erreichte, hatte er bereits fünf Bier und drei Kurze intus. Gegen Mitternacht war er so hinüber, dass ihm die sorgenvollen Blicke von Hermine bereits egal waren.   
  
In Deans Wohnzimmer war ein Stück Boden für eine Tanzfläche freigeräumt worden und Harry gab sich den Beats hin, auch wenn er mit Lou Bega, S Club 7 oder DJ Otzi wenig anfangen konnte. Womit er aber schon etwas anfangen konnte, war die junge Hexe, die ihn antanzte und ihm herausfordernde Blicke zuwarf. Harry hatte sie schon zuvor bemerkt. Ihre Haare hatten den fast weißen Ton der Malfoys und Lovegoods. Sie war eine Cousine oder Freundin von Deans Mitbewohnerin Lindsey, hochgewachsen und in ihrer eckigen Schlankheit fast knabenhaft. Harry empfand sie als sehr attraktiv und ging ohne zu Zögern auf ihre Anmache ein.   
  
Keine Stunde später fand er sich mit Helena – oder wie sie hieß – in Deans Schlafzimmer wieder. Ihre Zunge fuhr heiß in seinen Mund. Harry bekam nur am Rande mit, wie die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel und mit einem schnellen Spruch verschlossen wurde. Ihm war klar, dass die Frau nicht auf ihn als Person, sondern auf seine Berühmtheit abfuhr. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach würde sie morgen zu ihren Freundinnen zurückkehren und mit ihrer Eroberung prahlen. Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht auch noch zum Tagespropheten gehen würde. Das und seine Abneigung gegenüber bedeutungslosem Sex hatten ihn in der Vergangenheit fast immer davon abgehalten, sich auf Groupies einzulassen, egal ob Männer oder Frauen. Heute war sein Verstand allerdings benebelt und seine Laune gereizt. Außerdem war da eine Hitze ihn ihm, die sich seit zwei Wochen angestaut hatte. Als Helena seine Hose öffnete, durchfuhr ihn die Lust mit ungewohnter Heftigkeit. Gebannt stand er da und beobachtete, wie die Hexe vor ihm auf die Knie ging und sein Glied befreite. Er starrte auf ihren hellen Schopf. Automatisch fuhren seine Finger in die weichen Strähnen, die ihn so an … an niemanden erinnerten. Ihr Mund umschloss Harrys Eichel. Harry stöhnte auf und ließ sich willig auf das Gefühl in seiner Körpermitte reduzieren.   
  
Als es vorbei war, bemühte er sich, auch ihr Befriedigung zu verschaffen. Er hatte nur wenige Male nach dem Krieg mit Ginny gehabt, bevor sie ihm ihre Gefühle für Neville gestanden hatte. Wenn er nicht so betrunken und entspannt gewesen wäre, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich für seine Ungeschicklichkeit geschämt. Zum Glück übernahm Helena selbstbewusst die Führung und dirigierte Harrys Hand. Nach wenigen Minuten hielt sie die Luft an und atmete dann langsam stöhnend aus. Harry rieb sie weiter mit dem Daumen, während er gleichzeitig ein Flattern an seinen Mittelfinger spürte, der tief in ihr vergraben war. Er war froh, nicht versagt zu haben und erleichtert, dass es vorbei war.   
  


***

  
  
Die Woche verging, ohne dass Harry Draco sah oder von ihm hörte. Er hatte einen Stillezauber auf seine Wände gelegt, um auch ja nichts von seinem Nachbarn mitzubekommen – und umgekehrt. Seine Stimmung war durch Deans Party nicht besser geworden. Er hatte in den letzten zwei Wochen so viel Zeit mit Draco verbracht, dass ihre Funkstille nun eine unangenehme Leere hinterließ.  
  
Es war lächerlich, wie schnell er sich an Draco gewöhnt hatte. Das zeigte nur, dass er mit dem Single-Leben noch nicht klarkam, was mit Sicherheit auch der Grund für seine untypische Eskapade auf Deans Party gewesen war. Wie Helena, so bot auch Draco eine angenehme Ablenkung vom Alleinsein. Er wollte nichts von Draco – natürlich nicht -, aber die ganzen gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten und der Kochunterricht hatten ein Gefühl von Nähe hervorgerufen und ihm Abwechslung verschafft. Oft hatten sie noch nach dem Abendessen zusammen abgehangen, Musik gehört oder Fernsehen geguckt.   
  
Harry würde eben wieder öfter bei seinen Freunden vorbeischauen. Das war eh viel besser.  
  
Dracos Abwesenheit im Café blieb nicht unbemerkt, ebenso wie Harrys schlechte Stimmung. Am Mittwoch fragte Jill: „Wo ist eigentlich Draco?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung.“.  
  
„Ist er wieder gesund?“  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja.“  
  
„Und?“  
  
„Und was?“, gab er leicht genervt zurück.  
  
„Triffst du ihn noch? Ihr hab doch immer zusammen gekocht.“  
  
„Das ist vorbei.“  
  
„Wieso?“  
  
Harry legte den Block hin, auf dem er die Bestellung einer Anruferin notiert hatte. „Wir haben uns gestritten. Er will meine Hilfe nicht und ich soll ihn in Ruhe lassen.“  
  
„Hm“, machte Jill. Harry kannte dieses ‚Hm‘. Es bedeutete, dass Jill mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden war.  
  
„Er scheint zu meinen, ich würde ihn nur bemitleiden“, setzte er deswegen hinterher.  
  
„Kommt er denn jetzt alleine zurecht?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Ist mir auch egal.“   
  
Jill war der Trotz in Harrys Stimme nicht entgangen. „Sicher?“  
  
„Klar. Das war doch sowieso das Ziel, dasser uns in Ruhe lässt, am besten auszieht.“  
  
„Hm.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Ich hatte den Eindruck, ihr versteht euch ganz gut.“  
  
„Offenbar nicht.“  
  
„Er sieht auch ganz süß aus.“  
  
„Was hat das damit zu tun?“  
  
„Du mochtest ihn, Harry. Bist du sauer, weil er deine Hilfe nicht will oder deine Gesellschaft?“  
  
Harry riss den Zettel mit vom Block und griff in die Kühltheke ,um die Bagels für die Bestellung zusammen zu suchen. Er blieb Jill eine Antwort schuldig.   
  
„Ihr könntet euch wieder vertragen.“   
  
„Er hat keinen Bock auf mich.“ Warum klang seine Stimme so frustriert?  
  
„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.“  
  


***

  
  
Harry erzählte Michael am Donnerstag nach der Gruppensitzung, dass Draco nicht mit einem Psychologen sprechen wolle. Sie tranken noch ein paar Bier zusammen und im Laufe des Abends hatte ihm Michael alles entlockt, was es zu Draco Malfoy zu sagen gab, von ihrer ersten Begegnung bei Madam Malkin bis hin zu ihrer letzten am Samstag fünf Tage zuvor. Michael wirkte sehr nachdenklich. Harry wusste, was der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht zu bedeuten hatte.   
  
„Was hast du vor?“, fragte er, aber der Ältere schüttelte nur den Kopf.   
  
„Wir werden sehen.“  
  
Am Freitagabend öffnete Harry gerade seine Wohnungstür, um sich auf den Weg ins Kino zu machen, als Draco ebenfalls in den Flur trat. Draco schaute schnell weg und Harry dachte erst, Draco würde tatsächlich so dreist sein und ihn ignorieren, da wanderte sein Blick wieder zu Harry zurück. Mit erhobenem Kinn in bester Malfoy-Manier grüßte er Harry mit einem kühlen „Guten Abend“.   
  
„Hi“, gab Harry zurück. „Du gehst raus?“ Er nahm nicht an, dass Draco zu ihm wollte, aber der Gedanke war ihm doch kurz durch den Kopf gegangen.  
  
„Ich wollte mir eine Pizza holen. Und du?“  
  
„Ich bin zum Kino verabredet.“   
  
Draco runzelte die Stirn. Dann fiel ihm wohl ein, was ein Kino ist und er nickte. „Na dann, viel Spaß.“ Er drängte sich an Harry vorbei und lief die Treppe hinunter. Harry folgte ihm schweigend zur Haustür. Draco griff nach der Klinke, zögerte für eine Sekunde und zog dann die Tür auf. Er trat allerdings nicht auf den Gehsteig hinaus.  
  
„Was ist?“, fragte Harry selbstgefällig. Würde Draco wirklich das Haus verlassen?  
  
Anstatt hinaus zu gehen, wich Draco zur Seite und hielt Harry die Tür auf. „Bitte, nach dir.“  
  
Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als an Draco vorbeizugehen. Er wollte auf keinen Fall zu interessiert wirken, an dem was Draco so tat.  
  
Mit einem „Tschüss“ verabschiedete er sich und ging links den Gehweg hinunter. Das Odeon lag gleich hinter der nächsten Querstraße. Nach ein paar Schritten konnte er es sich dann aber doch nicht verkneifen und schaute zurück. Draco kam tatsächlich aus dem Haus heraus und überquerte den Bürgersteig Richtung Straße. Dabei musste einem Pärchen und zwei Skatern ausweichen. An der Bordsteinkante hielt er inne und beobachtete den Verkehr, der auch abends um halb acht nicht nachgelassen hatte. Da die Parkway eine Einbahnstraße war, hielt sich die Gefahr in Grenzen. Trotzdem hielt Harry den Atem an. Draco schaute zu beiden Seiten und wollte gerade über die Straße eilen, als ein Fahrradkurier von rechts herangesaust kam. Harry hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass Draco ihn bemerkt hatte. Schnell rief er: „Draco, Achtung!“   
  
Der sah den Fahrradfahrer gerade noch rechtzeitig und sprang zurück auf den Bürgersteig. Laut schimpfen machte der Kurier einen Schlenker und raste weiter. Draco nickte Harry zu. Harry interpretierte es als ein Dankeschön. Er sah, wie Draco erneut den Verkehr überprüfte und dann zügig über die Straße lief.   
  
Vor dem Eingang der Pizzeria drehte er sich noch einmal zu Harry um und hob die Hand, wie zu einer Verabschiedung. Dann öffnete er die Tür und verschwand in der Sicherheit des Restaurants. Harry verharrte noch für ein paar Sekunden auf seinem Platz, bevor er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Sein Herz schlug schnell und die Härchen auf seinen Armen hatten sich aufgestellt. Magie waberte durch seinen Körper, als suchte sie ein Ventil, um aus ihm hinausfließen.  
  
Montagmorgen um 9:05 Uhr kam Harry gerade mit einem Pappkarton voll Einwegbecher aus dem Lager nach vorne ins Café, als er eine Gestalt an dem Tisch in der Ecke bemerkte, an dem außer Draco niemand freiwillig saß. Die Person war halb hinter einer Tageszeitung verschwunden. Harry hätte nicht erkannt, um wen es sich handelte, wenn er nicht die vertrauten Schuhe und Hosenbeine unter dem Tisch gesehen hätte. Außerdem lugte ein Schopf heller Haare über der Zeitung hervor. Verwirrung und Freude breiteten sich in Harry aus und mit dem sperrigen Karton noch in den Armen steuerte er auf Draco zu. Der sah von seinem Daily Mirror auf und meinte: „Guten Morgen, Harry. Ich hätte gerne was zum Frühstücken. Das Übliche, bitte.“  
  
  
**_Tagebucheintrag von Sonntag, 4. November 2001_**  
  
_Ich muss noch immer über Michaels Worte nachdenken:_  
  
_„Draco, warum studierst du Zaubertränke? Du willst Leben retten, hat mir Harry erzählt. Glaubst du, du kannst anderen helfen, wenn du selbst keine Hilfe annehmen kannst? Nach dem Krieg hast du eine Entscheidung getroffen, dir ein Ziel gesetzt. Du willst hier weg, alles hinter dir lassen, neu anfangen, etwas leisten, was Gutes tun. Dann steh auch dazu und kämpfe dafür. Sich aufzugeben, ist eine Schwäche. Für sich einzustehen und Hilfe anzunehmen, ist eine Stärke.“_  
  
_Ich erklärte noch einmal, dass ich Potters Mitleid nicht ertrüge und seine Hilfe nicht bräuchte, aber dazu meinte er nur: _  
  
_„Aber vielleicht braucht Harry das jetzt gerade, dir zu helfen. Auch er hat was zu verarbeiten. Lass ihn doch, um seinetwillen. Harry ist nicht halb so gefestigt, wie er tut. Wahrscheinlich braucht er dich im Moment genauso, wie du ihn.“_  
  
_Und dann kam das Totschlagargument: „Außerdem schuldest du ihm was, und nicht nur ein bisschen.“_  
  
_Michael hätte einen guten Slytherin abgegeben. Mir war klar, dass er mich manipulierte. Ich glaube eigentlich nicht daran, dass Harry mich braucht, aber irgendetwas von Michaels Worten nagt an mir. Harrys Bereitwilligkeit, mir zu helfen, hat etwas Bedürftiges, vielleicht sogar Zwanghaftes. Warum würde er sonst so viel Zeit mit mir verbringen, wenn er das gar nicht nötig hat? Außerdem hat mir die Sache mit der Pizzeria gezeigt, dass Harry sich tatsächlich Sorgen um mich macht. Ich dachte immer, Granger wäre die Mutti in dem Trio, aber Harry ist ihr da wohl ebenbürtig. Er war seinen Freunden gegenüber schon immer sehr protektiv. Nicht, dass ich sein Freund bin. _  
  
_In einem hat Michael jedenfalls recht, ich stehe in Harrys Schuld. Wenn der Retter der Welt mich retten muss, um sich gut zu fühlen, dann - Merlin - soll es so sein._  
  
_Warum ich aber auch zugestimmt habe, mich noch einmal mit Michael zu treffen, um Strategien gegen meine Panikattacken zu entwickeln, weiß ich nicht. Er will mich in eine Therapie locken. Dieser Squib schafft es einfach, alles, was er sagt, so plausibel erscheinen zu lassen, dass man gar nicht auf die Idee kommt, zu widersprechen. Man sieht plötzlich nur noch die Vorteile, in seinen Vorschlägen. Wirklich, ein Slytherin durch und durch. Obgleich, die Dreistigkeit, mit der er hier einfach am Freitag vor der Tür stand und sich selbst zu einem Gespräch eingeladen hast, das ist ganz gryffindor._


	12. Eine neue Freundschaft

**Eine neue Freundschaft**

Als Harry Draco am Montagmorgen an seinem Stammplatz im Café entdeckte, machte sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer. Den Karton mit den Coffee-to-go Bechern noch im Arm steuerte er auf Dracos Tisch zu. 

Der schaute von seiner Zeitung hoch und fragte Harry nach seinem üblichen Frühstück, als ob es ihren Streit und die daraus resultierende Funkstille nie gegeben. Ein paar Minuten später hatte Harry ein Tablett mit Dracos Cappuccino und anderen Sachen zusammengestellt. Draco holte es von der Theke ab und verwickelte Harry dabei in einen höflichen Smalltalk über den Kinofilm, den Harry am Wochenende gesehen hatte. Harry fragte sich, wie lange Draco noch so tun würde, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Er hatte sicher nicht vor, bei Dracos Spiel mitzumachen, folgte ihm aber zu seinem Tisch, um die Unterhaltung fortzusetzen. 

„Und wie war dein Wochenende? Hat die Pizza geschmeckt?“, fragte Harry schließlich in Bezug auf Dracos Besuch von Tonis Pizzeria am Samstagabend.

„Geht so. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, süße, wässrige Ananasstückchen auf meiner Pizza vorzufinden. Ich dachte, Hawaii steht für feurig und scharf.“

„Wieso das?“

„Na, wegen der Vulkane, für die die Inseln berühmt sind. Der Kilauea ist der aktivste Vulkan der Welt, historisch gesehen. Seine Lava ist extrem reaktiv.“

„Aber Hawaii ist bei normalen Leuten nicht für seine Vulkane berühmt, sondern für seine Strände und die Hula-Hula-Mädchen.“

Draco schaute Harry verwirrt an. „Hula-Hula?“

„Der Tanz. Noch nie davon gehört?“ Harry machte die Bewegungen vor, die er im letzten Sommer bei einer hawaiianischen Tanzgruppe auf dem International Dance Festival in Kensington gesehen hatte. Sein Hüftschwung war gar nicht so schlecht, jedenfalls hatte ihn Lucas immer für seine tänzerischen Fähigkeiten gelobt. Die Zeiten, in denen sich Harry schüchtern am Rand der Tanzfläche rumgedrückt hatte, waren längst vorbei. Draco zog trotzdem nur die Augenbrauen hoch und schüttelte fragend den Kopf. 

„Halbnackte Insulanerinnen mit Baströckchen und Blumengirlanden“, erklärte Harry und tanzte weiter.

„Ich kann’s mir fast vorstellen.“ 

„Und gefällt dir die Vorstellung?“ Harry hatte Spaß an der Sache gefunden.

„Wilde, die halbnackt umherstampfen und mit den Händen wedeln?“

„Exotische Frauen, die ihre Hüften schwingen und grazil die Arme bewegen.“

„Äh, nein, die gefallen mir nicht, und kannst du jetzt bitte aufhören. Die Leute starren schon.“

Harry drehte sich um und sah, dass an die zwölf Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet waren. Die meisten der anwesenden Gäste gehörten zur Stammkundschaft des Beans. Harry kannte sie mit Namen und strengte sich daher noch einmal richtig an, um ihnen eine gute Vorstellung zu liefern. Dann verbeugte er sich theatralisch und wurde von seinem Publikum mit lautem Geheule und Applaus belohnt. Jill und Susan standen hinter der Theke, klatschten ebenfalls und hielten die Daumen hoch.

„Den anderen gefällt’s.“

Dracos Wangen waren rot gefärbt.

„Du bist ja ganz rot. Ist das Fremdschämen oder hat dich meine Darbietung erhitzt?“, spottete Harry.

„Ersteres, definitiv Ersteres. Aber ich gebe zu, dein Arsch würde im Baströckchen sicherlich eine gute Figur machen.“

Jetzt war es an Harry, zu erröten. Außerdem stutzte er innerlich. Interessierte sich Draco für seinen Hintern und hatte er nicht eben auch gesagt, dass ihm halbnackte Tänzerinnen nicht gefallen? Harry speicherte die Information ab und nahm sich vor, später darüber nachdenken. Er zog einen Stuhl von Dracos Tisch und setzte sich zu seinem Nachbarn. 

„Hast du dich also wieder beruhigt?“, fragte er, obgleich es eher wie eine Feststellung herauskam.

„Was meinst du?“, gab Draco zurück.

„Unseren Streit.“

„Ach den.“ Draco zog die Silbe in die Länge, tat gelangweilt. „Sprechen wir nicht mehr davon.“

„War wohl einsam ohne mich. Oder brauchst du wieder jemanden, der dich in den Supermarkt begleitet und vor Jugendlichen in Halloween-Kostümen rettet?“ Harry wusste, dass seine Worte einer Versöhnung nicht gerade zuträglich waren, aber er war noch immer wütend auf Draco, erst recht, wenn dieser so tun wollte, als sei nichts geschehen.

„Naja, Halloween ist vorbei. Ich denke, ich bin da auf der sicheren Seite.“

„Wie kommt es dann, dass du wieder hier bist?“

„Zum Frühstücken.“ 

Für Harry klang das wie eine Frage, außerdem wich Draco seinem Blick aus, er wirkte unsicher. Also ließ Harry nicht locker: „Und jetzt die Wahrheit.“

Draco spielte mit seinem leeren Zuckertütchen und kratzte sich am Hals, bevor er antwortete: „Sagen wir mal so, vielleicht habe ich deine Hilfe zu voreilig abgelehnt und nicht so recht zu schätzen gewusst, was es einem bringt, wenn der Retter der Zauberwelt sich um einen kümmern will.“

Harry schnaubte. Dachte Draco, es würde ihm Vorteile verschaffen, wenn er mit Harry gesehen würde, oder worauf spielte er an? „Ach ja? Was bringt es denn?“ 

„Spaß?“

Spaß? Harry verstand nicht. „Was soll das bedeuten?“

„Na, dass es Spaß bringt, mit dir abzuhängen und zu kochen. Außerdem mag ich deine Musik.“

„Wirklich?“

„Ich werde es dir nicht schriftlich geben, Potter.“

„Ist das jetzt so eine Art Entschuldigung, oder was?“

„Eher ein Friedensangebot. Die Entschuldigung müsste eigentlich von dir kommen.“ Draco sah ihn herausfordernd an. 

Harry gab sich geschlagen. „Das sehe ich anders, aber belassen wir es doch einfach bei einem Waffenstillstand.“

„Ok.“ 

Harry streckte Draco seine Hand hin. Der zögerte kurz, aber wohl eher aus Überraschung als aus Ablehnung. Als er dann doch einschlug, war sein Händedruck fest und ein wenig feucht. Trotzdem fragte er spöttisch: „Ist das nicht ein bisschen dramatisch, mit Handschlag und so?“

„Ich dachte, es ist ein Neuanfang.“ Harry sah wie die Erkenntnis über Dracos Gesicht huschte. Harry spielte nicht nur auf ihre jüngste Auseinandersetzung an, sondern auf eine, die zehn Jahre zurücklag.

„Aber du weißt schon, dass du ein Problem hast, oder?“, erkundigte sich Harry

„Ich weiß, dass du glaubst, dass ich ein Problem habe. Was nicht sehr schmeichelhaft ist, aber vielleicht zutrifft, in bestimmten Belangen.“

„Dann ist dir also auch klar, dass ich dich solange bearbeiten werde, bis du dir professionelle Hilfe gesucht hast?“

„Da du mir deinen Michael vorbeigeschickt hast, habe ich bereits professionelle Hilfe.“

„Michael war bei dir?“, hakte Harry nach.

„Ja, am Freitag, und er kann sehr überzeugend sein.“

„Das stimmt. Er hat hier die ganzen Selbsthilfegruppen etabliert.“

„Das hat er mir erzählt. Vielleicht besuchst du auch mal eine, wegen deines Helferkomplexes. Der ist etwas übertrieben, meinst du nicht?“

„Stimmt“, erwiderte Harry und fügte hinzu: „Deswegen solltest du beim nächsten Mal auch lieber alleine in den Supermarkt gehen. Zu viel Helfen ist ungesund für mich.“

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich mich nur von Pizza ernähre, musst du wohl mitkommen. Oder war dein Plan, dass ich meine ganzen Galleonen hier im Café ausgebe?“

„Pfund.“

„Pfund, dann eben.“

„Siehst du? Ich würde ja gerne aufhören, dir zu helfen, aber einer muss dir ja die Muggelwelt erklären.“ 

„Genau, und deshalb kommst du morgen mit zum Supermarkt.“

„Wenn man mich freundlich fragt, würde ich das natürlich sehr gerne tun.“

Draco holte Luft und begann: „Lieber Harry…“

„Du brauchst nicht gleich zu würgen.“

„Lieber Harry, bitte begleitet mich noch einmal in den Supermarkt und zeige mir die Vorzüge der Muggelwelt. Zum Beispiel, wie ich in das Museum of London besuchen kann.“

„Du willst ins Museum? Warum?“

„Hier steht, dass sie dort ab heute eine Sonderausstellung zu der Zeit zwischen den beiden Weltkriegen haben.“

„Was weißt du denn von den zwei Weltkriegen?“

„Ich habe Bücher darüber gelesen.“

Harry war völlig erstaunt. “Wo? In Azkaban?“

„Natürlich nicht. Hier in der Wohnung. Lydia hat einige Bücher über Muggelgeschichte.“ 

„Und warum interessiert dich ausgerechnet die Zeit zwischen den Weltkriegen?“

„Irgendwo muss man ja anfangen, sich über Muggel zu informieren. Über die alten Hochkulturen, die Antike, das Mittelalter und die Renaissance bin ich bestens informiert.“ 

Harry spürte, dass mehr dahintersteckte als Draco zugeben wollte. Vielleicht wollte Draco etwas über Faschismus erfahren, weil er Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Nazis und Todessern sah? Egal. Harry war nicht sehr bewandert in Muggelgeschichte und daher würde es nicht schaden, sich eine Ausstellung darüber anzusehen.

„Aber erst würde ich mir gerne noch ansprechende Kleidung zulegen. Du hast doch von diesem Bankerviertel erzählt, wo alle Muggel so formal angezogen sind. Ich würde mir das gerne mal anschauen.“

„Du willst in einem Anzug rumlaufen?“

„Ist das ein Anzug?“ Draco zeigte auf ein Foto des Premierministers Tony Blair. 

„Ja, aber du weißt schon, dass das total uncool ist. Alle werden dich angaffen. Diebe werden dich ausrauben. Hunde könnten dich anpinkeln.“

„Was?“ Draco wirkte alarmiert.

„Kleiner Scherz. Willst du wirklich mit einem Anzug rumlaufen, Draco? Das passt nicht in dieses Viertel.“

„Es sieht schick und professionell aus.“

„Es ist spießig.“

„Das ist doch nichts Schlechtes.“ Draco wirkte enttäuscht und Harry schämte sich, dass er ihm seinen Geschmack aufdrängen wollte. Noch bevor Harry einlenken konnte, fragte Draco: „Was schlägst du dann vor?“ 

„Nichts, schon gut. Ich bringe dich ins Harrods, dort kannst du dir etwas Passendes aussuchen.“

„Was Ordentliches? Dann gut.“

Bevor sie sich weiter unterhalten konnten, rief Jill nach Harry. Harry hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass eine größere Gruppe ins Café gekommen war und seine Mithilfe erwünscht wurde. Als Harry die Croissants und Baguettes auf die Teller legte, fiel ihm auf, dass Draco deutlich gesprächiger war als sonst. Meistens hatte Harry erzählt und Draco zugehört. Irgendetwas war mit dem anderen in der Woche geschehen, das ihn mehr zu seinem früheren Selbst zurückgebracht hatte. Harry nahm an, dass das gut war.

In einer kleinen Pause nahm Jill ihn zur Seite: „Was war da denn los?“

„Was meinst du?“

„Mit Draco. Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?“

„Äh, ja.“ 

Jill grinste ihn an. „Ah, darum der glückliche Gesichtsausdruck! Na, dann ist die Stimmung im Café ja wieder gerettet.“

Harry verdrehte die Augen und schielte zu Draco hinüber. Er wollte nicht, dass der von ihrer Unterhaltung etwas mitbekam. Draco biss gerade vornehm von seinem Baguette ab. Während er kaute, war seine Aufmerksamkeit schon wieder auf die Zeitung gerichtet. Wieviel er von den Artikeln wohl verstand?

„Und ein Tänzchen hast du für ihn gemacht“, drang Jills Stimme in Harrys Bewusstsein.

„Doch nicht ‚für‘ ihn“, empörte er sich entrüstet.

„Nein? Komisch, sah irgendwie so aus, als würdest du ihm zeigen wollen, was du so zu bieten hast.“

„Quatsch! Draco wusste nur nicht, was Hula Hula ist.“

„Hula Hula?“, lachte Jill. „Sah aus wie Bauchtanz!“

Als Harry nur grummelnd sein Gesicht verzog, versicherte sie ihm, dass er aber sehr schön getanzt hätte und fragte: „Ist Draco eigentlich schwul?“

„Das ist doch egal. Ich will nichts von ihm!“

„Und, ist er?“ Jill ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Ich glaube nicht. Er ist in Hogwarts immer mit einer Slytherin namens Pansy Parkinson zusammen gewesen. Ich weiß nicht, ob da was lief, aber mit einem Jungen habe ich ihn auch nie gesehen.“

Allerding hatte Blaise zu Dracos engeren Freunden gehört und der war Männern gegenüber alles andere als abgeneigt, wenn man danach ging, was Harry vor ein paar Monaten im Duckie auf der Toilette gesehen hatte. 

Als Draco bezahlte, fragte er Harry, wann er am kommenden Tag für einen Besuch im Supermarkt Zeit hätte. 

„Kommst du nicht zum Mittagessen runter?“, erkundigte sich Harry.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber heute Abend koche ich Pasta. Wenn du Zeit hast, mache ich eine Portion für dich mit. Wird aber nur was Einfaches. Mein Kühlschrank ist leer.“

„Ich komme, klar. Ich kann dir auch beim Kochen helfen.“

„Nicht nötig. Bis dann!“

Abends überlegte Harry, ob er eine Weinflasche mit zu Draco nehmen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Das wirkte ja fast wie ein Date. Draco und er waren Freunde. Oder konnten es werden. Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er seinen einstigen Schulrivalen gut leiden konnte und sich freute, wieder Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.

[align type="center"]***[/align]

Der Besuch des Supermarktes am nächsten Tag gestaltete sich zum Glück unproblematisch. Draco war zwar sehr nervös, aber Harry blieb immer an seiner Seite und hielt Draco aus dem Gedränge fern, was im Supermarkt einfacher war als auf den stark bevölkerten Straßen in Camden.

Zum Dank lud Draco Harry am Donnerstagabend zu einem 3-Gänge-Menu ein, das er mit Hilfe von Lydias Kochbüchern zusammengestellt hatte. Ein Beauf bourguignon war es nicht, aber Harry war trotzdem begeistert und zeigte das auch. Dracos vor Verlegenheit gerötete Wangen und das verhuschte Lächeln lösten seltsame Dinge in seinem Bauch aus. Seit sie sich wieder vertragen hatten, war Draco deutlich aufgeschlossener und redseliger. Er machte von sich aus Scherze und erzählte von seinen Interessen. Worüber er fast nie ein Wort verlor, waren seine Zeit in Azkaban oder die letzten Jahre in Hogwarts. 

Er erklärte Harry allerdings, warum er das Haus nicht alleine verließ. Ohne Zauberstab fühlte er sich den Menschenmassen hilflos ausgeliefert. Harry verstand Dracos Ängste und nahm sie ernst. Damit er sich an die Muggelwelt gewöhnte, unternahmen sie lange Spaziergänge, abends, wenn die Straßen nicht mehr ganz so bevölkert waren. Es entging Harry nicht, wie sehr Draco die Bewegung im Freien genoss. Er wirkte noch schreckhaft und unsicher, aber nach drei Jahren Azkaban fühlte er sich befreit und erleichtert. Mit jedem Spaziergang verlor er ein bisschen mehr von seiner Angst. 

Mehrfach liefen sie die Hampstead Heath hinauf und schauten hinab auf die Lichter Londons. Der nahegelegene Regent’s Park war abends leider geschlossen, aber manchmal schafften sie es bis zum Hydepark und dem Buckingham Palace. Um auch weiter entfernte Ecken Londons zu erkunden, überredete Harry Draco, einen Bus zu benutzen. 

„Warum nicht? Schlimmer als der Fahrende Ritter können diese Muggel-Busse auch nicht sein“, erklärte Draco zuversichtlich.

Er schaute dann aber doch recht skeptisch, als sie die schmale Treppe zum oberen Deck hinaufstiegen, um während der Fahrt zum Charing Cross Bahnhof an der Themse eine bessere Aussicht zu haben. Kaum war der Bus losgefahren, bohrten sich seine Finger in Harrys Unterarm. Harry ignorierte den Schmerz und lenkte ein wenig seiner Magie in Dracos Richtung. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass das Draco beruhigte. Es dauerte dennoch bis zum Oxford Circus, bevor sich Draco entspannte und Harry Arm losließ.

Sie nahmen noch mehrere Male die Nr. 24, um an die Themse zu gelangen und an ihren Uferpromenaden entlang zu wandern. Draco liebte den Fluss und bewunderte sowohl die hell angestrahlten Fassaden der altehrwürdigen Gebäude als auch die moderne Architektur im Osten des Stadtkerns. Außerdem freute er sich schon auf eine Rundfahrt im London Eye. 

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mir das alles von einem Besen aus ansehen, aber wenn das nicht geht, fahren wir eben mit dem Riesenrad. Du kannst ja einen Muggel-Abschreck-Zauber sprechen, damit wir eine Kabine für uns alleine haben.“ 

Harry wusste, dass das nicht so einfach funktionieren würde, dachte aber bereits über Möglichkeiten nach, Dracos Wunsch zu erfüllen. Er liebte es, Draco eine Freude zu machen, erst recht, da dessen Lächeln selten zu sehen war und noch immer verhalten wirkte, so als ob er sich nicht gestatten würde, glücklich zu sein. Harry bedauerte, dass Draco nicht fliegen durfte. Er hätte seinen früheren Rivalen sehr gerne durch den Nachthimmel Londons gejagt. Vielleicht in zwei Jahren, tröstete er sich, wenn die Bewährung vorbei war. Dass Draco dann nach New York ziehen würde, war Harry nicht so richtig bewusst.

Ins Museum hatten es die beiden Zauberer bisher nicht geschafft. Draco lernte tagsüber fast immer für eine Tränkeprüfung, die Anfang Dezember stattfinden würde. Morgens kam er zum Frühstücken ins Café, doch danach versenkte er sich in seine Studienunterlagen. Fletcher hatte Draco an den Prüfungstermin erinnert, als er Ende November in die Parkway kam, um nach seinem Schützling zu sehen. Er würde Draco am Tag der Prüfung um 9 Uhr abholen und mit nach Azkaban nehmen, damit er die Klausur dort unter Aufsicht und zusammen mit anderen Gefangenen schreiben konnte. 

Das war Fletchers zweiter Besuch bei Draco gewesen. Bei seinem ersten Besuch Anfang November hatte er sich für seine lange Abwesenheit entschuldigt und Draco einen Umschlag mit Pfundnoten für den Unterhalt in die Hand gedrückt. Außerdem übergab er Draco einen magischen Wecker, mit dessen Alarm er Fletcher im Notfall herbeirufen konnte. 

Harry war bei dem Besuch dabei gewesen, um zu verhindern, dass noch einmal ein Ministeriumsbeamter Draco mit Azkaban drohte. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry sagte Fletcher: „Wir hatten ja gedacht, dass du dich an Mr Potter wenden könntest, wenn du uns kontaktieren musst. Da er es aber abgelehnt hat, dir zu helfen, bekommst du jetzt diesen Bescheid-Geber von mir.“ 

Harry hätte dem Kerl am liebsten einen Fluch in die dumme Fresse gehext. Er sah zu Draco hinüber, der ihn mit gespielter Enttäuschung anblickte und dann durch ein verstecktes Augenrollen zeigte, was er wirklich von der Aussage seines Bewährungshelfers hielt.

„Harry hat sich aber doch an das Ministerium gewandt, um mir zu helfen.“

„Wohl eher, um sich über dich zu beschweren,“ korrigierte Fletcher.

Harry wolle schon auffahren, als Draco ihm mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln andeutete, ruhig zu bleiben. Sich mit dem Ministerium anzulegen, konnte nur Probleme bringen. So hatte Harry stattdessen seine Fäuste geballt und sich in Geduld geübt. Bald darauf verabschiedete sich Fletcher.

Von dem Geld, das Fletcher dagelassen hatte, wollte sich Draco nun endlich eine neue Garderobe zulegen. Konservativ, schick und hochwertig sollte es sein. Wie geplant fuhren sie an einem Morgen zum Harrods. Harry war noch nie dort gewesen, weil er in den kleinen Läden von Camden alles fand, was er brauchte. Wie nobel das weltberühmte Kaufhaus wirklich war, wurde ihm erst bewusst, als sie durch die Herrenabteilung gingen und er die Preise sah. Dracos Augen glänzten angesichts der edlen Stoffe und modernen Schnitte. Trotzdem mokierte er sich, dass er eigentlich nichts von der Stange kaufen wolle. Das würde er auch nicht, jedenfalls nicht im Harrods, da alles, was er als angemessen empfand, sein Budget um Längen sprengte. Harry rechnete ihm mehrfach vor, dass er sich bald nichts mehr zu essen kaufen konnte, wenn er sein ganzes Geld für einen Armani-Anzug ausgab. Schließlich musste er einen hochroten Draco Malfoy an den Muggel-Verkäufern vorbei aus dem Laden ziehen, um seinen Standpunkt durchzusetzen. 

Draco dankte es ihm mit einem hartnäckigen Schmollen, das er erst zuhause aufgab, als Harry Jill von ihrem peinlichen Einkaufserlebnis berichtete. Die lachte laut los und bot an, mit Draco in das Westfall Shopping Centre zu fahren, einer großen Mall westlich von Notting Hill, in der es die üblichen Ketten gab. Jill würde Draco gut beraten können. Sie selbst sah sehr gut aus und stylte sich ganz nach Dracos Geschmack in schlichter Eleganz. Dass sie 10 Jahre älter war als die beiden Männer, störte nicht im geringsten.

Harry würde die beiden nicht begleiten können, weil er an Jills freien Tagen im Beans bleiben musste. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, Draco allein in ein großes Einkaufszentrum zu lassen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es dort morgens noch sehr ruhig zuging. Außerdem war Jill durchaus in der Lage, auf Draco aufzupassen. Die beiden hatten sich bei Dracos morgendlichen Besuchen des Cafés angefreundet und Draco hatte Jill sogar schon mal zum Essen in seine Wohnung eingeladen. Harry war nicht dabei gewesen, weil er zum Quidditch-Spielen musste. Er hatte selten so schlecht gespielt wie an dem Abend.

„Wenn Draco einverstanden ist“, stimmte er zu, und fragte sich kurz darauf, warum er so redete, als bedürfte es seines Einverständnisses. Natürlich war es allein Dracos Entscheidung, und der nahm Jills Angebot dankend an. 

Mit feinen Schweißperlen auf der Stirn stieg er ein paar Tage später in Jills Auto. Harry war ebenso nervös und bereute es bereits, nicht dabei sein zu können. Er stand in der geöffneten Beifahrertür und gab Jill und Draco Ratschläge, wie sie sich zu verhalten hatten und worauf zu achten war. 

„Ja, Potter“, fauchte Draco nach einer Reihe solcher Ratschläge und drängte Harry zur Seite, um die Tür zuzuziehen. Als Jill losfuhr warf er Harry noch schnell einen verängstigten Blick zu und Harry wusste nicht, ob er es ernst meinte oder es ein Scherz sein sollte. Mit einem unguten Gefühl ging er zurück ins Beans. Er hätte sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Gegen Mittag kam Draco wohlbehalten mit einem ganzen Stapel an schlichten, aber schicken und gut verarbeiteten Pullovern, Hosen, Hemden und Sakkos in verschiedenen gedeckten Farben nach Hause. Unterwäsche hatte er ebenfalls mitgebracht. Jill hatte ganz offensichtlich nicht Harrys Durchsetzungskraft aufbringen können, Draco davor zu bewahren, sein ganzes Geld für Kleidung zu verschwenden. 

Harry war sich klar, dass Dracos knappes Budget noch zu einem Problem werden würde. Wenn er das Ministerium nicht davon überzeugen konnte, Draco mehr Geld zur Verfügung zu stellen, würde sich sein verschwendungssüchtiger Nachbar etwas dazu verdienen müssen.

An den Tagen vor der Tränkeprüfung wirkte Draco zunehmend bedrückter. Als er am Dienstagmorgen das Beans betrat, sich neben Harry an die Theke lehnte und nur einen Cappuccino bestellte, erinnerte sich Harry an Madam Purcells Aussage, dass Draco nichts aß, wenn er Sorgen hatte.

„Kein Frühstück heute? Kriegst du nichts runter, weil morgen die Prüfung ist?“, fragte er Draco.

„Nein“, kam es schlicht zurück.

Harry überlegte, ob er sich geirrt haben könnte und versuchte es mit einer anderen Erklärung: „Hast du kein Geld mehr?“

„Doch.“

„Sicher?“

„Ja. Für ein Frühstück reicht es gerade noch.“ 

Harry war sich da nicht so sicher. Immerhin waren das jeden Morgen 4,90 Pfund. Auf Jogurt, Eier und O-Saft verzichtete Draco schon seit seiner Einkaufsfahrt und begnügte sich mit dem schnellen City-Frühstück, bestehend aus einem belegten Baguette und einem Heißgetränk. Den zweiten Cappuccino bekam er immer aufs Haus.

„Also doch die Prüfung“, insistierte Harry.

„Es ist nicht die Prüfung, der Stoff ist leicht.“

„Was dann?“, hakte Harry ungeduldig nach. Da kam ihm die Erkenntnis: „Wegen Azkaban? Hast du Angst, dorthin zurückzukehren?“

Draco nickte nur und schaute weg. 

„Sie werden dich nicht dabehalten“, versicherte Harry.

Sein Gegenüber zuckte nur resigniert mit den Schultern. „Ich will nicht dahin zurück.“

„Du bist doch nur zwei Stunden da, dann bringt dich Fletcher wieder nach Hause.“

Dracos Nicken wirkte nicht so, als ob er Fletcher und dem Ministerium in dieser Sache vertrauen würde. Er presste mit den Fingern auf seine Augenlider und wandte sich etwas ab. Harry war alarmiert. Ganz automatisch zog er Draco in eine lockere Umarmung. 

„Wenn du bis eins nicht zurück bist, komme ich und hole dich dort eigenhändig raus“, versicherte Harry mit Bestimmtheit.

Draco atmete zittrig ein und ließ ein trauriges Schnauben hören.

„Ich verspreche dir das.“ Tröstend strich Harry mit der Hand über Dracos Rücken. Der neue Pullover fühlte sich weich unter seiner Handfläche an. Dracos Haare – er benutzte nicht mehr Lydias Shampoo, sondern eines, das er selbst ausgesucht hatte – verströmten einen betörenden Duft. Bevor Harry die Berührung zu sehr genießen konnte, entließ er Draco aus seiner Umarmung. Da hörte er wie eine vertraute Stimme seinen Namen rief: „Harry?“ 

Draco und Harry drehten sich zeitgleich um. Ron und Hermine standen im Eingang des Beans und starrten sie mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Entsetzen an. Harry hatte ihnen gar nicht mehr von seiner Freundschaft mit Draco berichtet.


	13. Wahnvorstellungen und Erkenntnisse

** Wahnvorstellungen und Erkenntnisse **

  
  
_**Tagebucheintrag von Montag, 3. Dezember 2001**_  
  
Morgen geht’s nach Azkaban, in die eiserne Festung. Jede Zelle mit Meerblick. Das Wetter? Grau in Grau. Dafür drinnen ein Traum von Weiß und Gelb. Alles renoviert, nichts wie damals. Und vergessen wir nicht den Friedhof am Fuße der Festung. Kleiner Spaziergang gefälligst? Beachten Sie die Inschriften: 3 Malfoys, 2 Blacks. Gewonnen! (So schlechte Gene.)  
  
Das Willkommens-Komitee steht bereit. Abteilungsleiter Crowley. Die Herren Professoren, Wächter Wallow und Wächterin Milfred, der Bär und die Rose. Dahinter die obligatorischen Auroren. Wahrscheinlich drei. Wegen der Sommerset-Zwillinge: total durchgeknallt. Und für Etienne: jeder Eingliederungsversuch zum Scheitern verurteilt.  
  
„Guten Morgen, die Herren!“  
  
\- Setzen, Malfoy!   
  
Ach nein, so reden sie nicht (mehr). Wir leben in modernen Zeiten. Azkaban ist nicht mehr das, was es mal war, Draco. O-Ton Fletcher. Also:  
  
\- Bitte setzen Sie sich, Mr Malfoy. Wie Sie wissen, dürfen Sie an der Prüfung nur teilnehmen, wenn Sie ihre Bewährungsauflagen eingehalten haben. Dazu werden wir Ihnen nun ein paar Fragen stellen.  
  
„Aber natürlich, selbstverständlich, immer doch. Legilimentik oder ein Portiönchen Verisaterum? Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an.“  
  
\- Haben Sie unzulässige Hilfsmittel dabei, die Ihnen Vorteile in der Prüfung verschaffen?  
  
„Aber nein!“ (Welch infame Unterstellung. Seit wann würde ein Malfoy zu unlauteren Mitteln greifen?)  
  
\- Haben Sie sich an die Regeln der Muggelwelt gehalten?  
  
„Nie!“  
  
\- Erläutern Sie.  
  
„Da war die Sache mit dem Hausmüll und ich habe vergessen, den Flur zu putzen.“  
  
\- Haben Sie Muggel geschadet oder gefährdet?  
  
„Nur einmal, als ich meine Wohnung in Brand gesteckt habe und vielleicht das ganze Haus in Flammen aufgegangen wäre.“  
  
\- Bitte führen Sie das genauer aus.  
  
„Ich habe ganz versehentlich einen Brand in meinem Schlafzimmer ausgelöst, aber meine Nachbarn haben mich gerettet.“  
  
\- Haben Sie gegen die Heimlichkeits-Statute verstoßen?  
  
„Nur ein ganz bisschen. Ein klitzekleines bisschen.“  
  
\- Inwiefern?  
  
„Ich habe ihnen das „Lied von den Sternen“ vorgetragen – wird behauptet. Ich weiß nix davon.“  
  
\- Wieso ist uns dieser Fall nicht zu Ohren gekommen?  
  
„Harry Potter hat sie alle obliviert. Alle! Zack, zack! Es waren zwei. Er kann das gut.“  
  
Ich habe Harry erwähnt, das wird ihnen nicht gefallen.  
  
\- Was haben Sie mit Mister Potter zu tun, Malfoy?   
  
Sie meinen natürlich, was ich mit ihm ‚vorhabe‘.  
  
„Nichts. Er ist mein Nachbar, ich frühstücke in seinem Café. (Blink, blink – unschuldiges Augenklimpern.)  
  
\- Lügen Sie uns nicht an, Malfoy!  
  
„Es ist seine Magie. Ich brauche seine Magie. Ich will mich in ihr einhüllen, sie wie einen Mantel um mich legen, mich in ihr suhlen. Ich möchte sie auf meiner Haut spüren, will meine Lippen auf seinen Mund legen und die ganze Magie aus ihm heraussagen, mich mit ihr ertränken. Ich will sie in mir fühlen. Ihn in mir fühlen. Tief und ganz und immer.“  
  
DAS habe ich mit dem Retter vor.  
  
Aber Granger und das Weasel, die wollen das nicht. Ich hab‘s gesehen, in ihren Augen. Und an Weasleys Mund, der stand offen. So: O.  
  
Ich weiß, was das heißt. So ein O von Weaselbe, dem Mister Auror-to-be. Ich soll ihren Harry nicht besudeln. Mach ich doch auch gar nicht. Ich kümmere mich. Ich kümmere mich, dass Harry sich kümmern kann. Der braucht das, hat Michael gesagt. Aber ich verstehe. Nicht um mich, um andere soll er sich kümmern.  
  
Zum Beispiel um die kleine Hexe. Helena, heißt sie. Die von dem Zettel, den das Weasel mitgebracht hat: „Ich habe eine Nachricht für dich, Harry, mit einer Flohadresse. Von deiner kleinen Bekanntschaft auf Deans Party. Du sollst sich mal bei ihr melden. Es sei schön gewesen. Was hast du denn da mit ihr getrieben, in Deans Schlafzimmer?“  
  
Weasel schaut mich an. Ich starre zurück. Blicke zu Harry. Feuerrot im Gesicht. Er, nicht ich.  
  
Also eine Hexe für Harry. Um die kann er sich kümmern. Die zieht ihn nicht runter. Ins Loch. Mein Loch ist nicht für Harry. (hihihi)  
  
Für mich sind andere da. Etienne, zum Beispiel. Der kümmert sich um Leute wie mich. Um Todesser, die Angst vor Muggel haben. Muggel in Voldemort Kostümen, die sich in Supermärkten verstecken. Etienne passt auf seine kleine Hure auf. Azkaban ist ein gefährlicher Ort für so kleine Drachen, Draco. Ich kann dich beschützen. Jetzt komm, komm, mein Schöner.  
  
Nicht gut genug. Nicht für den Retter. Niemals. Egal, wie er mich anschaut.

  
  
  
**_Tagebucheintrag von Dienstag, 4. Dezember 2001_**  
  
Ich kann meinen Eintrag von gestern erklären. Nachdem sich Harry abends verabschiedet hatte, <strike>wurde ich immer hysterischer</strike> stellte sich eine zunehmende Nervosität ein. Ich sah mich gezwungen, den Semilanceata zu rauchen, den ich bei einem unserer Spaziergänge auf der Hampstead Heath gefunden und zuhause getrocknet hatte. Ich bin im Besitz von ein paar Blättchen, die ein Gast im Café liegen gelassen hatte, und verfüge über ein breites Wissen in Bezug auf Pilze und andere halluzinogene Substanzen. Blaise und ich haben im 5. Schuljahr so einige – immer äußerst erfolgreiche – Experimente angestellt. Ich war mir daher sicher, die Dosierung des Kahlkopfes richtig abschätzen zu können. Anscheinend wirkt dieses Exemplar anders. Vielleicht lag es am Standort (Muggelwelt). Wie dem auch sei, die Folge waren leichte Wahnvorstellungen und irrationale Gefühlsausbrüche.  
  
Nachdem ich mich übergeben hatte, war ich in der Lage, die körperlichen Anzeichen einer Überdosierung zu verifizieren: bitterer Geschmack im Mund, zittrige Hände, Schwitzen, Schwindel, erweiterte Pupillen und ein erhöhter Puls. Zum Glück ließen die Symptome nach einer Stunde nach. Ansonsten hätte ich wohl Harry bitten müssen, Madam Purcell zu rufen.  
  
Meine Ängste während des Rauschzustandes stellten sich natürlich als das heraus, was sie wirklich waren: Wahnvorstellungen. Es gab keine Befragung. Fletchers Bericht über mein Verhalten reichte dem Ministerium als Beweis für meine Zulassungsberechtigung völlig aus. Warum sollte mir Fletcher auch Steine in den Weg legen? Die erfolgreiche Teilnahme seiner Schützlinge an dem Wiedereingliederungs-Programm ist ein Erfolg, der ihn die Karriereleiter hinaufbefördern kann.  
  
Die Zwillinge und Etienne befanden sich natürlich nicht unter den Prüflingen. Ihr resistentes Verhalten hätte das gar nicht zugelassen.  
  
Trotzdem fiel es mir schwer, mich auf die Prüfungsfragen zu konzentrieren. Die Bilder, die der Pilz hervorgerufen hat, kreisten in meinem Kopf herum. Besonders diejenigen, die Harry betrafen, standen mir permanent vor Augen.  
  
Nichts von dem entspricht der Wahrheit, aber mir ist bewusst geworden, dass ich mich zu sehr auf Harry fixiere. Wenn er auf Dean Thomas Party eine Frau kennengelernt und ein Interesse an ihr entwickelt hat, werde ich das auf jeden Fall unterstützen. Er verschwendet viel zu viel Zeit auf mich. Es ist wahr, dass ich seine Magie anziehend finde, aber ich kann mich nicht von ihr oder ihm abhängig machen. Harry hat das nicht verdient. Ich muss ihn dazu bringen, sich auf etwas anderes, also auf andere Personen zu konzentrieren. Leider bin ich nicht sehr objektiv, was Harry angeht. Ich gebe zu, dass ich ihn sogar in Verdacht hatte, Gefühle für mich zu entwickeln, was geradezu lächerlich ist. Er weiß doch, wozu ich in der Lage bin, was ich bin.  
  
Wenn er zum Beispiel wüsste, wie ich mich in Azkaban unter Etiennes Schutz gestellt habe. Wozu mich meine Angst getrieben hat.  
  
Michael sagt, dass das Leben der meisten Menschen von ihren Ängsten mitbestimmt wird. „Prüfungsangst, Verlustangst, die Angst, sich zu blamieren, etc. Es ist wichtig, sich seinen Ängsten zu stellen, sich ihrer bewusst zu sein und dann zu lernen, mit ihnen umzugehen.“  
  
Bei einem unserer Termine empfahl er mir, Sport zu treiben. „Wenn du deinen Körper kräftigst, stärkst du auch deinen Geist. Wer sich stark fühlt, ist weniger ängstlich.“  
  
Ich dachte daran zurück, wie stark ich mich früher gefühlt habe, und wie wenig es mir am Ende gebracht hat. Aber gut, ich sehe ein, dass das nicht die körperliche Kondition betrifft. Ich kann mir Harrys Fitnessstudio allerdings nicht leisten und durch die Gegend zu rennen, erscheint mir eine herabwürdigende Tätigkeit zu sein, oder nicht?  
  
Vielleicht nicht, wenn man dabei aussieht wie Harry, muskulös und mühelos, schlank und leicht erhitzt. Die Haare glänzend, der Körper nach frischem Schweiß riechend. Euphorisch und ausgeglichen in enganliegenden Leggins und atmungsaktiven Sportswear, schöner als jeder Mann in der Fernsehwerbung.  
  
Ich merke, dass mir schon bei dem Gedanken heiß wird. Ich hatte einfach zu lange keinen richtigen Sex mehr. <strike>Etienne </strike>Jedenfalls hatte ich in Azkaban keine Not ‚damit‘. Harry hat nie über sein Liebesleben erzählt. Ich hatte bis gestern angenommen, er hätte keines, aber Weasley hat es sich nicht nehmen lassen, mir das Gegenteil unter die Nase zu reiben.  
  
Das mit dem „O“ nehme ich nicht zurück. Der blöde Kerl hat noch den gleichen dummen Gesichtsausdruck wie damals. Ich gebe aber zu, dass das Auroren-Training seinem Körper gutgetan hat, wenn man auf bullige Riesen steht.  
  
Harry hatte darauf bestanden, dass ich im Café bleibe und seine Freunde ‚neu‘ kennenlerne. Ich bin genau zehn Minuten geblieben, dann hatte ich genug gelernt. Ich hatte auch gar nicht gewusst, dass er niemanden so recht von unserer Freundschaft (?) erzählt hat. Ich bin wohl sein kleines, schmutziges Geheimnis. Ich verstehe das, ich würde mich an seiner Stelle auch verschweigen.  
  
Umso überraschter war ich, als er abends vorschlug, Luna Lovegood und ihre Freundin Mary zu einem Kochabend einzuladen. Außerdem behauptete er, Weasley hätte angeboten, dass ich mal zu einem ihrer Videoabenden mitkäme. Hegt Harry ernsthaft die Vorstellung, dass mich seine Freunde akzeptieren würden und ich in seinen Freundeskreis hineinpasse? Ich sehe mich versucht, ihm diese Illusion bei so einem Videoabend zu nehmen, aber das fiele auf ihn zurück und ich schätze Harry viel zu sehr, um ihn absichtlich vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Ich wundere mich selbst, aber ja, ich würde mir für Harry Mühe geben.  
  
Die Tränke-Prüfung war übrigens sehr einfach. Ich rechne mit einem „Ohnegleichen“. Fletcher hat mich direkt danach hierher zurückgebracht. Es mag daran liegen, dass Harry ihn heute Morgen noch einmal kurz zur Seite genommen hat. Zur Feier des Tages hat Harry mich in ein Restaurant eingeladen. Es war beinahe romantisch, aber ich habe es geschafft, mich dieser Stimmung nicht hinzugeben. Es ist nur so schwer, seinem Blick auszuweichen. <strike>Diese Augen</strike>  
  
Morgen werde ich Harry überraschen, indem ich zum ersten Mal alleine einkaufen gehe. Vielleicht sollte ich dafür noch ein bisschen mit der Dosierung des Kahlkopf-Pilzes herumexperimentieren.  
  
Kleiner Scherz. Jetzt werde ich den Eintrag von gestern schwärzen.

  
  
  
_**Tagebucheintrag von Samstag, 8. Dezember 2001**_  
  
Harry hat seine Drohung wahrgemacht und Luna mit ihrer Muggelfreundin Mary zum Kochen eingeladen. Ich versuchte, mich rauszureden, aber es fällt mir schwer, Harry etwas zu verweigern, wenn er mich mit dieser Mischung aus Bitte, Vorwurf und Enttäuschung ansieht. Harry darf nie erfahren, welche Macht er damit über mich hat!  
  
Ich tröstete mich mit dem Gedanken, dass Luna von allen Mitschülern vielleicht die einzige ist, die mich nicht am liebsten tot sähe. Erstens, weil sie viel zu <strike>verpeilt </strike>weltfremd ist, um jemanden zu hassen, und zweitens, weil ich damals versucht habe, ihr und Ollivander die Gefangenschaft bei uns im Herrenhaus zu erleichtern. Ich weiß, dass das keine Heldentat war. Es ist das genaue Gegenteil, wenn man nichts unternimmt, obwohl man weiß, dass etwas falsch ist. Ich hätte die beiden befreien müssen, anstatt zuzusehen, mich wegzuducken und auf das eigene Überleben und das meiner Eltern bedacht zu sein. Was bedeuten da schon ein paar geschmuggelte Lebensmittel und Decken?  
  
Ich bin also mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen zu dem Treffen gegangen. Die erste Überraschung war, dass Lunas Freundin gar keine Hexe ist. Ich gebe zu, ich war ein wenig schockiert. Luna und Mary kennen sich schon ein Leben lang. Mary ist die Tochter von zwei Squibs aus Devon. Sie waren Nachbarn der Lovegoods, bis sie zu Beginn des Krieges in die USA flüchteten.  
  
Mich erinnerte Mary an Lydias Cousine Hertha Ahrenberg aus Deutschland. Lydia schrieb in ihrem Tagebuch sehr ausführlich von ihr. Sie war mit ihrer Familie vor Hitler ins Ausland geflohen und bei Lydias Eltern untergekommen. Herthas Bruder hatte sich entschieden, in Köln zu bleiben. Er, seine Frau und die beiden Kinder wurden im KZ umgebracht. Ich kann meine Gefühle kaum beschreiben, als ich Lydias Berichte über die Geschehnisse in Deutschland gelesen habe. Ich war so wütend und gleichzeitig so beschämt. Die Parallelen zwischen Hitler und Voldemort liegen auf der Hand, und ich weiß, dass ich ein perfekter kleiner Nazi gewesen wäre. Die Art Mensch, die Lydia hasst. Das ist umso erschreckender, da ich Lydia bewundere, wie sonst kaum einen Menschen (abgesehen von Harry, versteht sich).  
  
Wenn ich einen Zeitumkehrer hätte, würde ich ihn sofort auf das 5. Schuljahr zurückdrehen, oder gleich auf das erste. Ich würde bei Madam Malkin nicht so arrogant auftreten und mich stattdessen um Harrys Freundschaft bemühen. Doch darin liegt das Problem, ich hätte gar nicht gewusst wie das geht, weil ich eben wirklich das kleine Arschloch war, das er damals in mir erkannt hat.  
  
Michael meinte dazu: „Aus entwicklungspsychologischer Sicht hattest du kaum eine Chance, dich anders zu verhalten, Draco, da deine Eltern und dein Umfeld dich in diese Richtung geprägt haben. Allerdings ist der Mensch ein Wesen mit freiem Willen. Analysiere, was dich damals dazu getrieben hat, die Entscheidungen zu treffen, die du eben getroffen hast. Dann konzentriere dich auf die Gegenwart und treffe Entscheidungen für deine Zukunft. Wie willst du sein? Was soll dein Leben bestimmen und was willst du erreichen? Die Vergangenheit ist vorbei, aber die Zukunft ist offen und birgt so viele Möglichkeiten. Auch die Möglichkeit der Wiedergutmachung. Der erste Schritt ist aber, sich selbst zu verzeihen, Draco.“  
  
Ich verstehe Michaels Worte, aber ich kann sie nicht umsetzen. Wie soll ich mir verzeihen, wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, dass ich mich überhaupt verändert habe?  
  
Denn mein erster Gedanke in Bezug auf Mary war, wie dünn ihr Blut sein muss und ob ihre Eltern nicht besser daran getan hätten, Zauberer zu heiraten, um die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer magischen Begabung bei ihren Kindern wieder zu erhöhen. Und dann fragte ich mich, welcher Zauberer wohl eine Squib heiraten würde. Ich dachte an Jill, wie sehr ich sie mag, und schämte mich. Ich schämte mich so unsäglich, dass ich die erste Stunde kein Wort herausbrachte und in der zweiten Stunde versuchte, ganz besonders freundlich zu sein, der seltsamen Nähe eines Muggelkörpers nicht auszuweichen, die Augen nicht abzuwenden, kein Misstrauen oder gar Ekel zu zeigen.  
  
Und dann merkte ich, dass ich mich gut unterhielt, dass Marys Lächeln ansteckend ist und ich über ihre Witze lachen kann. Dass sie Pharmazie studiert und sich für die gleichen Dinge interessiert wie ich. Dass sie auch schon ihre Erfahrungen mit Pilzen gemacht hat (Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt schon ein bisschen angetrunken, sonst hätte ich nicht davon erzählt, vor allem nicht in Harrys Anwesenheit, der aber gar nicht richtig zuhörte.) und ich gerne noch mehr hören würde von ihren Erfahrungen in Amerika.  
  
Ich erkannte mit Verwunderung, dass ich Lust hatte, sie wiederzutreffen, und dachte, vielleicht habe ich mich ja doch geändert. Aber als sie mich dann zum Abschied umarmen wollte, zucke ich innerlich zurück und wusste, dass ich eben doch nur ein Todesser bin, der sich selbst betrügt.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Harry blieb während des Kochabends mit Luna, Mary und Draco die Hälfte der Zeit in einer Habacht-Stellung. Er wollte in der Lage sein, schnell einzugreifen, falls es zu unschönen Zwischenfällen kommen würde. Vor allem wollte er verhindern, dass Draco verletzt wurde. Um die anderen machte er sich weniger Sorgen, dazu vertraute er viel zu sehr auf Dracos ...Rechtschaffenheit.  
  
Diese Erkenntnis erstaunte Harry selbst. Er vertraute seinem einstigen Rivalen. Er war überzeugt davon, dass Draco ein guter Mensch sein wollte, sah er es doch jeden Tag in den kleinen Handlungen, mit denen sich Draco bemühte, die Muggelwelt näher kennenzulernen. Es war Harry nicht verborgen geblieben, wie Draco mit seiner Vergangenheit haderte, wie er befürchtete, nichts wert zu sein. Harry konnte nicht übersehen, dass Draco eine zutiefst schlechte Meinung von sich hatte und verzweifelt wünschte, sich ändern zu können.  
  
Draco musste sich gar nicht ändern. Harry mochte ihn so, wie er war, und fand, dass ihm ein Platz in der Zauberergesellschaft zustand und er sich Harrys Freundschaft verdient hatte. Dies auch Hermine und Ron begreiflich zu machen, war nicht so leicht gewesen. Am Ende schloss er seine Lobrede auf Draco mit den etwas unfreundlichen Worten: „Ehrlich gesagt, ist es mir egal, was ihr von Draco haltet. Draco ist mein … ein guter Freund … und ihr könnt ihn akzeptieren oder es lassen, aber ich hätte es lieber, ihr würdet ihm eine Chance geben, denn ich habe nicht vor, ihn aufzugeben.“  
  
Hermine hatte ihn seltsam angeschaut und dann mit Ron einen dieser Blicke ausgetauscht, in denen Informationen hin- und herflossen, die nur die beiden lesen konnten. Als sie sich wieder Harry zuwandten, lenkte Ron ein: „Ok, wir können uns ja mal alle zusammen treffen, in der Kneipe oder so. Oder du bringst ihn mit zu einem unserer Videoabende, da muss man nicht viel reden und...“  
  
„Man kann sich sehr gut mit Draco unterhalten“, fuhr Harry dazwischen.  
  
Ron zog die Luft ein und schaute noch einmal zu Hermine rüber.  
  
„Dann bring ihn einfach mal mit, und wir werden sehen.“  
  
Harry gab sich damit zufrieden. Entgegen seiner harschen Worte, lag ihm viel daran, dass sich seine Freunde mit Draco verstanden. Harry bewegte sich in verschiedenen Freundeskreisen, die sich nur sporadisch überschnitten. Da gab es seine alten Mitschüler aus Hogwarts und die Gruppenleiter aus dem Café. Jill kannte Draco ja schon und vielleicht war er auch bereit, Harrys Freunde aus der LGBT-Szene kennenzulernen. Was mit den Weasleys, Andromeda und Teddy sein würde, konnte Harry nicht sagen, aber irgendwann würde er dieses Problem angehen. Harry wurde bewusst, dass er Draco in all seine Lebensbereiche integrieren wollte. Diesen Drang hatte er noch nie bei einer Person gefühlt und er würde später darüber nachdenken müssen, warum das bei Draco anders war.  
  
Nun saß er bei dem Kochabend mit Luna und Mary Draco gegenüber und freute sich, dass alles so gut klappte. Der Blonde hatte seine Zurückhaltung abgelegt und berichtete gerade von irgendwelchen Pilzen, die er vor ein paar Tagen ausprobiert hatte. Harry wusste nicht genau, worum es ging, hatte er doch das Gespräch nicht so richtig mitverfolgen können, weil er von der Art und Weise abgelenkt wurde, wie sich Dracos Lippen um den Rand des Weinglases schlossen und sein Adamsapfel hüpfte, wenn er schluckte. Draco war noch immer dünn, aber nicht mehr so alarmierend mager wie Ende Oktober. Harry hätte ihn gerne mit in Fitnessstudio genommen. Sie konnten dort zusammen trainieren oder schwimmen und dann saunen.  
  
Ah nein, das war keine so gute Idee.  
  
Harrys Wangen glühten und ausgerechnet da warf ihm Draco einen kurzen Blick zu. Draco wirkte selbst verschämt. Worum ging es denn in dem Gespräch gerade? Was für Pilze? Wahnvorstellungen? Warum strahlte Mary Draco eigentlich so an? Sie war doch mit Luna hier. Harry runzelte die Stirn, aber dann wandte Draco schon wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit in Harrys Richtung und lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. Harry grinste zurück. Ja, er wollte Draco in seinem Leben haben, in allen Bereichen.  
  
Draco war ein wirklich guter Freund.


	14. Technikprobleme und Weihnachtsmärkte

**Technikprobleme und Weihnachtsmärkte  
**  
„Mein Fernseher funktioniert nicht mehr und die Musikanlage auch nicht!“  
  
Harry hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Draco ins Café gekommen war. Er stand hinter der Theke des Beans und polierte gerade eine Reihe von Sektgläsern, mit denen eine Gruppe aus Dänemark auf den Geburtstag eines ihrer Mitglieder angestoßen hatte. Alkohol wurde im Beans eher wenig verlangt, erst recht, so früh am Nachmittag. Dracos Erscheinen um diese Tageszeit war ebenfalls selten, da er sich noch häufigere Kaffeehausbesuche nicht leisten konnte. So kam er tagsüber nur herunter, wenn er Harry etwas Wichtiges mitteilen wollte. Harry freute sich immer über Dracos unerwartete Besuche, selbst wenn er ihn schon am Morgen gesehen hatte oder sie abends verabredet waren.  
  
Wobei „Verabredung“ für ihre Treffen ein falscher Begriff war. Meistens schaute einfach einer bei dem anderen vorbei und dann ergab es sich von selbst, ob sie den Abend miteinander verbringen würden oder jeder anderweitig beschäftigt war. Für Harry fühlte es sich an, als ob er mit Draco in einer WG wohnte. Er mochte das Gefühl.  
  
Dracos genervter Schmollmund signalisierte Harry, dass seine Hilfe gefragt war. Wäre sein Nachbar richtig wütend über die Widerspenstigkeit der Muggel-Technik, würde er die Lippen aufeinanderpressen, bis nur noch ein schmaler Rand zu sehen war. Harry dachte an Dracos höhnisches Grinsen zu Hogwarts Zeiten und wie sehr er es damals gehasst hatte. Jetzt lösten die Bewegungen, die Draco mit seinem Mund anstellen konnte, allzu oft ganz andere Empfindungen in Harry aus.  
  
Er nahm ein weiteres Trockentuch aus einer Schublade und warf es Draco zu. Widerstandslos gesellte sich Draco zu Harry hinter die Theke und griff nach einem Sektglas. Trotzdem flüsterte er: „Warum sprichst du nicht einfach einen Zauber? Das kriegt doch keiner mit.“  
  
„Das weiß man nicht. Außerdem ist es den Mitarbeitern gegenüber unfair, wenn ich mir die Arbeit leichtmache und sie schuften müssen.“  
  
„Du bist so ein Heiliger, Harry. Wirklich bewundernswert.“  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du mich für idiotisch hältst, gib dir keine Mühe mit falschen Schmeicheleien“, gab Harry zurück.  
  
„Manchmal kann ein übertriebener Gerechtigkeitssinn eben dumm sein.“  
  
„Das glaube ich kaum.“  
  
„Stell dir nur vor, was du alles mit deiner Zeit machen könntest, wenn du solche Tätigkeiten mit einem Zauber erledigen würdest. Du könnest dich zum Beispiel um deine Mitarbeiter kümmern, dir eine Freude für sie ausdenken, dann würdet ihr alle von deiner Magie profitieren.“  
  
„Mir fällt aber nichts ein, mit dem ich meine Mitarbeiter mal eben so glücklich machen könnte.“  
  
„Dann bist du also doch kein so guter Mensch“, scherzte Draco. „Warum tust du dann immer so, als wärst du besser als wir Normalsterblichen?“  
  
„Du verdrehst einem das Wort im Mund.“  
  
„Ich hätte da was, wie du jemand glücklich machen könntest.“  
  
„Wenn du deinen Fernseher meinst…Du bist nicht mein ‚Mitarbeiter‘.“  
  
Draco hielt das Glas hoch, das er gerade mit dem Trockentuch bearbeitete. „Und was ist das? Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Ich poliere deine Gläser und du gehst hoch und bringst alles in Ordnung, was Luna gestern Abend angestellt hat.“  
  
„Was hat sie denn angestellt? Ich dachte, Mary wollte sich nur deine Tränkebücher anschauen.“  
  
„Ja, aber sie hat Luna mitgebracht und der war wohl langweilig. Sei meinte, meine Aura sei zu blass und ich sollte etwas an meinem Umfeld ändern. Farben würden sich positiv auf meine inneren Energien auswirken.“  
  
„Nicht das schon wieder.“  
  
Draco tat überrascht: „Du kennst das schon?“  
  
„Es geht ums äußere und innerliche Gleichgewicht. Eigentlich ist das nur in der Natur gegeben, aber wenn man seine Umwelt in einer natürlichen Art gestaltet, wirkt sich das günstig auf die Aura aus“, fasste Harry kurz zusammen.  
  
„Darum wohne ich jetzt in einem Blumenbeet.“  
  
„Was meinst du damit?“  
  
„Sie hat meine Wände und Böden bunt gezaubert und ein paar Möbelstücke transfiguriert. Mein Sofa ist jetzt eine Holzbank mit Lederbezug und Schaffell und der Tisch besteht aus Holzpflöcken und Baumstammscheiben.“  
  
„Das klingt doch ganz interessant.“  
  
„Ich sage ja auch gar nicht, dass es nicht eine Verbesserung zu Lydias Stil ist, aber die ganze Magie in der Wohnung greift die Muggel-Technik an. Nichts funktioniert mehr, nicht einmal die Spülmaschine in der Küche“, empörte sich Draco.  
  
„Dann soll ich also alles rückgängig machen und die Zauber aufheben?“, schlussfolgerte Harry. „Aber ist dir denn deine Aura nicht wichtiger als Fernsehen und Spülmaschinen?“  
  
„Meine Aura ist eh nicht mehr zu retten. Da will ich mich wenigsten mit ein paar Fernsehsendungen von meiner inneren Dunkelheit ablenken. Kannst du dich also eben kümmern und ich halte hier die Stellung?“  
  
Draco half immer mal wieder kurz im Café aus. Eric, die Küchenkraft, meldete sich oft krank und wenn Harry hinten arbeiten musste, konnte es vorkommen, dass vorne einer zum Bedienen fehlte. Draco hatte schnell begriffen, wie im Beans gearbeitet wurde und konnte die Kasse problemlos bedienen.  
  
Als Harry nach einer halben Stunde wieder unten war, blickte ihm Draco erwartungsvoll entgegen: „Und?“  
  
„Schade um die geblümte Tapete. Ich hatte fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, die Bienchen, Schmetterlinge und Marienkäferchen darauf umzubringen.“  
  
„Merlin sei dank haben sie sich nur bewegt und nicht auch noch Geräusche gemacht. Hast du die Kaninchenfamilie gesehen oder war sie in ihrem Bau?“  
  
„Nein, da waren keine Kaninchen, aber ich bin im Flur über so etwas wie einen Maulwurfshügel gestolpert. Hat Luna auch den Teppich verhext?“  
  
„Ist mir nicht aufgefallen. Geht denn der Fernseher wieder?“ Das schien Dracos größtes Problem zu sein.  
  
„Du bist ja richtig süchtig.“  
  
„Gleich kommt eine Wiederholung von „The Naked Kitchen“.  
  
„Was findest du nur an Jamie Oliver so toll?“  
  
„Äh, er ist cool, witzig und kann kochen.“  
  
„Und er sieht gut aus“, fügte Harry hinzu.  
  
„Tut der das? Ist das dein Typ, Potter? Ich dachte, du stehst auf Frauen. Was ist eigentlich mit dieser Helena?“  
  
„Was soll da sein?“ Helena war nicht gerade Harrys Lieblingsthema.  
  
„Du erzählst gar nichts von ihr. Du hast doch ihre Flohadresse.“  
  
„Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen. Das war eine einmalige Sache“, sagte er bestimmt.  
  
Draco ließ aber nicht locker: „Aha. Wie sieht sie denn aus? Ich weiß gar nicht, auf was für einen Typ Frauen du so stehst.“  
  
„Ich bin da nicht so festgelegt“, wich Harry aus. Inzwischen hatte er so lange verschwiegen, dass er eher auf Männer stand, dass er schon nicht mehr wusste, wie er das Thema ansprechen sollte. Harry schämte sich nicht für seine sexuelle Orientierung und ging damit eigentlich immer sehr offen um, aber er wusste nicht, ob Draco ihn weiterhin akzeptieren würde, wenn er davon erfuhr. Die Vorstellung, dass er sich von Harry abwenden könnte, behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
  
„Das heißt?“  
  
„Sie war groß, dünn, blond und konnte gut tanzen. Und ich war voll. Sonst noch Fragen? Worauf stehst du denn so?“ Harry fürchtete die Antwort im gleichen Maße, wie er sie wissen wollte.  
  
„Mir gefallen Dunkelhaarige besser, aber ich lasse mich gerne von was Anderem überzeugen. Ganz offen, so wie du. Du hast mir noch nie von deinen Beziehungen erzählt.“  
  
„Von Ginny schon“, gab Harry zurück.  
  
„Die dich wegen Neville verlassen hat. Wie blöd…“  
  
Harry fuhr direkt dazwischen: „Kein Wort gegen Ginny!“  
  
„Ich verstehe nur nicht, was sie an Longbottom fand, wenn sie dich haben konnte.“  
  
„Ich nehme das mal als Kompliment. Wenn du mit zum Videogucken kommen würdest, könntest du selbst sehen, was an Neville so toll ist.“  
  
Harry war für Freitag mit seinen Freunden verabredet, doch Draco hatte hartnäckig abgelehnt mitzukommen.  
  
„Ich gewöhne mich doch gerade schon an Luna. Noch mehr Menschen könnten zu einer völligen Überstimulierung führen. Außerdem lerne ich sie doch alle noch auf deiner Silvesterparty kennen.“  
  
Harry wollte mit allen Freunden und Bekannten ins Jahr 2002 reinfeiern. Das Beans war der ideale Ort für eine große Party, da es über genug Platz, die perfekte Ausstattung und eine Theke verfügte. Die Getränke konnte Harry unkompliziert bei seinem Lieferanten mitbestellen und in der Küche würden sie Pizza backen, Salate fertigmachen und alles unter einem Stasis-Zauber frisch halten. Harrys älterer Bekannter Jason hatte versprochen, Musik aufzulegen. Harry konnte darauf vertrauen, dass der Seminarleiter nicht nur ihren etwas ausgefalleneren Musikgeschmack bediente, sondern auch wusste, was ein Mainstream-Publikum zum Tanzen brachte. Es hatten sich bereits an die 60 Gäste angemeldet. Luna und Mary würden natürlich auch dabei sein – und Draco.  
  
„Aber du magst Luna, nicht wahr? Wie war es denn nun gestern?“, brachte Harry das Gespräch zurück auf Dracos Abend mit den beiden Frauen.  
  
„Gut. Lustig. Mary ist wirklich nett und Luna ist … Luna. Nein, wirklich, ich mag sie gerne und es fühlte sich gut an, so viel Magie um sich herum zu spüren.“  
  
Harry legte Draco den Arm freundschaftlich um die Schultern: „Keine zwei Jahre, dann hast du da auch alles wieder. Ich freue mich schon, wenn wir zusammen fliegen gehen können. Ich bin gespannt, ob du im Quidditch noch was drauf hast.“  
  
„Ich bin nicht gerade im Training, wie dir sicher aufgefallen ist.“  
  
„Wir trainieren zusammen. Du kannst bei unserer Hobbygruppe mitspielen. Es macht Spaß.“  
  
„Ich werde nicht lange hier sein. Das Semester beginnt im Oktober und genauso lange dauert die Bewährungszeit.“  
  
„Ja...ja, stimmt. Nun, wir werden sehen.“ Harry wollte gar nicht daran denken, dass sich Draco irgendwann verabschieden würde.  
  
„Luna und Mary wollen mit mir Weihnachtsgeschenke einkaufen gehen“, lenkte Draco vom Thema ab. „Nächsten Samstag.“  
  
„Da komm ich mit, ich habe auch noch nicht alles.“  
  
„Das geht nicht, ich möchte auch etwas für dich besorgen“, erwiderte Draco.  
  
„Wozu? Das ist nicht nötig, du hast doch kaum Geld.“  
  
„Wem soll ich denn sonst etwas schenken? Jill und du, ihr seid meine einzigen Freunde.“  
  
„Und Luna und Mary.“  
  
„Die kenne ich doch noch gar nicht richtig.“  
  
„Das wird sich ändern.“  
  
Andere Freunde hatte Draco allerdings wirklich nicht. Harry wusste inzwischen, dass Draco keinen Kontakt mehr zu Pansy, Theo oder Blaise hatte und Gregory nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts mit seiner Mutter untergetaucht war. Verwandtschaft gab es ebenfalls nicht, jedenfalls niemanden, der etwas mit Lucius Sohn zu tun haben wollte.  
  
„Ich werde Vater Süßigkeiten nach Azkaban schicken. Er nimmt zwar nichts mehr wahr, aber ein kulinarischer Genuss wird seinem Körper vielleicht etwas Wohlbefinden schenken. Ist doch gut, wenn man mit einem Geschenk nichts falsch machen kann, nicht wahr?“  
  
Harry sagte nichts dazu, weil er inzwischen gelernt hatte, dass Draco auf diese Art von fatalistischer Ironie keine Antwort erwartete. Stattdessen dachte er an Weihnachten und etwas ihn ihm zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen bei der Vorstellung, dass Draco niemanden hatte, mit dem er es feiern konnte.  
  
„Ich bin vom 24. auf den 25. bei Andromeda, damit ich morgens mit Teddy die Geschenke auspacken kann. Nachmittags muss ich zu den Weasleys, aber ich kann nach dem Abendessen zurückkommen, damit du Weihnachten nicht ganz allein bist. Es wird nur etwas später werden.“  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, wieso? Ich dachte, du bleibst immer bis Boxing Day im Fuchsbau. Du musst nicht wegen mir zurückkommen.“  
  
Harry hatte Draco erzählt, wie ausgelassen es bei den Weasleys zuging und wie sehr er das Gefühl genoss, Weihnachten von Menschen umgeben zu sein, die sich wie eine richtige Familie für ihn anfühlten. Das Gewusel im Fuchsbau konnte auch anstrengend sein, aber an Weihnachten gehörte es einfach dazu. Nun wünschte sich Harry, er hätte Draco gar nichts von seinem Plan erzählt, seinen Besuch bei den Weasleys zu verkürzen. Draco würde nicht wollen, dass er wegen ihm auf etwas zu verzichtete, was ihm wichtig war.  
  
„Vielleicht möchte ich aber gerne Weihnachten mit dir feiern.“  
  
Draco sah ihn eindringlich an: „Du würdest mir keine Freude damit machen, wenn du die Fröhlichkeit bei den Weasleys gegen einen Abend mit mir vor dem Fernseher aufgibst, weil du denkst, ich würde sonst depressiv auf der Couch sitzen und heulen. Wirklich Harry, ich möchte das nicht. Wir sehen uns abends am Boxing Day.“  
  
Harry zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern. Sollte Draco daraus machen, was er wollte. Da Harry ihn nicht umstimmen konnte, würde er eben ohne seine Zustimmung am Weihnachtsabend in die Parkway zurückkehren. Weihnachten war schließlich ein Fest der Liebe. Da durften Menschen nicht allein gelassen werden.  
  
***  
  
Am Ende ließen Harry und Draco den Weihnachtsabend dann doch nicht zusammen ausklingen, da Draco Weihnachten im Haus der Lovegoods übernachtete.  
  
Nach ihrem gemeinsamen Weihnachtseinkauf, überredeten Luna und Mary Draco, in der darauffolgenden Woche mit zum Weihnachtsmarkt zu kommen. Harry war natürlich ebenfalls eingeladen. Es gab mehrere Weihnachtsmärkte in London. Das ‚Winter Wonderland‘ im Hydepark war der größte, mit vielen Buden, aber auch Attraktionen, wie zum Beispiel einer großen Kirmes, die einer weihnachtlichen Stimmung eher abträglich war. Harry und Draco waren auf ihren Spaziergängen schon mehrmals daran vorbei gekommen. Die blinkenden Lichter der Fahrgeschäfte hatten Draco sowohl abgeschreckt als auch fasziniert. Keiner der beiden Männer hatte das Bedürfnis verspürt, an dem Rummel teilzunehmen.  
  
Luna und Mary sahen das ganz ähnlich. So fuhren sie stattdessen zum dem Weihnachtsmarkt am Leicester Square, der zwar genauso voll, aber kleiner und beschaulicher war. Draco war trotzdem ein wenig enttäuscht: „Wir sind früher in der Weihnachtszeit ein paarmal in die Schweiz gefahren und haben dort auch Weihnachtsmärkte besucht. Die sind viel atmosphärischer als das hier.“ Die Worte waren nur für Harry bestimmt, da er den Frauen nicht mit Gemecker die Stimmung verderben wollte. Harry nahm es als ein gutes Zeichen, dass Draco ihm gegenüber nicht mit seiner Meinung hinterm Berg hielt.  
  
Nach zwei Gläsern Glühwein und einer ausgiebigen Begutachtung der zum Teil wunderschönen Waren in den Büdchen, konnte Draco dem Ganzen dann doch etwas abgewinnen. Harry registrierte mit einem vagen Gefühl von Bedauern, dass Draco im Verlauf des Abends immer weniger seine Nähe suchte. Er gewöhnte sich langsam daran, von Muggeln umgeben zu sein. Harry freute sich darüber, aber Dracos Nähe hatte etwas Wunderbares, auf das er nicht gerne verzichtete.  
  
Als sie gegen neun vor einem weiteren Getränkestand eine Runde Tee mit Rum bestellten, wurde Harry von hinten angesprochen.  
  
„Harry? Harry Potter, bist du es?“  
  
Harry drehte sich um und sah sich Helena gegenüber. „Hi“, brachte er lahm heraus. Unweigerlich ging sein Blick zu Draco, der die Szene mit unverhohlenem Interesse beobachtete.  
  
Harry wechselte die üblichen Floskeln mit Helena und schickte sich dann an, sie seinen Freunden vorzustellen. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er keinerlei Informationen über die Hexe hatte. Zum Glück übernahm sie wieder die Regie und stellte sich selbst vor. Harry rechnete es Helena hoch an, dass sie keinerlei Regung zeigte, als Draco seinen Namen nannte. Unbewusst hatte er sich trotzdem näher zu Draco gestellt.  
  
Zu Helenas Gruppe gehörten vier weitere Personen. Als sie weitergehen wollten, verabschiedete sich Helena von ihnen und blieb bei Harry und seinen Freunden. Harry war darüber alles andere als begeistert, aber da die anderen, inklusive Draco, nicht den Eindruck erweckten, als ob es sie stören würde, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich damit abzufinden. Er hätte auch gar nicht gewusst, wie er die gutgelaunte und äußerst selbstbewusste Hexe loswerden konnte.  
  
Nach einem weiteren Tee mit Schuss und ein paar Würstchen deutscher Art fanden sie sich vor dem kleinen Riesenrad wieder.  
  
„Los, lasst uns eine Runde fahren“, rief Luna fröhlich und weil nichts dagegensprach, stimmten die anderen zu.  
  
Leider durften nur vier Erwachsene in eine Gondel. Ehe sich Harry versah, hatte ihn Helena am Arm gepackt und mit in die erste Gondel gezogen. Harry sah Draco flehentlich an, aber der stieg mit Luna und Mary in die nächste Gondel. Harrys Stimmung sank ins Bodenlose. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Helena Harry angebaggert und rückte ihm auch jetzt wieder auf die Pelle. Während der Fahrt versuchte Harry, mit Draco einen Blick auszutauschen. Er wollte Kontakt herstellen und ihm zeigen, wie genervt er war, aber Draco saß schweigsam und blass auf seinem Sitz und stierte stur vor sich hin. Luna und Mary warfen Harry besorgte Blicke zu. Mary legte ihren Arm und Dracos Schultern und Luna griff nach seiner Hand. Draco lehnte sich nach vorne. Harry erkannte die Haltung. Draco erleichterte sich damit die Atmung und konzentriere sich auf seine Atemzüge. Offenbar stand er kurz vor einem Panikanfall und Harry saß in seiner Gondel gefangen und konnte nicht helfen. Darüber hinaus wanderte Helenas Hand gerade seinen Oberschenkel hinauf. Harry war jedoch viel zu sehr von der Szene in der anderen Gondel in Anspruch genommen, als dass er darauf reagiert hätte.  
  
Erleichtert beobachtete er, wie Draco die aufkommende Panik wegatmete und sich zu beruhigen schien. Endlich schaute er nun auch zu Harry herüber und verzog den Mund zu etwas, das wohl ein aufmunterndes Lächeln darstellen sollte. Als Harry nicht sofort zurücklächelte, hob er die Hand und hielt seinen Daumen hoch. Erst da entspannet sich auch Harry wieder.  
  
Helena hatte in der Zwischenzeit ihren linken Arm um Harry geschlungen. Die Hand des anderen lag auf seinem Oberschenkel knapp unterhalb seines Schritts. Einen Augenblick später fühlte Harry, wie ihre Finger gegen sein Geschlecht drückten. Sie beugte sich vor und raunte in sein Ohr: „Möchtest du heute mit zu mir kommen?“  
  
Nein, das war ganz und gar nicht das, was er wollte. Nicht, dass er keine Lust auf Sex gehabt hätte. Im Gegenteil. Harry hatte sich seit Oktober häufiger mit seiner eigenen Hand Erleichterung verschafft, als in den Monaten zuvor, aber an Helena hatte er dabei nicht gedacht. Er hatte sehr bewusst an niemanden gedacht und würde auch nicht zugeben, wenn sich doch mal jemand in seine Fantasien geschlichen hätte. Jetzt jedenfalls wollte er einfach nur möglichst schnell aussteigen. Sein Herz hämmerte nicht mit Begierde, sondern mit nur einem Gedanken: Draco, Draco, Draco.  
  
Energisch schob er Helenas Hand weg. „Nein, tut mir leid, kein Interesse. Wir hatten Spaß, es war schön, aber mehr wollte ich nicht. Das war eine einmalige Sache.“ Damit rückte er von der Hexe ab und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die andere Gondel. In dem Moment war die Fahrt auch schon vorbei. Harry beeilte sich, zu Draco zu kommen.  
  
„Was war los? Geht’s dir gut?“  
  
„Alles in Ordnung. Nur ein kleiner Anflug von Panik. Ist schnell vorbeigegangen“, beruhigte ihn Draco.   
  
„Warum, was war der Auslöser?“ Harry schaute sich um als erwartete er, Voldemort in der Menge zu sehen.  
  
Dracos Blick fiel hingegen auf Helena, die im Hintergrund stand und die Szene beobachtete. Harry verstand, dass er nicht vorhatte, vor Fremden über seine Ängste zu reden. Er war überrascht, als Draco trotzdem antwortete: „Nichts, keine Ahnung. Vielleicht das Gefühl, in der Gondel eingesperrt zu sein. Ist auch egal, es ging vorbei, bevor es richtig angefangen hat. Dank meiner beiden Begleiterinnen.“  
  
Draco sah Mary und Luna liebevoll und etwas jungenhaft an. Harry schmolz dahin und wünschte sich, dass ihm dieser Blick gehörte. Spontan griff er nach Dracos Hand und kam sich augenblicklich dumm vor. Trotzdem ließ er nicht los. „Also, was jetzt? Worauf habt ihr Lust oder wollen wir nach Hause?“  
  
Es war bereits halb elf und der Weihnachtsmarkt würde in einer halben Stunde schließen.  
  
„Mir reicht’s. Von mir aus können wir gehen“, antwortete Mary. „Ich möchte nur noch schnell die Ohrringe kaufen, die ich gesehen habe.“  
  
Draco entzog Harry seine Hand. Er lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte: „Kommst du mit nach Hause oder hast du noch was vor?“ Er hob seine Augenbrauen in anzüglicher Weise und nickte kurz in Richtung Helena.  
  
„Nein, ich komme mit“, versicherte Harry. Seine Hand fühlte sich seltsam leer an und er wusste nicht so recht, wohin mit ihr.  
  
„Sie scheint Interesse zu haben, du solltest die Chance ergreifen."  
  
Genervt und etwas zu laut antwortete Harry: „Kein Interesse. Komm.“ Sie gingen den Frauen hinterher. Es hob nicht gerade seine Stimmung, dass Draco ihn zu einer Nacht mit Helena drängen wollte. Am Schmuckstand verabschiedete sich die Hexe, nicht ohne Harry noch einmal an sich zu ziehen und ein „Schade“ in sein Ohr zu raunen.  
  
  
  
Im Bus ergatterten sie einen Vierersitz. Luna brachte die Sprache auf die anstehenden Feiertage: „Draco, warum kommst du Weihnachten nicht mit zu uns? Mary wird auch dabei sein und mein Vater hat nichts dagegen, ich habe ihn schon gefragt.“  
  
Draco lehnte sofort ab: „Warum sollte dein Vater mit einem Todesser Weihnachten feiern wollen?“  
  
„Hältst du dich noch für einen Todesser? Vielleicht haben die Schlickschlupfe deinen Geist verwirrt, denn ich sehe nur einen Menschen, der falsche Entscheidungen getroffen hat, und sie nun bereut. Du hättest deine Tapete bunt lassen sollen, Draco, das hilft gegen negative Energien.“  
  
„Jamie Oliver war Draco wichtiger als die Schlickschlupfe“, warf Harry ein.  
  
Luna hatte ihren Glauben an Schlickschlupfe längst aufgegeben. Wenn sie dennoch darauf ansprach, geschah es mit Selbstironie und um anzudeuten, dass jemand ihrer Meinung nach Unsinn redete.  
  
„Dad hat wirklich nicht dagegen, dass du kommst, Draco. Er sagt, jeder Mensch hat eine zweite Chance verdient. Wir haben ihm von dir erzählt und er würde sich gerne kennenlernen.“  
  
Draco schnaubte. Er richtete seinen Blick auf die Fassaden der Häuser, an denen sie vorbeikamen.  
  
„Mein Vater hat Todesser gehasst und ist immer auf Harrys Seite gewesen. Als keiner Harry glauben wollte, dass Voldemort zurückgekommen ist, hat er einen Artikel dazu im Quibbler veröffentlicht. Selbst als Voldemort das Ministerium unter seine Kontrolle brachte, unterstützte er Harry in aller Öffentlichkeit.“  
  
Harry sah, wie Draco bei Lunas Worten in sich zusammensackte. Er wusste nicht, worauf die Hexe hinauswollte. „Luna“, versuchte er, sie vorsichtig zum Einhalten zu bewegen, aber sie fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Und dann kam der Tag, an dem ich von den Todessern entführt und bei euch im Keller gefangen gehalten wurde. Rate mal, was mein Vater da gemacht hat.“  
  
Draco wandte Luna nun doch sein Gesicht zu. Er schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf, ratlos. Harry hatte inzwischen begriffen, was die Hexe mit ihrer Rede beabsichtigte.  
  
„Er ging einen Handel mit den von ihm so gehassten Todessern ein und schrieb Artikel, die Harry schlecht dastehen ließen. Als Harry mit Ron und Hermine zu unserem Haus kam, um etwas über die Heiligtümer des Todes heraus zu finden, verständigte er die Todesser. Er verriet Harry, weil er hoffte, ihn gegen mich austauschen zu können. Mein Vater war kein 16jähriger Junge. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, und er schob alle moralischen Bedenken beiseite, um mich zurück zu bekommen.“  
  
Harry sah, wie Draco schluckte und seine Augen feucht glänzten.  
  
„Mein Vater findet, dass jeder Mensch eine zweite Chance verdient“, wiederholte Luna, „und er hat großes Verständnis dafür, dass man alles tut, was nötig ist, um die Menschen zu retten, die man liebt. Er wird dich Weihnachten willkommen heißen.“  
  
Nach Lunas Worten senkte sich ein Schweigen auf die Gruppe. Der Bus ruckelte durch die Straßen Londons und passierte fünf weitere Haltestellen, bevor Draco schließlich sagte: „Ich würde gerne kommen, aber euer Haus liegt in der Welt der Zauberer. Ich darf dort nicht hin."  
  
„Wir können mit Fletcher sprechen. Er macht an Weihnachten vielleicht eine Ausnahme“, warf Harry ein. Er würde alles tun, um Draco ein Weihnachten mit den Lovegoods zu ermöglichen.


	15. Weihnachten und Silvester

** Weihnachten und Silvester **

  
  
Fletcher gab tatsächlich seine Einwilligung zu Dracos Besuch bei den Lovegoods. Allerdings knüpfte er sie an eine Bedingung.  
  
„Bei den Lovegoods? Xenophilius ist doch der Herausgeber der ‚Magical World‘, nicht wahr? Und seine Tochter arbeitet auch bei dem Magazin, wie ich hörte. Sie ist also eine Freundin von dir? Dann hätte sie doch sicher Interesse daran, einen Artikel über unser Widereingliederungsprojekt von jugendlichen Straftätern zu schreiben. Eine kleine Reportage von meiner Arbeit wäre doch ganz schön, meinst du nicht, Draco? Sie könnte auch über dich schreiben. Sag ihr doch, ich hätte Mittwoch noch einen Termin frei.“  
  
Die ‚Magical World‘ war der Nachfolger des ‚Quibblers‘, und doch ganz anders als Xenophilius‘ erste Zeitschrift. Nachdem Harry, Ron und Hermine damals aus dem Haus der Lovegoods entkommen waren, wurde Xenophilius von den Todessern nach Azkaban gebracht. In den fast sechs Monaten seiner Haft hatte er viel von seiner kindlichen Sicht auf die Welt der Magie verloren. Er schwor sich, niemals wieder einen Artikel zu veröffentlichen, dessen Inhalt nicht auf Fakten beruhte. So wurde die ‚Magical World‘ eine Zeitschrift mit akribisch recherchierten Berichten zu Entwicklungen und Phänomenen in der Zaubererwelt, deren Wahrheitsgehalt niemand mehr anzweifelte. Mittlerweile hatte sie eine beachtliche Auflage und eine Leserschaft, die das ‚Who is Who‘ der englischen Zauberer und Hexen umfasste. Es war daher kein Wunder, dass Fletcher seinen Namen in der Zeitschrift lesen wollte.  
  
Draco hatte hingegen große Bedenken, mit seiner Geschichte an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen. Außerdem behagte es ihm nicht, sich ein Weihnachten bei den Lovegoods auf diese Weise zu erkaufen.  
  
„Warum nicht?“ fragte Harry, der kein Verständnis für Dracos Widerstreben hatte. „Das Projekt ist doch etwas Gutes. Warum sollte darüber nicht berichtet werden?“  
  
„Ich lass mich doch nicht von so einem Ministeriumsbeamten erpressen.“  
  
Manchmal kam dann doch der alte Malfoy hoch. Harry nahm es Draco nicht übel. Er sah es als etwas Positives, wenn Draco sein früheres Selbstbewusstsein zurückgewann. Ein gewisses Maß an Arroganz, fand er auch ganz anziehend.  
  
„Du lässt dich nicht erpressen, sondern gehst einen Deal ein. Denk an die positiven Effekte, die so ein Artikel für dich haben kann. Luna wird nichts Negatives über dich schreiben, ganz im Gegenteil. Der Bericht wird deiner Reputation zugutekommen. Luna könnte eine Reportage über deine gesamte Bewährungszeit schreiben. Das wird dir Sympathien einbringen. Wenn deine Bewährungsstrafe vorbei ist, musst du nicht gleich außer Landes flüchten, weil du meinst, alle hassen dich. Du könntest dein Studium in London fortsetzen.“ Das war ein Gedanke, der Harry sehr gefiel.  
  
„Der Kooperationspartner für das Tränkestudium ist nun einmal die Universität in New York. Da kann ich nicht einfach in London weiterstudieren.“  
  
„Aber du willst ja sicher nicht für immer in den USA bleiben, oder?“  
  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht.“  
  
„Siehst du! Dann wäre es ja nur taktisch klug, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, die dir ein Leben in England vereinfachen können.“  
  
Draco lehnte das Kinn auf seine Hand und runzelte leicht die Stirn, unwillig, weiter über das Thema zu reden. Harry wusste, dass er einfach nur ein bisschen Zeit brauchte, um über die ganze Sache nachzudenken. Er würde sich der Logik von Harrys Argumentation nicht lange entziehen können.  
  
Wie erhofft, erklärte sich Draco am darauffolgenden Tag bereit, einen Deal mit Fletcher einzugehen. Nun hing alles nur noch von Luna ab, aber Harry hatte keine Bedenken, dass sie nicht mitspielen würde und behielt recht.

***

  
So verbrachten Harry und Draco Weihnachten in Devon. Der eine im Turm der Lovegoods, der andere im Fuchsbau der Weasleys. Harry genoss die Zeit bei seiner Ersatzfamilie, aber er merkte, dass ihm etwas fehlte. Er ertappte sich, wie seine Gedanken zu den Lovegoods und ihren Gästen wanderten und er Ideen entwickelte, wie zum Beispiel, dass er ja mal frische Luft schnappen und dabei die Lovegoods mit dem Besen besuchen könnte. Nur die Angst, sich lächerlich zu machen und die Weasleys vor den Kopf zu stoßen, hielt ihn davon ab, solche Ideen in die Tat umzusetzen. Trotzdem blieb die Versuchung wie ein feines Jucken unter der Haut.  
  
Harry und Draco hatten ihre Geschenke bereits in der Parkway ausgetauscht, aber noch nicht ausgepackt. Harry hatte für Draco ein Handy mit bezahlter Flatrate für ein Jahr besorgt und hoffte, dass Draco sich darüber freuen würde. Bei den Weasleys wurden die Geschenke traditionell vor dem Abendessen am 25. Dezember ausgepackt. Harry sparte sich Dracos Päckchen bis zum Schluss auf. Als er es schließlich öffnete, spürte er die Blicke der anderen auf sich. Alle schienen sich zu fragen, was ein Malfoy wohl verschenken würde. Harry hörte Ron witzeln, dass es angesichts von Dracos prekärer finanzieller Lage wohl keine juwelenbesetzte Armbanduhr sein könne. Harry beachtete Ron nicht weiter. Es war ihm egal, was Draco ausgesucht hatte. Harry war sich sicher, dass es mit der Absicht geschehen war, ihm eine Freude zu machen. Die Geste zählte.  
  
Er löste den Klebestreifen und zog das Geschenkpapier auseinander. Es kam ein wunderschön eingefasstes Notizbuch zum Vorschein, das mit dem schlichten Wort „Kochbuch“ betitelt war. Harry öffnete es und fand darin einige der Gerichte, die Draco und er in den letzten Wochen zubereitet hatten. Das Besondere war jedoch, dass jedes Rezept von einem Gedicht, einem Sinnspruch oder einer Zeichnung begleitet wurde, die in humorvoller Art etwas aufgriffen, das Draco seit Oktober durch Harry gelernt hatte. Vieles davon waren lächerliche Kleinigkeiten. So hatte sich Draco zum Beispiel auf einer Seite selbst gezeichnet, wie er vor einem menschenfressenden Muggel davonlief. Harry stand in dem Bildchen lässig daneben und sagte: „Muggel beißen nicht.“ Der Spruch war seit seinem ersten Gebrauch zu einem Running Gag zwischen ihnen geworden.  
  
Viele Seiten waren unbeschriftet, aber eine Notiz verwies darauf, dass Draco noch weitere Rezepte hinzufügen würde, da Harry schließlich ein unendlicher Quell guter Ratschläge sei. Ein verschnörkeltes „Danke, dein Draco“ zierte die letzte Seite.  
  
Harry saß mit einem seltsam kribbeligen Gefühl im Bauch und einem dümmlichen Lächeln im Gesicht auf dem Sofa neben Hermine und wollte das Buch am liebsten für sich behalten, aber mehrere Weasleys baten, es sehen zu dürfen. Als Harry es schließlich an George weitergab, war er noch immer zu gerührt, als dass er auf die Bemerkungen, die folgten reagieren konnte. Doch die Antworten formten sich automatisch in seinem Kopf.  
  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Malfoy so gut zeichnen kann.“  
  
Er hat mal einen Comic gemalt, wie ich beim Quidditch-Spielen vom Blitz getroffen werde und meine Haar zu Berge stehen. Das war auch gut gemacht.  
  
„Ganz schön kreativ. Hätte ich dem gar nicht zugetraut.“  
  
An Phantasie hat es Draco noch nie gefehlt. Er konnte sich alle möglichen Gemeinheiten ausdenken.  
  
„Der kleine Malfoy hat Humor, das muss man ihm lassen.“  
  
Die „Potter stinkt“-Buttons waren auch witzig, wenn sie sich nicht gerade gegen mich gerichtet hätten.  
  
„Mich wundert, dass er was Selbstgemachtes verschenkt. Früher hätte er sich sicher darüber lustig gemacht.“  
  
Draco hat sich verändert, begreift es doch endlich.  
  
Molly war aufgefallen, dass Harry ganz stumm geworden war. Sie strich ihm mütterlich über den Kopf und meinte: „Das ist ein wirklich sehr schönes und persönliches Geschenk Harry. Draco hat sich viel Mühe damit gemacht. Er muss große Stücke auf dich halten.“  
  
Mollys Worte verstärken noch die Wärme in Harrys Körper. ‚Draco mag mich wirklich‘, dachte er und lächelte.  
  
Hermine stupste Harry mit dem Ellenbogen leicht an, um ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurückzuholen. Ihre Stirn war gerunzelt, nicht aus Abscheu, sondern als würde sie ein Rätsel lösen müssen. Harry wusste nicht, wie lange sie ihn schon beobachtet hatte. „Vielleicht ist er ja doch ganz anders als früher. Ich glaube, es ist gut, wenn wir ihn Silvester kennenlernen, meinst du nicht, Ron?“  
  
Der brummte zur Antwort seine Zustimmung.  
  
Harry blieb für den Rest des Abends in einer aufgekratzten Stimmung. Innerlich unruhig, aber irgendwie auch sehr glücklich. Gegen Mitternacht, als es im Haus ruhiger wurde, fragte er Molly, ob er ihre Eule Homey für eine Nachricht ausleihen durfte. Er schrieb eine Dankeskarte und band sie an Homeys Bein fest. Dann schickte er sie zum Turm der Lovegoods, zu Draco. Harry lag bereits im Bett und wälzte sich von der einen auf die andere Seite, als die Eule endlich zurückkam.

  
  
_„Lieber Harry,_   
  
_ich bin froh, dass dir mein Geschenk gefallen hat. Über dein Handy habe ich mich ebenfalls sehr gefreut. Offenbar hast du keine Angst davor, dass ich dich in Zukunft noch mehr in Anspruch nehmen und nerven könnte. Das Mittel dazu hast du mir mit diesem Telefon geradewegs in die Hand gegeben._   
  
_Xenophilius und Luna sind ausnehmend zuvorkommende Gastgeber und ich bin dankbar für die Gelegenheit, mit ihnen und Mary Weihnachten feiern zu können. Ich gebe zu, dass es zuhause vielleicht doch einsam geworden wäre._   
  
_Ich hatte gedacht, Luna hätte ihre Schlickschlupf-Phase überwunden, aber heute musste ich erkennen, dass sie sie nur durch etwas anderes ersetzt hat: Mulmsuffies. (Der Name stammt von Luna.) Sie sind sichtbar und schwirren seit unserem Spaziergang heute Morgen um ihren Kopf herum. Luna hofft, dass sie sich positiv auf ihre Aura auswirken._   
  
_Ich halte sie für eine ganz gewöhnliche magische Fliegenart und kann nur hoffen, dass sich nicht noch eine auf meinen Kopf verirrt. Eine landete bereits auf meinem Eisparfait und ist erfroren._   
  
_Mary bezweifelt, dass ich in Gefahr bin. Sie vermutet, es läge an dem neuen Shampoo, das Luna sich in einem Esoterik-Fachgeschäft (Gibt es so etwas wirklich?) besorgt hätte. Es wäre ein besonders naturfreundliches Produkt, hätte der Verkäufer gesagt. Nun, wir werden sehen. Zur Not findest du sicher einen passenden Spruch, mit dem ich sie wieder loswerde._   
  
_Ich freue mich auf morgen Abend._   
  
_Draco“_

  
  
Harry freute sich auch auf morgen Abend. Dann würde er Draco wiedersehen.  
  


***

  
  
Harry und Draco saßen am Abend des 26. Dezembers in Dracos Wohnung und schauten Harrys Lieblingsweihnachtsfilm ‚Nightmare Before Chrismas‘. Nachdem der Film zu Ende war, stellten sie eine CD von Pearl Jam an und unterhielten sich noch ein wenig über ihre Tage in Devon und die Eigenarten ihrer Freunde.  
  
Draco betrachtete sein Wohnzimmer mit einem skeptischen Blick.  
  
„Lunas Blumentapete war etwas übertrieben, aber irgendetwas möchte ich hier gerne ändern. Immerhin werde ich hier noch zwei Jahre festsitzen.“  
  
„Ey!“ Harry pikste Draco mit seinen Zehen in die Seite. Er saß am anderen Ende des Sofas, den Rücken schräg an die Armstütze gelehnt, und hatte die Füße bequem auf dem freien Sitz zwischen ihnen abgestellt. „Gibt Schlimmeres als hier festzusitzen.“  
  
„Ja?“, versuchte ihn Draco zu ärgern und fuhr dann fort: „Ich möchte die Wände streichen und ein paar von Lydias Sachen rausschmeißen. Den Wackeldackel zum Beispiel und die Kunstblumen.“  
  
„Bitte auch den ganzen Touri-Nap und ihre Sammlung von Holzschiffchen und dieses bunte Porzellanungetüm da vorne.“  
  
„Das Mädchen am Schwanenteich? Nein, das muss bleiben. Es kann aber ins Büro umsiedeln.“  
  
„Warum muss das bleiben? Es ist grässlich“, fragte Harry.  
  
„Weil Lydia es im Krieg von ihrer Oma geschenkt bekommen hat. Einen Tag später wurde ihr Haus von deutschen Fliegern ausgebombt. Es war das letzte Mal, dass Lydia mit ihr gesprochen hat.“  
  
„Woher weißt du das?“  
  
„Ich habe es in ihren Tagebüchern gelesen.“  
  
„Wo?“  
  
„Lydia hat Tagebuch geschrieben. Ich sollte doch ihre Privatsachen zusammenräumen, da waren auch Tagebücher dabei. Ich habe angefangen, sie zu lesen und … naja, konnte nicht mehr aufhören.“  
  
„Hm.“ Harry wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er hatte nie bemerkt, dass sich Draco mit irgendwelchen Tagebüchern beschäftigt hatte. Dracos Interesse an dem Leben einer ganz normalen und bereits verstorbenen Muggel überraschte ihn.  
  
„Bist du verärgert, dass ich sie gelesen habe?“  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht.“  
  
„Ich habe noch nie so viel über einen Menschen erfahren, wie über Lydia. Es ist beinahe, als ob ich sie besser kenne als meine Eltern oder meine Freunde aus Hogwarts. Diese Wohnung steckt voller Geschichten, voller Erinnerungsstücke. Lydia hat allen Dingen Bedeutung beigemessen. Sie war ein toller Mensch, weißt du, und lustig. Ich musste oft lachen, wenn ich ihre Einträge gelesen habe. Und manchmal…eben auch nicht.“ Draco musste nicht expliziter werden. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte alles. Manchmal hatten ihn Lydias Tagebücher sehr bedrückt.  
  
„Ich mochte sie auch gerne, aber sie war schon alt und etwas verschroben und ich wohne ja auch erst seit zwei Jahren hier“, meinte Harry. „Besonders gut habe ich sie nicht kennengelernt.“  
  
„Sie hätte viel zu erzählen gehabt. Ihr Leben war interessant. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich noch diese Ausstellung im Museum besuchen möchte. Ich würde mir gerne anschauen, in was für einer Zeit Lydia aufgewachsen ist.“  
  
Draco zögerte, bevor er weitersprach: „Ich wusste nicht, dass es solche Muggel gibt. Ich habe immer geglaubt, Muggel seien uns Zauberern unterlegen, minderwertig. Ich dachte nicht einmal, dass nur die Magie den Unterschied macht. Nein, ich dachte, das Muggel schlechtere Menschen sind, dümmer, schmutziger, gieriger. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Das haben mir Lydias Tagebücher gezeigt, aber auch Muggel wie Mary. Muggel sind genauso wie wir.“ Draco grinste Harry an. „Es gibt solche wie mich und solche wie dich. Gute und schlechte.“  
  
An Dracos Blick und Betonung war klar, wen er hier als gut und wen er als schlecht bezeichnete.  
  
„Ich zeig dir, wie schlecht ich bin“, drohte Harry und rammte seine Zehen noch einmal in Draco Seite.  
  
Der zuckte zurück, griff nach Harrys Fuß und hielt ihn fest umklammert. „Das versuch du mal!“ Sprach‘s und begann, mit den Fingern Harrys Fußsohle zu kitzeln. Harry versuchte, seinen Fuß zurückzuziehen, aber Draco hielt ihn eisern fest. Also trat er mit dem anderen Fuß nach Draco. Der brachte sich in Sicherheit, gab tatsächlich Harrys Fuß frei, startete aber sofort den nächsten Angriff, dieses Mal auf die empfindliche Haut dicht oberhalb von Harrys Knien. Mit einem Klammergriff bohrte er seine Finger in die Muskeln von Harrys Oberschenkel.  
  
Harry lachte keuchend auf und versuchte sogleich, Dracos Hände von seinen Beinen zu lösen. Dracos Achseln boten eine gute Angriffsfläche für seine spitzen Zeigefinger. So kämpften sie eine Weile weiter und versuchten, sich gegenseitig zu kitzeln und niederzuringen. Irgendwann bekam Harry beide Handgelenke von Draco zu fassen und riss ihn zu sich. Draco verlor die Balance und fiel der Länge nach auf Harry. Sein Kinn stieß schmerzhaft gegen Harrys Schlüsselbein.  
  
„Autsch!”, stöhnte beide zeitgleich auf. Draco hatte es wohl heftiger erwischt, denn er blieb ermattet auf Harry liegen. Harry spürte jedes Heben und Senken von Dracos Brustkorb. Sein einzigartiger Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase.  
  
Bedächtig zog Harry ein Bein an und drehte sich zur Seite, damit Draco nicht die leichte Erektion bemerkte, die sich langsam in Harrys Hose bildete. Ihre Köpfe waren ganz nah beieinander. Dracos Atmen strich über Harrys Halsbeuge. Harry war kurzsichtig und konnte jede Pore auf Dracos heller Haut sehen. Als Draco den Kopf hob, entdeckte Harry blaue Sprenkel zwischen dem Grau seiner Iris und ein kleines Muttermal, das er noch nie bemerkt hatte. Eine Ader pochte an Dracos Stirn. Auch Harrys Herz schlug schnell, allerdings nicht wegen ihrer anstrengenden Rangelei.  
  
Draco begutachtete ungeniert und gespielt nachdenklich Harrys Gesicht. „Wenn wir die Protagonisten einer Liebesgeschichte wären, müsste ich dich jetzt küssen“, verkündete er.  
  
Harry hörte den Schalk in Dracos Stimme. Trotzdem blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen. ‚Dann küss mich doch, bitte küss mich‘, dachte er und wurde rot. Nur mit Mühe hielt er die Magie in seinem Körper, so sehr drängte sie aus ihm hinaus und wollte in Draco eintauchen, mit seiner Magie verschmelzen.  
  
„Woher kennst du dich denn mit Liebesgeschichte aus?“, fragte er, um über seine Verlegenheit hinwegzuspielen.  
  
Draco nickte in Richtung Bücherregal. „Na, durch Lydias Liebesromane.“  
  
Warum richtete sich Draco nicht auf? Harry selbst hatte nicht die Kraft, sich von seiner Nähe zu befreien.  
  


„Ich dachte, du hast jeden Tag gelernt. Jetzt stellt sich heraus, dass du die ganze Zeit Lydias Tagebücher und Liebesromane gelesen hast.“ Harry hoffte, dass Draco dem rauen Klang seiner Stimme keine Bedeutung beimessen würde. 

Er spürte, wie Dracos Hände an seiner Seite nach unten wanderten, dachte sich aber nichts dabei. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Gefühle in seinem Inneren in Zaun zu halten. Als Draco seine Finger in Harrys Taille bohrte, traf ihn der Angriff völlig unvorbereitet.

„Ich muss doch die Muggelwelt kennenlernen“, antwortete Draco und kitzelte den hilflosen Harry noch ein bisschen weiter. 

„Ah! Bitte nicht! Nein!”, bat Harry unter Lachen. An dieser Körperstelle war er besonders empfindlich.

Dankenswerter Weise ließ Draco bald von ihm ab und kehrte auf seinen Platz am anderen Ende der Couch zurück. „Den Kuss kriegst du ein anderes Mal“, meinte er wegwerfend und offenbar völlig ahnungslos, dass allein die Vorstellung, Draco zu küssen, einen Schauer durch Harrys Körper schickte.

Draco griff nach seinem Cola-Glas und nahm das Gespräch von vorhin wieder auf, als wäre nichts gewesen. Wahrscheinlich war das für ihn auch so.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass Muggel wie wir sind. Das Problem ist nur, das Wissen ist noch nicht ganz in meinem Herzen angekommen.“ Er warf Harry einen schnellen Blick zu, als ob er seine Reaktion darauf prüfen wollte.  
  
„Aber bei Lydia und Mary…?“  
  
„Da schon.“  
  
„Na, dann ist doch alles in Ordnung. Du musst einfach noch mehr Muggel kennenlernen, sie sozusagen an dich heranlassen. Dann wirst du auch den Rest deiner Vorbehalte verlieren. Ich weiß nicht, warum du dich unter Druck setzt. Außerdem gibt es auch unter Muggeln totale Vollidioten.“  
  
„Wie bei den Zauberern!“, sagte Draco und streckte neckend seine Hand in Richtung Harrys Fuß.  
  
„Fang nicht schon wieder an!“, lachte Harry, froh darüber, dass seine seltsamen und völlig unangemessenen Gefühle abgeklungen waren und er sich wieder normal verhalten konnte.  
  
  


***

  
  
** _ Tagebucheintrag von Mittwoch, 26. Dezember 2001 _ **   
  
_ Ich hätte heute fast Harry geküsst. Zum Glück konnte ich mich noch einmal zurückhalten. Es war knapp. Da war sein Geruch, seine Magie, sein Lachen, seine Muskeln unter meinen Händen. Harry ahnt nicht, was er mir damit antut. Diese Lippen, dieser Blick.  _   
  
_ Ich werde mit meiner Gier noch alles zerstören, was zwischen uns ist. Harry ist so unschuldig. Er sieht mich an, als sei ich…als würde er mir restlos vertrauen. Mir! Man muss Harry wirklich vor sich selbst schützen. Unsere Freundschaft ist mir definitiv wichtiger als eine kleine Liebelei. _   
  
_ Ich muss mich dringend abreagieren. Dann wird auch Harry wieder zur Besinnung kommen. Das würde er früher oder später sowieso. Spätestens aber, wenn ich in zwei Jahren wegziehe. Ich werde Harry die Augen öffnen, damit auch er sich wieder auf jemand anderen konzentriert, jemanden, der seiner würdig ist und ihn lieben kann. _   
  


***

In den darauffolgenden Tagen bereitete Harry zusammen mit Draco und ein paar Freunden die Silvesterparty vor. Das Beans blieb jedes Jahr zwischen Weihnachten und dem 2. Januar geschlossen, damit alle Mitarbeiter die Feiertage richtig genießen konnten. 

Da auch Muggel unter den Gästen sein würden, die nichts von Magie wussten, mussten die Möbel in den Seminarräumen verkleinert und in abschließbaren Schränken verstaut werden. Nur so war es möglich, die Räume wieder auf ihre natürliche Größe zurückzubringen. Es wäre sonst vielleicht aufgefallen, warum das Gebäude so viel mehr Platz bot, als es von außen den Anschein hatte. Harry vereinte danach zwei der nun verkleinerten Seminarräume zu einem Großen, so dass Platz für eine Tanzfläche entstand. Luna, Mary, Dean und Mark kümmerten sich um die Deko. Jill, Draco und Harry bereiteten die Pizzen und Salate vor.

Bei der Gelegenheit lernten Dean und Marc Draco näher kennen. Draco blieb sehr zurückhaltend und höflich, so dass Dean Harry irgendwann erstaunt beiseite nahm und sagte, dass man Draco kaum wiedererkennen würde. Der Slytherin sei ja richtig nett geworden.

Am Abend der Party trudelten die Gäste gegen 19 Uhr ein. Draco war sehr aufgeregt und Harry musste ihn zwingen, von Anfang an dabei zu sein, damit er ihn möglichst vielen Leuten vorstellen konnte. Flankiert von Jill, Luna und Mary ging das problemlos vonstatten.

Hermine und Ron, sowie George und seine Freundin Jasmine gaben sich richtig Mühe, freundlich zu Draco zu sein. Nur Neville und Ginny, die Weihnachten bei Nevilles Großmutter verbracht hatten, hielten sich von Draco fern. Harry war ein wenig enttäuscht, aber er wusste, dass sich in den nächsten Wochen noch genug Gelegenheit ergeben würde, seine Freunde mit Draco zusammenzubringen. 

Harry hatte drei freiwillige Aushilfskräfte des Beans für den Abend engagiert, damit er sich selbst um möglichst wenig kümmern musste. Trotzdem gab es für ihn als Gastgeber immer wieder etwas zu tun. Jill und Draco halfen aus, so gut es ging. Jill hatte ihren älteren Bruder John mitgebracht. Auch der ging ihnen zur Hand und schien kein Problem mit Draco zu haben, was Harry sehr erleichterte.

Gegen zehn hatte sich alles so langsam eingespielt. Harry machte seine Runden und wurde mal von dieser, mal von jeder Gruppe ins Gespräch gezogen. Zum Tanzen war er noch nicht gekommen und von Draco sah er auch immer weniger. Erst hatte er sich eine ganze Weile bei Luna und Mary aufgehalten, dann hatte ihn Harry im Gespräch mit den Nachbarn von oben gesehen. Später saß er mit Michael an der Theke. 

Als Harry das nächste Mal nach Draco suchte, erfuhr er, dass Draco mit Ron und Hermine nach draußen verschwunden war. Harry wollte direkt hinterhergehen, aber Luna hielt ihn davon ab. Er konnte nur ahnen, was seine Freunde und Draco zu besprechen hatten. Als die Drei wieder ins Beans kamen, sahen sie ernst und nachdenklich aus. Allerdings wirkte keiner von ihnen traurig oder aufgebracht. 

Harry wollte direkt zu Draco gehen und fragen, was los war, aber da wurde er von Jason aufgehalten, der das DJ Pult für eine Pause an Eric übergeben hatte und sich nun über dessen Performance aufregte. Geduldig hörte sich Harry die Litanei an und suchte mit den Augen nach Draco. Er war auf der Tanzfläche. Sobald er konnte, gesellte sich Harry zu ihm. Jill und ihr Bruder John kamen ebenfalls dazu. Zu viert tanzten sie als Gruppe und machten ein paar Späße. Es waren keine fünfzehn Minuten vergangen, da zog George Harry von der Tanzfläche. Er hatte Muggel-Feuerwerkskörper besorgt und wollte sie nun vor dem Beans aufbauen. Harry sollte ihm helfen. Es war noch eine halbe Stunde bis Mitternacht

„Ich bin gleich wieder da!“, rief Harry Draco zu und ärgerte sich, dass er so wenig Zeit mit ihm hatte. Gerne hätte er Draco auch mal für sich gehabt.

Leider dauerte der Aufbau des Feuerwerks bis kurz vor zwölf. Die Gäste strömten bereits mit Sektgläsern nach draußen. Nur Draco konnte Harry nicht sehen. Luna drückte ihm ein gefülltes Sektglas in die Hand.

„Wo ist Draco?“, fragte er sie. Die Hexe zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Harry wandte sich an Jill: „Hast du Draco gesehen?“ Ein Schatten huschte über Jills Gesicht, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und versuchte, Harry unterzuhaken und mit zu einer Gruppe von Mitarbeitern zu ziehen. Harry befreite sich und eilte ins Beans. Wo zum Teufel war Draco? Harry wollte unbedingt mit ihm auf das neue Jahr anstoßen.

Ein paar vereinzelte Gäste befanden sich noch im Gastraum und auf der Tanzfläche. Harry steuerte Richtung Toiletten, aber dort war Draco auch nicht. Seine Magie fing an zu brodeln. Zwei Minuten bis Mitternacht und von Draco keine Spur. Dann musste er sich doch auf der Straße bei den anderen aufhalten. Harry wollte gerade den Gang zurückgehen, da blieb er vor einem der abgeschlossenen Seminarräume stehen. Von einem Instinkt getrieben, drückte er die Klinke hinunter und schaute in den Raum hinein. An einem Tisch vor dem hinteren Fenster standen zwei Gestalten. Ihre Silhouetten setzten sich gegen das Licht von draußen ab. Harry brauchte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, um wen es sich handelte und was sie da taten. Er war froh, dass die beiden ihn nicht bemerkt hatten.

John küsste Dracos Hals. Seine Hände machten sich an Dracos Hose zu schaffen. Draco selbst war leicht zurückgelehnt und stützte sich auf der Tischplatte ab. Er stöhnte und streckte sich Johns Lippen entgegen. Harry konnte noch sehen, wie der begann, seine Hand rhythmisch auf und ab zu bewegen. Draco beugte sich vor und verfing Johns Mund in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Leise schloss Harry die Tür. Von der Straße drangen die Stimmen der Partygäste an sein Ohr. Sie zählten im Chor die letzten Sekunddn bis zwölf. Benommen stand Harry im Gang, das Sektglas noch in der Hand. Er hörte das Knallen der ersten Feuerwerkskörper und sah, wie der Boden des Flurs mit den Lichtblitzen aufflackerte. Seine Brust schmerzte, seine Atmung ging flach. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. 

Die Eifersucht war wie ein Stich, der sein Denken ganz und gar ausfüllte. Nur zwei Gedanken blieben übrig. 

Erstens: Draco stand auf Männer.

Zweitens: Harry hatte sich in ihn verliebt


	16. Draco auf Abwegen

**Draco auf Abwegen**  
  
„Kommt John auch?“   
  
Harry hoffte inständig, dass Draco seine Frage verneinen würde. Einen Kneipenabend mit Dracos Freund war das Letzte, wonach ihm heute war. Zugegebener Maßen hatte er nie Lust auf John. Das hatte sich in den vier Monaten, die Draco nun schon mit Jills Bruder zusammen war, nicht geändert.   
  
Harry verabscheute John. Er hatte gedacht, etwas Arroganz sei anziehend, aber Johns Arroganz brachte ihn regelmäßig zur Weißglut. Der Herr Professor wusste einfach alles besser. Er war weltgewandt und ließ seine Lebenserfahrung gerne heraushängen. Obwohl er Zauberer war, hatte er Muggel-Geschichte studiert und dozierte an der Muggel-Universität in Oxford. Sein offizielles Fachgebiet waren „Magische Kulte“, sein inoffizielles „Die Geschichte der Magie“. Darüber hinaus interessierte er sich natürlich für Kunst und liebte Pferde. Auf seinem Hof bei Wytham in der Nähe von Oxford hatte er gleich fünf davon. John nahm Draco mit zu Ausstellungen und führte ihn ins Restaurant aus. Die Wochenenden verbrachten sie oft in Wytham, inklusive Ausritte an die nahegelegene Themse oder in den Farmoor Forest.   
  
Auch Harry war schon einmal eingeladen worden. Es war mit Abstand das schrecklichste Wochenende gewesen, das er seit dem Krieg erlebt hatte. Außerdem war er von dem Wallach gefallen, den John ihm zugeteilt hatte. John hatte behauptet, Harry wäre vom Sattel gerutscht. Harry war sich sicher, dass das Tier gebuckelt hatte. Er besaß nämlich einen sehr ausgeprägten Gleichgewichtssinn und war noch von keinem Tier gefallen, weder von einem Hippogreif noch einem Thestral. Selbst auf einen Drachen, hatte er sich gut gehalten, wie er John verärgert mitteilte.  
  
„Ist das so? Nun, ich kann meinen kleinen Drachen auch sehr gut reiten“, gab der Ältere zurück.  
  
Harry hatte ein paar Momente gebraucht, bis ihm die unterschwellige Bedeutung von Johns Worten aufgegangen war. Dann waren weitere Augenblicke vergangen, in denen er hoffte, sich verhört zu haben. Da Johns anzügliches Grinsen aber kein Missverständnis zuließ, blieb Harry nichts anders übrig, als sich abzuwenden, denn sonst hätte er dem Kerl seine Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen.  
  
Harry konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie John seine Hand besitzergreifend auf Dracos Schulter legte oder ihm die Haare verwuschelte, als wäre Draco ein kleiner Junge. Ihm kam die Galle hoch, wenn der Professor Draco am Po berührte und ihn „mein Golddrache“ nannte. Harry hasste es so sehr, dass er glaubte, ersticken zu müssen.   
  
Zum Glück war John ein viel beschäftigter Mann, der nicht oft Zeit hatte. Er übernachtete auch nie in der Parkway. „Ich muss mich morgens um die Pferde kümmern“, war die Begründung. Harry vermutete eher, dass er nicht in Dracos kleiner und ältlicher Wohnung schlafen wollte.   
  
Das Schlimmste war, dass Draco sich an alldem nicht zu stören schien. Er ging ganz in der Rolle des jugendlichen Liebhabers auf, der seinem Mentor in allen Bereichen dankbar folgte.   
  
„Was habt ihr denn am Wochenende vor?“, hatte Harry Draco an einem Freitag im März gefragt, als sie zusammen in Harrys Küche saßen und nach dem Essen ein Glas Wein tranken. Draco studierte die neue Ausgabe der „Magical World“. Lunas Artikel über das Eingliederungsprojekt im Januar war sehr gut angekommen und noch zwei Monate später gab es Leserbriefe als Resonanz.   
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was John geplant hat“, antwortete Draco, ohne aufzusehen.  
  
„Wieso, hast du da kein Wörtchen mitzureden?“   
  
„John kennt sich doch viel besser aus. Er wird schon eine Idee haben, was wir machen können.“  
  
„Und du tust einfach alles, was er so will. Läufst ihm hinterher. Bist du sein Dackel, oder was?“, begehrte Harry empört auf.   
  
Nun richtete Draco doch seinen Blick auf Harry. „Wieso, was dagegen? Du weißt doch, dass ich der geborene Mitläufer bin.“  
  
Harry merkte, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Er wusste aber auch, dass Dracos Aussage seinem Selbstbildnis entsprach. Harry hatte ein anderes Bild von Draco. Er empfand ihn als äußerst willensstark und konnte sich daher nicht erklären, warum sich Draco John so unterordnete. Es trieb Harry in den Wahnsinn.  
  
„Bist du nicht“, gab er energisch zurück, doch in Dracos Augen konnte er sehen, dass dieser ihm nicht glaubte und nur des lieben Frieden Willens schwieg.  
  
Harry hätte Draco in dem Moment gerne aufgezeigt, für wie stark und klug er ihn hielt, und wie sehr er ihn…schätzte. Er wagte es nicht, denn, wenn er erst einmal anfangen würde, gab es kein Halten mehr. Er würde seine ganzen Gefühle vor Draco ausbreiten, unerwartet und aufdringlich.   
  
Dabei war es nicht einmal so, dass Harry Dracos Fehler gegenüber blind war. Die letzten vier Monate hatten ihm die Gelegenheit gegeben, etwas Abstand von seinem Nachbarn zu bekommen und dessen Fehler realistisch einzuschätzen. Er wusste schon immer, wie überheblich Draco sein konnte, obwohl er von sich selbst auch keine hohe Meinung hatte. Auf Kritik reagierte er oft mit Schmollen oder Sarkasmus, der scharf und verletzend war. In manchen Dingen war er extrem pedantisch und penibel, bei anderen so nachlässig, dass es an Schlampigkeit grenzte. Aufräumen und Putzen waren Draco ein Graus, allerdings nicht in der Küche, die hielt er blitzsauber. Oft versuchte er, Harry dazu zu bringen, seine Wohnung mit Zauber zu reinigen. In der Beziehung hatten Ron und Hermine in ihrer Einschätzung von Draco recht gehabt. Wenn er konnte, nutzte er Harrys magische Fähigkeiten für sich aus. Draco ließ sich gerne verwöhnen (verwöhnte aber auch gerne andere). Luxus bedeutete ihm viel und sein Geld gab er in vollen Zügen aus.   
  
All das sah Harry und doch änderte es nichts an seinen Gefühlen für Draco. Da war so viel mehr, so viel Gutes und Liebenswertes. Anstatt seine Verliebtheit zu überwinden, wuchs Harrys Sehnsucht nach Draco mit jedem Tag. In seinen Augen hatte Draco nur einen Fehler, den er ihm nicht verzeihen konnte, und das war seine Beziehung zu John. Harry wusste nicht, ob Draco blind, masochistisch veranlagt oder besonders dickfellig war. Auf den ersten Blick war John ein guter Fang, gebildet, zuvorkommend und wohlhabend, dem Aussehen nach eine männliche Version von Jill, groß, gut gebaut, dunkle Haare, braune Augen, markante Gesichtszüge. Er kleidete sich elegant und bewegte sich mit dem Selbstbewusstsein eines Mannes, der sich seiner Attraktivität wohl bewusst war. Dass er bereits 35 Jahre alt war, tat seiner Attraktivität keinen Abbruch. Im Gegenteil, sein Alter unterstrich seine Männlichkeit nur noch.   
  
Hinter der Fassade verbarg sich allerdings ein überhebliches Arschloch, das sich in Dracos Bewunderung sonnte und sich gern in der Rolle des Welterklärers sah. Draco war für ihn ein Klumpen Lehm, den er formen konnte, formen musste. Dass Draco keineswegs ein unbeschriebenes Blatt war, eigene Ecken und Kanten besaß und sich aus sich selbst heraus entwickeln konnte, interessierte ihn nicht.  
  
Harrys Abneigung gegenüber John beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Auch John war auf Harry eifersüchtig, schließlich war er noch immer die Person, mit der Draco am meisten Zeit verbrachte, zu der er ging, wenn er aus Wytham nach Hause kam, für den er Treffen mit John nach hinten verschob und mit dem er auf dem Sofa abhing, rumblödelte, Musik hörte, zusammen kochte und lange Spaziergänge machte.   
  
Es war Harry gewesen, mit dem Draco das erste Mal im Kino war. Sie hatten sich im März eine Sondervorstellung des ‚Herrn der Ringe‘ angesehen. Harry kannte den Film bereits, weil er direkt zur Premiere im Dezember Tickets besorgt hatte. Damals war Draco die Vorstellung, in einem dunklen, engen Kinosaal zu sitzen und sich einen gruseligen und sehr lauten Film anzusehen, noch nicht geheuer gewesen. Drei Monate später hatte er sich bereits dafür gefühlt, wenn Harry ihn begleitete. Dass Draco ihm mehr Vertrauen schenkte, als seinem eigenen Freund, war Harry wie Öl heruntergegangen. Würde ihm Draco noch mehr schenken, Harry wäre Wachs in seinen Händen.  
  
Während der Vorstellung fiel es Harry schwer, sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren. Seine ganze Wahrnehmung war auf die Berührung von Dracos Knie an seinem Bein konzentriert und von Dracos Hand, die sein Handgelenk umklammerte, wenn eine Szene zu spannend wurde. Harry genoss Dracos Nähe so sehr, dass ihm die körperliche Distanz nach dem Film noch viel mehr schmerzte als in den Wochen davor.   
  
Er sehnte sich manchmal mit einer Inbrunst nach Draco, die sein ganzes Sein einnahm und ihn zittrig und verzweifelt zurückließ. Es war völlig undenkbar, Draco seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Der Gedanke, ihn dadurch zu verlieren, war unerträglich. Harry war Dracos bester Freund und wenn er sich wünschte, mehr für Draco zu sein, dann war das sein Problem, nicht Dracos. Allein Jill wusste, wie es um Harry stand, aber da sie ihren Bruder liebte, konnte sie Harry keine moralische Unterstützung geben, sondern hielt sich aus allem heraus.  
  


***

  
  
Harry wartete noch immer auf Dracos Antwort, ob John mit in den Pub kommen würde. Es war Freitag, der 3. Mai. Draco stand in der Küche des Beans und belegte Paninis mit Tomaten- und Mozzarellascheiben. Seit dem Ersten des Monats teilte er sich die Stelle der Küchenkraft mit Eric, denn der hatte Harry gebeten, seine Arbeitszeit reduzieren zu dürfen, weil er es nicht schaffte, neben dem Studium so viel zu arbeiten. Es hatte Harry einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet, Fletcher davon abzuhalten, Dracos Unterhalt um das Geld zu kürzen, das er nun bei ihm verdiente.   
  
„Nein, er kommt nicht.“   
  
„Nein? Wieso? Muss er wieder für ein Seminar nach Paris oder auf eines seiner wichtigen Reitturniere?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete Draco gleichgültig.  
  
„Wieso ‚keine Ahnung‘? Interessiert dich nicht, was dein Freund so treibt?“  
  
„Er ist nicht mehr mein Freund.“  
  
„Was?“ Harry wäre vor Überraschung beinahe das Tablet mit den selbstgebackenen Muffins aus der Hand gefallen.  
  
„Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen.“  
  
„Hast du Schluss gemacht?“ Harry konnte nicht das „Endlich“ aus seinem Ton raushalten.  
  
„Es war einvernehmlich.“   
  
„Aber wieso?“   
  
„Wieso was?“, stellte sich Draco dumm. Offenbar wollte er nicht über das Thema reden.  
  
„Wieso ihr Schluss gemacht habt.“   
  
„Vier Monate reichen doch.“  
  
„Was soll das denn nun wieder heißen?“  
  
„Ich hatte genug. Wir beide hatten genug.“  
  
„Ich dachte, du bist in ihn verliebt.“ Draco sah ihn daraufhin nur mit ungläubigen Augen an. Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Warum warst du dann mit ihm zusammen?“  
  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“  
  
Jill tauchte im Eingang der Küche auf. „Harry, die Muffins. Wo bleibst du denn?“  
  
Harry brachte schnell die Muffins nach vorne und bediente ein paar Kunden. „Wusstest du, dass Draco und John Schluss haben?“, fragte er Jill.  
  
„Ach, echt? Na, dann ist die Farce ja endlich vorbei.“ Was sie damit genau meinte, konnte Harry nicht erfahren, weil ein weiterer Gast das Café betrat und sich an die Theke stellte. Harry ging zurück nach hinten in die Küche.  
  
„Also, warum warst du mit John zusammen, wenn du gar nicht in ihn verliebt warst.“  
  
„Was glaubst du denn? Der Sex war gut. Außerdem ist er interessant, hat mich ausgeführt und gut behandelt.“  
  
„Das sind doch keine Gründe für eine Beziehung!“, fuhr Harry auf und dachte gleichzeitig, dass Draco das alles auch von ihm haben könnte.  
  
„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass es eine Liebesbeziehung war.“  
  
Das stimmte allerdings. Draco hatte nie von John geschwärmt, Harry hatte nur angenommen, er wäre in ihn verliebt, denn anders konnte man den Wichtigtuer wohl kaum ertragen. Oder log Draco, um sein Gesicht zu wahren? Hatte vielleicht John ihre Beziehung beendet?  
  
„Hat John Schluss gemacht? Warst du ihm nicht mehr gut genug?“, fragte er sogleich, bereit, sich das Arschloch vorzuknöpfen, wenn er Draco verletzt haben sollte.  
  
Draco sah ihn nur seltsam an. „Genau. Das wird es gewesen sein, ich war ihm nicht gut genug.“  
  
Harry wusste nicht, ob Draco es ernst meinte. Er bekam aber auch nicht mehr die Gelegenheit, nachzuhaken, da Jill schon wieder nach ihm rief. Bevor er nach vorne ging, versicherte er sich noch einmal: „Aber du kommst heute mit in den French Dog, ja? Und das mit John, ist das wirklich vorbei?“   
  
„Ja, es ist vorbei. Glücklich?“  
  
Und wie. Die Erleichterung, John los zu sein breite sich nur langsam in Harry aus, aber im Laufe des Nachmittags war sie endlich in seinem Herzen angekommen. Harry fühlte sich in eine Art Schwebezustand versetzt. Draco war frei! Frei, für was Neues und dieses Mal würde sich Harry Draco nicht vor der Nase wegschnappen lassen. Wenn es eine Chance gab, Draco für sich zu gewinnen, Harry würde sie ergreifen.  
  


***

  
  
Harry und Draco nahmen die Tube bis zum Piccadilly Circus. Treffpunkt war der French Dog in Soho. Später würden sie weiter durchs Viertel ziehen und irgendwo tanzen gehen. Harry hatte seit Silvester daran gearbeitet, Draco mit der Londoner U-Bahn vertraut zu machen, da Busfahrten oft zu zeitaufwendig waren. Noch lieber wäre es Harry gewesen, Fletcher hätte ihm die Erlaubnis gegeben, Draco mit-apparieren zu dürfen oder mit ihm zusammen das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen. Leider war der Bewährungshelfer hart geblieben und Harry war noch nichts eingefallen, mit dem man ihn bestechen konnte.  
  
Bei Dracos erster Fahrt in der U-Bahn Anfang April war es fast zu einem Eklat gekommen. Sie waren nur eine Station gefahren, aber hätte Harry Draco nicht fest umarmt, ihm gut zugeredet und ihn mit seiner Magie vollgepumpt, wäre er in Panik verfallen. Draco war danach wie aufgelöst, die Wangen rot, die Pupillen geweitet. Seine Angst war ihm anscheinend peinlich, denn er hatte Harry kaum in die Augen schauen können.   
  
Die Fahrten danach wurden immer besser und auch heute gab es keinerlei Probleme. Harry war wegen Dracos neuem Beziehungsstatus noch immer in Höchststimmung, nichts würde den Abend verderben können. Sie schlängelten sich auf den Bürgersteigen an Passanten vorbei in Richtung der Kneipe. Draco lief ein wenig vorweg, so dass Harry die Gelegenheit bekam, ihn in Ruhe von hinten betrachten zu können. Der Frühling war in den letzten Tagen zu seiner vollen Entfaltung gekommen, aber es lag nicht an den sommerlichen Temperaturen, dass Harry ganz warm wurde, sondern an Dracos geschmeidigen Gang und die Muskeln, die sich unter seiner Kleidung abzeichneten.   
  
Seit Januar lieh sich Draco Harrys Hanteln aus und machte fast täglich Push ups, Sit ups, Squats und andere Kräftigungsübungen. Außerdem hatte ihn Mary auf der Silvesterparty überredet, mit ihr joggen zu gehen. Erst war Harry noch mitgekommen und hatte den beiden seine Routen im Regents Park und der Hampstead Heath gezeigt. Dann waren sie alleine losgegangen. Bei ihrem fünften Treffen wurden sie von anderen Laufanfängern eingeladen, sich deren Gruppe anzuschließen. Es waren Mitglieder eines Camdener Sport Clubs, die sich unter der Anleitung von zwei erfahrenen Trainern das Ziel gesetzt hatten, im April 2003 am London Marathon teilzunehmen, entweder für die gesamte Strecke oder in der Kategorie Halbmarathon. Seither trainierten Mary und Draco mehrmals in der Woche mit verschiedenen Leuten des Vereins, mal zusammen, mal getrennt voneinander, und wurden in kürzester Zeit immer fitter.   
  
Harry waren die körperlichen Effekte dieses Trainings nicht entgangen. Er hatte Draco schon immer attraktiv gefunden, aber je mehr sich dessen Muskulatur aufbaute und er in seinen Bewegungen Sicherheit gewann, desto schwieriger wurde es für Harry, Dracos Anziehungskraft zu ignorieren. Harry hatte sich schon oft seinen Fantasien hingegeben, meistens jedoch mit schlechtem Gewissen. Da John nun der Vergangenheit angehörte, waren Harrys Vorbehalte verflogen. Eben noch, vor dem Duschen, war er in seiner Vorstellung mit den Händen unter Dracos T-Shirt gefahren und hatte es über Dracos kleine Brustwarzen geschoben. Diese feinen, rosa Nippel verfolgten ihn nun schon seit Monaten und er brannte darauf, sie endlich mit den Lippen umschließen zu dürfen.  
  
Es gab so vieles an Dracos Körper, das ihn verrückt machte. Harry hatte nicht gewusst, welche Wirkung Schlüsselbeine auf ihn hatten. Und der Hals. Oh mein Gott, Dracos Hals. Da war diese Stelle, an der Hals und Schultern ineinander übergingen, der perfekte Ort für Harrys saugenden Mund und seine Zähne. Genau wie Dracos Ohrläppchen. Harry wusste, wie sie sich zwischen seinen Lippen anfühlen würden. Er kannte auch das leise, atemlose Lachen, das folgen würde, wenn er an ihnen knabberte. Dann würde er mit seinen Lippen zu Dracos Nacken wandern und jedes Tal und jede Erhebung auf Dracos Rücken erkunden, bis hinunter zu den schmalen Hüften und dem Grübchen kurz oberhalb des Hosenbundes. Er hatte schon jetzt den Geschmack von Dracos Haut auf der Zunge und spürte den Widerstand des rauen Stoffes an seinen Fingern, wenn er ihn langsam über Dracos perfekten, kleinen Hintern nach unten schieben würde. Harry hatte noch nicht die ganze Pracht gesehen, die sich unter Dracos Shorts verbarg, ahnte aber, dass Dracos Schamhaar nur wenige Nuancen dunkler war als die seidigen Strähnen auf seinem Kopf. Wahrscheinlich besaßen sie genau den gleichen Farbton wie Dracos weich-aussehende Behaarung an den wohlgeformten Unterschenkeln. Sein Penis würde schmal und lang sein, wie alles an seinem Körper, rosa, und nicht bräunlich wie Harrys dickes und kürzeres Glied. In seiner Fantasie hatte Harry sich ganz der Erkundung dieser Körperregion gewidmet, Draco vorbereitet und dann mit langsamen Stößen genommen. An anderen Tagen träumte er davon, wie Draco ihn verführte und in ihn eindrang. Beide Vorstellungen hatten die Kraft, ihn in Sekundenschnelle zum Höhepunkt zu bringen.  
  
Wenn sie doch bloß Realität würden.

  
  
Als Harry und Draco den French Dog betraten, waren die anderen bereits da und hatten die erste Runde schon vor sich stehen. Draco begann sogleich ein Gespräch mit Hermine über ein Muggel-Buch, das sie zeitgleich lasen. Sie hatten eine Art Bücher-Club und schrieben sich sogar SMS, wenn ihnen eine Textstelle besonders erwähnenswert erschien. Es hatte Harry immer irritiert, wenn Draco aus Wytham unzählige Textnachrichten mit Hermine austauschte und er selbst nicht einmal eine SMS darüber bekam, wann Draco in die Parkway zurückzukommen gedachte. Zugegebener Weise war Draco eigentlich immer gegen fünf Uhr zurückgekommen, so dass sie noch den Sonntagabend zusammen verbringen konnten.  
  
Auf der Silvesterfeier hatte sich Draco ausführlich und in aller Form bei Ron und Hermine für sein Verhalten in der Schule und die Verluste, die sie durch Todesser wie ihn erfahren hatten, entschuldigt. Er musste sehr überzeugend gewesen sein, denn danach begannen auch Ron und Hermine, Draco in ihren Kreisen willkommen zu heißen.   
  
Der Buch-Club war entstanden, als Hermine hörte, dass Draco Mary Renaults ersten Band „Feuer vom Olymp“ über Alexander den Großen las. Bald waren sie in Themen der griechischen Antike und Götterwelt vertieft. Hermine half Draco auf ihre Weise, die Muggelwelt zu verstehen, und Draco war ein würdiger Gesprächspartner, da er mit Begeisterung, Texte auseinandernahm und viel eigenes Geschichtswissen mit in die Interpretation einfließen ließ.   
  
Seine Erkenntnisse teilte er gerne mit Harry: „Wusstest du, dass es bei den Griechen durchaus üblich war, dass Männer miteinander Sex hatten. Oft nahmen älter Männer Jugendliche als Liebhaber und agierten als ihre Mentoren. Es wurde natürlich erwartet, dass sie trotzdem heirateten und Kinder zeugten. Alexander hat seinen besten Freund und engsten Vertrauten Hephaistos wohl auch körperlich geliebt. Sein großes Vorbild war Achilles, dem auch eine sexuelle Beziehung zu seinem besten Freund Patroklos nachgesagt wurde.“  
  
Harry hatte nach Silvester keinen Hehl mehr daraus gemacht, dass er in sexueller Hinsicht nicht festgelegt war. Aus einem Gefühl der Rache und Eifersucht heraus, hatte er vor Dracos Augen in Bars und Clubs Männer abgeschleppt und war auch noch einmal mit Lucas nach Hause gegangen. Natürlich hatte es ihn nicht glücklich gemacht und auch Draco wenig beeindruckt, der ja anscheinend in einer glücklichen Beziehung mit John steckte – seinem älteren Mentor.   
  
„Heißt das, du brauchst noch Anleitung von John, ich meine in sexueller Hinsicht?“, hatte Harry damals gefragt. „Und wird er bald heiraten und dich verlassen?“  
  
„Nein, es heißt, dass die Griechen nicht die gleichen eingefahrenen Vorstellungen in Bezug auf Sexualität hatten, wie die Gesellschaft heute, und dass die Liebe zwischen Männern von einigen Zeitgenossen als etwas Reineres angesehen wurde als die Liebe zwischen Mann und Frau.  
  
„Warum?“  
  
„Weil Frauen als den Männern unterlegen angesehen wurden. Ihnen wurde die Fähigkeit zur wahren Liebe abgesprochen.“  
  
„Sollen wir dann auch miteinander schlafen? Wir sind doch auch sehr enge Freunde“, fragte Harry, um Draco zu provozieren, und weil er seine ungestillte Sehnsucht so satthatte.  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Sex zerstört Freundschaft, so wie Geld. Jedenfalls nach heutiger Sicht.“  
  
„Nicht immer.“  
  
„Stimmt, aber ich bin ja schon mit John zusammen und kein untreuer Mensch.“  
  
„Das ist echt scheiße“, seufzte Harry und legte so viel übertriebene Verzweiflung in seine Stimme, dass Draco daraus nicht erkennen würde, wie ernst ihm seine Worte waren.  
  
„Außerdem ging es bei der wahren Liebe um die Liebe zwischen zwei gleichwertigen, gebildeten und aufgeklärten Männern, die sich auch auf geistiger Ebene miteinander messen konnten. Das disqualifiziert dich schon mal“, spottete Draco.  
  
„Was bedeutet noch ‚disqua-li-fiert‘? Ich verstehe dich nicht.“  
  
Draco grinste und fuhr fort: „Aristoteles ging sogar so weit, zu sagen, dass es keine reine Form der Liebe sei, wenn zwei Männer nur der Lust wegen beieinanderlägen. Sie müssten sich auch geistig vereinigen.“  
  
Harry rollte mit den Augen und tat enttäuscht. „Schon verstanden. Ich brauche erst einen Doktortitel, um mit dir Liebe machen zu können.“  
  
„Das ist leider so.“  
  
„Dann gehe ich jetzt mal wieder kellnern und du studierst Heilmedizin.“ Harry stand auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Er wollte sich einen Apfel aus der Küche holen.  
  
„Sei nicht traurig“, rief ihm Draco hinterher. „Wie heißt es doch bei den Muggeln so schön: ‚Schuster, bleib bei deinen Leisten.‘“  
  


Mit Ron verband Draco nicht so viel wie mit Hermine, da sie fast keine gemeinsamen Interessen hatten. Ihre einzigen Themen waren Quidditch, Rons Arbeit und Harry. Letzter wurde oft Opfer ihrer dummen Sprüche und Foppereien. Hermine ärgerte andere Menschen aus Prinzip nicht, Neville und Luna besaßen nicht den Humor dazu und Mary kannte Harry noch nicht genug, um sich über ihn lustig zu machen. So hatte Ron selten jemanden, mit dem zusammen er Harry hochnehmen konnte. Draco hingegen hatte sein Leben lang nichts lieber getan, als Harry zu ärgern. Wenn Ron und Draco sich gegen ihn verbündeten, lachten alle, und selbst Harry konnte irgendwann nicht mehr an sich halten, weil die Sprüche einfach zu witzig waren. Trotzdem blieb er lieber verschont von ihnen und hatte heute auch mal Glück.  
  
Die Gespräche drehten sich um Filme, die letzten Quidditch-Spiele, den Amoklauf in Deutschland und Lunas Artikel über die Vor- und Nachteile von Grundschulen für Kinder aus Zaubererfamilien.  
  
Harry genoss den Abend in vollen Zügen und wagte, Draco offener anzuhimmeln als er es je zuvor getan hatte. Jedes Mal, wenn ihm Draco einen Blick zuwarf, machte sein Herz einen Sprung. Er hatte so noch nie für jemanden empfunden, war noch nie so bedingungslos in eine Person verliebt gewesen. Wenn doch nur die geringste Chance bestehen würde, dass Draco seine Gefühle erwiderte.  
  
Es war schon gegen elf, als Harry auffiel, dass Dracos Blick immer wieder in Richtung Bar ging. Dort stand ein gutaussehender Typ in einem Anzug und lächelte zurück. Er nippte an einem bunten Cocktail und unterhielt sich mit zwei Frauen in kurzen schwarzen Etuikleidern. Harry beobachtete die Interaktion zwischen Draco und dem Fremden mit wachsender Besorgnis. Als ein wenig später ein Kellner einen Cocktail vor Draco abstellte, wurden seine Befürchtungen wahr.  
  
„Oh, hattest du einen Cocktail bestellt, Draco?“, fragte Mary.  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Der kommt von dem Typen an der Bar“, antwortete Harry bitter und wurde von Draco mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht bedacht. Alle drehten die Köpfe, um zu sehen, wen Harry meinte.  
  
„Pech für ihn, dass du einen Freund hast“, meinte Hermine.  
  
„Hat er nicht. Es ist Schluss“, erklärte Harry anstelle von Draco.  
  
„Was?“, kamen die überraschten Ausrufe und Draco musste erst einmal berichten, was passiert war. Er blieb dabei genauso einsilbig, wie Harry gegenüber. „Keine Zeit für eine Beziehung, jetzt wo ich im Beans arbeite“ war eine neue Begründung, die er den anderen auftischte. Irgendwann wurde es Draco wohl zu unangenehm. Er bat Harry, zur Seite zu rücken, und ihn vorbeizulassen, damit er aufstehen konnte.   
  
„Wo willst du hin?“, fragte Harry sofort. „Du hast doch gerade erst eine Beziehung hinter dir, willst du dich gleich in was Neues stürzen?“  
  
„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein“, zischte Draco leise und erhob sich. Die anderen verfolgten ihren Wortwechsel schweigend.   
  
„Das ist doch nur so ein weiterer Anzugträger“, ließ Harry nicht locker und weigerte sich, Platz zu machen. Er wollte nicht, dass Draco mit dem Typen abzog. Er spürte, wie seine Magie bereits begann, ihre Fühler nach Draco auszustrecken, um ihn aufzuhalten.  
  
„Lass mich vorbei, Potter“, drängte Draco ungehalten.  
  
„Das ist ein Muggel!“, rief Harry in seiner Verzweiflung aus. Draco sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Harrys Freunde waren ebenfalls zurückgezuckt.   
  
„Wenn du glaubst, dass mich das immer noch stört, dann kannst du mich mal. Mach jetzt Platz!“ Dracos Stimme war eiskalt und bedrohlich. Harry wusste, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte. Er rückte zur Seite und ließ Draco durch, der schnurstracks zu dem Kerl an der Theke ging. Harry starrte ihm böse hinterher und beobachtete die Begegnung der beiden. Er wusste wie es aussah, wenn sich Zwei für einen Abend gefunden hatten.   
  
Unglücklich stellte er die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen. Er war so unglaublich enttäuscht. Beinahe kamen ihm die Tränen. Ron, Hermine und Mary schauten ihn mitleidig an. Luna hatte ein kleines, wissendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Harry registrierte, dass er sich wohl in der Annahme getäuscht hatte, dass sie nichts von seinen Gefühlen für Draco wussten. Und wenn sie es wussten, dann wusste es Draco bestimmt auch. Dem waren sie aber völlig gleichgültig. Kaum war er frei, suchte er sich schon wieder einen Neuen und niemals würde es Harry sein. Niemals.   
  
„Harry.“ Mary legte tröstend ihren Arm und seine Schultern.  
  
„Reiß dich zusammen, Mann, Draco schaut rüber“, raunte Ron.  
  
Harry nahm sofort die Hände runter und griff nach seinem Ale. „Wollen wir nach dieser Runde noch ins Sputnik?“, fragte er bemüht, enthusiastisch zu klingen, und konnte doch nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme ganz klein herauskam.  
  
„Klar. Lass uns feiern. Am Ende hat sich nichts geändert, oder? Du musst dir Draco aus dem Kopf schlagen, Harry“, versuchte Ron ihn aufzuheitern.  
  
Harry nickte und wusste gleichzeitig, dass er Draco viel zu sehr verfallen war, um so einfach von ihm loszukommen.  
  


Als er gegen halb drei nach Hause zurückkehrte und im Bett lag, hörte er Geräusche aus Dracos Wohnung. Lydias Bett quietschte und etwas begann, gegen die Wand zu rumsen. Wenig später hörte er Stöhnen.   
  
Der Schmerz erfasste Harry mit ungeahnter Wucht. Er hatte gewusst, dass Draco die Nacht nicht allein verbringen würde, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, Zeuge seiner Liebschaft zu werden. Warum tat er ihm das an? Heiße Wut erwachte in Harry. Dieser Scheiß-Kerl! Anstatt einen Stille-Zauber auf die Wand zu Dracos Zimmer zu sprechen, legte er den Zauber auf die Decke zu seinen Nachbarn nach oben. Dann schob er seine aggressivste Nirvana-CD in die Anlage und drehte sie so laut auf, dass Draco genau mitbekam, was er von seinem nächtlichen Treiben hielt.  
  
Sein Zorn bewahrte ihn in dieser Nacht davor, in Verzweiflung zu versinken. Er wusste aber, dass sie noch früh genug kommen würde.


	17. Aus einer Ohnmacht erwachen

**Aus einer Ohnmacht erwachen**

_ **Tagebucheintrag von Freitag, 3. Mai 2002** _

_Heute Nachmittag habe ich Harry erzählt, dass ich nicht mehr mit John zusammen bin. Die Information versetzte ihn in Hochstimmung. Er war oft bedrückt in den letzten Monaten und ich kann nicht anders, als es auf mich zu beziehen. Anderseits hat Harry nie einen Hehl aus seiner Abneigung gegenüber John gemacht. Vielleicht ist er auch einfach froh, ihn nicht mehr sehen zu müssen._

_Den wahren Grund für die Trennung konnte ich Harry nicht erzählen. Ich habe es bisher nicht einmal diesen Seiten anvertraut. Das Ende war so – beschämend. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich dieses Wort in jedem dritten Eintrag benutze. Wird es aus meinem Leben je wegzudenken sein?_

_Der Streit mit John war letzten Sonntag und natürlich ging es wieder um Harry: „Warum willst du immer schon nachmittags nach Hause, Draco? Wir sehen uns so selten. Immer möchtest du den Abend mit Harry verbringen, dabei könntest du den Zug um halb neun nehmen oder ich bringe dich mit dem Auto.“_

_Ich antwortete, dass ich Harry versprochen hätte, für ihn zu kochen und mit ihm die Monatsabrechnung zu machen. „Harry hilft mir ständig, ich möchte mich einfach revanchieren. Ihm im Beans auszuhelfen und für ihn zu kochen, ist das Mindeste, was ich für ihn tun kann.“_

_„Im Beans hast du doch nun eine feste Anstellung und was die Muggelwelt angeht, da kann ich dir auch helfen. Du lässt mich nur nicht.“_

_„Viele Dinge sind so trivial, da hättest du gar keine Lust zu. Harry ist egal, was wir unternehmen. Wir haben immer Spaß, wenn wir zusammen sind.“_

_„Mit mir hast du dann wohl keinen Spaß, oder was soll das heißen? Und dass Harry egal ist, womit er seine Zeit verbringt, kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Ich zeige dir auch die Welt der Muggel, aber die Dinge, die wirklich wichtig sind, Kunst, Kultur. Dinge, die das Leben lebenswert machen und uns erheben.“_

_„Ich weiß und ich genieße das auch. Harry interessiert sich übrigens auch für Kunst und Kultur. Er ist nicht so hinterwäldlerisch, wie du immer tust.“_

_Daraufhin schnaubte er nur: „Das glaube ich kaum. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht hören willst, aber Harry wird dich nicht weiterbringen. Er mag der große Retter gewesen sein, aber nun vergeudet er seine Zeit mit Kellnern. Er sollte studieren und der neuen Generation an Zauberern ein Vorbild sein. Stattdessen verkriecht er sich in seinem Café.“_

_Ich hasse es, wenn John so redet. Daher war mein Ton nicht gerade freundlich als ich erwiderte: „Harry ist niemanden etwas schuldig und er verkriecht sich auch nicht. Was er mit Michael im Beans auf die Beine gestellt hat, ist bewundernswert. Ein größeres Vorbild als ihn, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Er lebt sein Leben, wie er will, und lässt sich von niemanden unter Druck setzen.“_

_„Ich denke eher, Harry bräuchte mal etwas mehr Druck. Dass er Voldemort besiegt hat, liegt doch nur daran, dass Dumbledore ihm gesagt hat, was zu tun ist. Ohne die Anleitung eines erfahrenen Zauberers wäre er nie so weit gekommen. Kein Wunder, dass er jetzt nicht mehr aus seinem Leben macht.“_

_„Das stimmt doch gar nicht und komm mir nicht mit Dumbledore. Der hatte nicht die geringsten Skrupel, Harry Leuten zu überlassen, die sich einen Dreck für ihn interessieren. Für ihn war Harry eine Schachfigur, sonst nichts. Er hat Harry höchstpersönlich zum Schafott geführt.“_

_John wurde nun auch lauter: „Aber das sagt doch alles. Alleine wäre Harry nie gegen Voldemort angekommen. Dumbledore hat das alles ausgeklügelt.“_

_„Aber es war Harry, der sich Voldemort entgegengestellt hat. Harry, der bereit war, für uns zu sterben, der für uns gestorben ist!“, schrie ich außer mir._

_„Das sind Dumbledore und Snape auch. Das sind alle, die im Krieg gefallen sind. Was macht Harry zu etwas Besonderen? Es war reiner Zufall, dass er ein Horkrux von Voldemort war. Es hätte auch jeden anderen treffen können, auch dich. Deine Mutter hat dich nicht weniger geliebt als Lilly ihren Sohn.“_

_Ich war so wütend über Johns Worte, dass ich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren meine Magie nicht mehr im Zaun halten konnte. Sie strömte explosionsartig aus mir heraus und zerschmetterte die beiden Fenster in Johns Küche. John wich entsetzt zurück. Vielleicht hatte er Angst, der Todesser würde seine Magie gegen ihn richten. Ich schrie aber nur: „Harry ist die großartigste Person, die mir je begegnet ist. Ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, dass er mich überhaupt anschaut! Ich bin ein Nichts dagegen! Ein Nichts!“_

_Dann tat ich etwas sehr Unbedachtes. Ich riss John den Zauberstab aus der Hand und apparierte zurück in meine Wohnung. Ich konnte es keine Sekunde länger mit jemanden aushalten, der Harry so herabsetzte. Johns Stab ließ ich kurz vor dem Verschwinden fallen. Dass ich dabei hätte zersplintern können, ist mir nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Auch nicht, dass ich nicht zaubern darf. Zuhause angekommen pulsierte die Magie wie Feuer durch meine Adern. Es war das erste Mal seit Monaten, dass ich sie in dieser Heftigkeit spürte. Der Schock ließ mich in die Knie gehen. Vielleicht waren es aber auch die Worte, die ich John an den Kopf geworfen hatte._

_Ich lag noch am Boden, da erschien John neben mir. Er war mir voller Sorge gefolgt, weil er befürchtete, mir wäre beim Apparieren etwas zustoßen. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Arsch und entschuldigte mich. Auch John taten seine Worte leid. Wir setzten uns in die Küche und tranken Tee. Die Stimme war wie nach einem Gewittersturm, ruhig und bereinigt, aber es war uns beiden klar, dass es vorbei war._

_„Wir wissen beide, Draco, dass Harry dir mehr bedeutet als ich.“_

_Ich konnte es nicht abstreiten._

_„Was ich über Harry gesagt habe, das war dumm. Es war die Eifersucht, die aus mir gesprochen hat. Ich habe in den letzten Monaten versucht, Harry zu übertrumpfen, und bin kläglich gescheitert. Ich befürchte, ich habe mich vollkommen lächerlich gemacht. Ich fühle mich wie der alte Knacker, der versucht, eine Jüngeren auszubooten.“_

_„Du hast dich nicht lächerlich gemacht und es liegt ganz bestimmt nicht an deinem Alter.“_

_„Nein, stimmt, es liegt daran, dass ich nicht Harry bin.“_

_Ich zuckte mit den Schultern._

_„Du liebst ihn.“_

_„Alle lieben ihn. Er ist der Held der Nation, der Bezwinger Voldemorts.“_

_„Das ist aber nicht der Grund, warum du ihn liebst.“_

_„Ich liebe ihn nicht. Wir sind gute Freunde.“_

_„Ja?“, fragte er zurück, fast spöttisch, und stand auf. „Ich gebe dir einen letzten Rat, Draco. Mach dir nichts vor und glaub an dich. Du hast es verdient, geliebt zu werden. Und du hast auch viel zu geben.“_

_Aber das ist eben nicht wahr. Ich habe nichts zu geben, jedenfalls nichts von Wert. Ich nehme immer nur. Mit Blaise habe ich rumexperimentiert und mit Theo Voldemorts Ideologien verbreitet. Pansy diente als Alibi für eine Heterobeziehung und Greg und Vince waren für Gefälligkeiten gut. Etienne gab mir Schutz. _

_Was sagte Michael dazu? Jede Beziehung ist ein Geben und Nehmen. All diese Personen haben von mir ebenso profitiert wie ich von ihnen. Als Beispiel nannte er Pansy, die sich gern als Freundin eins Malfoy-Sprosses sah oder Etienne, der eine Bettgefährten gesucht hat. Es ist nie Einseitigkeit. _

_Dass die Nähe zu mir aber allen zum Verhängnis geworden ist, wird er nicht bestreiten können. Blaise wurde drogensüchtig, Theo ist von seinen Verwandten verstoßen worden, weil er sich nicht von Voldemorts Ideologien distanzierte, als sein Vater nach Azkaban kam, Pansy wird in der englischen Gesellschaft verachtet, weil sie Harry ausliefern wollte, Gregory musste nach dem Krieg untertauchen und Vincent starb im Raum der Wünsche. Selbst Etienne hat sich durch mich nur Ärger eingehandelt. _

_Ich wollte mich ändern, aber nun habe ich auch John ausgenutzt und enttäuscht. Es ist ein wiederkehrendes Muster. Die Menschen verbrennen sich an mir. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was genau Harry von mir will, ich weiß aber, dass ich ihn vor mir schützen werde, und das geht nur, wenn er sieht, wie ich wirklich bin und dass er mir sein Herz nicht anvertrauen kann. Ich habe schon Angst genug, seine Freundschaft zu verlieren, sein Herz ist eine zu große Bürde, ich kann sie nicht tragen. Spätestens wenn ich nach New York gehe, wird er mir dankbar sein. Vater sagte immer, das Unvermeidliche soll man nicht herauszögern. Besser kurz und schmerzhaft als lang und qualvoll._

***

Harry hatte am Samstag nicht die Kraft, Draco zu sehen. Er flohte zu Andromeda und Teddy, kam kurz zurück, um den Laden zu schließen, und verbrachte die Nacht im Grimmauldplatz. Dort blieb er bis Sonntagabend. Gegen fünf meldete sich sein schlechtes Gewissen. Der Sonntagabend war eigentlich immer Draco vorbehalten gewesen. Gegen sechs tigerte er unruhig in Teddys Schlafzimmer hin und her, während Teddy seine fantastischen Tierwesen sortierte. Beim Abendessen wanderte sein Blick ständig zu der alten Wanduhr mit den Zeigern aus Grabhorn-Zähnen und als er Teddy um acht ins Bett brachte, hielt er es kaum aus, abzuwarten, bis der kleine Junge eingeschlafen war. 

Draco hatte einen Mann mit nach Hause genommen und Harry hatte sich angestellt wie ein eifersüchtiger Gockel, als ob er einen Besitzanspruch auf Draco hätte. Selbst wenn Draco wusste, was Harry für ihn fühlte, so hatte sich Harry ihm nie erklärt und konnte wohl schlecht von Draco verlangen, immer außer Haus zu vögeln. Wenn Harry Dracos Freundschaft verlieren wollte, dann war der beste Weg, sich weiter so aufzuführen. Sein Ausruf „Das ist ein Muggel!“ im French Dog und die Aktion mit der Musik waren kleinlich gewesen. Wenn Harry etwas von Draco wollte, musste er ehrlich sein, und da er dazu nicht bereit war, durfte er auch keine Erwartungen haben. Er konnte Draco nicht zwingen, seine Gefühle zu erwidern.

Harry war sich halb bewusst, dass er sich ihren Konflikt schönredete und die Schuld bei sich suchte. Er hatte einfach solche Sehnsucht nach Draco. Es kam selten vor, dass sie sich stritten, und das Gefühl hinterließ neben einer leichten Panik nur das Bedürfnis, sich versöhnen zu wollen. Aber was, wenn das mit diesem Anzugträger etwas Ernsthaftes war? Mit John war Draco auch direkt eine Beziehung eingegangen. 

Mit einem flauen Gefühl stieg Harry die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinab, wo Andromeda im Wohnzimmer saß und ein Buch las. Sie liebte das Lesen genauso sehr wie Draco. Überhaupt waren Harry viele Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den beiden aufgefallen, aber wann immer er das Thema auf Draco brachte, verdüsterten sich Andromedas Gesichtszüge. Nach wie vor wollte sie nichts mit ihrem Neffen zu tun haben und verbot auch den Kontakt zu Teddy.

„Hermine hat gefloht, als du oben warst“, sagte die alte Hexe als Harry an ihren Sessel trat, um sich zu verabschieden. „Sie wollte wissen, ob du hier bist. Offenbar sucht dich der kleine Malfoy.“ Andromeda nannte Draco nie beim Vornamen. 

Draco suchte ihn? Harry wünschte, diese Information hätte nicht sofort Hoffnung in ihm geweckt.

„Dann gehe ich mal.“ Er beugte sich herab, um Andromeda einen Kuss zu geben. 

„Schön, dass du hier warst, Harry. Ich hoffe, zuhause ist alles in Ordnung. Du hast schon das ganze Wochenende so besorgt gewirkt. Bereitet dir Malfoy Kummer?“

„Nein, alles in Ordnung“, gab Harry mit wenig Überzeugung zurück.

„Die Malfoys haben Charme, aber sie bringen nichts als Unglück.“

„Draco ist auch ein Black“, erwiderte Harry. Er hatte es leid, Draco vor ihr verteidigen zu müssen.

  
Nachdem er im Beans aus dem Kamin gestiegen war, stellte Harry seine Tasche in der Wohnung ab und kontrollierte sein Handy. Es gab mehrere Nachrichten, darunter drei von Draco. Er wollte wissen, wo Harry war. Die letzte SMS war vor einer Stunde gesendet worden und klang nicht gerade freundlich. Harry klingelte an Dracos Wohnungstür und stellte fest, dass sich dessen Laune nicht gebessert hatte. Wortlos ließ er Harry hinein und folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer. Die Wohnung roch nach Essen und Harry bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er wusste, dass Draco für sie beide gekocht hatte.

Draco schmiss sich aufs Sofa und richtete seinen Blick auf den Fernseher, wo ein Krimi lief.

„Sorry, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe. Ich war bei Andromeda“, eröffnete Harry das Gespräch.

Draco sah ihn an, zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und meinte nur: „Hast du schon gegessen? Wenn nicht, es ist noch was in der Küche.“

„Danke, aber ich habe im Grimmauldplatz gegessen.“

Draco schwieg.

„Bist du sauer? Es tut mir leid, ich hätte Bescheid sagen sollen, dass ich heute Abend keine Zeit habe.“

„Das ist in Ordnung. Du musst dich nicht bei mir abmelden.“ Draco stierte weiter auf den Bildschirm.

„Nein, doch, wir kochen sonntags immer zusammen, ich hätte mich abmelden müssen.“

„Ist schon gut, mach dir keinen Kopf. Möchtest du was trinken?“ Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern verschwand in der Küche.

Sie sprachen nicht weiter über Harrys seltsames Verhalten, weder über den Vorfall im French Dog noch über die laute Musik, und auch nicht über sein unangekündigtes Verschwinden am Wochenende. Harry blieb in Habacht-Stellung, ob Draco nicht doch noch nachhaken würde, aber der tat so, als sei nichts Ungewöhnliches geschehen. Harry fühlte sich erleichtert. 

Erst abends im Bett, als er sich von der einen auf die andere Seite wälzte und zum hundertsten Mal das Wochenende Revue passieren ließ, wurde ihm bewusst, was Dracos Schweigen eigentlich bedeutete. Draco wusste, was Harry für ihn empfand. Wäre er ahnungslos gewesen, hätte er Harry auf jeden Fall auf sein Verhalten angesprochen, wie sonst auch, wenn sie sich stritten oder ihm etwas komisch vorkam. Dieses Mal schwieg er, denn wenn alles auf den Tisch kam, würde er sich mit Harrys Gefühlen auseinandersetzen müssen. Offenbar zog er es vor, das nicht zu tun. 

Frustriert vergrub Harry sein Gesicht in der Decke. Die Botschaft war klar. Bevor er sich Hoffnung machen konnte, hatte Draco die Nacht mit einem anderen Kerl verbracht. Nun ignorierte er Harrys Verhalten und tat so, als sei alles in Ordnung, um ihm klar zu machen, dass alles beim Alten blieb. Harrys Gefühle stellten keine Belastung für ihre Freundschaft da – solange er sie für sich behielt.

***

In der Annahme, zu wissen, was Draco von ihm wollte, gelang es Harry, den Anschein von Normalität wiederherzustellen. Ron hatte ja auch recht: Eigentlich hatte sich nichts geändert. Die Wochen vergingen und wurden zu Monaten. Wenn sie zum Feiern ausgingen, hatte Draco immer mal wieder einen One-Night-Stand. Meistens beschränkte er sich auf eine schnelle Aktion direkt Vorort, in einer Seitengasse oder in einer versteckten Nische im Gang zu den Toiletten. Manchmal war es so schnell vorbei, dass Harry es kaum mitbekam. Andere Male verbrachte Draco die Nacht auch außerhalb. Nie jedoch, ließ er Harry wieder Zeuge seiner Liebschaften werden. Trotzdem starb Harry jedes Mal einen kleinen Tod und erwachte erst wieder zum Leben, wenn Draco ihn morgens beim Frühstück anstrahlte und ihn behandelte, als wäre er die wichtigste Person in seiner Welt. Um sich keine weitere Blöße zu geben, schlief auch Harry mit anderen Männern. Rücksicht nahm er dabei nicht, er wusste schließlich, dass es Draco egal war.

Da John für Dracos Kulturprogramm nicht mehr zur Verfügung stand, nahm Draco nun Harry mit in Museen, Ausstellungen und zu Theateraufführungen. Oft überredete er weitere Freunde mitzukommen. Alleine hatten sie zudem einen Vortrag und zwei Poetry Slams besucht. Harry war dankbar für die Anregungen, auch wenn nicht alles gut war, was sie sich ansahen. Zumindest konnten sie sich dann hinterher gemeinsam über die Performance lustig machen. Ihre Unternehmungen wurden aber nicht nur von Draco bestimmt. Was den Bereich der Musik anging, gab Harry den Ton an, und schleppte Draco mit in verrauchte Clubs und Jugendzentren, um sich irgendwelche unbekannten Independent-Bands anzuhören. Auch das war mal mehr mal weniger schön, aber immer unterhaltsam.

Konnten sie sich nicht einigen, zog jeder alleine oder mit Freunden los. Draco wandte sich immer zuerst an Hermine, mit der er gerade das siebte Buch durchgearbeitet hatte. Es war das im Vorjahr erschienene Werk „Abbitte“ von Ian McEwan und beschäftigte Draco so sehr, dass er eines Abends mit feuchten Augen an Harrys Tür klopfte und berichtete, dass Briony, die Hauptfigur, sich das glückliche Ende für ihre Schwester und deren Geliebten nur ausgedacht habe. In Wirklichkeit seien beide im Krieg gefallen und Briony hätte nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, für ihre Schuld Abbitte zu leisten. Harry hatte Draco lange in den Armen gehalten, während der immer wieder murmelte, wie leid ihm alles tat, was er damals verbrochen hätte, und dass er befürchtete, es nie wiedergutmachen zu können. Am anderen Tag hatte Harry Hermine angerufen und empört gefragt, warum sie ausgerechnet solche Bücher mit Draco lesen musste. Der Gedanke, dass sich Draco quälte, war ihm unerträglich. Hermine antwortete nur: „Draco hat darauf bestanden, Harry, und ich glaube, es tut ihm gut.“

In der letzten Woche eines jeden Monats wurde Draco immer sehr häuslich. Zum einen hatte er bis dahin sein ganzes Geld ausgegeben, zum anderen musste er den Lernstoff nachholen, den er zuvor vernachlässigt hatte. Spaziergänge und Joggen waren dann die einzigen Aktivitäten, zu denen er außer Haus bereit war. Draco und Mary trainierten noch immer für den London Marathon und hatten inzwischen keine Probleme mehr, bei Harrys Lauftempo mitzuhalten.

Harrys Glück hing von der Aufmerksamkeit ab, die Draco ihm schenkte. Solange er für Draco die wichtigste Bezugsperson war, gelang es ihm, den Schmerz zu ignorieren, Draco nicht so nahe sein zu können, wie er es wollte. Meistens jedenfalls.

***

Im September wollten Harry und seine Freunde für ein langes Wochenende nach Cornwall fahren. Bei vorherigen Besuchen hatten sie sich immer in eine Pension in dem Magier-Dörfchen Tintagel eingemietet. Da Draco und Mary mitfahren sollten, wählten sie stattdessen ein Muggel-Hotel in Port Isaac. Harry, Draco, Hermine und Mary unternahmen die Reise an die Südwestküste Englands mit dem Auto von Hermines Eltern, während die anderen direkt in die Nähe des Hotels flohten, da das bedeutend schneller ging.

Am Hotel angekommen stellten sich Hermine und Draco an der Rezeption an, um die ganze Gruppe einzuchecken. Die anderen warteten draußen, weil das Foyer klein war und die Luft stickig. Als die beiden nach einigen Minuten noch immer nicht fertig waren, ging Harry hinein, um herauszufinden, ob es Probleme gab. Ihm schlugen sogleich die Stimmen von Draco, Hermine und der Rezeptionistin entgegen.

„Ich kann nur wiederholen, dass es mir leidtut, aber wir haben nur noch das Doppelzimmer mit dem Queen-Size-Bett.“

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie das sein kann, wenn wir drei Doppelzimmer und zwei Einzelbettzimmer reserviert haben“, empörte sich Draco, und das offenbar nicht zum ersten Mal. Harry blieb unbemerkt am Eingang stehen.

Hermine versuchte, Draco zu besänftigen: „Ist doch nicht schlimm, Draco. Es sind doch nur ein paar Tage und wir werden nicht viel im Zimmer sein. Du hängst doch sonst auch ständig mit Harry zusammen.“

„Das ist etwas anderes, als mit ihm ein Bett zu teilen.“

„Harry wird schon nicht über dich herfallen.“

„Dass Harry sich beherrschen kann, weiß ich. Um ihn mache ich mir keine Sorgen.“ Seine Stimme klang so hilflos und der Blick, den er Hermine zuwarf, musste Ähnliches aussagen, denn Hermine trat an ihn heran, legte mitfühlend ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und ließ ein „Oh Draco“ erklingen.

Dann sagte sie leise: „Das mit dem Bett ist kein Problem, wie du weißt.“ Sie machte eine Handbewegung, die Harry als Teilungszauber erkannte.

Draco nickte, schluckte und wandte sich wieder der Rezeptionistin zu: „Also gut, wir nehmen das Doppelzimmer.“

Harry schlich leise nach draußen zu den anderen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Was meinte Draco damit, dass Harry nicht das Problem war. Befürchtete Draco, dass er selbst es war, der sich nicht beherrschen konnte? War er vielleicht gar nicht so desinteressiert, wie er immer tat? Fand er Harry in Wirklichkeit anziehend, zumindest in sexueller Hinsicht?

Es war nur ein kleines Körnchen Hoffnung, aber Harry nahm ihn begierig in seinem Herzen auf und konnte nicht verhindern, dass es Wurzeln schlug.

Nachdem die Anmeldung geregelt war, brachten die Freunde ihre Koffer in die Zimmer und trafen sich dann wieder unten, um in Port Isaac essen zu gehen. Draco hatte Harry angesichts der fehlenden Einzelzimmer erklärt, dass etwas mit der Reservierung schiefgelaufen sei und sie sich ein Zimmer teilen müssten.

„Das ist doch kein Problem. So wird es auch billiger“, antwortete Harry und beobachtete Draco genau, als er hinzufügte: „Ich habe eh nicht verstanden, warum du unbedingt ein Einzelzimmer wolltest.“

Harry hatte sich tatsächlich über Dracos Wunsch gewundert und vermutet, er plane, jemanden mit ins Hotel zu nehmen. Vielleicht hatte er auch Angst, Harry würde sich an ihn ranmachen.

Draco wurde ganz verlegen und meinte nur leichthin: „Ach, ich dachte, man schläft besser, wenn man sich nicht das Schnarchen des anderen anhören muss.“

Dann bat er Harry, aus dem Queen-Size-Bett zwei Einzelbetten zu zaubern.

„Das mache ich lieber heute Abend, nicht, dass noch ein Zimmermädchen hereinkommt und sich wundert.“

Draco gab sich damit zufrieden. Als sie nach einem langen Abend in einem Fischrestaurant am Stadtstrand ins Hotel zurückkehrten, bat Draco Harry erneut, die Betten zu trennen, aber Harry tat so, als wäre er hundemüde und zu betrunken, jetzt noch zu zaubern. Ungeniert legte er sich auf die linke Seite des Bettes. Draco folgte ihm schweigend. Nach englischer Art gab es nur eine Bettdecke, die sie sich teilen mussten. Harry merkte, dass Draco zu weit außen lag, um genug Decke zu bekommen. Er würde noch frieren, wenn er da liegen bliebe.

„Komm, rück‘ näher, du hast ja gar nicht genug Decke“, murmelte er gespielt schläfrig und rollte sich selber Richtung Bettmitte. Draco rutschte zögernd näher. Harry konnte seinen Geruch wahrnehmen und schloss die Augen, um ihn tief in sich aufzunehmen. Seine Magie reagierte. Als sie Draco berührte, merkte er, wie Draco sich schnell umdrehte und seine Atmung schneller wurde. Harry lächelte. Er hatte nicht vor, Draco zu bedrängen, denn was auch immer geschah, es musste aus freien Stücken geschehen, aber ein wenig nachzuhelfen, konnte nicht schaden.

Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten fühlte sich Harry nicht ausgeliefert und ohnmächtig. Sein Leben war ihm entglitten und er entschloss sich, es wieder in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen. Glücklich sank er in einen tiefen Schlaf. Als er nachts aufwachte, spürte er Dracos Körper an seinem Rücken. Im Halbschlaf kam ihm das als das Natürlichste der Welt vor. Er dachte gar nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern drängte sich einfach noch näher an die köstliche Wärme und überließ sich wieder seiner Müdigkeit.

Am nächsten Morgen war die Betthälfte neben ihm leer und es erschien Harry, als wäre Dracos Nähe in der Nacht nur ein Traum gewesen. Harry hörte das Rauschen der Dusche im angrenzenden Badezimmer und rollte sich quer über da Bett auf Dracos Seite. Bäuchlings lag er auf dem Laken, das Dracos Wärme bereits verloren hatte, aber noch mit seinem Geruch durchtränkt war. Tief vergrub Harry die Nase in Dracos Kopfkissen. Mit der flachen Hand fuhr er über den Stoff und stellte sich vor, es wäre Dracos Haut. Sein anschwellendes Glied in der Pyjamahose drückte aufreizend gegen die Matratze. Harry rutschte ein wenig vor und zurück, um es sich bequem zu machen. Die Reibung war zu verführerisch, er beweget sich weiter, rhythmisch und immer schneller. Dann hob er die Hüfte und nahm seine Hand zur Hilfe. Es war nicht gerade die beste aller Positionen dafür, aber die Vorstellung, Draco unter sich zu haben, sich an ihn zu reiben und seine Lippen auf seinen Mund zu pressen brachten ihn schnell zum Höhepunkt.

Harry blieb danach keine Zeit, die Nachwehen seines Orgasmus auszukosten, denn die Duschgeräusche im Bad waren längst verstummt. Schnell sprang er aus dem Bett und sprach ein paar Reinigungszauber. Er hatte den Stab noch in der Hand, als die Tür zum Badezimmer aufging und Draco mit einer Duftwolke seines herben Duschzeugs voll angekleidet und frisiert in den Raum trat.

„Was hast du vor?“, fragte er sofort. „Zauberst du die Betten auseinander? Das ist gut.“

Als Harry nicht sofort reagierte, drängte er: „Nur zu, und mach dich fertig. Frühstück gibt es nur bis zehn. Ich geh schon mal runter.“

Erleichtert, nicht ertappt worden zu sein, ging Harry ins Badezimmer, benutzte die Toilette und stieg in die Duschkabine. Ohne darüber nachzudenken ging sein Griff zu Dracos Duschzeug.

***

Das Wochenende ging viel zu schnell vorbei. Es blieben Erinnerungen an eine fantastische Küstenwanderung, den Besuch des umwerfenden Lanhydrock Castle (Draco war danach sehr melancholisch.) und der Ruine Tintagels, sowie an eine lustige Kanufahrt auf dem Camel und an Dracos Lachanfall im Boscastles Museum für Hexerei und Magie.

Es blieben aber auch Erinnerungen an getrennte Betten, verstohlene Blicke, verlegene Momente und eine Art banges Warten, das sich nie erfüllte.

Harry masturbierte nicht mehr in Dracos Bett – im Nachhinein kam ihm das auch ein wenig pervers vor. Draco war natürlich aufgefallen, dass Harry sich an seinem Duschzeug bedient hatte. Auf seine Frage hin, erklärte Harry nur, dass er den Duft gerne mochte und es mal hatte ausprobieren wollen.

Harrys und Dracos Stimmung in der Woche danach blieb wie aufgekratzt. Am Samstag trafen sie sich mit Dean und Marc im Duckie, um mal richtig abzutanzen. Es war Dracos Vorschlag gewesen und Harry wusste, dass er vorhatte, jemanden für die Nacht aufzureißen. Harry verwunderte das nicht. Er ahnte, dass Draco damit Spannungen abbauen und Grenzen ziehen wollte. Harry versuchte, sich davon nicht aus der Bahn werfen zu lassen. Er hielt an seinem Entschluss fest, bei Dracos Treiben nicht mehr einfach zuzusehen, sondern behutsam um Draco zu werben.

Er blieb den Abend über in Dracos Nähe, um ihm gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich mit einem anderen davonstehlen zu können. Als der Abend schon fortgeschritten war und sie beide schon eine erheblich Menge Alkohol zu sich genommen hatten, zog sie Dean ein weiteres Mal mit auf die Tanzfläche. Harry vergaß alles um sich herum und nahm nur noch die Musik und Dracos Körper vor ihm wahr, den Glanz seiner schweißnassen Haut, die Art, wie er sich bewegte, den verklärten Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Es war Harry unmöglich, Abstand zu halten. Er tanzte Draco von hinten an, drückte sich ein wenig an ihn, leicht genug, dass der andere es noch als Spaß verstehen konnte, und doch so eng, dass seine Lenden immer wieder Dracos Hintern berührten. Zu seiner Überraschung ging Draco auf seine Avancen ein. Als Harry merkte, dass er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und Draco in der nächsten Minute an sich ziehen würde, löste er sich schweren Herzens und tanzte wieder für sich allein. Das wissende Lächeln, das über Dracos Gesicht flackerte, musste er sich eingebildet haben, denn Draco machte ihn auf einen Typen aufmerksam, der hinter Harry stand. „Dreh dich um, da hat schon jemand ein Auge auf dich geworfen.“

Der Mann sah nicht schlecht aus und Harry musste sich unbedingt auf jemand anderen konzentrieren, sonst würde er Draco schnappen und mit ihm in sein Schlafzimmer apparieren. Nach ein paar Tänzen gab er dem Typen jedoch eine Abfuhr und suchte Draco im Getümmel. Es gab keine Befriedigung durch einen anderen. Definitiv nicht heute und vielleicht auch nie wieder. Da Harry Draco nicht entdecken konnte, setzte er sich zu Dean und Marc in eine Nische und wartete ungeduldig und eifersüchtig auf Dracos Erscheinen.

Als Draco eine halbe Stunde später zu ihrem Tisch kam, hatten sich Dean und Marc bereits verabschiedet. Harry war geblieben, weil Draco nie einfach verschwand, ohne Bescheid zu sagen, und er nicht gehen konnte, ohne zu wissen, was Draco tat. Was auch immer er gemacht hatte, er sah nicht glücklich aus.

„Was ist los? Wo warst du?“

„Nirgends, tanzen.“

Harry wusste, dass das gelogen war. „Ich war tanzen, du nicht.“

„Ist doch egal.“

„Nein, sag, was ist los.“

„Lass es gut sein.“

Harry wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, aber da ging Dracos Blick zu einem dunkelhaarigen Mann, der an die Bar getreten war. Schnell drehte er sich weg. Harry stutzte.

„Ist das nicht Emilio Antonelli von den Tornados?“

„Weiß nicht.“ Der Quidditch-Spieler sah in Muggelkleidung ganz anders aus und wirkte auch viel größer als auf dem Spielfeld. Kein Wunder, dass Draco ihn nicht erkannte.

„Er schaut her“, murmelte Harry.

„Schau nicht hin.“

„Wieso? Ich kenne ihn. Er wollte mal ein Autogramm von mir. Er ist ein Fan.“ Harry grinste Draco mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln an und konnte sich nicht verkneifen hinzuzufügen: „Er wollte mit mir ins Bett.“ 

Draco verzog gequält den Mund. Antonelli sah noch immer in ihre Richtung. Er hob grüßend die Hand.

„Schau, er grüßt.“ Harry hob ebenfalls die Hand. „Lass uns mit ihm sprechen. Vielleicht kriegen wir aus ihm heraus, ob Stevens wirklich zu den Arrows wechseln will."

„Ruf ihn nicht her“, warnte Draco. 

„Warum nicht?“ Harry verstand nicht, warum Draco sich die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen wollte, mit einem Profi-Spieler zu sprechen. War er etwa eifersüchtig?

„Er hat mich abblitzen lassen.“

„Was?“

„Vorhin. Ich wusste nicht, dass er ein Zauberer ist. Ich habe ihn angegraben und er hat mich abblitzen lassen.“

„Er wollte dich nicht?“ Das konnte doch gar nicht sein.

„Als er mich erkannte, hatte er kein Interesse mehr. Oh Wunder.“

„Das musst du falsch verstanden haben. Vielleicht ist er nicht alleine da“, vermutete Harry.

„Hallo? Er sagte, ich solle abziehen. Ein Malfoy wäre das Letzte, was er ficken würde.‘“

Harry war empört. Er musste Draco rächen, sofort. „Küss mich.“

„Was?“

Er rutschte näher an Draco heran. „Küss mich. Ich sagte doch, er ist ein Fan von mir. Ich zeige ihm mal, was er uns kann.“

Draco schien nachzudenken. Dann beugte er sich vor und gab Harry einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Auf den Mund, du Idiot, damit es nach was aussieht.“

Draco beugte sich erneut vor und drückte seine Lippen auf Harrys. Sie waren zugleich so weich und fest, wie Harry es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Er fühlte sich ganz leicht im Kopf, aber die Berührung war vorbei, bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hatte.

Harry zwang sich zu einem spöttischen Lachen, obgleich er sich alles andere als cool fühlte. „Ey, kein Wunder, dass er dich abblitzen ließ, wenn du so küsst. Wie kriegst du nur all die Typen rum, die du immer abschleppst. Ich hatte echt mehr von dir erwartet.“

Sein Spruch ergab wenig Sinn, aber Harry konnte schon nicht mehr richtig denken. Er wusste nur, dass er Draco zu mehr Küssen provozieren wollte – und es funktionierte. Draco funkelte ihn an, legte eine Hand in Harrys Nacken, die andere an seine Wange und zog ihn zu sich. 

Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen, aber dieses Mal öffnete Draco den Mund und saugte neckend an Harrys Oberlippe. Seine Zunge glitt in Harrys Mund, der von Empfindungen überwältigt wie erstarrt dasaß. Dracos Finger fuhren in sein Haar und drehten seinen Kopf ganz leicht zur Seite. Harry erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung und begann, den Kuss zu erwidern. Stromstöße schossen durch seinen Körper direkt zu seinem Glied und weiter bis in die Zehenspitzen. Dracos Lippen wurden fordernder, seine Zunge drang tiefer in Harrys Mund und wurde hungrig empfangen. Harry hatte unbewusst die Hände in Dracos T-Shirt festgekrallt. Diese samtigen Lippen, die forschende Zunge an der seinen. Dracos Geschmack, der Geruch. Harrys Sinne explodierten. Er hörte sich wimmern und drängte sich näher an Draco. Harry musste mehr von ihm spüren, seinen ganzen Körper fühlen, aber es war eng auf der Bank und ihre Beine waren im Weg. 

Harrys Magie verschmolz bereits mit Dracos. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sie aus ihm herausgeströmt war. Er wusste nur, dass sein ganzes Wesen, seine ganze Liebe mitfloss. Es war das Ertrinken, von dem er immer geträumt, das ihn nachts wachgehalten hatte und nun alles in ihm ausfüllte. Nahe sein, eins sein. Harry packte Dracos Hüften in der Absicht, ihn auf seinen Schoss zu ziehen, da machte etwas Kling und ein Schwall Nässe durchtränkte seine Hose. 

„Shit“, stöhnte Draco und ließ von Harrys Lippen ab. 

Harry brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er in die Realität zurückgefunden hatte und ihm klar wurde, dass sein volles Glas Ale umgefallen war und sich der Inhalt über seine und Dracos Oberschenkel ergossen hatte. 

Draco war bereits von ihm abgerückt und warf einen versteckten Blick in Richtung des Quidditch-Spielers. „Ich glaube, er hat es verstanden. Gute Vorstellung, Harry. Danke.“ Sein Blick flatterte zu Harry zurück. Seine Lippen waren noch rot und feucht von ihrem Kuss, die Stimme rau, doch der Ausdruck im Gesicht zeigte nichts als Triumph.

„Sprich mal schnell einen Zauber, damit wir trocken werden. Dann lass uns gehen. Mir ist die Stimmung vergangen, ich will nach Hause.“

Harry hörte all das wie aus einem Nebel. Er begriff nur eins, Draco hatte nicht vor, ihn mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Umständlich fischte er nach seinem Zauberstab, den er in der Muggelwelt immer am Unterschenkel trug und magisch getarnt hatte. Er war froh, Draco nicht ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen, wusste er doch, was der andere dort gesehen hätte. Enttäuschung, aber auch so etwas wie "Geht doch!"


	18. Sich hingeben

Sich hingeben

Wie kann man weiterleben nach so einem Kuss? Wenn die Erinnerung daran nicht verblasst, sondern einen in den Schlaf verfolgt? Wenn man diese Lippen jeden Tag sieht und weiß, wie sie schmecken, was sie in einem auslösen? Wenn die Sehnsucht tosend durch die Adern rauscht und jedes Denken unmöglich macht?

Harry hatte keine Antwort darauf. Er wusste nur, dass es kaum auszuhalten war und er sich dringend jemanden anvertrauen musste, am besten Hermine, die offenbar besser über Draco im Bilde war, als Harry selbst. Das legte jedenfalls ihr Gespräch mit Draco in Cornwall nahe.

Fast zwei Wochen nach dem Abend im Duckie nutzte Harry Dracos Abwesenheit, um Ron und Hermine einzuladen und ihnen von dem Kuss zu erzählen. Die letzte Septemberwoche hatte ein paar sehr milde Tage hevorgebracht, so dass sich die drei Freunde auf Harrys kleinen Balkon setzen konnten und Wein tranken. Draco war mit Mary bei einem Treffen ihrer Marathon-Gruppe. Ein halbes Jahr vor dem großen Tag wurde es langsam ernst. Wer wirklich teilnehmen wollte, musste sein Training systematisch angehen, Kraft aufbauen und eventuell die Ernährung anpassen.

Harry hoffte, dass sich die Marathonvorbereitung nicht negativ auf ihre Kochabende auswirken würde. Auf Vollkornprodukte und Salat wollte sich Harry nicht beschränken, nachdem er sich an die kulinarischen Genüsse gewöhnt hatte, mit denen Draco ihn sonst so verwöhnte. Letzten Sonntag hatte er ein Chateaubriand mit Sauce Béarnaise und kleinen Crepés zubereitet. Harrys Angebot, beim Kochen zu helfen, wurde ausgeschlagen: „Es reicht, wenn du gegen sieben wieder hier bist. Dann hast du mit Teddy im Zoo nicht so einen Zeitdruck.“

Harry wusste, dass Draco ihn nur abschieben wollte. Das ging nun schon seit eineinhalb Wochen so. Am Tag nach ihrem Kuss hatte Draco Kopfschmerzen (!) vorgeschoben, um Harry nicht sehen zu müssen. Es hatte Harry nichts ausgemacht, weil er ahnte, dass Draco einfach Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchte. Sicherlich war der Kuss auch für ihn bedeutungsvoller gewesen, als er es abends vorgespielt hatte. Harrys Hoffnungen wurden schon am Montag zerschmettert. Anstatt ihm seine Liebe zu gestehen, tat Draco wieder so, als wäre nichts geschehen und überspielte heikle Situationen mit ahnungsloser Gleichmütigkeit.

Harry hatte weder die Lust noch die Fähigkeit Dracos Beispiel zu folgen. Mehr als sonst zog es ihn in die Nähe des Blonden. Doch wann immer er Draco zu sehr auf die Pelle rückte, trat dieser einfach einen Schritt zur Seite oder rügte ihn mit den Worten: „Steh nicht im Weg rum, Potter“, so als würde Harry aus reiner Unachtsamkeit in Dracos persönlichen Raum eindringen.

Harrys Blicke – man könnte es auch als Starren bezeichnen – und die daraus resultierende Verlegenheit ignorierte er einfach und Harrys Vorschlag, ins Kino zu gehen oder etwas anderes zu unternehmen, lehnte er mit der Begründung ab, er müsse noch lernen. Das war nicht einmal gelogen. Die nächste Tränkeprüfung stand bevor. Es war bereits die Dritte in diesem Jahr und rief höchstens noch etwas Nervosität, aber sicherlich keine Angst mehr hervor.

Die Art und Weise, wie Draco versuchte, Harry auf Abstand zu halten, während er dies nicht zulassen wollte, war wie ein stiller Kampf. So hatte Draco das Chateaubriand am letzten Sonntag in der unromantischsten Weise serviert, die möglich war, nämlich vor dem Fernseher. Längst hatte Harry eingesehen, dass man gutes Essen an einem schön gedeckten Tisch genoss. Plötzlich wieder auf der Couch zu sitzen und einen Teller auf dem Schoß zu balancieren, war lächerlich. Als Draco nach dem Hauptgericht aufstand, um den Nachtisch fertig zu machen, folgte ihm Harry in die Küche und beobachtete über Dracos Schulter hinweg, wie er die Crèpe in der Pfanne anbriet. Er stellte sich viel zu dicht hinter Draco, wohlwissend, dass sein warmer Atem die zarte Haut an Dracos Nacken streifte. Seit einigen Monaten trug Draco seine Haare an den Seiten und am Hinterkopf kurz und oben auf dem Kopf etwas länger. Die Frisur betonte seinen Hals und sein kantiges Gesicht und Harry hatte von seiner Position aus einen guten Blick auf das Muttermal unterhalb von Dracos Haaransatz. Ein Zweites befand sich auf seiner rechten Ohrmuschel. Harry war versucht, es mit der Zunge zu berühren. Er sah, wie Draco schluckte. Ausweichen war ihm nicht möglich, da er auf die Pfannenkuchen achtgeben musste.

„Das sieht sehr schön aus,“ hauchte Harry, „zum Anbeißen“, und konnte seine Augen nicht von Dracos Hals abwenden.

Draco räusperte sich. „Hol doch schon mal die Orangenmarmelade aus dem Kühlschrank oder möchtest du Schokoladenraspel auf deine Crèpes?“

Harry ignorierte Dracos Aufforderung. „Darf ich den Crèpe wenden?“ Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern nahm Draco den Pfannenheber aus der Hand. Sein Arm berührte Dracos Seite und seine Finger glitten über dessen Hand. Draco erschauerte sichtlich.

„Harry, ich…“

„Ja?“

„Schon gut, mach du es. Ich hole die Marmelade. Draco wand seine Hand unter Harrys Griff hervor, drehte sich zur Seite weg und flüchtete zum Kühlschrank. Dort suchte er länger als nötig nach der Marmelade.

Harry machte ein argloses Gesicht, obwohl er innerlich grinsen musste: „Ich nehm‘ die Schokostreusel. Ich mag es gerne süß.“ Dabei ließ er seine Augen über Dracos Körper gleiten.

Dracos Wangen flammten auf. „Kümmerst du dich bitte weiter um die Crèpes? Ich…äh…muss mal eben zur Toilette.“

Als Harry allein war, sackten seine Schultern nach unten. Dracos Verhalten machte ihn verrückt, aber er hatte sich geschworen, Draco nicht zu sehr zu drängen, sondern nur sanft in die richtige Richtung zu schubsen, beziehungsweise zu ziehen.

***

Harry holte eine zweite Weinflasche aus der Küche. Als er zurück auf den Balkon kam, fragte Hermine, wo Draco denn sei. Harry berichtete seinen Freunden von Dracos Treffen mit der Marathon-Gruppe und schloss mit seiner Befürchtung bezüglich möglicher Diätpläne.

„Naja“, erklärte Hermine, „wenn man viel Sport treibt, sollte man vollwertig und fettreduziert essen und Fleisch auf ein Minimum reduzieren.“

„Das meinte ich damit.“

Ron nickte verständnisvoll. Dann bemerkte er: „Es ist selten, dich mal ohne Draco zu erwischen.“

Harry bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Hatte er seine Freunde vernachlässigt? „Ist das ein Problem?“

„Nein, mich kriegt man ja auch fast nur im Doppelpack. Es ist doch ganz normal, wenn man…“ Ron beendete den Satz nicht.

„Wenn man in einer Beziehung ist? Ich bin aber nicht mit Draco zusammen.“

„Echt nicht?“, scherzte Ron. „Ihr verhaltet euch aber wie ein altes Ehepaar.“ Er äffte Harrys Satz von vorher nach: „Hoffentlich krieg ich noch was Leckeres zu essen, wenn Draco jetzt mehr auf seine Figur achten muss.“ So hatte Harry das nicht gesagt, aber die Aussage war nicht ganz verkehrt.

„Wir sind wirklich wie ein _altes_ Ehepaar. Wir haben genauso wenig Sex.“

Ron lachte auf und hatte Mühe, seinen Wein im Mund zu behalten. „Habt ihr es wirklich noch nie getan?“

„Leider nein“, antworte Harry, um dann auf sein eigentliches Thema zu kommen: “Aber wir haben uns geküsst.“

Er berichtete von dem Vorfall im Duckie. „Ich gebe zu, dass der Kuss vielleicht nicht so freiwillig war, wie ich es gerne hätte, aber er fühlte sich definitiv nach mehr an.“

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Was? Glaubst du nicht, dass ich Chancen bei Draco hätte?“

„Doch schon, ich glaube aber, dass Draco noch nicht bereit für eine Beziehung ist.“

„Er war fünf Monate mit John zusammen. Mir kommt das sehr _bereit_ vor.“

„Das lässt sich nicht ganz vergleichen“, erwiderte Hermine.

„Wieso nicht? Draco geht bald nach New York. Wenn jetzt nichts passiert, haut er ab und ich sehe ihn nie wieder.“

„Vielleicht siehst du ihn nie wieder, wenn ihr jetzt zusammenkommt und er dich verlässt, weil er nach New York geht. Als gute Freunde bleibt ihr euch nahe, aber wenn du eine Beziehung von ihm willst, könnte das nach hinten losgehen.“

„Wieso? Hat Draco mit dir geredet? Hat er dir etwas anvertraut, was du mir nicht sagen darfst?“

„Nein, ich schätze ihn einfach so ein. Wenn wir über die Bücher reden…“ Hermine kam nicht dazu, ihren Satz zu beenden.

„Das sind Geschichten. Hier geht es um die Wirklichkeit“, ereiferte sich Harry. „Ich sehe Draco täglich. Eine Freundschaft reicht mir nicht. Ich muss…, ich will…“ Harry stockte. Es war peinlich, zuzugeben, wie sehr er Draco wollte.

„Du willst?“, hakte Ron nach und Harry war sich sicher, dass er sich mit Absicht blöd stellte.

„Alles. Ich will alles.“

„Warum sprichst du nicht mit Draco über deine Gefühle?“

„Er weiß es. Er ist kein Idiot und ich bin auch nicht gerade subtil.“

„So wie ich Draco einschätze, würde er sich zu einer Beziehung gedrängt fühlen, wenn du ihm deine Gefühle gestehst“, gab Hermine zu bedenken.

„Oder er zieht sich ganz zurück, aber das kann er auch nicht, weil wir im gleichen Haus wohnen und er für mich arbeitet.“

„Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz also“, witzelte Ron und Harry vergrub den Kopf in den Armen. Hermine schlug Ron auf den Arm. „Autsch!“

„Red‘ nicht so einen Unfug, Ron. Ist doch Quatsch, oder Harry?“

Der schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf.

„Wie dem auch sei. Draco würde sich nicht zurückziehen. Er kann Menschen, die er liebt, nichts abschlagen.“

Harrys Herz machte einen Purzelbaum. „Liebt er mich? Hat er dir das gesagt?“

„Nein, hat er nicht. Ich gehe davon aus, aber es spielt keine Rolle, verstehst du? Er ist noch nicht soweit. Und belästige ihn nicht bei der Arbeit!“

„Aber du meinst, er würde ‚ja‘ sagen?“

Hermine schaute hilfesuchend zu Ron.

„Was soll ich dazu sagen? Du bist zu negativ, Hermine. Man lebt nur einmal. Draco ist bald weg. Soll Harry doch versuchen, ihn rumzukriegen. Er hat nichts zu verlieren.“ Auf Hermines bösen Blick hin, lenkte Ron ein: „Aber nicht bei der Arbeit!“

Ron nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas, um sein Lachen zu verbergen. Dann fixierte er Harry und meinte im verschwörerischen Ton: „Also, Harry. Wenn du so scharf auf Draco bist, wie du sagst, dann mach es doch einfach. Verführ ihn, schlaf mit ihm.“ Er blickte Harry prüfend an: „Vielleicht bist du nur so unter Druck, weil du ihn nicht haben kannst. Wenn ihr endlich mal Sex habt, ein paarmal, bist du nicht mehr ganz so…“

„Notgeil?“

„Genau. Wie sagt man so schön? Fick ihn dir aus dem System.“

Hermines Augenbrauen zogen sich noch mehr zusammen angesichts der derben Sprache ihres Freundes. Harry hätte fast losgelacht, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Hermines Empörung war einfach zu schön: „Du meinst, dann komme ich von ihm los?“

Ron nickte zustimmend. „Klar.“

Hermine sah die beiden vorwurfsvoll an, was Harry veranlasste zu sagen: „Das ist eine gute Idee, Ron. Wenn ich ihn ein paarmal gevögelt habe, verliert sich die Faszination und ich kann wieder klar denken. Freundschaft gerettet.“

Bevor Ron und Harry aufklären konnten, dass sie Hermine nur hochnehmen wollten, warnte Hermine: „Draco ist zuhause. In seiner Wohnung ist Licht angegangen.“

Kurz darauf trat Draco durch die offene Balkontür. Er hatte wieder vergessen, sie zu schließen. Seitdem Draco seine Angst vor Muggeln verloren hatte, schien er zu denken, es gäbe keine Gefahren in ihrer Welt. Harry musste unbedingt noch einmal mit ihm reden oder sich einen Zauber überlegen.

„Hi“, grüßte Draco. Er lehnte sich lässig gegen die Brüstung und strich sich mit der Hand durch die hellen Haare. Harry sog seine Gestalt in sich auf, sein Herz schlug direkt ein paar Takte schneller. Er könnte ein Leben mit Draco verbringen und würde dennoch nicht genug von ihm bekommen.

_ **Tagebucheintrag von Mittwoch, 25. September 2002** _

_Wir hatten heute ein Treffen der Marathon-Gruppe und sollten entscheiden, ob wir für den Voll- oder Halbmarathon trainieren wollen. Mary zweifelt daran, dass sie die 25 Meilen packen wird. Ich möchte es allerdings versuchen. Wir sollten neue Trainingsgruppen bilden, dieses Mal nach Leistung. Ich bin mit Kevin, Rahul und Jean-Luc in einer Gruppe._

_Als ich nach der Besprechung nach Hause kam und am Wohnzimmer vorbeiging, hörte ich Stimmen von draußen. Jemand war auf dem Balkon. Ich trat in den dunklen Raum, ohne das Licht einzuschalten, um sehen zu können, wer da sprach. Es waren Harry, Ron und Hermine, die auf dem Nachbarbalkon saßen und sich unterhielten._

_Ich konnte Ron deutlich verstehen. Er sagte: „Fick ihn dir aus dem System.“ Dass es nur um Harry und mich gehen konnte, war mir sofort klar. Und was tat Harry? Er stimmte zu. Seiner Theorie nach, würde meine Faszination auf ihn abflauen, wenn er ein paarmal mit mir schliefe. _

_Ich muss gestehen, ich war ein wenig geschockt, aber je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto erleichterter bin ich. Harrys Avancen seit unserem Kuss zwingen mich in die Knie. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich ihm noch widerstehen kann. Meine Gedanken kreisen ständig um Harry, um den Abend im Duckie, das Tanzen, den Kuss. Auch die Nacht in Cornwall geht mir nicht aus dem Sinn. Ich hatte selten so einen Orgasmus, wie morgens in der Dusche nach der ersten Nacht, und das nur, weil ich Harry zuvor im Arm gehalten habe. Ich bin dermaßen scharf auf ihn, es ist <strike>beschämend</strike> erschreckend. Vielleicht können wir uns beide gegenseitig aus dem System vögeln._

_***_

Die Tage bis zum Wochenende vergingen ohne weitere Vorkommnisse. Am Samstagmorgen erschien Fletcher in der Parkway, um Draco für die Tränkeprüfung abzuholen. Draco würde den ganzen Tag fort sein, da er nach der Prüfung ein Supervisions-Gespräch zu seiner Bewährungszeit hatte und dann mit Fletcher in die Redaktion der Magical World flohen würde, um Luna ein weiteres Interview zu geben. Auch Fletcher durfte wieder zu Wort kommen, was er mit der Zusage entlohnte, es mit dem Fremd-Apparieren bei Draco nicht mehr so eng zu sehen.

Harry wollte den Tag mit Neville verbringen, aber Susan meldete sich krank, so dass er im Beans ihre Schicht übernehmen musste. Gegen Mittag, als gerade zwei größere Gruppen ins Café kamen, gab die Spülmaschine ihren Geist auf. Auch mit Zauberei war Spülen eine zeitaufwendige Sache. Harry konnte für eine Vertretung für Susan sorgen, aber dann stolperte Jill und stieß sich den Kopf so unglücklich an einer Tischkante an, dass Harry sie mit dem Verdacht auf eine Gehirnerschütterung ins Krankenhaus bringen musste. Kaum war er zurück, kam eine Anfrage von Andromeda, ob Harry Teddy für ein paar Stunden betreuen könne, da sie zu einer Freundin müsse, deren Mann am Vortag verstorben sei. Natürlich nahm Harry den kleinen Jungen bei sich auf, sah dann aber schnell ein, dass es schwierig war, einen Dreijährigen zu beschäftigen, wenn man selber arbeiten musste. Aus Langeweile stahl sich Teddy in die Küche und spielte mit den Knöpfen des Ofens, ohne dass es einer mitbekam. Als Folge verbrannte ein Blech Quiche und musste weggeschmissen werden. Als Harry schon dachte, es könne nicht schlimmer werden, sorgte eine ältere Kundin für Wirbel, weil ihr jemand das Portemonnaie und Handy aus der Jacke gestohlen hatte, während auf der Toilette war. Schließlich kam der Reparaturdienst für die Spülmaschine. Es handelte sich um einen Volltrottel, der es in kürzester Zeit schaffte, den Boden zu überfluten, und da es ein Muggel war, konnte Harry nicht einfach einen Zauber sprechen, um das Wasser schnell wieder verschwinden zu lassen.

Völlig geschafft schleppte sich Harry am Ende des Tages zu seiner Wohnung hoch. Bevor er seine Tür aufschloss, klingelte er bei Draco in der Hoffnung, etwas Trost zu finden. Leider war sein Nachbar noch nicht zuhause. Also ging Harry in seine Wohnung, stellte „Interpol“ an, gönnte sich ein Bier und verschwand unter der Dusche. Er war gerade dabei, sich abzutrocknen, als es klingelte. Nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet öffnete er die Tür. Es war Draco. Während er einen Gruß murmelte, glitt sein Blick über Harrys muskulösen Oberkörper. Als seine Augen wieder die von Harry trafen, dem nicht verborgen geblieben war, wie er gemustert wurde, färbten sich seine Wangen rot.

„Ich bin gleich fertig. Möchtest du ein Bier?“

Draco bejahte und nahm sich ein Ale aus dem Kühlschrank. Dann wartete er am Küchentisch auf Harry. Als der mit einer Trainingshose und einem weiten T-Shirt bekleidet in der Tür erschien, zog Draco die Augenbrauen hoch: „Willst du heute nicht mehr raus oder warum hast du schon Schlafsachen an?“

„Das sind keine Schlafsachen. Ich schlafe nackt“ antwortete Harry und beobachtete, wie Draco bei seinen Worten erneut in Verlegenheit geriet. „Ich habe einen scheiß Tag hinter mir und absolut keine Lust, raus zu gehen. Wir können einen Film gucken, wenn du magst, und was zu essen bestellen.“

Draco zögerte, antwortete dann jedoch: „Klingt gut. Ich kann was vom Inder holen und auf dem Weg in der Videothek vorbeischauen. Wenn ich wieder da bin, erzählst du mir in Ruhe, was heute los war, ok?“

„Ok, aber sag mir erst, wie die Prüfung gelaufen ist.“

„Problemlos, natürlich. Das Interview war auch gut, nur Fletcher hat genervt.“

Draco berichtete noch etwas ausführlicher von seinem Tag und erhob sich dann, um Essen zu besorgen. Harry stand ebenfalls auf. Bevor sie die Küche verließen, trat Draco zu Harry und wischte ihm mit der Handkante ein paar Tropfen von der Halsbeuge. Er räusperte sich. „Du bist da noch nass. Und da auch.“ Zärtlich berührte er mit dem Zeigefinger Harrys Schläfe. Er fing einen Tropfen auf und führte ihn zu seinen Lippen. Harrys Beine wurden auf einmal ganz schwach. Sein Herz galoppierte davon und er konnte nur dastehen und in Dracos Augen starren, die die Farbe von Quecksilber angenommen hatten. Bevor Harry reagieren konnte, wandte sich Draco auch schon wieder ab und ging in den Flur. Harry atmete aus. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.

Eineinhalb Stunden später machten sie es sich in Harrys Wohnzimmer bequem. Nachdem Draco ihre Getränke und eine Schale Chips auf den Wohnzimmertisch gestellt hatte, legte er die DVD in den Player. Wie er so gebückt vor dem Fernseher stand zeichnete sich sein kleines Hinterteil ansehnlich unter dem Jeansstoff ab. Die anregende Aussicht war viel zu schnell vorbei und Harry schob sich schnell ein paar Chips in den Mund, damit Draco seine Gedanken nicht erraten konnte. Mit etwas Abstand zu Harry nahm Draco auf der Zweiercouch Platz. Er schlug ein Bein unter und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Harry legte seine Füße auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab, genau neben der Schale mit den Chips.

Draco rümpfte die Nase und stellte die Chips demonstrativ zur Seite. „Lecker, Potter. New Flavour, Käsechips“, spottete er. „Außerdem hast du wieder zwei verschiedene Socken erwischt. Ich wusste ja, dass du kurzsichtig bist, aber dass du auch keine Farben unterscheiden kannst, ist mir neu.“

Harry zog sich beide Socken aus und bewarf Draco damit.

„Ey, du Troll!“, rief Draco. Mit betont spitzen Fingern griff er nach Harrys Socken und schleuderte sie zurück. Harry fing sie geschickt in der Luft auf und ließ das ungleiche Paar hinter das Sofa fallen.

Harry dachte an Rons Worte zurück, dass Draco und er sich wie ein altes Ehepaar verhielten. Eigentlich war es ein schöner Gedanke, der in Harry eine wohlige Wärme auslöste, wie das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Vertrauen, das er in dieser Intensität bisher nur mit Ron und Hermine erlebt hatte.

Harry nahm die Hülle der DVD vom Tisch und studierte das Cover: „‘Men of Honor‘? Müssen wir jeden Mist schauen, nur weil du auf Männer in Uniformen stehst?“

Harry hätte lieber X-men gesehen, aber die Regel war, dass derjenige aussuchen durfte, der zur Videothek ging.

„Sei froh, dass ich nicht etwas Anspruchsvolles mitgebracht habe, wie den neuen Dogma-Film. Dann würdest du wieder nach 20 Minuten einschlafen.“

„Ich schlafe nur bei den Liebesdramen ein, die du dir sonst reinziehst. Keine Ahnung von der Liebe, aber ständig Schnulzen gucken.“

„Der Dauersingle hier im Raum hat sicher weniger Ahnung von der Liebe als ich.“

„Ich warte eben auf die _große_ Liebe und nehme nicht den Erstbesten.“

„Dann warte eben noch ein bisschen länger und lass uns in der Zeit den Film schauen. Mach mal dunkel.“

Wie immer wechselte Draco das Thema, wenn es um Liebe und Beziehungen ging. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und dimmte das Licht. Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung öffnete er seine Bierflasche.

Der Film begann, aber Harry achtete lieber darauf, wie nahe Draco saß, beziehungsweise, wie weit entfernt. Dracos Arm lag allerdings auf der Lehne hinter Harry. Wenn er näher an Draco rutschen würde, wäre es fast wie eine Umarmung. Harry beugte sich nach vorne, um sein Bierglas zu befüllen. Als er sich wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken ließ, hatte er sich unauffällig ein paar Zentimeter in Richtung Draco bewegt.

Der Film ergab keinen Sinn für Harry. Er war nicht kompliziert, aber Harry war müde und schaute aus den Augenwinkeln immer wieder zu Draco, der völlig in die Handlung vertieft zu sein schien. Sein Weinglas blieb fast unberührt. Harry ließ sich noch weiter in das Sofa sinken und lehnte seinen Kopf an die Lehne. Er meinte, Dracos Hand an seinem Hinterkopf zu spüren und allein der Gedanke löste ein Kribbeln aus. Er schloss die Augen und gab sich seinen Phantasien hin. Wenn er sich doch nur an Draco lehnen könnte. Aber womit hätte er so eine Intimität rechtfertigen sollen?

Harry atmete tief ein und öffnete wieder die Augen, um vielleicht doch noch etwas von dem Film mitzubekommen. Es war zwecklos, er hatte schon zu viel von der Handlung verpasst, um zu verstehen, worüber die beiden Protagonisten gerade sprachen. Also ließ er seine Augen wieder zufallen.

Draco machte eine Bewegung und einen Augenblick später wurden Harrys Haare verwuschelt.

„Hey, Potter, nicht einschlafen.“

„Ich bin müde“, murmelte Harry.

„Jetzt wird es aber spannend.“

„Bisher war noch nichts spannend“, jammerte Harry schläfrig.

„Wenn du den Film nicht mitverfolgst, kannst du das gar nicht beurteilen.“

„Ich kann meine Augen nicht offenhalten.“

Anstatt sich weiter auf das Geplänkel einzulassen, begann Draco, mit Harrys Haaren zu spielen. Harry schaute überrascht zu ihm rüber, aber der andere verfolgte das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm mit äußerster Konzentration. Harry wollte der zärtlichen Geste keine Bedeutung beimessen, auch wenn er sich sehnlichst wünschte, dass es so wäre. Draco berührte ihn, wie man einen Hund kraulte, unbewusst und beinahe mechanisch. Harry lächelte bei dem Gedanken, Dracos Minimuff zu sein und schloss wieder die Augen. Die Geräusche des Fernsehers verschwanden in den Hintergrund. Stattdessen richtete Harry seine ganze Wahrnehmung auf das Gefühl von Dracos Fingern in seinen Haaren. Bald schon war sein ganzes Bewusstsein davon ausgefüllt und fast wäre ihm ein wohliger Seufzer entglitten. Oder war er das tatsächlich?

Draco zog an einer von Harrys Haarsträhnen. „Potter, du passt schon wieder nicht auf.“

„Nein, warum auch. Das hier ist viel schöner.“

„Viel schöner?“

„Auf jeden Fall. Sehr schön und sehr entspannend. Gleich schlafe ich definitiv ein. Hör trotzdem nicht auf. Ich hatte einen scheiß Tag. Ich habe es verdient.“ Harry pokerte hoch. Würde Draco aus seinen Worten erahnen, wie sehr sich Harry nach seinen Berührungen sehnte, und wieder die Flucht antreten? Nein, nicht dieses Mal. Ohne zu zögern stimmte ihm Draco zu: „Das hast du.“ Seine Finger fuhren weiter durch Harrys Haare und massierten sanft die Kopfhaut.

„Hmmm.“

Harry zwang sich, nicht zu viel in Dracos Zärtlichkeiten hineinzuinterpretieren. Ebenso wenig wollte er über die Stromschläge nachdenken, die Dracos Berührungen in ihm auslösten. Er kämpfte gegen das Bedürfnis an, den Kopf nach vorne zu beugen, um Dracos Fingern noch mehr Fläche zu geben, denn er wollte auf keinen Fall so bedürftig erscheinen, wie er sich tatsächlich fühlte.

Wenn er doch auch Draco so berühren dürfte. Harry konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich Dracos Haar zwischen seinen Fingern anfühlen würde.

Als Dracos Fingerkuppen Harrys Haaransatz erreichten und in sanft tastenden Bewegungen über die empfindliche Haut hinter den Ohren strichen, jagten Schauer Harrys Rücken hinunter. Vorsichtig neigte er den Kopf nach rechts, wie eine Katze, die sich den streichelnden Händen ihres Herrchens entgegenstreckte. Schon wurden diese Hände weggezogen. Harry schalt sich, zu weit gegangen zu sein, aber da legten sich Dracos Finger um seinen Oberarm und zogen ihn zu sich.

„Komm her. Wenn du den Film sowieso nicht sehen willst, leg dich hin und ruh‘ dich aus.“

Draco arrangierte ein paar Kissen und zwang Harry sanft in eine liegende Position. Harry blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, als seinen Kopf auf Dracos Oberschenkel abzulegen. Unauffällig sog er den Duft von Dracos Köper ein, der hier eine ganz leichte und für Harry sehr angenehm erdige Note hatte.

„Ist dir warm genug?“ Dracos Stimme klang, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, dass Harrys Kopf auf seinen Schoß lag und er ihn in einer Art berührte, von der Harry nicht wusste, ob sie unschuldig oder verführerisch sein sollte. Er wusste nur, welche Wirkung sie auf ihn ausübte. Nein, Harry fror nicht, ganz bestimmt nicht. Seine Magie schwirrte schon längst um ihn herum und streckte ihre Fühler nach Draco aus. Harry ließ es geschehen.

„Alles gut“, antwortete er.

Draco beugte sich vor, um nach seinem Weinglas zu greifen. Kurz drückte sich sein Bauch an Harrys Schläfe. Harrys Sinne wurden umnebelt. Er sah nach oben und beobachtete, wie Dracos Kehlkopf bei jedem Schluck eine hüpfende Bewegung machte. Seine Haut schimmerte hell und weich. Sein Kinn stach mit seinen scharfen Kanten gegen die weiße Zimmerdecke ab. Draco stellte sein Glas zurück auf den Tisch und wieder ertrank Harry für wenige Sekunden in der wohligen Enge. Dann gruben sich Dracos Finger erneut in Harrys Haarschopf.

Harry versuchte, sich zu entspannen, aber die Situation verunsicherte, besser gesagt, überwältigte ihn. Als sich Draco dann aber wieder auf den Film konzentrierte und Harry nur noch mit den Händen Beachtung schenkte, wurde auch er ruhiger.

Doch dann verweilten Dracos Hände nicht mehr bei Harrys Kopf, sondern fuhren seinen Hals hinab und über Harrys Schultern. Fingerspitzen verschwanden wenige Zentimeter unter dem Saum seines T-Shirts oder streichelten seinen Arm. Zärtlich massierte Draco Harrys Muskeln. Ein paar Minuten später fanden die schlanken Finger den Weg zu Harrys Hüfte, schoben das T-Shirt hoch und glitten über Harrys Bauch und seine Seiten.

Harry versank in den Empfindungen, wurde fortgetragen, völlig unfähig und auch gar nicht willig, Dracos Zärtlichkeiten Einheit zu gebieten. Ihm war bewusst, dass sie hier eine Grenze überschritten, dass das freundschaftliche Massieren zu einem halb-erotischen Streicheln geworden war und sich immer mehr zuspitzte. Harry sah sich einen Berg hochstreben, von dem er weder wusste, wie hoch er war, noch ob ihn der Gipfel oder ein Abgrund erwartete. Es war ihm egal. Sein Fühlen hatte schon längst sein Denken abgelöst. Hilflos zerfloss er unter Dracos erfahrenen Händen.

Und noch immer zeigte Draco keine Regung, starrte auf den Bildschirm und streifte Harrys Körper nur hin und wieder beiläufig mit einem Blick. Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, als er mit den Haaren spielte, die von Harrys Bauchnabel nach unten führten. Harry hielt den Atem an. Würden Dracos Finger unter Harrys Shorts gleiten? Nein, aufwärts ging es, hoch und höher. Alles war wie zufällig und Harry fragte sich erneut, ob Draco wusste, was er da tat.

Dracos Hand erreichten Harrys Brustwarze, rieb die braunen Nippel, die augenblicklich hart wurden. Harry zog scharf die Luft ein, wand sich vor Lust, und endlich fiel auch Dracos Maske. Er bewegte sich unter Harry, setzte sich um, weil es ihm zu eng geworden war. Er ließ Harry aber nicht fort und so spürte dieser Dracos Erregung an seinem Hinterkopf. Seine eigene Erektion hatte er schon lange nicht mehr verbergen können.

Draco senkte den Blick und schaute Harry tief in die Augen. Zum ersten Mal sah Harry seine eigene Sehnsucht darin widergespiegelt. Es gab kein Zurück, kein Nein. Draco war bereit, ihm etwas von sich zu geben, etwas, das er Harry bisher vorenthalten, aber sonst so großzügig verschenkt hatte. Harry konnte nicht fragen, ob es klug war, das Angebot anzunehmen, er lechzte danach und würde nach allem greifen, was er von Draco kriegen konnte.

„Ich möchte, dass du mich am ganzen Körper verwöhnst.“

„Das sehe ich und das werde ich“, antwortete Draco und lächelte. Dann beugte er sich nach vorne und drückte seine Lippen auf Harrys Mund.


	19. Mehr als Freundschaft

**Mehr als Freundschaft**

Das Erste, was Harry nach dem Aufwachen wahrnahm, war der fremde Arm, der über seiner Hüfte lag, und die dazugehörende Hand auf dem weißen Laken vor seinem Bauch. Noch während er die zu einer lockeren Faust geballten Finger betrachtete, drang die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht zurück in sein Bewusstsein und mit ihr all die Dinge, die Dracos Hände mit ihm angestellt hatten. Augenblicklich zog sich Harrys Magengrube zusammen, nicht aus Scham oder Erschrecken, sondern aus purem Glück. Es war unvermeidlich, dass auch sein Glied auf die Bilder der Nacht mit einem interessierten Zucken reagierte und sich langsam füllte.

Durch Dracos Kuss war der Film am Vorabend zu einem bloßen Hintergrundrauschen verklungen. Die Welt bestand nur noch aus Lippen, die sich trafen und Zungen, die sich gegenseitig willkommen hießen, wie zwei Freunde, die sich nach langer Trennung erneut kennenlernen mussten. Es war nicht beim Küssen geblieben. Draco war vom Sofa gerutscht und hatte sich zwischen Harrys Beine gekniet. Sein Mund hatte Harrys ganzen Körper erkundet, jede Erhebung und Senke, jeden Spalt und jede Höhle, und das mit einer Gründlichkeit, die Harry vor Ungeduld auf ein stöhnendes, zittriges Etwas reduzierte. 

Feuchte Finger waren in Harrys Spalte geglitten und über seinen Eingang gefahren, während Dracos Mund Harrys Erektion umschloss. Immer wenn sich Harry aufrichtete, um sich Dracos Körper in gleicher Weise zu widmen, wurde er mit einem „Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir“ niedergedrückt. Harry erinnerte sich nicht, dass er beim Liebesspiel jemals so passiv gewesen wäre, er hatte sich auch noch nie so fallengelassen und hingegeben. Sein Körper vibrierte vor Erregung, er wurde davongetragen auf einem Teppich aus Lust und Glückseligkeit.

Als Draco ihm seinen Zauberstab reichte und aufforderte, einen Zauber zu sprechen, war er längst jenseits jeglicher praktischer Überlegungen. „Hm?“, fragte er verwirrt.

„Willst du es nicht?“

Nur langsam realisierte Harry, wozu ihn Draco aufforderte. „Doch! Oh Gott, ich will!“ 

Ohne weiteres Zögern murmelte er die entsprechenden Hygiene- und Protektionszauber und sprach einen Lubricare auf seinen Unterleib.

Dracos Finger kehrten zwischen seine Beine zurück und dann fühlte Harry Dracos warmen Atem an seiner intimsten Stelle. Draco liebkoste die empfindliche Öffnung mit seiner Zunge und durchbrach die Enge seines Anus‘. Tief drang er in Harry ein, nutzte Mund und Finger gleichermaßen, stimulierte und dehnte ihn. Harry empfand keinen Schmerz. Er sehnte sich danach, Dracos Penis in sich aufzunehmen. Doch der ließ sich Zeit, kehrte immer wieder zu Harrys Hoden und seinem Glied zurück, versiegelte ihre Münder mit tiefen Küssen oder saugte an Harrys empfindlichen Brustwarzen. Harry hörte sich stöhnen, hörte seine stockende Atmung und das eigene Wimmern. Der Druck in seinem Inneren wurde unerträglich.

„Mehr! Bitte, mehr.“

Und dann wurde er ganz ausgefüllt. Das war es, wonach er sich verzehrt hatte. Vereinigung. Seine Magie drang in Draco ein, wie Draco in ihn eindrang. Draco stöhnte auf. Harry sah die Verzückung in seinem Gesicht, das feucht war von Schweiß, Spucke und Gleitmittel. Er zog Dracos Magie zu sich, saugte sie auf. Ließ sich von ihr ausfüllen, und wurde mit jedem Stoß der ersehnten Verschmelzung nähergebracht. 

„Harry… Harry… Harry!“ Dracos kehliges Flehen übertönte die Kollision ihrer Körper. Es schwang ein Erstaunen mit, das Harrys eigene Empfindungen widerspiegelte. Noch nie hatte er etwas Vergleichbares erlebt. 

Dracos Stöße wurden schneller und seine Hand an Harrys Glied drohte, den Rhythmus zu verlieren. Harry beachtete es nicht. Längst war da nur noch dieses Glühen und der Drang, sich zu entladen. 

„Harry, ich kann… ich muss“, stammelte Draco und Harry verstand. Als Draco sein Glied freigab, Harrys Hüften mit beiden Händen packte, um sich noch tiefer in ihm vergraben zu können, umschloss er seinen tropfenden Penis selbst mit der Hand. Die Berührung war kaum noch nötig. Die Erregung auf Dracos Gesicht war alles, was Harry brauchte, um sich gehenzulassen. In langen Eruptionen ergoss er sich über die eigene Brust und spürte, wie Draco ihm folgte und seinen Samen tief in ihn hineinpumpte. Sie waren eins – endlich.

Als sie wieder im Hier und Jetzt zurückgekehrt waren, sprach Harry ein paar Reinigungszauber. Etwas schamhaft verschwand erst der eine, dann der andere im Badezimmer. Harry fragte sich, wie es nun weitergehen würde, doch Draco stellte nur stumm den Fernseher aus und zog Harry auf die Dreiercouch. Dort lagen sie in einer lockeren Umarmung und tauschten Küsse aus, die von Zuneigung und Erschöpfung sprachen. Leises Gemurmel über Nichtigkeiten war zu hören, bis die Müdigkeit sie übermannte und sich Harry umdrehte. Mit Dracos Atem im Ohr und einer Ruhe im Herzen, die ihm in den letzten Monaten fremd geworden war, schlief er ein.

Es mochte kurz nach Mitternacht oder auch schon in den ersten Morgenstunden gewesen sein, da wurde Harry durch ein beharrliches Streicheln geweckt. Sein Glied streckte sich bereits mit erkennbarem Enthusiasmus, als wäre es noch vor Harry aufgewacht. Dracos Lippen, die die Stelle hinter seinem Ohr küssten, und die Hand, die begehrlich über seinen Körper wanderte, brachten ihn ein zweites Mal in Schwingungen. 

Draco schob Harrys Unterhose nach unten und befreite sich ebenfalls von seiner Wäsche. Dann glitt seine Hand über Harrys Wange und berührte seine Lippen. Harry lutschte den leicht salzigen Geschmack ab, erst an einem, dann an zwei weiteren Fingern. Sein Herz pochte erwartungsvoll. Die gleichen Finger fuhren an seinem Oberkörper hinunter, befeuchteten seine Eichel und reizten sie in genau der richtigen Weise, um ihn alles um sich herum vergessen zu lassen. Dann legte sich die Hand um den ganzen Schaft.

Dracos Erektion drückte gegen Harrys Hintern. Er bog sich ihr entgegen, um Draco noch mehr Reibung zu verschaffen, und weil das Gefühl von Dracos Glied zwischen seiner Spalte einfach unglaublich erotisch war. Nach wenigen Minuten war Harry so erregt, dass er Dracos Namen zu stöhnen begann. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, wirkte die passenden Sprüche und hoffte, dass Draco seine Aufforderung verstehen würde. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Vorsichtig drang Draco in seinen noch lockeren und nun wieder feuchten Anus ein. Wieder verschmolz ihre Magie, wieder ertönten Worte der Lust und wieder fanden sie gemeinsam zu Höhepunkt. Dieses Mal ließ Draco nicht von Harrys Penis ab. Er führte Harry durch den Orgasmus und ließ sich erst danach von seiner eigenen Ekstase hinwegspülen. 

***

Harry wusste nicht, wann oder wie sie ins Schlafzimmer gewechselt hatten, da er nach dem zweiten Liebesakt sofort eingeschlafen war. Er konnte nur vermuten, dass Draco ihn hierhergetragen hatte, eine Vorstellung, die die seltsamsten Gefühle in ihm auslöste. 

Vorsichtig drehte er sich im Bett um und erhaschte dabei einen Blick auf den Wecker auf seinem Nachtschränkchen. Es war bereits halb zehn. Draco schlief noch tief und fest. Harry betrachtete sein feines Gesicht und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über die vollen Lippen, um dann einen Kuss darauf zu hauchen. Draco regte sich nicht und Harry entschied, ihn schlafen zu lassen und die Lustgefühle in seinem Unterleib zu ignorieren. Wegen der Tränkeprüfung hatte Draco in den letzten Tagen viele Nachtschichten eingelegt. Er hatte es verdient auszuschlafen, erst recht nach letzter Nacht.

Harry würde Draco mit einem Frühstück verwöhnen und ihn dann für all die wundervollen Dinge belohnen, die er nachts mit Harry angestellt hatte. Gutgelaunt küsste er Dracos Schläfe und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Beim Aufstehen merkte er sehr deutlich, was letzte Nacht geschehen war, und dass ein Heilzauber angebracht wäre. Er duschte zügig, zog sich an, steckte sein Portemonnaie in die Jacke und eilte zum Bäcker, nicht ohne zuvor noch zu kontrollieren, ob Draco inzwischen aufgewacht war.

Beim Bäcker warteten bereits einige Kunden vor der Theke, aber Harry verkürzte sich die Zeit mit Erinnerungen an die Nacht. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass der Verkäufer ihn mehrfach ansprechen musste, als er an der Reihe war. Mit hochrotem Kopf und einem leicht erigierten Glied gab er seine Bestellung auf und joggte zurück in die Parkway. Vielleicht sollten sie das Frühstück auf später verschieben? Es gab wichtigere Dinge zu tun. Aufregendere. 

Leise öffnete er die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Das Bett war leer. Harry schaute ins Bad und in die Küche. Als Draco auch im Wohnzimmer nicht zu finden war, klingelte er an dessen Wohnungstür. Niemand öffnete, auch nicht nach dem dritten Klingeln. Ratlos ging Harry in seine Wohnung zurück und schaute noch einmal in alle Räume und auf dem Balkon. Vergeblich. Also lauschte er, ob sich jemand in der Nachbarwohnung bewegte und setzte sogar einen Zauber ein, um mehr zu hören, aber alles blieb still. Trotzdem klingelte Harry ein weiteres Mal bei Draco. Nichts. Er war versucht, mit einem Alohomora die Tür zu öffnen und sich Einlass zu verschaffen, aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Draco ihn einfach ignorieren würde. Oder doch?

Die Enttäuschung sickerte in Harry wie flüssiges Blei. Warum war Draco abgehauen? Hatte er die Nacht nicht genossen? Bereute er sie sogar? Vielleicht war das hier wieder eine seiner typischen Fluchtversuche. Wahrscheinlich brauchte er Abstand und Zeit zum Nachdenken. Aber mit welcher Entscheidung würde er zurückkommen? 

Harry setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer, aber das war der denkbar schlechteste Ort, um ruhiger zu werden. Alles erinnerte ihn an seine Stunden mit Draco, an ihre Zärtlichkeiten und diese unglaubliche Intimität. Er hatte Draco so viel Vertrauen entgegengebracht. Wie konnte er sich nun einfach so verdrücken? Ohne ein Wort.

Oder hatte er Harry doch etwas hinterlassen? Erfolglos suchte Harry nach einer Nachricht. Dann griff er zu seinem Handy. Nichts. Er wählte Dracos Nummer und meinte, einen Klingelton zu vernehmen. Als er in das Treppenhaus trat, konnte er den Ton besser verorten. Dracos Handy lag wahrscheinlich wie üblich auf dem Schränkchen im Flur. Schon schaltete sich der Anrufbeantworter ein. Harry legte auf.

„Du kannst mich mal, du Mistkerl!“, fluchte er innerlich und fühlte sich zum Heulen. „Dann eben nicht!“

Er kochte sich einen Kaffee, stellte das Radio an und starrte durch das Fenster auf die Straße. Die frischen Croissants und Baguettes vom Bäcker blieben unberührt. Der Appetit war ihm vergangen. Stattdessen ging er wieder ins Bett. Kaum hatte er es sich bequem gemacht, stand er auch schon wieder auf, um sein Handy zu holen. Sicher war sicher. 

Harry versuchte, sich nicht verrückt zu machen, aber dieses bleischwere Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und drückte schmerzhaft gegen sein Herz. Draco war ein Arsch. Wenn er sich erneut von Harry zurückziehen und so tun würde, als wäre nichts geschehen, Harry könnte es nicht ertragen. Er würde ihre Beziehung beenden müssen. Aus. Vorbei. Das war’s. Harrys Kopf produzierte alle möglichen Szenarien, wie es mit ihnen weitergehen könnte, aber es blieb nur die Erkenntnis, dass ein Leben ohne Draco undenkbar war.

‚Du bist zu dramatisch“, schalt er sich. ‚Ein bisschen Liebeskummer, das ist wohl auszuhalten.‘ Aber im Inneren wusste Harry, dass es eben nicht nur ein bisschen Liebeskummer war. Draco war für ihn Vergangenheit und Zukunft. Er stellte sich Draco mit 10, 40, 80 Jahren vor, und sich an seiner Seite. Er wollte mit ihm alt werden. Harry fühlte sich mit Draco verbunden, wie mit keinem anderen Menschen. Die Art, wie seine Magie auf Draco reagierte, war etwas Besonderes, etwas, das Harry noch nie erlebt hatte. Er hatte bisher nur davon gehört. Nicht ohne Grund banden sich viele Hexen und Zauberer schon sehr jung aneinander, wie zum Beispiel Harrys Eltern, wie Molly und Arthur, wie die Lovegoods oder Nevilles Mum und Dad. Wenn die Magie so im Einklang war, dann gab es keine Zweifel mehr, kein Suchen nach etwas anderen. Die Seelen harmonierten. Auch Ron und Hermine waren so verbunden. Ron hatte es ihm einmal beschrieben, aber erst nach der letzten Nacht verstand Harry, was sein Freund gemeint hatte. Harry war sich sicher, dass Draco und er zusammengehörten. Wie war es möglich, dass Draco das nicht erkannte. Spürte er nicht, was mit ihnen geschah, wenn sie sich nahekamen? Konnte dieses Gefühl wirklich einseitig sein?

Der Morgen verging und Draco blieb verschwunden. Gegen ein Uhr trieb der Hunger Harry aus dem Bett. Als er durch den Flur ging, hörte er Stimmen und ein Lachen im Treppenhaus. Draco war zurück, aber er war nicht allein. Harry stellte sich an die Wohnungstür, er hatte aber nicht vor, Draco im Beisein anderer zu konfrontieren. Die zweite Stimme war eindeutig männlich. Harry konnte sie keinem Gesicht zuordnen. Wen nahm Draco da mit nach Hause und warum klangen sie so albern, fast wie betrunken? War er zu einer Veranstaltung gegangen, zu einem Jazzfrühstück, einer Morgenmatinee oder einer dieser Early Hour Club Sessions, um einen Kerl abzuschleppen? 

War das die Art, wie er Harry zeigen wollte, dass ihm die Nacht nichts bedeutet hatte? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Harry sprach einen zweiten Geräuschverstärkungs-Zauber auf die Wand zu Dracos Wohnung, aber da sich die beiden Männer im entgegengesetzten Teil des Apartments aufhielten, konnte er nichts hören als das Rauschen von Wasserleitungen und der Toilettenspülung. 

Ein Gefühl unbeschreiblicher Wut stieg in Harry auf. Er hätte am liebsten die Wand eingeschlagen und merkte, wie sich bereits Risse in der Tapete und dem darunterliegenden Putz bildeten. Die Wut war so allumfassend, er meinte zu ersticken. Nur mit größter Mühe konnte er sowohl seine Magie als auch das Brodeln in seinem Inneren zurückdrängen. Nach einer halben Stunde hörte er leichte Geräusche aus Dracos Schlafzimmer und dann erneutes Wasserrauschen. Sie duschten! Klirrend ging Dracos leeres Weinglas zu Bruch, das noch auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand. 

„Scheiße!“

Harry ließ den Geräuschverstärkungs-Zauber fallen und setzte sich an seinen Küchentisch. Mechanisch stopfte er sich zwei Croissants in den Mund. Sie schmeckten wie Pappe. Der Kaffee in der Maschine war kalt und bitter geworden. Harry kippte ihn dennoch runter. Seine Augen brannten. Er versuchte, sich zu erinnern, was er für den Nachmittag geplant hatte, aber Denken war unmöglich. Also griff er nach der Zeitung, die er für Draco vom Bäcker mitgebracht hatte, und starrte auf die Überschriften. Die Worte verschwammen vor seinen Augen. Etwas Nasses durchweichte das Papier. Oh Gott.

Es klingelte. 

Harrys Herz blieb stehen. Schnell wischte er über seine Augen und stand auf. Ein Blick in den Flurspiegel zeigte, dass er sich so nicht präsentieren konnte. Er schnäuzte sich und ging ins Badezimmer, um sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen.

Es klingelte erneut.

Harry wartete ein paar Sekunden, bis die Rötung seiner Wangen und Augen fast gänzlich verschwunden war. Zum Glück ließ sein dunkler Hauttyp Verfärbungen weniger auffällig erscheinen als Dracos helle Haut.

Es klingelte gerade zum dritten Mal, gefolgt von einem heftigen Klopfen, als Harry die Tür öffnete. 

Draco stand im Hausflur, frisch geduscht mit feuchten Haaren, leger gekleidet. Sie starrten sich einen verlegenen Moment lang an, dann stürmte Draco auf ihn zu, schlang seine Arme um Harrys Oberkörper, während er gleichzeitig seinen Mund auf Harrys presste und ihn rücklings gegen die Wand drückte. Als Harry vor Überraschung nicht reagierte, wanderten Dracos Lippen fordernd über sein Gesicht hinunter zu Harrys Halsbeuge. 

„Ich habe das vermisst“, murmelte Draco zwischen den Küssen und fuhr mit den Händen unter Harrys T-Shirt. Seine Magie traf Harry wie ein Kometeneinschlag und Harrys Magie antwortete sofort. Draco zerrte an seinem T-Shirt. Er wollte es Harry über den Kopf ziehen, aber da erwachte Harry aus seiner Erstarrung und hielt Draco auf.

„Wow, wow, warte. Was gibt das?“

„Ich sagte doch, ich habe dich vermisst.“

„Ja, aber, was … was bedeutet das hier.“ Harry zeigte mit der Hand auf sich und Draco.

„Ich will dich. Was soll es bedeuten? Du bist heiß.“ Draco beugte sich vor, um weitere Küsse auf Harrys Hals zu drücken, aber Harry schob ihn von sich.

„Wir sind Freunde“, erinnerte er Draco und wusste selber nicht, ob es eine Aussage oder eine Frage war.

„Das hat dich doch gestern auch nicht gestört.“

„Ja, aber, ich will wissen, was du dir dabei denkst.“

Draco gab auf, Harry zu bedrängen. Er sah Harry ins Gesicht, die Augenbrauen leicht zusammengezogen.

„Ich denke mir, dass ich scharf auf dich bin und du auf mich, und wir dem … ähm … Verlangen nachgeben sollten. In aller Freundschaft, bis wir keinen Bock mehr haben.“

„So… so einfach läuft das aber nicht. Ich vögel nicht wild durch die Gegend. Du bist einfach verschwunden und hast einen anderen mit nach Hause genommen. Ich kann nicht mit dir schlafen, wenn… wenn du noch mit anderen ins Bett gehst.“

Draco schwieg. So etwas wie Erkenntnis huschte über sein Gesicht. „Ich habe niemanden mit ins Bett genommen“, widersprach er ruhig. „Das war Rahul. Er gehört zu meiner Marathon-Gruppe. Ich habe dir von ihm erzählt. Kevin und Rahul, wir trainieren zusammen. Wir waren zum Laufen verabredet. Er wollte mich mit dem Auto abholen, damit wir mal eine längere Strecke ausprobieren können. Ich habe aber verschlafen, dank dir. Gott sei Dank bin ich von seinem Klingeln wachgeworden. Das konnte ich durch die Wände hören. Es war ziemlich peinlich. Ich habe nach Sex gestunken und war noch nicht fertig. Er musste warten, bis ich mich angezogen und die Lauftasche gepackt hatte. Dann sind wir los. Da er direkt weitermusste, hat er bei mir geduscht. Ich hätte dir Bescheid gesagt, aber du warst verschwunden und es war alles ein bisschen hektisch. Wir haben 15 Kilometer geschafft!“

Er machte eine Pause und trat wieder an Harry heran. „Und die ganze Zeit konnte ich an nichts anderes denken als an die Nacht mit dir und die Geräusche, die du dabei gemacht hast.“ Er zog Harry am Hosenbund zu sich. „Und an deinen süßen Arsch. Also können wir jetzt weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben?“

Harry hielt Dracos Hände fest, bevor sie seine Jeans öffnen konnten.

„Warte! Okay, das war also dein Laufpartner. Aber was ist mit den anderen? Wenn wir miteinander schlafen, dann… dann muss das exklusiv sein.“

Harry bemerkte, wie Draco erstarrte. Schnell beeilte er sich zu sagen: „Damit es keine Missverständnisse gibt. Hinterher sind wir in einer Disko und ich will dich und du haust mit einem anderen ab.“

„Das lässt sich doch absprechen.“

„Ja, schon, aber was ist mit AIDS?“

„Ich bin immer vorsichtig und benutze Kondome und du regelst das mit Magie.“

„Trotzdem! Das ist mir alles zu unsicher und kompliziert. Wie du schon sagtest. Wir sind Freunde, ich will das nicht gefährden.“

Draco begann, sich zurückzuziehen.

„Ich meine, ich bin auch total scharf auf dich. Aber wenn wir es tun, dann eben nur wir. Kein anderer, bis… bis einer von uns was anderes will.“

„Okay.“

„Okay?“ Harry war ein bisschen überrascht über Dracos Zusage.

„Okay, keine anderen. Nur wir – bis wir genug voneinander haben.“

Harry stutzte kurz, war mit dem Gedanken aber bereits bei anderen Dingen, um Dracos Worten mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. „Ja, okay. … Ähm, dann…“ Mit einem Schritt war er bei Draco und küsste ihn. 

Sie fielen so wild und mit so einer Ungeduld übereinander her, wie es am Abend zuvor zärtlich und langsam gewesen war. Ihre Magie schien kleine Blitze um sie herum zu verteilen. Ihre Zähne hinterließen flache Abdrücke auf der Haut des anderen, die Lippen saugten bis sich Blut sammelte und Nägel fuhren fast schmerzhaft über ihre Körper. Sie rissen sich gegenseitig die Kleidung vom Leib, während sie in Harrys Schlafzimmer stolperten. 

Auf dem Bett wurde ihre Magie zu einem etwas ruhigeren Tanz und sie selber achtsamer. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry Dracos Körper in dieser Art berühren durfte. Er wünschte, er hätte mehr Zeit dafür, aber seine Begierde überwältigte ihn und alle Empfindungen verschmolzen zu einem Rauschen, so intensiv, dass seine Sinne zu explodieren drohten.

Er hatte am Vorabend den Eindruck gewonnen, Draco bevorzuge es zu toppen. Das stellte sich an diesem Nachmittag und in den darauffolgenden Monaten als Irrtum heraus, denn Draco war keineswegs auf eine Position festgelegt, genauso wenig wie Harry. Während Harry es genoss, genommen zu werden, weil er das Gefühl des Ausgefülltseins und Verschmelzens liebte – weswegen er bei One-Night-Stands lieber toppte oder sich auf andere Sexpraktiken beschränkte – war Draco eine Art Prostata-Junkie, wie Harry scherzhaft formulierte. Draco war dort unten so empfindlich, dass es wenig weiterer Stimulation bedurfte, um ihn zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Harry konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, Draco so lange zu reizen, bis er um Erlösung förmlich flehte. Er liebte es, wie Draco sich unter ihm wand und keuchte. 

Nachdem sie einmal voneinander gekostet hatten, fiel es ihnen schwer, die Finger von dem anderen zu lassen. Dass sie die körperlichen Seiten ihrer Beziehung geheim hielten – ohne Erfolg, versteht sich –, trug auch ein wenig zur Spannung bei, denn es zwang sie zur Beherrschung, und das war nicht einfach, wenn man einen Liebhaber wie Draco hatte, der nicht davor zurückschreckte, einem die versautesten Dinge ins Ohr zu flüstern, während Hermine daneben saß und so tat, als würde sie nichts mitkriegen.

Draco war im Bett erfahren, phantasievoll und schamlos. Er war unglaublich zärtlich und gab sich ganz hin, verlangte aber auch völlige Aufmerksamkeit und Hingabe von seinem Partner. Harry war schon bald so auf ihn konditioniert, dass eine bestimmte Art des Lachens, ein kurzer Seitenblick oder ein paar Worte ihn antörnten. Natürlich rächte er sich für die Verlegenheiten, in die Draco ihn brachte. Sie hatten nicht nur in ihren Wohnungen Sex – und da auf jeder erdenklichen Oberfläche – sondern auch an vielen anderen Orten. Harry musste gestehen, dass er Draco schon zweimal während der Arbeit 'belästigt' hatte. Einmal gab er ihm einen Blow-Job in einem der Seminarräume. Ein anderes Mal nahm er Draco im Büro. Harry musste einen Dämmungszauber sprechen, um das Rumsen gegen den Aktenschrank zu kaschieren.

Draco und Harry standen beide nicht auf BDSM, aber sie fanden durchaus gefallen an Lack und Leder und einem gewissen Rollenspiel. Einmal meinte Draco, er würde sich für Harry rote Stilettos besorgen, damit er ihm zeigen könnte, was für eine heiße Braut er für Harry sein könnte, schließlich würde der doch auch auf Frauen stehen. Harry vermisste absolut nichts und sagte das auch. Im Gegenteil, noch nie war sein Sexleben dermaßen erfüllt und aufregend gewesen. Aber die Vorstellung, dass Draco für ihn Stöckelschuhe anziehen wollte, obwohl es nicht seiner eigentlichen Neigung entsprach, kam ihm wie ein Liebesbeweis vor, der ihn auf der Stelle anmachte. Außerdem vergötterte er Dracos Füße und würde sie gerne von roten Schuhen befreien. Draco hatte wunderschöne Füße. Die Haut war ungewöhnlich zart und ganz leicht mit blonden Härchen bedeckt. Die Ferse war schlank und der Spann hoch. Der ganze Fuß hatte eine schmale Form mit geraden Zehen und gepflegten Nägeln. Harry hatte an jedem einzelnen gesaugt und auch schon die Fußsohle abgeleckt. Das war eines der wenigen Dinge, die Draco nicht für ihn tun würde, hatte Harry gedacht, bis Draco nach einem gemeinsamen Duschen Harrys Fuß in seinen Schritt zog und unanständige Dinge damit anstellte.

Harry besaß einen Dildo, den er bei einem Gewinnspiel im Duckie gewonnen hatte. Es hatte ihn nie gereizt, ihn bei sich zu benutzen, weil er den Bezug zum Menschen brauchte, um Analsex genießen zu können. Wenn aber Draco den künstlichen Penis bediente, schwebte Harry im 7. Himmel, was Draco dazu veranlasste, Harry in einen Sex-Shop zu ziehen und eine Reihe von anderen Spielzeugen auszuwählen.

Nie jedoch wurde der Sex mit Draco mechanisch oder distanziert. Die Nähe, die Harry bei all den Stunden mit Draco empfand, war immer wieder aufs Neue überwältigend. Dracos Eigenschaft, gerne zu verwöhnen, kam im Bett noch mehr zur Geltung als im Alltag, und Harry stand ihm in nichts nach. Er konnte von Dracos Körper einfach nicht genug bekommen. 

Gerne hätte er seinen Taten Worte folgen lassen, aber dass das unerwünscht war, hatte er nach ihrem ersten Mal im Oktober begriffen. Stattdessen purzelten ihm Komplimente andere Art über die Lippen: „Keiner macht mich mehr an als du.“ „Deine Hände sind magisch. Ich träume noch nachts von ihnen.“ „Ich brauche deinen Schwanz – jetzt. Keiner fickt mich wie du.“ „Ich will dich auslutschen, du bist das Süßeste, was mir je untergekommen ist.“ „Dein Geruch ist ein Traum. Leih mir deinen Pulli für heute, damit ich ihn immer um mich habe.“

Die Liste war unendlich, oft albern und viel ehrlicher als Harry durchblicken ließ. Draco lachte über Harrys Sprüche, aber noch öfter wurde er so von ihnen angeturnt, dass er Harry auf der Stelle bewies, was er von ihnen hielt. Nur ein „Ich liebe dich“ bekam Draco nie zu hören, obwohl es Harry auf der Zunge brannte.

So vergingen die Monate, der Winter flog vorbei und mit dem April stand der London-Marathon vor der Tür. Harry erinnerte sich nicht, jemals so glücklich gewesen zu sein. Unsicherheit und Zweifel hatte er tief in seinem Herzen vergraben und über Dracos Pläne nach der Bewährungszeit redeten sie nicht.

** _Tagebucheintrag von Montag, 1. April 2002_ **

_Lunas dritter Bericht über mich ist heute in der Magical World erschienen. Sie hat sich wie versprochen auf den Marathonlauf konzentriert und der Zaubererwelt die Geschichte des Marathons erklärt sowie des Iron Mans und anderer Extremsportarten. Es kam ihr darauf an, die Stärke der Muggel und ihre Entschlossenheit zu verdeutlichen. Was den Teil des Artikels betrifft, der sich auf mich bezieht, klingt einiges etwas übertrieben dramatisch, zum Beispiel, dass der Lauf für mich ein Bestandteil meiner Selbstfindung wäre und ich ihn als Chance begreifen würde, mich ins Leben zurückzulaufen. Wir hätten das Interview nicht bei zwei Flaschen Wein führen sollen. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich irgendetwas von Katharsis gefaselt habe… _

_Luna wird in der nächsten Ausgabe einen Bericht zum tatsächlichen Lauf veröffentlichen, so dass ich nur hoffen kann, nicht zu versagen. Wie <strike>beschämend</strike> frustrierend wäre es, wenn ich nicht durchs Ziel komme (oder erst nach 5 ½ Stunden), nachdem ich vorher ewig darüber gebrabbelt habe, wie lange ich nun schon daraufhintrainiere._

_So langsam werde ich nervös wegen des Marathons. Es sind nur noch zwei Wochen. Diese Woche stehen wieder vier Läufe an, zwei Kurze, ein Schneller über 10 Kilometer und am Sonntag dann der 20er. Nach dem Halbmarathon vor drei Wochen und den 30 Kilometern an den beiden letzten Sonntagen wird das hoffentlich ein Spaziergang. Rahul holt mich wieder ab, damit wir die 20 Kilometer im Richmond Park laufen können. Harry kommt auch wieder mit. Kevin und Rahul haben noch immer nicht mitbekommen, dass er sein Fahrrad nicht in Richmond abstellt, sondern es verkleinert und in seiner Tasche mitnimmt._

_Wenn ich bedenke, dass Harry einmal dachte, ich hätte etwas mit Rahul, und deswegen eifersüchtig war. So erschien es jedenfalls. Inzwischen verstehen sich die beiden so gut, dass ich es bin, der Grund zur Eifersucht hat. Gott sei Dank ist Rahul hetero und in festen Händen._

_Ich frage mich oft, wo die letzten Monate geblieben sind. Wenn ich das Zaubern nicht so sehr vermissen würde und mich daher auf das Ende der Bewährungszeit freue, würde ich mir wünschen, die Zeit bliebe stehen. Alles ist perfekt, wie es ist – und ich würde Harry nicht verlieren. _

_Das „Aus dem System vögeln“ hat sich als falsche Herangehensweise entpuppt. Es ist völlig unmöglich, durch Sex von Harry loszukommen. Auch ohne Sex, ist es nicht möglich, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns an die Gurgel gegangen wären, wenn ich seinem Drängen nicht nachgegeben hätte._

_Manchmal, an guten Tagen – oder sagen wir besser, wenn ich mich meinen Träumen hingebe – denke ich, dass ich Harry glücklich machen könnte. Wenn er morgens die Augen aufschlägt und mich anlächelt, als würde die Welt für ihn aufgehen. Ich hatte immer geglaubt, er würde sich von mir abwenden, wenn er mich wirklich kennenlernt. Nun, das ist bisher nicht geschehen, eher im Gegenteil. Aber ich weiß, dass er nicht nachdenkt, dass er nicht realisiert, wie schnell sich alles ändern kann. Genauso, wie er verdrängt, dass ich nach New York gehen werde. Vielleicht hat er es aber auch einfach akzeptiert. Er genießt unseren Sex, so wie ich, aber von Liebe hat er nie gesprochen. Vielleicht sind der Sex und meine Freundschaft auch alles, was er von mir braucht. Es muss so sein, andernfalls… andernfalls werde ich ihm sehr weh tun. Und spätestens dann, weiß er, was ich bin._


	20. Der Marathon

** _Der Marathon_ **

** _Tagebucheintrag von Dienstag, 1. April 2003_ **

_Fletcher kam heute spontan vorbei. Dass ich feste Arbeitszeiten im Café habe, interessiert ihn nicht. Immerhin ließ er sich herab, Harry zu bitten, mir eine kurze Pause zu gestatten, da er gute Neuigkeiten hätte, die er mit mir besprechen wolle. Natürlich sagte Harry nicht nein, sondern übernahm meinen Dienst in der Zeit._

_Fletcher berichtete mir, dass er Mr Nakamura, meinem Studienbetreuer in New York, Lunas Zeitungsartikel über mich geschickt hätte. Der kannte sie bereits, da er selbst die Magical World abonniert hat. Offenbar habe ich einen sehr guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Besonders der aktuelle Bericht über mein Marathon-Training fand Aufmerksamkeit. Da auch meine Noten ‚ohnegleichen‘ sind, möchte die Mahicanituck University, dass ich bereits zum Sommersemester nach New York komme. Es gibt allerdings eine Bedingung. Ich soll eine Laufgruppe ins Leben rufen, die im nächsten Jahr am New York Marathon teilnehmen kann. Der Hintergrund der ganzen Aktion ist, dass die Universität einen neuen, muggelstämmigen Dekan hat, der bestrebt ist, Sport in das Universitätsleben zu integrieren, wie es an allen Muggel-Hochschulen in den USA üblich ist. Meine Bewährungszeit würde sich nicht verkürzen, im Bereich der Hochschule dürfte ich allerdings wieder zaubern und ich könnte den praktischen Teil meines Studiums schon im Mai beginnen und nicht erst im Oktober. Außerdem bekäme ich ein kleines Stipendium, das einen Teil meiner Studiengebühren abdecken würde. Dadurch müsste ich nicht so einen hohen Kredit aufnehmen. _

_Fletcher war ganz aufgeregt, als er mir all das berichtete. Er sagte, er würde versuchen, das Ministerium davon zu überzeugen, meine Bewährungsauflagen wegen guter Führung zu verändern und mich früher nach New York gehen zu lassen. Er wusste nicht, ob er Erfolg haben würde, da nicht jeder im Ministerium dem Integrations-Programm positiv gegenüberstände. Wenn Luna anlässlich des kommenden Marathons über das Angebot der Mahicanituck Universität berichten würde, könnte das Ministerium allerdings gar nicht anders als zuzustimmen._

_Schon im Mai könnte ich meinen Zauberstab zurückerhalten, dürfte Magie nutzen! Gibt es etwas Schöneres auf der Welt? _

_Und doch bereitet mir der Gedanke an eine Abreise körperliche Schmerzen. Es ist zu früh, ich bin nicht vorbereitet. Ich bin abhängig geworden. Habe mich gehenlassen. Ich wollte keinem anderen Schaden zufügen, jetzt bin ich es selber, der es nicht ertragen kann. Eine gerechte Strafe._

_Als Fletcher gegangen war, fragte mich Harry, was die tollen Neuigkeiten wären. Ich erzählte ihm nur, dass mir meine Universität in New York ein kleines Sportstipendium angeboten hätte. Ich konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass uns nur noch drei Wochen blieben, wenn ich es annähme. _

***

Das Gespräch mit Fletcher hatte Draco in eine seltsame Laune versetzt. Er wirkte verschlossen und nachdenklich und schien sich gar nicht über das Stipendium zu freuen. Auch die Aufregung über den Marathon hatte einen Dämpfer erfahren. Auf Harrys Nachfrage hin meinte Draco, er würde sich auf den Marathon konzentrieren und wegen des Stipendiums müsste er sowieso noch auf die Entscheidung des Ministeriums warten. Harry vermutete, dass Draco sich einfach keine Hoffnungen machen wollte, um im Falle einer Absage nicht enttäuscht zu werden. Aber warum sollte ihm das Stipendium verweigert werden? Harry nahm sich vor, im Ministerium noch einmal nachzuhorchen. Vielleicht konnte er etwas Druck machen.

Zunächst galt es allerdings, Draco beim Marathon zu unterstützen. Da Draco seit dem Gespräch mit Fletcher nicht nur sehr still, sondern auch ungewöhnlich anhänglich war, bestand Harrys Hilfe vor allem darin, seinen Freund mit Zärtlichkeiten zu überhäufen. Dass sie nicht wirklich ein Paar waren und sich eigentlich nur liebkosten, wenn sie intim wurden, ignorierte er geflissentlich. Zu seiner Überraschung ließ Draco es geschehen. Andernfalls hätte Harry wohl auch die längst fällige Diskussion über ihren Beziehungsstatus angezettelt, denn der Nimbus, in dem sie sich bewegten, wurde langsam quälend. Zwar hatte ihm Draco nie Grund zur Eifersucht gegeben, aber das „Bis wir keinen Bock mehr aufeinander haben“ lag Harry schwer im Magen. Nach dem Marathon würde Draco ihm sagen müssen, wie er sich ihre Zukunft vorstellte.

Natürlich nicht direkt am großen Tag, denn da war bereits eine kleine Feier im Beans geplant, an der auch Kevin und Rahul mit ihren Freunden und Familien teilnehmen würden. Harry freute sich sehr auf den Marathon. Er war unglaublich stolz auf Draco und da er ihn ein paarmal beim Training begleitet hatte, wusste er, dass die 42,19 Kilometer für ihn kein großes Problem darstellen würden. Bei dem Halbmarathon in Herdfordshire vor vier Wochen waren die Männer und auch Mary mit sehr guten Zeiten durchs Ziel gelaufen.

Am Abend vor dem Marathon blieben Harry und Draco zuhause. Draco schwieg die meiste Zeit, was Harry auf eine unterschwellige Nervosität schob. Die Taschen für den nächsten Tag waren gepackt, die Kleidung rausgelegt, es gab nichts mehr zu tun. Harry fragte sich, wie Draco wohl die Nacht verbringen wollte, ob allein oder mit ihm. Er sollte auf jeden Fall früh ins Bett gehen, um für den Lauf ausgeschlafen zu sein. Daher war es wohl auch am besten, sie würden getrennt schlafen, aber alles in Harry sträubte sich gegen den Gedanken.

„Möchtest du heute alleine schlafen?“

„Nein. Wieso?“

Harry war erleichtert. „Dann lass uns rübergehen.“ Sie schliefen meistens bei Harry, da dessen Bett breiter war als das von Lydia. Harry zog Draco von seinem Küchenstuhl hoch und aus der Wohnung hinaus. Hand in Hand gingen sie in Harrys Schlafzimmer und machten sich für die Nacht fertig.

Vor dem Hinlegen stellte Draco Harrys Wecker ein. „Kannst du auch noch einen Weckzauber sprechen? Ich möchte nicht verschlafen.“

„Klar.“

Als sie im Bett lagen, machte es sich Draco auf dem Rücken bequem und starrte an die Decke. Harry drehte sich auf die Seite und ließ die Finger seiner rechten Hand über Dracos Bauch gleiten. Wie üblich trugen sie keine Kleidung im Bett. Harry spielte mit den blonden Haaren, die von Dracos Bauchnabel hinunter zu seinem schlaffen Glied führten.

„Ich habe mit Eric gesprochen“, meinte Draco unvermittelt. „Er könnte im Mai meine Schichten übernehmen. Es würde ihm ganz gut passen, vor dem Sommerurlaub noch mal was dazuzuverdienen.“

„Oh, okay, möchtest du im Mai nicht arbeiten?“

Draco zögerte mit der Antwort. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht ganz gut, mal freizuhaben.“

Freihaben? Das klang in der Tat sehr gut, und vielversprechend! Da kamen Assoziationen von Ferien und Abwechslung auf, von Zweisamkeit und Romantik.

„Wir könnten verreisen! Ans Meer oder woanders hin“, platzte Harry heraus.

„Nach New York“, murmelte Draco müde.

„Nach New York?“ ‚New York’ war ein Unwort für Harry. Aus naheliegenden Gründen war ihm die Stadt ausgesprochen unsympathisch. Aber wenn Draco ihn dahin mitnehmen wollte, mit ihm die Stadt teilen wollte, dann … dann! Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Dabei kam ihm allerdings auch in den Sinn, dass Draco das Land in seiner Bewährungszeit nicht verlassen durfte. „Wir kommen aus England nicht raus.“

Draco schwieg. Nach einiger Zeit antwortete er leise: „Stimmt.“ Seine Augen schimmerten feucht. Er musste sehr müde sein.

Harry betrachtete sein Profil. Die leicht gewölbte Stirn, die gerade, etwas spitz zulaufende Nase, die geschwungenen Lippen und das markante Kinn. Draco war schön, aber da war noch so viel mehr. Er war alles, was Harry wollte.

„Ich möchte mit nach New York“, hauchte er. Würde Draco verstehen?

Draco sah ihn an, das Grau seiner Augen wie Quecksilber. Dann zog er Harry in seine Arme. Sanft berührte er Harrys Lippen mit den seinen und küsste Harrys Augenlider. „Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist“, flüsterte er.

"Dann verlass mich nicht." Harry wusste nicht, ob Draco seine Bitte gehört hatte, so leise hatte er gesprochen.

Draco hielt kurz inne, dann wanderten seine Lippen zu Harrys Mund. Schnell vertiefte sich der Kuss. Sie bewegten sich kaum, sondern blieben einfach eng beieinanderliegen, Haut an Haut, Herzschlag im Einklang. Allein ihre Hände liebkosten den Körper des jeweils anderen und ließen eine Spannung entstehen, die tief im Inneren begann und sich warm und immer wärmer bis in die Zehenspitzen ausbreitete. Draco bat Harry, ihn zu nehmen. Ganz sanft bereitete Harry ihn vor. Noch immer küssend und halb aufeinanderliegend drang er in Draco ein. Mit langsamen Stößen schob er sich tief in Dracos Körper. Es war der bedächtigste Sex, den sie je miteinander geteilt hatten. Einem sanften Schaukeln gleich, mit der Magie als Wiege, strebten sie auf den Höhepunkt zu. Zwei Seelen, die sich nur in der Vereinigung offenbaren konnten, voller Angst zu zeigen, wie verwundbar sie sind. Als sie kamen, standen Tränen in ihren Augen.

***

Der Wecker klingelte um 7 Uhr und keine Minute später schlug Harrys Weckzauber an. Sie schälten sich aus dem Bett, nun doch von einer nervösen Aufregung gepackt.

Draco nahm ein leichtes Frühstück ein, mit wenig Ballaststoffen und Fett. Stattdessen gab es Toast, Ei und eine Banane. In den Tagen davor hatte er besonders viele Kohlenhydrate gegessen. Sein Körper war perfekt ausgeformt, groß, schlank und durchtrainiert. Seine Eitelkeit hatte ihn dazu veranlasst, alle Muskelpartien zu trainieren, so dass sein Erscheinungsbild ausgewogenen wirkte. Auch wollte er nicht sehnig aussehen, sondern sportlich-elegant. Harry fand, er hatte sein Ziel erreicht.

Sie duschten in ihren jeweiligen Wohnungen und zogen sich an. Der Sportverein hatte seinen Läufern Trikots in den Vereinsfarben Rot und Grün und mit dem Logo des Sponsors gegeben. Harry und alle anderen Begleiter würden grüne Kapuzenshirts und rote Hüte mit bunten Fransen tragen. Harry verzierte seine Wangen mit Streifen in den gleichen Farben, danach ging er zu Draco in die Küche.

„Fertig?“

„Fertig!“

Sie nahmen ihr Gepäck und hielten einander fest. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes apparierte Harry sie in ein abseits gelegenes Gebüsch hinter der Grundschule im Greenwich Park, wo der Marathon starten würde. Sie hatten sich zuvor mit den Örtlichkeiten vertraut gemacht und waren die gesamte Marathon-Strecke vor drei Wochen mit dem Fahrrad abgefahren. Was sie aber nicht eingeplant hatten, war die riesige Teilnehmerzahl des London Marathons. Es kam ihnen vor, als ob bereits alle 40.000 Läufer mit ihren Begleitern vor Ort waren. Harry und Draco konnten von Glück sprechen, dass keiner ihr plötzliches Erscheinen bemerkt hatte. Etwas erschlagen von den Menschenmassen liefen sie zum Haupteingang der Schule, wo sie ihre Freunde und die anderen Läufer des Vereins treffen würden. Hermine, Ron und einige andere waren bereits da und wer noch fehlte trudelte bald darauf ein. Die Gruppe befand sich in Hochstimmung, aufgekratzt aber ausgelassen. Auch Draco machte zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder einen fröhlichen Eindruck.

Zusammen liefen sie in Richtung des Start-Bereichs in der Blackheath Avenue. Das Gedränge wurde unangenehm, aber die Luft vibrierte vor Energie. Mehrere Zuschauer waren verkleidet, manche davon sogar in Ganzkörper-Kostümen. Sprechchöre und Lautsprecherdurchsagen wechselten sich ab und irgendwo spielte eine Band.

Es war Zeit, sich zu verabschieden. Draco, Kevin und Rahul hatten bei der Anmeldung angegeben, dass sie 3,5 - 4 Stunden für den Lauf brauchen würden, daher war ihnen allen der gleiche Startbereich zugeteilt worden. Proviant für unterwegs brauchten die Läufer nicht mitzunehmen, da es mehrere Trink- und Verpflegung-Stationen gab, an denen sie Halt machen konnten. Alle drei hatten trotzdem jeweils zwei Wasserflaschen am Gürtel.

Draco ließ sich von seinen Freunden noch einmal drücken. Jill, Ron und Hermine, Luna und Mary, Dean und Marc, sie alle waren gekommen, um ihn anzufeuern und wünschten ihm nun einen erfolgreichen Lauf. Dann war Harry an der Reihe. Er zog Draco an sich. Gerne hätte er ihn geküsst, aber alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet. Da ihn Draco aber auch viel enger hielt, als es unter Freunden üblich war, drückte Harry seine Stirn gegen Dracos und atmete seinen Geruch ein.

Er liebte diesen Mann. Er liebte ihn so sehr, und plötzlich war da die Angst, dass Draco das alles nicht schaffen würde. Harry wollte ihn am liebsten gar nicht mehr loslassen. Der London Marathon war einfach viel zu groß und trubelig. Bei dem Halbmarathon in Herdfordshire hatte es für die Läufer immer wieder Phasen der Ruhe gegeben, Streckenabschnitte, wo kein Zuschauer am Wegesrand stand und der Blick in die Landschaft gehen konnte. Hier in London war man umzingelt von Häusern und Menschen. Der Jubel und die vielen Leute konnten berauschend wirken und einen mitreißen, sie konnten aber auch das genaue Gegenteil auslösen. Dracos letzte Panikattacke war im Dezember gewesen, als sie sich in einem U-Bahn-Tunnel plötzlich von lauten Fußball-Hooligans umgeben sahen und auseinandergerissen wurden.

„Viel Glück! Pass auf dich auf!“, war das einzige, was Harry sagen konnte. Mehr für sich als für Draco fügte er noch hinzu: „Du schaffst das!“

„Besteht daran Zweifel?“, fragte Draco zurück, dem die Sorge in Harrys Stimme offenbar nicht verborgen geblieben war. „Ich sehe dich in spätestens zwei Stunden am Ziel.“

Zwei Stunden? Harry lachte auf. Draco würde wohl kaum einen neuen Weltrekord aufstellen.

„Schauen wir mal, ob du es bis dahin zum St. George’s Garden schaffst.“ Der Park lag hinter der Tower Bridge und markierte ungefähr die Hälfte der Strecke. Harry und die anderen würden von dort aus die Läufer anfeuern.

„Ich wette, wir kommen noch vor euch an“, antwortete Draco trocken, da legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Komm, Dray, wir müssen los. Du siehst deinen geliebten Harry ja gleich wieder.“ Es war Rahul. Harry sah, wie Draco rot wurde, er selbst freute sich über die arglose Bemerkung.

Mit einem Gefühl, als würde Draco für zwei Wochen fortgehen und nicht für ein paar Stunden, beobachte er, wie sich die drei Läufer entfernten. Nach zwanzig Metern blieb Draco plötzlich stehen und ließ seinen Blick über die umstehenden Menschen schweifen, als suchte er jemanden. Er wirkte alarmiert. Dann drehte er sich zu Harry um, sein Gesicht trug einen erschrockenen Ausdruck. Fragend sah er Harry an.

„Was ist?“

„Hast du mich gerufen?“

„Nein.“

Draco runzelte die Stirn, winkte noch einmal und ging weiter. Ron und Harry sahen sich an und zuckten die Schultern.

„Wollen wir direkt zum St. George’s Garden oder erst noch irgendwo hier einen Kaffee trinken gehen?“, fragte Mary.

„Geht ihr doch schon Mal zum Garden und sichert uns einen Platz an der Straße. Ich laufe vorher noch runter zum Maritime Museum, da kommen die Läufer vorbei, wenn sie die Schleife im Osten beendet haben. Ich komme dann später zum St. George’s Park nach.“

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh Mann. So verliebt möchte ich auch noch mal sein. Du willst Draco am Museum überraschen?“ Nun war es an Harry, rot zu werden. Er nickte.

Allein lief er in Richtung Themse. Für ihn war der Weg bis zum Museum nur einen Kilometer lang. Dracos Strecke bis dahin betrug das Zehnfache, und weil der Startschuss für seine Zone noch nicht gefallen war, blieb Harry noch etwas Zeit. Er überlegte kurz, ob er sich vorher noch direkt hinter der Startlinie positionieren sollte, um einen Blick auf Draco beim Loslaufen zu erhaschen. Allerdings war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er ihn in dem Pulk an Läufern, die alle gleichzeitig starteten, ausmachen konnte, sehr gering. Widerwillig suchte sich Harry einen Platz am Museum.

Auf den Stufen zum Haupteingang war eine Bühne aufgebaut, von der aus eine Band Musik spielte und ein Moderator auf die berühmtesten Teilnehmer des Marathons hinwies. Harry hatte sich kaum einen Platz an der Straße ergattert, da sausten auch schon die Spitzenläufer mit langen Schritten an ihm vorbei. Die Profis durften im Marathon immer von ganz vorne starten, damit sie nicht durch die langsameren Teilnehmer behindert wurden. Auch wegen der unterschiedlichen Startzeiten würde es noch mindestens 20 Minuten dauern, bis Draco hier herkam. Ein schier unendlicher Strom an Läufern passierte Harry in der verbleibenden Zeit. Zusammen mit den anderen Zuschauern feuerte er sie mit lauten Rufen an.

Und dann entdeckte Harry Kevin und Rahul in der Menge. Draco war dicht hinter ihnen, sein Gesicht ganz starr vor Anspannung. Er wirkte nicht angestrengt, sondern irgendwie abwesend und ernst.

„Draco, Draco, Draco!“, jubelte Harry und hoffte, dass seine Stimme den Lärm übertönen würde. „Draco!“ Es blieben nur wenige Sekunden, dann würde auch er an Harry vorbei sein. “Draco!”

Kevin und Rahul hörten Harry gleichzeitig. Ein fettes Grinsen zeigten sich auf ihren Gesichtern. Sie drehten sich zu Draco um, der Harry noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte, und machten ihn auf Harry aufmerksam. Draco wirkte wie jemand, der tief aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. So verhielt er sich sonst nicht beim Laufen, und schon gar nicht bei Kilometer 10. Als Draco Harry sah, leuchtete sein Gesicht auf. Er wollte zu ihm rüberkommen, aber Harry winkte ab und deutete ihm an, weiterzulaufen. Draco hob die Hand und verschwand im Getümmel der Läufer.

Die Begegnung hatte Harry nicht beruhigt. Ihm kam Draco verändert vor. Plötzlich spürte er ein Kribbeln in seinem Rücken. Er drehte sich um, konnte aber nichts sehen, das ihm verdächtig erschien. Ein kleines Kind in seiner Nähe zeigte in die Luft und meinte: „Da, da!“ Als Harry mit seinem Blick dem Zeigefinger folgte, sah er nur den roten Zeppelin, der über dem Greenwich Park schwebte und zu den Veranstaltern gehörte. Trotzdem wurde er das seltsame Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Nachdenklich machte er sich auf dem Weg zum St. George’s Garden. Die Läufer würden zweimal an dem kleinen Park vorbeikommen, aber Harry und seine Freunde wollten nach dem ersten Mal zum Buckingham Palace wechseln, wo die Zielgerade begann. Harry apparierte zu einer Pagode etwa 700 Meter südlich vom eigentlichen Treffpunkt und traf gegen 11 Uhr bei den anderen ein. Wenige Augenblicke später kamen auch schon wieder die Profis angerannt. Draco hatte geschätzt, dass Kevin, Rahul und er gut 1 Stunde und 50 Minuten bis zum Garden brauchen würden.

Er sollte recht behalten. Kurz nach 12 Uhr entdeckte Mary Rahul und Kevin unter den Läufern. Das Feld war inzwischen deutlich breiter geworden, so dass die einzelnen Teilnehmer viel besser zu sehen waren.

„Wo ist Draco?“, fragte Ron erstaunt. Harry scannte mit den Augen die heraneilenden Läufer ab, aber Draco war nicht zu sehen, obwohl seine Fitness der von Rahul und Kevin in nichts nachstand. Als die beiden Männer auf ihrer Höhe angekommen waren, konnte Harry nicht anders als ihnen schnell zuzurufen: „Wo ist Draco?“

Beide verlangsamten ihren Lauf.

„Er ist weiter hinten. Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm los ist. Er hat darauf bestanden, dass wir weiterlaufen. Ich hoffe, er kommt gleich.“

„Ist er verletzt oder hat er Panik?“, beeilte sich Harry zu fragen, wohlwissend, dass er kein Recht hatte, Rahul und Kevin aufzuhalten.

„Nein, er meinte, es ginge ihm gut.“

Harry und seine Freunde wartete ungeduldig auf Draco. Harry wusste nicht, wohin mit seinen Gefühlen. Ron legte ihm beruhigend den Arm um die Schultern. „Er schafft das schon. Er kommt bestimmt gleich, und wenn es ihm schlecht geht, bricht er ab. Er ist kein Idiot. Außerdem sind überall Sanitäter.“

Es dauerte noch eine Viertelstunde bis Draco an ihnen vorbeilief. Der verbissene Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hatte sich nicht verändert. Er bemerkte seine jubelnden Freunde nicht einmal. Sein Blick war völlig nach innen gekehrt. Harry sah Ron und Hermine ratlos an.

„Ich bleibe mit Harry hier und warte, bis Draco wieder vorbeikommt. Macht ihr euch schon auf den Weg zum Buckingham Palace. Wir apparieren später hinterher“, schlug Ron vor.

Die anderen gaben ihre Zustimmung und liefen los zur nächsten U-Bahnstation. Harry und Ron wechselten die Straßenseite, was wegen der ganzen Sperrungen etwas umständlich war. Abseits vom Lärm und Getümmel an der Marathonstrecke, stockte Ron plötzlich und fragte: „Hast du das gehört?“

„Nein, was denn?“

„So ein komisches Brummen“, antwortete Ron und machte das Geräusch nach.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts gehört.“ Er fühlte aber wieder dieses seltsame Kribbeln. Oder war das Einbildung?

Ron schien allerdings auch etwas zu bemerken: „Warte mal.“

„Was ist denn?“

„Ich dachte, ich hätte eine magische Aura gefühlt.“ Ron zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und sprach einen Homenum-Revelio. Dass ihn ein Muggel dabei bemerken könnte, interessierte Ron nicht besonders. Die Magie war nur für Zauberer sichtbar und Verrückte gab es in London so oft, dass man einem Mann, der mit einem Stöckchen rumfuchtelte, keine weitere Beachtung schenken würde.

Harry und Ron betrachteten die farbigen Schlieren des Zaubers in der Luft. Sie zeigten alle Menschen in der Nähe an. Niemand von denen hatte sich versteckt oder getarnt. Trotzdem war Harrys Misstrauen geweckt, erst recht, da auch Ron das Gefühl hatte, das etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Harry vertraute auf seinen Instinkt als Auror. „Glaubst du, jemand verfolgt uns und belästigt Draco?“

„Möglich. Vielleicht versucht jemand, seinen Lauf zu sabotieren.“

„Vielleicht können wir ihn fragen, wenn er gleich wieder vorbeikommt,“ hoffte Harry. Die Vorstellung, dass jemand Draco schaden wollte, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Auf der anderen Seite der Straße mussten sie lange warten, bis die ersten Läufer auftauchten, weil ihr Weg sie noch kreuz und quer über die Isle of Dogs geführt hatte. Als Rahul und Kevin schließlich an ihnen vorbeizogen, war der Abstand zu Draco noch größer geworden. Draco Schritte wirkten schwerfällig, was im Grunde nicht verwunderlich war, weil er nun schon 35 Kilometer hinter sich hatte. Fast alle Läufer zeigten deutliche Ermüdungserscheinungen. Viele schleppten sich mühsam vorwärts oder hatten das Joggen ganz aufgegeben. Dieses Mal nickte ihnen Draco zu. Seine Augen waren gerötet und sein Gesicht feucht. Weder Harry noch Ron hatten den Eindruck, dass es sich nur um Schweiß handelte.

Während Ron unauffällig einen Zauber auf Draco sprach, versuchte Harry, seinem Freund am Straßenrand und trotz der vielen Zuschauer zu folgen. Vergeblich. Außerdem beachtete Draco ihn gar nicht. Verzweifelt blieb Harry stehen. Da hörte auch er ein Brummen, das aber sofort verstummte, als er sich umdrehte. Harry konnte die Quelle des Geräuschs einfach nicht ausmachen.

Ron hatte sich inzwischen zu ihm durchgeschlagen. Harry schniefte: „Ich mache mir solche Sorgen, Ron.“

„Da liegt ein Zauber auf Draco. Hat er selber irgendetwas auf sich gesprochen?“

„Nein“, antwortete Harry empört.

„Dann kommt der von jemand anderen. Ich konnte aber nicht herausfinden, was es für ein Zauber ist. Die Zeit war zu kurz. Dracos Vitalfunktionen sind aber im grünen Bereich. Es geht ihm körperlich gut.“

„Es geht ihm nicht gut!“, gab Harry zurück. „Komm. Noch sieben Kilometer. Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst erwischen wir ihn am Buckingham Palace nicht mehr.“

Und genau das geschah. Die Zielgerade war mit Tribünen und Zuschauern besetzt, so dass es kein Durchkommen gab. Es blieb Ron und Harry nichts anderes übrig, als beim Ausgangsbereich der Marathon-Strecke auf Draco zu warten. Der würde zunächst das Ziel passieren und dann etwa 150 Meter dahinter durch eine der kleinen Schranken gehen, an denen die Läufer ihre Medaillen erhielten.

Als Harry und Ron dort ankamen, wurden Rahul und Kevin gerade von ihren Freunden in Empfang genommen. Die beiden Läufer steuerten sofort auf Harry zu und fragte nach Draco.

„Er war ungefähr eine halbe Stunde hinter euch“, antwortete Harry.

Rahul und Kevin machten ein zerknirschtes Gesicht. Sie hatten alle gehofft, den Marathon in unter vier Stunden zu bewältigen. Draco würde das definitiv nicht schaffen. Dracos Stolz war allerdings das Letzte, um das sich Harry im Moment Sorgen machte. Er wollte ihn einfach in Sicherheit wissen und in die Arme schließen.

„Ron und ich werden hier auf Draco warten. Ihr könnt schon weiter zum Police Memorial gehen.“

Es war verabredet gewesen, dass sich dort alle wiedertreffen würden, weil es größeren Gruppen nicht gestattet war, sich länger im Ausgangsbereich der Marathon-Strecke aufzuhalten. Die Straße würde zu schnell überfüllt sein.

Es dauerte dann tatsächlich noch ungefähr 30 Minuten, bis Draco in einem der Törchen erschien. Eine Mitarbeiterin des Veranstalters hängte ihm lächelnd eine Medaille um den Hals. Als er den Kopf wieder hob, fiel sein Blick genau auf Harry. Dracos Gesicht war aschfahl. Harry stürzte auf ihn zu und auch Draco stolperte nach vorne. Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. Er ließ sich in Harrys Umarmung fallen und schluchzte: „Harry. Greg. Greg war da. Greg.“

Sein Körper bebte und die Beine zitterten. Harry drückte Draco so fest er konnte an sich. Dann vergrub er seine Hände in Dracos schweißnassen Haaren und küsste ihm die Tränen vom Gesicht. „Draco, Schatz“, murmelte er zwischen den Küssen.

In dem Moment ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen und es war nicht die ihres alten Mitschülers Gregory Goyle, sondern die einer Hexe, an die Harry nur ungern dachte: Rita Kimmkorn. Es machte „Pffft“, die Luft leuchtete blitzartig auf und Harry wusste, dass die nervige Reporterin gerade ein Foto von Draco und ihm in inniger Umarmung geschossen hatte.

„Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy! Nein, wie süß. Der Goldene Junge und der Todesser. Das wird die Öffentlichkeit sicher interessieren. Was bin ich doch froh, dass die kleine Lovegood uns allen mitgeteilt hat, wo Malfoy Junior sich heute aufhält. Dass wir hier aber auch unseren großen Helden antreffen würden, hatte sicher keiner erwartet.“ Sie lachte erfreut auf. Es war ein schriller, hämischer Ton.

„Händigen Sie mir auf der Stelle die Kamera aus, Rita“, forderte Ron. „Sie dürfen ohne Einwilligung keine Fotos von Privatpersonen veröffentlichen.“

„Ach ja? Ich denke Mr Potter und Mr Malfoy sind Personen der Öffentlichkeit und nehmen an einer öffentlichen Veranstaltung teil. Sie können ja mal versuchen, was dagegen zu unternehmen, Auror Weasley. Dummerweise muss ich jetzt los, einen äußerst interessanten Artikel schreiben.“

Ehe sie sich versahen, war die Schmierblatt-Reporterin in der Menge verschwunden.

„Das erklärt das Brummen“, meinte Ron verärgert. Rita war ihnen offenbar die ganze Zeit über in ihrer Animagus-Gestalt, einem ekeligen Käfer, gefolgt.

Harry verlor keinen weiteren Gedanken an die blöde Ziege. Draco hatte ihn von sich geschoben, das Gesicht wie versteinert, und trocknete sich gerade die Tränen ab.

„Was war das mit Gregory Goyle?“, fragte Ron „Der ist seit Jahren untergetaucht. Hat er beim Rennen mitgemacht, Draco?“

„Nein, er hat einen Cogitatio Lingua auf mich gesprochen oder etwas Ähnliches und immer wieder auf mich eingeredet.“ Er schluckte.

„Lass mal sehen, ob der Spruch noch am wirken ist.“ Ron sprach einen Zauber auf Draco und schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles sauber.“

Cogitation Lingua - Gedankensprache. Harry wunderte sich, dass Goyle so einen schwierigen Spruch beherrschte. Er war mit Legilimens verwandt, mit dem man Gedanken lesen konnte, und fühlte sich auch genauso unangenehm an. Man konnte den Zauber nicht so einfach abschütteln, sondern fühlte sich gezwungen, zuzuhören und zu antworten. Erst recht, wenn man keinen Zauberstab besaß und sich nicht richtig konzentrieren konnte, wie zum Beispiel, wenn man gerade einen Marathon lief. Harry griff nach Dracos Hand, aber der entzog sie ihm gleich wieder.

„Was hat er dir erzählt, Draco? Will er dich treffen?“, hakte Ron nach.

Harry hörte, dass der Auror in Ron sprach. Er spürte, wie Draco innerlich die Barrikaden hochzog. Er würde wohl kaum einen früheren Freund an das Ministerium verraten, jedenfalls nicht freiwillig.

„Nein, will er nicht. Im Grunde hat er die ganze Zeit nur über damals gesprochen und…und...“ Seine Stimme brach. Verärgert drückte er seinen Fingern gegen die Augenlider.

Harry wusste sehr wohl, wie Draco mit seiner Vergangenheit haderte und welche Schuldgefühle und Minderwertigkeitskomplexe sie bei ihm auslösten. Voller Mitgefühl griff er ein zweites Mal nach Dracos Hand und wurde wieder abgewiesen.

„Ich denke, du musst mit ins Ministerium kommen, Draco. Wenn Goyle hier in der Nähe ist und du Hinweise hast, musst du eine Aussage machen.“

„Ron!“, warf Harry ein.

„Harry, Goyle ist seit Jahren auf der Flucht. Er hat eine gerechte Strafe verdient. Es gibt bei uns eine Sondereinheit für das Aufspüren von flüchtigen Todessern. Goyle und seine Mutter stehen ganz oben auf ihrer Liste. Ich kann das nicht einfach ignorieren.“ Er wandte sich an Draco. „Tut mir leid, Draco, ich hoffe, du verstehst das.“

„Ich verstehe“, sagte Draco kühl.

„Hör zu. Du hast auch deine Strafe abgesessen. Tust es noch immer. Das Gleiche steht Goyle bevor. Er kann sich nicht davor drücken, das ist nicht rechtens.“

„Ich sagte doch, ich verstehe. Lass uns gehen.“

„Ron! Draco ist nicht in der Verfassung für ein Verhör. Er kann kaum stehen. Er muss sich ausruhen, essen, duschen. Du kannst ihn jetzt nicht mitnehmen.“

„Es ist kein Verhör, sondern eine Aussage, Harry. Tut mir leid, aber ich sagte schon, wenn sich Goyle noch irgendwo hier rumtreibt, müssen wir uns beeilen. Draco, es tut mir wirklich leid. Kannst du laufen? Ich denke, wir können in eines der Dixiklos dort drüben gehen und von dort aus ins Ministerium apparieren.“

„Nein, Ron! Tu das nicht!“

„Lass es gut sein Harry“, warnte Draco.

Harry ignorierte ihn. „Nein. Ron, bitte nicht.“

Rons Blick blieb hart.

„Dann lass mich mitkommen!“, bat Harry.

„Sorry, Harry, das geht nicht. Beeinflussung von Zeugen. Sag du den anderen Bescheid. Ich kümmere mich um Draco. Ihm wird nichts passieren. Es geht mir nur um Goyle. Wir sind heute Nachmittag wieder da.“

Er schob einen Arm unter Dracos Achseln, um ihn zu stützen. Dann gingen sie in Richtung einer Dixi-Toilette. Harry lief hilflos hinterher. Ron sprach einen Zauber, um die Personen, die vor der Toilette warteten, zu vertreiben.

Das Letzte, was Harry sah, waren Dracos Augen. Sie blickten durch ihn hindurch, als existiere er gar nicht.

Draco kam an dem Tag nicht mehr nach Hause.

* * *

**Interessante Infos zum London Marathon:**

[Karte der Marathon-Strecke](https://i2-prod.mirror.co.uk/incoming/article14444560.ece/ALTERNATES/s1200/0_London-Marathon-route-map.jpg)

[Video eines Läufers vom London Marathon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_B7sOiImKqU)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2R7keX2tQ8A>

[Video von den letzten Meilen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4gljxBkd06o)

**Durchschnittszeiten bei Marathons:**  
  
64% der Männer laufen einen Marathon in unter 4,5 h  
43% der Männer laufen einen Marathon in unter 4 h  
18% der Männer laufen einen Marathon in unter 3,5 h


	21. Wenn alles zu viel wird

**Wenn alles zu viel wird**

  
Nachdem Harry nach dem Marathon Hermine und den anderen erklärt hatte, warum Ron und Draco ins Ministerium appariert waren, machte er sich direkt auf den Weg nach Hause. Er musste noch die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Marathon-Feier im Beans treffen und konnte nur hoffen, dass Draco rechtzeitig zurückkommen würde, um teilzunehmen.  
  
Harry war gerade dabei, ein Blech Kuchen aus dem Ofen zu ziehen, als Rons Patronus erschien. Der blau-leuchtende Terrier machte einen zerknirschten Eindruck, soweit man das von einem Hund sagen konnte.  
  
„Harry, Draco muss über Nacht im Ministerium bleiben. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich pass auf ihn auf. Wir müssen allen Hinweisen nachgehen, das dauert leider etwas länger. Eine Einheit kommt gleich zu dir ins Café, um Nachforschungen anzustellen. Sie wollen in Dracos Wohnung. Bitte behindere sie nicht. Sorry, Mann, aber hier herrscht großer Wirbel wegen der Sache.“  
  
Harry wollte schon seinen eigenen Patronus mit einer wütenden Erwiderung losschicken, da spürte er eine Veränderung in der Aura um sich herum. Ein Zauber, der Harry sehr bekannt vorkam, breitete sich im Raum aus und verschwand wieder. Offenbar war die Einheit des Ministeriums bereits eingetroffen und überprüfte, wie viele Personen sich im Gebäude befanden. Harry zog seine Ofenhandschuhe aus und ging nach vorne in den Gästebereich. Tatsächlich standen zwei Männer mittleren Alters vor dem Beans und analysierten gerade die Ergebnisse eines Homenum Numeris. Ein Koffer aus Stahl stand zu ihren Füßen. Als sie Harry bemerkten, deuteten sie ihm an, die Tür aufzumachen. Kaum eingetreten, hielten sie Harry auch schon ihre Ministeriums-Ausweise entgegen.  
  
„Guten Tag, Mr Potter“, grüßte der Ältere. „Ich bin Auror Madison und das ist Auror Vanderberg. Wir kommen vom Ministerium und müssten uns einmal die Wohnung von ihrem Nachbarn Draco Malfoy anschauen. Auror Weasley meinte, Sie würden uns unterstützen.“  
  
„Wie geht es Draco? Was passiert mit ihm im Ministerium?“ fragte Harry sofort.  
  
„Ihm geht es gut. Mehr kann ich leider nicht sagen. Wir sind nicht befugt, Informationen über laufende Ermittlungen weiterzugeben. Zeigen Sie uns jetzt bitte sie Wohnung von Mr Malfoy.“  
  
Ergeben führte Harry die beiden Herren zum Treppenhaus.  
  
„Hat Goyle schon vorher mit Mr Malfoy Kontakt aufgenommen?“, fragte Auror Vanderberg, als sie zum erste Stock hochstiegen.  
  
„Nein, hat er nicht. Was genau wollen Sie in Mr Malfoys Wohnung?“  
  
„Wir müssen sicherstellen, dass Mr Malfoy dem Flüchtigen keinen Unterschlupf gewährt hat und suchen nach Hinweisen auf eine mögliche Zusammenarbeit.“  
  
„Draco ist mein … äh … Freund. Ich bin fast Tag und Nacht mit ihm zusammen. Sie können mir glauben, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass er hier niemanden versteckt“, empörte sich Harry. Sie waren vor Dracos Wohnungstür angekommen.  
  
Die Auoren warfen sich einen schnellen Blick zu. „Wir wissen von ihrer Beziehung zu Mr Malfoy. Es ist nur natürlich, dass Sie ihm vertrauen. Wir müssen uns allerdings an die Fakten halten. Aber abgesehen …“  
  
Harry ließ Vanderberg nicht aussprechen: „Was sollen das für Fakten sein? Draco ist kein Verbrecher!“  
  
„…aber abgesehen davon,“ fuhr der Auror ruhig fort, „dient diese Untersuchung auch zu Mr Malfoys Schutz. Wer weiß, warum sein alter Todesser-Freund mit ihm Kontakt aufgenommen hat. Vielleicht ist Mr Malfoy in Gefahr.“  
  
Das hatte Harry nicht bedacht. Eine eisige Faust griff nach seinem Herzen. Er öffnete Dracos Wohnungstür mit einem Alohomora und wollte den Flur betreten, doch Madison hielt ihm am Arm fest. „Entschuldigen Sie, aber Sie dürfen da nicht mit rein.“  
  
Harry verzog genervt das Gesicht und setzte sich demonstrativ auf die Treppenstufen gegenüber der Wohnungstür. Die Auroren hatten sie aufgelassen, als kleines Zugeständnis an den Retter der Zaubererwelt.  
  
„Hier, nimm mal Malfoys Schriftprobe und sammle alle Schriftstücke ein, die dazu passen“, bat Madison seinen Kollegen. Harry hörte, wie ein Zauber gemurmelt wurde, und sah, wie sich ein Zettel von dem Block neben dem Telefon im Flur losriss und in Richtung Wohnzimmer flog.  
  
Systematisch suchten die Auroren nach Hinweisen für eine Verbindung zwischen den ehemaligen Freunden und nutzten dabei sowohl Zauberei als auch Muggel-Techniken. Es war bereits halb vier, als die beiden Männer sich verabschiedeten. Misstrauisch beäugte Harry den Metallkoffer, den sie bei sich trugen. Er fragte sich, welche ‚Beweismaterialien“ sie wohl mitgenommen hatten und ging in Dracos Wohnung, um nach dem Rechten zu schauen. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass die Auroren kein Chaos hinterlassen hatten.  
  
Harry verharrte einen Augenblick in Dracos Wohnzimmer und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten. Zwischen Lydias alten Besitztümern drangen überall Zeugnisse von Dracos Persönlichkeit und Geschmack durch. Bücher, die nach Themen und Farbe sortiert waren, eine hohe Vase mit stilvollen Blumen auf dem Fenstersims, einfarbige Kissen und eine beigefarbene Decke auf dem Sofa, eine beeindruckende CD-Sammlung auf der Anrichte und ein melancholisches Gemälde von Turner an der Wand. Kitsch und Krimskrams waren längst verschwunden und Lydias Polstermöbel gegen Modernere aus zweiter Hand ausgetauscht worden. Teure Renovierungsarbeiten hatte sich Draco nicht leisten können, aber der Raum war neu gestrichen und nach seinem Geschmack dekoriert. Draco hatte die Wohnung in der gleichen Weise geprägt, wie er alle Bereiche von Harrys Leben durchdrungen hatte. Die Wohnung konnte in ihren Ursprungszustand zurückversetzt werden, Harrys Leben nicht.  
  
Harry hätte sich gerne in sein Bett verkrochen, eine CD von The Cure in den Player gelegt und den Tag so schnell wie möglich hinter sich gelassen, aber bald würde die Feier losgehen und noch immer waren nicht alle Vorbereitungen getroffen. Die Marathon-Teilnehmer des Sportvereins hatten sich auf die Abschlussveranstaltung im Beans gefreut. Mary, Kevin und Rahul gehörten auch dazu und Harry wollte ihnen nicht die Stimmung vermiesen. So empfing er seine Gäste mit einem Lächeln und versuchte, sich die Sorge und Verärgerung über Dracos Abwesenheit nicht anmerken zu lassen. Kevin und Rahul waren enttäuscht, nicht mit Draco feiern zu können.  
  
Harry hatte ihnen erklärt, dass Draco in der Menge einen alten Bekannten gesehen hätte, der schon lange auf der Fahndungsliste der Polizei stünde, weswegen er nun im London Police Department eine Aussage machen müsste. Die beiden Männer wussten seit ein paar Monaten, dass Draco in seiner Jugend zu einer faschistischen Vereinigung gehört hatte und deswegen im Gefängnis gewesen war. Dass sie sich trotz dieser Offenbarung nicht von ihm abgewendet hatten, war für Draco ein kleines Wunder gewesen.  
  
Nachdem die letzten Gäste das Beans verlassen hatten, halfen Jill und Hermine beim Aufräumen und sprachen in Ruhe über die Ereignisse des Tages.  
  
„Mir ist klar, warum die Kimmkorn erschienen ist, aber ich verstehe einfach nicht, was Goyle von Draco wollte“, seufzte Harry. „Die Auroren meinten, dass er vielleicht gefährlich ist.“

„Sein Verhalten ist wirklich sehr seltsam. Wenn er Draco schaden wollte, war das eine denkbar dumme Weise. Damit hat er sich doch nur selbst in Schwierigkeiten gebracht“, antwortete Hermine.

Harry stieß spöttisch die Luft aus. „Besonders intelligent war der noch nie.“

„Auch wieder wahr.“

Sie stellten ein paar weitere Vermutungen über Goyles Absichten an, kamen aber zu keinem schlüssigen Ergebnis.

„Wir werden abwarten müssen, was Draco berichtet. Ich nehme an, er kann uns sagen, was Goyle von ihm wollte. Wenn Goyle wirklich gefährlich ist, ist es doch ganz gut, dass Draco über Nacht im Ministerium bleibt“, räumte Hermine ein.  
  
Harry konnte ihr darin nicht zustimmen: „Auch nur, wenn sie ihn festhalten, um ihn zu schützen. Ich glaube aber, sie wollen ihn schikanieren.“  
  
Beim Abschied blieb Hermine zurück und meinte zu Harry: „Die Kimmkorn wird nicht gerade freundlich über dich und Draco berichten.“  
  
Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Mir ist egal, was die schreibt. Und wenn sie behauptet, dass Draco und ich ein Paar sind, dann stimmt das ja auch. Ich wollte eh mit Draco über unsere Beziehung sprechen. Von mir aus kann die ganze Welt erfahren, dass wir zusammen sind.“  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die ganze Welt so glücklich darüber sein wird wie du, Harry. Und Draco…naja…“, Harry merkte, dass Hermine versuchte, diplomatisch zu sein, „…Draco scheint das mit euch auch nicht an die große Glocke hängen zu wollen.“  
  
„Dann wird er eben vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt. Außerdem war er in den letzten Tagen irgendwie anders, zärtlich, ich meine, auch vor anderen. Wir haben erst gestern über einen gemeinsamen Urlaub geredet. Ich glaube, er ist bereit, unsere Beziehung offiziell zu machen.“  
  
Hermine sah Harry zweifelnd an, erhob aber keinen Einwand. „Wenn morgen schon was im Tagespropheten stehen sollte, schicke ich dir Odysseus mit einer Kopie des Artikels vorbei.“ Sie drückte Harry zum Abschied kurz an sich und verschwand durch den Kamin.

***

  
  
Tatsächlich war es das aggressive Klopfen von Hermines Eule an der Fensterscheibe, das Harry am nächsten Morgen aus dem Schlaf riss. Harry hievte sich aus dem Bett und ließ den braunen Vogel ins Zimmer. Wie üblich war Odysseus schlecht gelaunt. Hermine meinte, er hasse es einfach mit einem Desillusionierungszauber belegt zu werden, aber Harry vermutete, dass die Eule ihn einfach nicht ausstehen konnte. Wie üblich hackte sie nach seinen Fingern, als er ihr den Briefbehälter vom Beinchen losband. Harrys Stimmung war auch nicht die Beste. Nachdem er endlich eingeschlafen war, hatten ihn Albträume vom Dämonsfeuer heimgesucht. Nicht nur Crabbe, sondern auch Goyle und Draco waren in die Flammen gestürzt und Harry hatte nur hilflos zusehen können.  
  
Harry faltete die Kopie von Rita Kimmkorns Artikels auseinander und begann zu lesen. Odysseus Anwesenheit war schnell vergessen und daher machte sich die Eule allein auf den Weg in die Küche, um nach Leckerlis zu suchen.  
  
Als Harry ihr nach zweimaligem Lesen und einem stillen Wutanfall folgte, hatte der Vogel nicht nur auf sein Platzdeckchen geklekst, sondern auch den Karton mit Cornflakes von der Anrichte geworfen und sich über den verschütteten Inhalt hergemacht. Gerade war sie allerdings dabei, Löcher in die Toastpackung zu picken. Harry sah wie ein großes Stückchen Brot zusammen mit einem Stück Plastik in ihrem Schnabel verschwand. Kurz darauf begann die Eule, komische Geräusche zu machen und zu würgen. Mit Horror sah Harry, wie Odysseus die Flügel spreizte, sich krümmte und dann langsam zusammensackte.  
  
Bei Salazar!  
  
Schnell rief er seinen Zauberstab herbei und wirkte einen Spruch auf sie, der ihre Luftröhre von Fremdkörpern befreien sollte. Er hatte den Zauber in dem Erste-Hilfe-Kurs für Kinder gelernt, musste aber feststellen, dass er für Eulen ‚überdosiert‘ war. Odysseus kippte auf die Seite und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Bitte sei nicht tot, flehte Harry innerlich. Panisch feuerte er einen milden Enervate auf den Vogel. Odysseus zuckte, machte ein paar Fiepsgeräusche und rappelte sich langsam wieder auf. Harrys Knien waren ganz weich geworden. Er setzte sich auf einen Küchenstuhl und sprach beruhigend auf Odysseus ein, der ihn aber gar nicht beachtete. Es dauerte nicht lange, da machte er einen weiteren Kleks auf den Küchentisch und hüpfte zum Fenster. Harry wusste nicht, ob er die Eule schon wieder fortlassen sollte, aber da Odysseus energisch gegen die Scheibe pochte, gab er nach.  
  
Wunderbar, dachte Harry ironisch und schickte seinen Patronus zu Hermine, um zu ihr zu sagen, dass ihr doofer Vogel fast gestorben wäre und sie besser noch mal nach ihm sehen sollte. Dann ging er ins Badezimmer, um zu duschen. Während das Wasser über seinen Kopf rann, dachte Harry an seine alte Eule Hedwig. So einen Vogel gab es kein zweites Mal. Harry sah noch genau vor sich, wie er Hedwig in Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. An dem Tag war er auch Draco zum ersten Mal begegnet. Da war immer etwas gewesen, zwischen ihm und Draco, aber dass es eine unterschwellige Anziehungskraft war, hätte er niemals für möglich gehalten. Plötzlich vermisste Harry Draco mit einer Intensität, die ihm Schmerzen bereitete. Auch wenn er sich Hermine gegenüber optimistisch gezeigt hatte, Dracos abweisende Haltung, als er von Ron mit ins Ministerium genommen wurde, stand Harry noch klar vor Augen. Die ganzen Monate über hatte er Angst gehabt, dass ihm Draco wieder entgleiten könnte, und jetzt war da dieser idiotische Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn, der auch noch viel schlimmer ausgefallen war, als Harry befürchtet hatte.  
  
Als er sich anzog, erschien dann auch Rons Patronus, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er Draco im Laufe des Vormittags nach Hause bringen würde. „Draco hat übrigens Kimmkorns Artikel gelesen. Er war nicht gerade begeistert. Nur, damit du Bescheid weißt.“  
  
Harry verließ seine Wohnung, um ins Café zu gehen. Im Treppenhaus schwirrte plötzlich ein roter Papierflieger auf Harry zu. Harry erkannte sofort, was es war: ein Heuler. Schnell schnappte er den Brief und öffnete ihn: „HARRY POTTER! Was denken Sie sich dabei, einen MALFOY zu protegieren? Wissen Sie nicht, dass Lucius Malfoy Voldemorts RECHTE HAND war? ER HAT MEINE TOCHTER AUF DEM GEWISSEN UND NUN TÄNDELN SIE MIT SEINEM SOHN RUM? So weit ist es in unserer Gesellschaft schon gekommen, dabei meinte man, die Zeiten hätten sich geändert. SCHÄMEN SIE SICH!“  
  
Harry konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig die Hand zurückziehen, bevor der Heuler in Flammen aufging.  
  
Verdammt!  
  
Er überlegte, ob es eine Möglichkeit gab, das Haus gegen weitere Heuler abzuschotten, verwarf den Gedanken aber schnell wieder. Schutzzauber würden die Muggeltechnik im ganzen Gebäude beeinträchtigen. Harry war nur froh darüber, dass Heuler standardmäßig mit einem Desillisionierungs-Zauber belegt waren, sonst würde er bald eine Menge Muggel oblivieren müssen.  
  
Jill und Eric waren bereits im Café, als Harry die Hintertür aufschloss. Eric räumte die Spülmaschine aus und Jill holte gerade das Wechselgeld aus dem Tresor im Büro. Harry zeigte ihr Kimmkorns Artikel. „Hier, lies mal. Das steht heute im Tagespropheten.“  
  
_**"Der Goldjunge und der Todesser“**_, las Jill halblaut vor.  
  
_**„Dass Harry Potter immer für eine Überraschung gut ist, zeigte sich gestern bei dem London-Marathon, an dessen Ziel er sehnsüchtig auf einen bestimmten Teilnehmer des Rennens wartete, den er dann auch innig in die Arme schloss – siehe Foto.“**_  
  
Jill betrachtete das magische Foto, auf dem sich Harry und Draco umarmten. Harry küsste Dracos Gesicht. Dann fuhren sie herum und sahen erschrocken in die Kamera.  
  
„Draco sieht völlig fertig aus,“ bemerkt Jill und las weiter.  
  
**_„Wie ist es möglich, dass ein Verbrecher, der seine Strafe noch nicht abgesessen hat, an einer derartigen Großveranstaltung teilnehmen kann? Wie kommt es zu dieser innigen Beziehung zwischen den ehemaligen Erzfeinden? Nun, die erste Frage können wir Ihnen leicht beantworten!  
Grund dafür, dass gemeingefährliche Kreaturen wie Draco Malfoy frei herumlaufen dürfen, ist das neue Integrationsprogramm des Zaubereiministeriums. Man geht offenbar davon aus, dass selbst in dem treuesten Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem noch ein guter Kern steckt. So bekommt also ein Todesser die Chance, sich frei unter uns zu bewegen und vermutlich bereits neue Ränke zu schmieden.“_**  
  
  
„Ist das nicht unverschämt?“, fragte Harry aufgebracht. „Draco war nie ein echter Anhänger von Voldemort. Ihm zu unterstellen, Ränke zu schmieden ist Verleugnung. Ich werde die alte Kuh verklagen!“  
  
  
**_„Welcher Gefahr das Ministerium uns unbescholtene Bürger damit aussetzt, wurde nun offenbar erkannt, denn Draco Malfoy wurde noch im Zielbereich von den Auroren festgenommen. Offenbar steht er in Kontakt mit Gregory Goyle, einem früheren Schulkameraden Malfoys und gesuchten Verbrecher.“_**  
  
  
„Dann hat sie das mit Goyle also mitbekommen. Das ist nicht gut.“  
  
Harry setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker an der Theke. „Ich hasse sie!“  
  
  
_**„Selbst seine klug eingefädelte Affäre mit dem Auserwählten, der seine Zeit damit verbringt Muggeln und Squibs Kaffee zu servieren, statt, wie sein Freund Ron Weasley die Karriere als Auror eingeschlagen zu haben, hat dem verurteilten Todesser nichts genutzt.  
  
Was uns zu unserer zweiten Frage bringt – wie kam es überhaupt dazu, dass Potter und Malfoy sich näherkamen?  
  
Natürlich glaubt auch Potter an das Gute in Malfoy – hat er sich damals nicht auch auf die Seite von Sirius Black geschlagen, sich mit dem Werwolf Remus Lupin abgegeben und war schon immer ein enger Freund des Halbriesen Rubeus Hagrid?  
Potters Zurechnungsfähigkeit in Sachen Freundschaft und Vertrauensseligkeit war schon immer mit Vorsicht zu genießen.  
Nun hat er also sein Helfersyndrom an Malfoy ausprobiert und offensichtlich geht es hierbei um erheblich mehr, als die Hilfe im Rahmen des Integrationsprogramms.  
  
Wir können nur hoffen, dass Auror Weasley sich seiner Pflichten im Klaren ist und die Freundschaft zu Potter ihn nicht zu unprofessionellen Handlungen verleitet.  
Wir werden ein Auge auf die Angelegenheit haben, denn die bisherige Berichterstattung in anderen Medien schien sehr subjektiv, war die Autorin dieser Berichte doch selbst eine Schulkameradin und gute Freundin von Harry Potter.“**_  
  
  
„Hm“, machte Jill, nachdem sie den Rest gelesen hatte. „Draco wird nicht begeistert sein.“  
  
„Ach was!“, entfuhr es Harry.  
  
„Kein Grund, mich anzupampen.“  
  
„Tut mir leid. In dem Artikel wird einfach alles in den Dreck gezogen. Das macht mich einfach total wütend.“  
  
„Schon gut, das verstehe ich. Wann wird Draco denn entlassen?“  
  
„Er wird nicht entlassen! Er ist nicht festgenommen worden!“  
  
„Ja, ja. Also wann kommt er nach Hause?“  
  
„Im Laufe des Vormittags.“  
  
Der Vormittag verging, aber Draco und Ron tauchten nicht auf. Dafür kamen noch einige Heuler ins Café geflogen. Die Muggel-Gäste bemerkten sie durchaus, aber ihr Blick wurde immer wieder abgelenkt und Sekunden später hatten sie bereits vergessen, dass sie etwas Seltsames gesehen und gehört hatten.  
  
Als Draco und Ron gegen drei Uhr endlich im Büro aus dem Kamin stiegen und nach vorne ins Café kamen, fiel Harry ein Stein vom Herzen. Ron hielt den Stahlkoffer in der Hand, in den die Auroren die Beweismaterialien aus Dracos Wohnung gepackt hatten. Draco trug einen von Rons Pullovern und eine Jogginghose, die Harry nicht kannte. Sein Gesicht war blass und müde. Schnellen Schrittes lief Harry auf Draco zu und legte seine Arme um ihn. Als er Draco auch küssen wollte, schob der ihn beiseite. „Nicht.“  
  
Irritiert zog sich Harry zurück.  
  
„Ich geh dann mal“, sagte Ron und drehte sich um. Den Stahlkoffer hatte auf dem Boden abgestellt.  
  
Harry begleitete Ron zurück ins Büro. „Was habt ihr mit Draco angestellt?“  
  
Ron hielt inne und sah Harry niedergeschlagen an. „Sie haben ihn völlig auseinandergenommen. Erst eine normale Befragung, dann mit Legilimens und heute Morgen noch einmal mit Veritaserum. Sie haben Draco wie einen Kriminellen behandelt. Außerdem kamen Heuler ins Ministerium. Fletcher hat versucht, ein gutes Wort für Draco einzulegen, aber ihm wurde kaum zugehört. Eine kleine Fraktion im Ministerium war schon immer gegen das Integrationsprogramm. Jetzt meinen sie – ganz wie die Kimmkorn – dass es gescheitert sei, wenn sich die Häftlinge noch während ihrer Bewährungszeit mit freilaufenden Todessern zusammenschließen. Tut mir wirklich leid, Harry, ich wollte das nicht.“  
  
„Entschuldige dich lieber bei Draco!“, erwiderte Harry scharf.  
  
„Glaub mir, das habe ich.“ Rons Blick zeigte Harry, wie schuldig er sich fühlte.  
  
Harry legte seinem Freund die Hand auf den Arm. „Muss Draco noch einmal ins Ministerium?“  
  
„Nein. Er wurde für ‚sauber‘ befunden.“  
  
„Ich dachte, wir könnten Freitag den Marathon nachfeiern. Noch mal alle zusammenkommen. Habt ihr Zeit?“, fragte Harry.  
  
„Klar, wir kommen.“  
  
Sie verabschiedeten sich und Harry ging zurück zur Theke. Draco war nicht zu sehen. „Wo ist Draco?“  
  
„Oben. Er sagte, er brauche Ruhe. Als du hinten warst, ist wieder so ein Heuler angekommen. Dieses Mal für Draco.“ Auch Jill konnte die Papierflieger nicht richtig sehen, aber da sie Bescheid wusste, auf was zu achten war, konnte der Bemerk-mich-nicht-Zauber bei ihr nicht mehr vollständig wirken. „Es war wohl schon der Fünfte.“  
  
„Fuck. Ich geh mal hoch. Kommst du hier alleine klar?“  
  
Als Jill nickte, stieg Harry die Treppe zum ersten Stock hoch und klingelte bei Draco. Es dauerte, bis der ihm öffnete. Auch machte er die Tür nur einen Spalt weit auf.  
  
„Hey“, meinte Harry sanft. „Wie geht es dir?“  
  
„Geht schon“, antwortete Draco, aber seine ganze Haltung strafte seine Worte Lügen. „Ich bin müde, ich leg mich hin.“  
  
„Lässt du mich nicht rein?“  
  
„Ich möchte gerade mal allein sein. Okay?“ Draco lächelte Harry entschuldigend an.  
  
„Okay, klar. Dann komme ich heute Abend vorbei, ja?“  
  
„Ich geh jetzt ins Bett und möchte heute eigentlich niemanden mehr sehen. Wir sprechen uns morgen.“  
  
Draco drückte die Tür zu und die ganze Szene erinnerte Harry an ihre Gespräche im Treppenhaus nach Dracos Einzug. Damals hatte Draco nichts von ihm wissen wollen. Was sollte Harry jetzt tun? Er konnte sich Draco nicht aufdrängen. Es war ja auch nur zu verständlich, dass er jetzt ein bisschen Zeit für sich brauchte. Schweren Herzens ging Harry zurück ins Café. In seiner Wohnung hätte er es im Moment nicht ausgehalten.  
  
Abends klingelte er entgegen Dracos Wunsch noch einmal bei ihm an und fragte, ob er schon gegessen hätte oder Harry ihm irgendetwas besorgen solle. Draco trug einen Pyjama. Im Hintergrund lief Musik.  
  
„Ich habe schon gegessen“, antwortete er müde auf Harrys Fragen.  
  
„Arbeitest du morgen?“  
  
„Natürlich.  
  
„Gut. Ähm. Wolltest du nicht…, soll ich…?“  
  
„Heute brauche ich meine Ruhe.“  
  
„Ja, also…“  
  
„Gute Nacht, Harry.“  
  
„Draco, ich…“ Scheiße, warum konnte Harry es nicht einfach sagen. Ich brauche dich. Zieh dich nicht vor mir zurück. Ich vermisse dich. Er musste wissen, wie sie zueinanderstanden, aber gleichzeitig hatte er Angst, etwas zu hören, was er nicht ertragen konnte.  
  
„Morgen, ja?“, meinte Draco sanft.  
  
„Okay, bis morgen.“ Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme ganz klein klang.  
  


***

Morgens kam Draco pünktlich ins Café, um in der Küche zu arbeiten. Er schenkte Harry ein Lächeln, aber es erreichte nicht seine Augen. Die trugen nichts als eine Traurigkeit in sich, die Harry so gerne vertreiben würde, wenn Draco ihn nur ließe. Geduld, ermahnte er sich, Geduld.  
  
Gegen eins endete Dracos Schicht. Vier Heuler waren am Vormittag ins Café geflogen. Drei für Draco und einer für Harry.  
  
„Wollen wir heute etwas zusammen kochen?“, fragte Harry ihn, bevor er nach oben verschwand.  
  
Er sah, wie Draco zögerte und dann meinte, er sei mit Fletcher verabredet. „Er möchte wegen des Stipendiums mit mir sprechen.“  
  
„Oh, okay.“  
  
Leider herrschte Chaos im Café, daher konnte Harry nachmittags nicht zu Draco hochgehen. Als es gegen fünf ruhiger wurde, erschien Ron. Er hielt eine Muggel-Zeitung in der Hand und machte ein bedrücktes Gesicht.  
  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Harry, nachdem er seinen Freund begrüßt hatte.  
  
„Goyle ist tot. Nach dem Marathon ist er auf die Tower Bridge appariert und hat sich runtergestürzt. Es stand gestern in der Zeitung. Hier.“ Er zeigte Harry den Artikel.  
  
Offenbar wunderte sich das London Police Department, wie Goyle unbemerkt auf die obere Ebene der Brücke gekommen war. Passanten gaben an, zuvor eine Art Knall oder Knacken gehört zu haben. Den Aufschlag auf dem Wasser hatte er nicht überlebt. Sein Körper war noch ein Stück die Themse runtergetrieben und dann gegenüber den Docklands an einem Pier hängengeblieben. Die Londoner Polizei hatte den Toten nicht identifizieren können. Das Zauberei-Ministerium, das erst durch die Berichterstattung in der Zeitung auf den Vorfall aufmerksam geworden war, schon.  
  
„Goyle hat sich umgebracht“, murmelte Harry verwundert. Er konnte es kaum fassen.  
  
„Er muss verzweifelt gewesen sein. Er und seine Mutter haben die letzten Jahre auf dem Kontinent verbracht, aber immer im Untergrund gelebt, oft auch auf der Straße. Seine Mutter ist wohl Anfang des Jahres in Antwerpen durchgedreht und wurde von den Muggelbehörden aufgegriffen. Sie kam in eine geschlossene Anstalt. Seither schlägt sich Goyle alleine durch. Vermutlich plante er bereits, sich das Leben zu nehmen, als er erfuhr, dass Draco am Marathon teilnehmen würde. Vielleicht war Draco auch seine letzte Hoffnung.“ Ron schluckte.  
  
„Und jetzt ist er tot. Weiß Draco davon?“  
  
„Nein. Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich wollte es ihm sagen. Kommst du mit?“  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Draco, der sie nur unwillig in seine Wohnung ließ. Er war gerade dabei, am Wohnzimmertisch Unterlagen zu sortieren. Der Stahlkoffer stand geöffnet vor dem Sofa.  
  
Ron überbrachte die Neuigkeiten.  
  
„Also doch“, war alles, was Draco herausbrachte. Als ob jegliche Energie aus seinem Körper verschwunden war, ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen. Seine Augen glitzerten feucht und das Weiß in ihnen färbte sich rot.  
  
Nachdem alles gesagt war, entstand ein unangenehmes Schweigen. Draco putzte sich die Nase und stand dann auf. Ron und Harry erhoben sie sich ebenfalls und ließen sich von Draco aus der Wohnung komplimentieren. Harry hätte gerne Einwände erhoben und machte schon den Mund auf, da kam Susan die Treppe hoch: „Ah, da seid ihr ja. Draco, da will dich jemand über“, sie senkte die Stimme und fuhr dann verschwörerisch fort, „das Flohnetzwerk sprechen. Ein Mr Nara-sonstwas aus Amerika. Kommst du?“  
  
Noch immer in halber Schockstarre griff Draco nach seinem Wohnungsschlüssel und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Unten im Flur verabschiedete sich Ron. Da er den Kamin gerade nicht nutzen konnte, würde er ins Ministerium apparieren. Während Draco im Büro verschwand, lief Harry weiter nach vorne. Draco wollte ihn im Moment sowieso nicht um sich haben und brauchte für den Flohanruf Ruhe und Privatsphäre.  
  
Das Gespräch dauerte sehr lange. Erst nach einer Dreiviertelstunde kam Draco aus dem Büro und gesellte sich zu Harry.  
  
„Das war Mr Nakamura, mein Ansprechpartner an der Universität in New York“, erklärte er. „Es ging um das Stipendium. Er hat den Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen und sich über die Darstellungsweise gewundert, daher wollte er sich einmal selber einen Eindruck von mir verschaffen.“  
  
„Und?“  
  
„Er wird noch mal mit Fletcher sprechen, aber er meinte, von seiner Seite aus spräche nichts gegen das Stipendium.“ Er sah Harry direkt an und meinte: „Dass du ein Freund von mir bist, sprach in seinen Augen eher für als gegen mich.“ Dracos Stimme war ernst und hatte noch immer diesen traurigen Klang.  
  
Harry grinste trotzdem und meinte: „Oh. Gut.“ Er hätte zwar eine andere Bezeichnung bevorzugt, aber dass überhaupt jemand außerhalb ihres Freundeskreises seine Beziehung zu Draco als etwas Positives sah, freute ihn sehr. Hoffnungsvoll trat er auf Draco zu, der ein wenig zurückwich. „Nicht nur ein F…“, begann Harry, aber weiter kam er nicht, da eine Gestalt hinter ihm auftauchte und Dracos Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt war.  
  
„Draco, Harry, ich hoffe ich störe nicht gerade“, säuselte Fletcher schleimig. „Einen schönen Nachmittag wünsche ich.“  
  
Dracos Wangen hatten eine tiefrote Farbe angenommen. Er grüßte zurück und führte Fletcher in seine Wohnung.  
  
Wenig später schloss Harry das Café und aß in seiner Wohnung Nudeln mit rotem Pesto. Er vermisste Dracos Kochkünste. Als er sicher war, dass Fletcher fort war, ging er rüber. Er wollte Draco endlich für sich haben. Draco öffnete die Tür und ließ Harry herein. Er hatte sich das gleiche Nudelgericht zubereitet wie Harry, worüber Harry lachen musste.  
  
„Wir hätten auch zusammen essen können“, schloss er seine Erklärung, warum er sich so amüsierte. Draco reagierte kaum. Lustlos stocherte er mit der Gabel in seiner Pasta herum. Er sah so unendlich müde aus.  
  
Harry setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. „Wie geht es dir?“  
  
Draco zuckte die Schultern. Er schob seinen Teller weg. „Ende der Woche entscheidet das Ministerium, ob ich das Stipendium kriege. Ich muss nachdenken. Es ist alles gerade ein bisschen viel.“ Er sah Harry nicht an, als er das sagte, aber Harry hatte die Botschaft verstanden.  
  
„Möchtest du alleine sein?“, fragte Harry vorsichtig und hoffte, Draco würde ‚nein‘ sagen, aber der nickte zustimmend. Harry erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Er wollte aber nicht einfach so das Feld räumen, sondern kam um den Tisch herum und legte seine Hände auf Dracos Schultern.  
  
„Alles, was du brauchst, Draco. Ich bin für dich da, aber, wenn du gerade nicht reden möchtest, ist das auch okay.“ Das war es für Harry eigentlich nicht, aber er wusste, dass er Draco nicht drängen durfte. Er fuhr mit den Daumen an Dracos Hals entlang. Draco beugte seinen Kopf nicht wie sonst nach vorne, sondern blieb steif sitzen. Harry traute sich nicht, ihm einen Kuss auf die weiße Haut zu geben.  
  
„Dann geh ich jetzt mal. Wenn du mich brauchst, du weißt, wo du mich findest.“  
  
„Danke, Harry“, hörte er Draco noch sagen. Harry warf einen Blick zurück. Draco saß in sich zusammengesunken auf seinen Platz und blickte ins Leere. Er wirkte einsam und ratlos.  
  
Mit einem innerlichen Seufzen kehrte Harry in seine Wohnung zurück. Dracos Traurigkeit ging ihm den ganzen Abend über nicht aus dem Sinn. Als er gegen zwölf Uhr ins Bett ging, fühlte es sich seltsam an, zu wissen, dass er von Draco nur durch eine einzige Mauer getrennt war. Der Gedanke schmerzte ihn. Er wollte bei Draco sein, ihn in den Armen halten und trösten. Harry konzentrierte sich auf die Wand zwischen ihren beiden Zimmern und versuchte, Draco zu erfühlen. Er richtete seine ganze Energie auf die Nachbarwohnung und merkte, wie seine Magie aus ihm herausströmte und langsam durch die Wand drang. Er konnte nichts Festes erspüren, auch keine Temperaturen oder Farben. Er nahm aber eine Aura wahr, und die war so dunkel und von Verzweiflung durchtränkt, dass Harry selbst die Tränen in die Augen schossen.  
  
Draco!  
  
Mit einem Satz war Harry aus dem Bett und zog so schnell wie möglich eine Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt an. Dann hastete er durch seinen Flur ins Treppenhaus. Er schmetterte einen Alohomora gegen Dracos Wohnungstür und stand nach wenigen Schritten vor Dracos Schlafzimmer. Er riss die Tür auf. Draco lag in seinem Bett, die Knie fast bis an den Bauch gezogen. Sein Körper bebte unter einem stummen Schluchzen. Tränen quollen aus seinen zusammengekniffen Augen und rannen über seine Wange. Der Mund stand offen, wie schmerzverzerrt.  
  
Im Nu war Harry bei Draco, schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke und zog seinen Freund an sich. Draco krallte sich in Harrys T-Shirt und gab sich widerstandslos der Umarmung hin. Lange lagen sie so da. Als Dracos Tränen versiegt waren begann er zu erzählen:  
  
„Ich dachte, er wollte mich fertigmachen. Er erzählte immer wieder von damals. Wie er sich gefühlt hat, nachdem Vince ins Dämonsfeuer fiel. Ich hätte mich danach einfach verdrückt. Ich hätte ihnen nie den Raum der Wünsche zeigen dürfen. Ich wäre doch so klug gewesen, hätte immer alles vorgegeben und bestimmt, warum ich nicht gesehen hätte, dass wir uns da in was verrannt hätten, dass alles falsch war. Jetzt wäre ich fein raus, würde fast schon als Held gefeiert werden, aber er lebe im Dreck. Ich sei jetzt sogar mit dir befreundet, mit dem Retter der Zaubererwelt. Ich hätte alles bekommen, was ich immer gewollt habe. Am Ende bist es immer du. Alles reduziert sich auf dich.“  
  
Harry verstand nicht, was Draco meinte, hatte aber auch keine Gelegenheit, darüber nachzudenken, da er bereits weitererzählte.  
  
So erhielt Harry einen Eindruck davon, wie er sich für Draco angefühlt haben musste, als Greg während des Marathons auf ihn einredete. Neid und Verzweiflung hatten aus ihm gesprochen. Harry hörte auch, wie Gregs Leben auf der Flucht gewesen war. Wie er und seine Mutter im Ausland orientierungslos von einem Ort zum nächsten drifteten, mit nur einem Zauberstab, da Greg seinen auf der Flucht verloren hatte. Sie hatten nur illegale Jobs annehmen können, weil sie nicht wussten, wie sie sich Papiere beschaffen sollten, und nur Englisch sprachen. Das Geld war ihnen schnell ausgegangen und meisten hielten sie sich durch Kleinkriminalität über Wasser. Für große Sachen fehlte ihnen der Mut, die Gerissenheit und das Wissen um die nötigen Zauber. Außerdem hatten sie Angst, aufzufliegen. Gregs Mutter ging es physisch und psychisch zunehmend schlechter. Als sie von der belgischen Polizei in Gewahrsam genommen wurde, hatte sie sich längst in eine Traumwelt zurückgezogen. Greg war nach England zurückgekehrt. Er hatte aufgegeben. Lunas Bericht über Draco zu lesen und zu sehen, was vielleicht auch für ihn möglich gewesen wäre, hatte ihn in den Abgrund gestürzt.  
  
All das konnte Harry aus Dracos stockenden Sätzen herauslesen. Draco hingegen sah nur, dass er Greg im Stich gelassen hatte, als er sich hilfesuchend an ihn wandte. Harrys Versuche, ihn mit Worten zu trösten waren zum Scheitern verurteilt, da Draco von Trauer und Schuldgefühlen übermannt worden war. Harry beschränkte sich bald darauf, Draco einfach ganz fest zu halten, ihn mit seiner Magie einzulullen und ihm so lange über den Rücken zu streicheln, bis er eingeschlafen war. Erst dann rückte er etwas von Draco ab und sank ebenfalls in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war das Bett neben ihm leer. Schnell richtete sich Harry auf und wollte sich schon auf die Suche nach Draco machen, da kam der Vermisste mit nur einem Handtuch bekleidet und nassen Haaren ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Es war noch früh. Harry zog sein T-Shirt aus und deutete Draco an, sich zu ihm zu legen. Seine Sehnsucht nach Draco war keineswegs gestillt. Draco zögerte. Er warf einen Blick auf Harrys halb erigiertes Glied, gab sich einen Ruck und kletterte zwischen Harrys Beine. Harry hatte die Gelegenheit, sich einen Kuss zu stehlen. Süß waren Dracos Lippen, aber die Berührung viel zu flüchtig.  
  
Dracos Hand fuhr sanft über Harrys Oberkörper. Er starrte auf Harrys Bauch und wirkte für ein paar Augenblicke ganz gedankenverloren, dann küsste er die Haut um Harrys Bauchnabel. Mit einer geübten Bewegung wurde Harry von seiner Jogginghose befreit. Als sich Dracos rechte Hand um seinen Schaft legte, keuchte er auf. Dracos hellgraue Augen beobachteten jedes Zucken seines Körpers. Es gab keine Überraschungen. Draco kannte Harry in- und auswendig, und doch hatte er Harry nie das Gefühl gegeben, er könnte seine Faszination auf ihn verlieren. Harry empfand nicht anders. Dracos Körper war immer aufs Neue eine Offenbarung.  
  
Draco beugte sich nach unten und umschloss Harrys Eichel mit dem Mund. Geschickt nahm er Harrys Glied in sich auf, so tief, ein anderer hätte gewürgt. Harrys Arme griffen nach Draco. Er wollte seine Lippen über die weiche Haut gleiten lassen und seinen Geruch inhalieren, doch Draco entzog sich ihm immer wieder. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, Harry Lust zu bereiten. Er wusste genau, wie er Harrys Kontrolle brechen konnte. Bald schon war ihm Harry vollkommen ausgeliefert, aber noch immer bat Harry um mehr. Er musste Draco auf sich spüren und ihn für sich beanspruchen, wie er es viele Male getan hatte. Seine Hände brauchten den Beweis, dass Draco Seins war, wenn nicht im Alltag, so doch im Bett. Doch heute verweigerte Draco ihm diese Sicherheit.  
  
Harrys Magie brodelte, bat um Einlass, aber Draco blieb hart. Als Harry kam, krümmte er sich durch die Intensität seines Orgasmus, aber in seinem Innern war eine Leere entstanden, die nur durch Dracos Nähe und Zuneigung ausgefüllt werden konnte. Harry umschlang Dracos Handgelenk mit seinen Fingern und wollte ihn erneut auf sich ziehen, aber Draco entwand seine Hand und stand auf. Er ging zum Schrank, um sich anzukleiden.  
  
„Was ist mit dir?“, fragte Harry.  
  
„Ich muss arbeiten.“  
  
„Du hast doch noch Zeit.“  
  
Draco antwortete nicht. Stoisch zog er sich weiter an und ging dann zur Tür.  
  
„Kommst du gleich nach?“, fragte er Harry, bevor er das Zimmer verließ, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Er wartete Harrys Antwort nicht ab.  
  
Benommen blieb Harry liegen. Ihm war kalt. Er war nicht benutzt worden, aber das Gefühl war ganz ähnlich. Draco hatte ihn abgefertigt. Er hatte Harry nichts von sich gegeben. Im Gegenteil. Draco war auf der Flucht.


	22. Verstehen

**Verstehen**

In den Tagen, die der Nachricht von Goyles Selbstmord folgten, versuchte Draco, den Anschein von Normalität wieder herzustellen. Harry sah jedoch, dass er oft mit den Gedanken abschweifte und empfand sein Lächeln als aufgesetzt. Da er keine Anstalten machte, die Nacht bei Harry zu verbringen, blieb Harry abends einfach bei ihm. Am Mittwoch vor dem Einschlafen verführte er Draco langsam und gründlich. Obwohl Draco sich ihm willig hingab, fühlte sich der Sex wieder eigenartig fremd an, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass Harry seine Magie im Zaun hielt. Er hoffte, dass Draco sich ihm öffnen würde, was leider nicht geschah. Allerdings war Draco bereit zu reden. Er erzählte Harry von Greg und erklärte noch einmal in aller Ruhe, warum er sich seinen alten Slytherin-Freunden gegenüber schuldig fühlte.

“Greg hat recht, wenn er sagt, dass ich ihn im Stich gelassen habe. Ich habe mich im 6. Schuljahr von meinen Freunden abgewendet, um Voldemorts Auftrag zu erfüllen. Erst schwinge ich mich zu ihrem Anführer auf, dann verpisse ich mich einfach. Pansy hätte nie vorgeschlagen, dich an Voldemort auszuliefern, wenn ich sie nicht jahrelang gegen dich aufgehetzt hätte. Wusstest du, dass Blaise und ich im 5. Schuljahr ein kleines Tränkelabor hatten, in einem der Verliese im Keller? Blaise wollte verschiedene Substanzen ausprobieren und ich habe sie gebraut. Im sechsten Schuljahr hatte ich dann keine Zeit mehr, aber Blaise muss weiter gemacht haben und konnte hinterher gar nicht mehr ohne die Tränke und den ganzen anderen Kram. Und wer hat ihm das überhaupt erst ermöglicht und ihn dann mit seinen Drogenproblemen alleine gelassen? Ich.“

“Ihr ward 15 und habt mit Drogen rumexperimentiert. Er ist dran hängen geblieben und du nicht. In der Muggelwelt ist es genauso. Manche kiffen, nehmen stärkere Sachen und rutschen in die Drogensucht ab, andere kiffen auch und es passiert nichts. Beim Alkohol ist es genauso. Es hängt viel von der Veranlagung ab und warum man überhaupt Drogen nimmt. Was ich damit meine ist, dass du nicht für ihn verantwortlich warst. Außerdem hattest du im 6. Schuljahr genug eigene Sorgen. ”

“Ich war aber verantwortlich, für sie alle. Wir waren Freunde, sie haben mir vertraut, auch in dem, was ich so von mir gegeben habe. Dabei war alles totaler Mist.”

“Das wusstest du damals aber nicht und ihre Eltern habe ihnen doch jahrelang das Gleiche eingetrichtert. Du hättest sie nicht von etwas überzeugen können, was sie nicht eh schon geglaubt haben. Abgesehen davon, ich habe Blaise mal im Duckies gesehen und er wirkte glücklich.” Harry bemerkte Dracos Blick. “Nein, nicht wegen Drogen. Ich weiß, wie sich jemand verhält, der zugedröhnt ist. George ist nach dem Krieg total abgedriftet.”

Harry berichtete von den Zwillingen. Außerdem nahm er sich vor, Ron zu bitten, Dracos alte Freunde ausfindig zu machen. Es schien ihm, als wäre Dracos Beziehung zu Pansy und den anderen eine Wunde, die nicht heilen konnte, weil er nie die Gelegenheit hatte, ihre Freundschaft zu eine Art Abschluss zu bringen. Harry war kein Psychologe, daher konnte er nur hoffen, dass Michael Draco über den Selbstmord von Goyle hinweghelfen konnte.

Am Donnerstag hatte Draco seine wöchentliche Sitzung mit Michael. Harry begegnete ihm danach per Zufall im Flur des Beans auf dem Weg zu seinem Treffen mit der Selbsthilfegruppe. Harry hätte ihn gerne nach Draco gefragt, aber die Gespräche waren vertraulich. So erkundigte er sich nur, wie er Draco am besten helfen konnte.

Michael wirkte etwas verlegen und irgendwie traurig. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, zögerte dann jedoch und meinte nur: „Wir reden ein anderes Mal, ja? Ich muss jetzt zur Gruppenstunde. Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen. Draco ist stark. Er hat in den letzten Monaten gewaltige Fortschritte gemacht und wird auch ohne deine Unterstützung klarkommen. Das mit seinem Freund Greg ist ein Rückschlag, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er damit fertig wird.“

Die Worte beruhigten Harry, auch wenn sie etwas seltsam klangen. Er erzählte Michael von seinem Plan, Draco den Kontakt mit Pansy und Blaise zu vermitteln, indem er ihre Adressen herausfand, und freute sich, dass Michael es für eine gute Idee hielt.

Später am Abend saß er bequem auf dem Boden vor Dracos Sofa und blätterte in einer Quidditch-Zeitschrift, während Draco hinter ihm ausgestreckt auf den Polstern lag und einen Aufsatz über die Wirkung von Stasis-Zaubern auf Heiltränke las.

„Morgen gibt dir das Ministerium Bescheid, ob dein Stipendium bewilligt wird, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, Fletcher wollte sich im Laufe des Tages bei mir melden.“

„Dann können wir morgen Abend mit Hermine und den anderen darauf anstoßen. Sie wollten doch alle vorbeikommen, um dir wegen des Marathons zu gratulieren. Von der Abschlussfeier hast du ja nichts gehabt.“

„Oh, gut“, gab Draco nachdenklich zurück. 

Harry brannte noch eine andere Frage auf den Lippen: „Was ist denn eigentlich mit Mai? Wir wollten doch zusammen wegfahren?“

Draco schwieg.

„Draco?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Wie wäre es, wenn wir direkt jetzt am Wochenende nach Schottland fahren?“

Ein Wochenende? Harry hatte auf 14 Tage gehofft, aber er verstand, dass Draco nach dem ganzen Mist in der letzten Woche aus London weg wollte - so schnell wie möglich.

„Klar, gerne. Soll ich für Samstag ein Zimmer in Inverness buchen? Von dort kommt man gut überall hin. Möchtest du wandern?“

„Ja, ich würde gerne noch einmal die Highlands sehen. Ich war seit Jahren nicht mehr dort.“

Harry vermutete, dass Draco Sehnsucht nach der schottischen Landschaft hatte, weil er lange Jahre dort zur Schule gegangen war. Hogwarts vermisste er sicher nicht. Das Schloss war verbrannte Erde für ihn. Inverness würde Draco gefallen, da es eine ähnliche Umgebung hatte, aber am Meer lag. Sie konnten den Cairngorms Nationalpark besuchen und sich Loch Ness ansehen.

„Gute Idee. Ich kümmere mich morgen drum.“ Harry würde sich die Gelegenheit auf ein romantisches Wochenende mit Draco nicht entgehen lassen. Außerdem bot sich dort eine gute Gelegenheit, Draco auf ihre Beziehung anzusprechen.

Vorfreude erfasste Harry. Er versuchte, sich wieder auf seine Zeitschrift zu konzentrieren, aber in Gedanken war er bereits in Schottland. Er legte das Magazin weg, drehte sich um und kletterte auf die Couch. Dort machte er es sich auf Dracos ausgestreckter Form bequem.

„Hey, ich bin noch nicht fertig“, kam ein schwacher Protest.

„Lies ruhig weiter.“ Harry legte seinen Kopf auf Dracos Brust ab.

„Du bist unersättlich.“ 

Harry hatte sich nicht auf Draco gelegt, um ihn zum Sex zu animieren. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig befriedigt, als er nach oben gekommen war. Da sie aber eigentlich nur zärtlich miteinander wurden, wenn es um Sex ging, interpretierte Draco seine Suche nach körperlicher Nähe als Lust. Vielleicht wollte er Harry aber auch bewusst missverstehen. 

„Ich will hier einfach nur liegen. Lies weiter.“

„Wir tun das nicht.“

„Was tun wir nicht?“, hakte Harry nach, obwohl er genau wusste, was Draco meinte.

„Kuscheln.“

„Wir kuscheln ständig.“

„Beim Sex, ja. Sonst nicht.“

„Das ist eine idiotische Trennung, die überhaupt keinen Sinn ergibt.“

„Es ist die Trennung zwischen Freundschaft mit gewissen Vorzügen oder einer Liebesbeziehung mit Versprechen und Verpflichtungen.“

Dracos Worte taten weh. „Ich sagte ja, dass die Trennung idiotisch ist und keinen Sinn ergibt“, fuhr Harry gekränkt auf. Versprechen und Verpflichtungen? War es das, wovor Draco zurückschreckte?

Bevor er nachhaken konnte, lenkte Draco ein: „Ist schon gut.“ Mit der Hand strich er über Harrys Rücken, wie zur Beruhigung. „Entspann dich. Es macht mir nichts aus.“ Seine Finger fuhren durch Harrys wilden Haarschopf und kraulten die Kopfhaut. Wie üblich lenkte er von dem heiklen Thema ab und auch Harry war gerne bereit, die Diskussion auf das Wochenende zu schieben. Trotzdem dauerte es länger als üblich, bis er sich der Wärme und dem Geruch von Dracos Körper, den sanften Berührungen und seiner Magie überlassen konnte. 

Nachdem Draco den Aufsatz zu Ende gelesen hatte, ließ er die Schriftrolle auf den Boden gleiten und fuhr mit beiden Händen unter Harrys T-Shirt. Es ließ sich Zeit, Harry aufzuwecken und seinen Körper in Flammen zu setzen. Harry hätte sich gerne widersetzt, um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen, dass es eben nicht nur um Sex ging, aber Dracos Verführungskünsten hatte er nicht entgegenzusetzen.

Am darauffolgenden Tag flohte Fletcher das Beans an, um Draco mitzuteilen, dass das Stipendium bewilligt worden war. Er würde Montag vorbeikommen, um alles zu besprechen. Harry wunderte sich ein wenig über die Eile, war aber zu erfreut, um Fragen zu stellen. Jubelnd fiel er Draco um den Hals. Die Zusage war eine tolle Bestätigung für Draco und würde ihn mit Stolz erfüllen, so dachte er, und war verwundert, dass Dracos Reaktion sehr zurückhaltend ausfiel. Mit der Begründung, starke Kopfschmerzen zu haben, bat er Harry, seine Schicht etwas früher beenden zu können. Dass Draco zu Migräne neigte, wusste Harry, daher kam er Dracos Bitte nach, ohne weiter nachzuhaken. Nach Ladenschluss schaute er bei ihm vorbei und fragte, ob er das für den Abend geplante Treffen mit ihren Freunden absagen sollte. 

„Nein, sag niemanden ab. Ich komme. Ich muss allen … die Neuigkeiten mitteilen.“

Kurz vor halb acht kam er in Harrys Wohnung und half beim Aufräumen und schon wenige Minuten später klingelte der erste Gast. Bald darauf war Harrys Wohnzimmer von verhaltenen Gesprächen erfüllt. Allen waren die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen noch präsent, so dass die Stimmung etwas getrübt blieb. Mary und Luna, aber auch die anderen bekundeten ihre Verärgerung über den Artikel im Tagespropheten und beglückwünschten Draco zu seinem erfolgreichen Marathon-Lauf. Natürlich sprachen sie auch ihr Beileid zu Gregs Tod aus. Erst als Ron und Dean ein paar Pizzas von Toni holten und die ersten Wein- und Bierflaschen geleert worden waren, wurde es lockerer. 

Hermine traf erst gegen halb zehn ein, als Harry gerade in der Küche damit beschäftigt war, die Pizzareste wegzuräumen. Draco öffnete ihr die Tür, was niemanden wunderte, da jeder wusste, dass er zu Harry gehörte, auch wenn es keiner offen aussprach. Harry hörte, wie sich Hermine und Draco begrüßten, und sah durch die Küchentür hindurch wie Hermine Draco liebevoll umarmte und eine ganze Weile tröstend festhielt. Plötzlich stutzte Draco und schob Hermine etwas von sich.

„Hermine, deine Aura fühlt sich anders an. Du bist drei.“

Harry sah, wie Hermine errötete und dann lächelte. „Ja, das stimmt.“

„Was?“ Ein ungläubiges Grinsen entstand auf Dracos Gesicht. Harry hatte noch nicht verstanden, worum es ging. 

„Schwanger? Zwillinge?“, hörte er da Draco freudig ausrufen.

Die Gespräche verstummten. Offenbar hatten alle mitbekommen, was Draco gesagt hatte.

Ron stand auf und nahm Hermine im Eingang zum Wohnzimmer in den Arm. Harry trat in den Flur und beobachtete die Szene. Ron warf ihm ein Grinsen zu, das er mit einem angedeuteten „Was?“ erwiderte.

„Also“, Ron räusperte sich und erhob die Stimme, „Hermine ist schwanger. Es war nicht so früh geplant, aber wir freuen uns riesig. Es werden Zwillinge und wir werden heiraten. Mum hätte uns sonst umgebracht.“ 

Hermine stieß Ron mit ihrem Ellenbogen an. Alle lachten. Keiner zweifelte an ihrer Liebe, trotzdem fühlte sich Ron bemüßigt zu erklären: „Ich hatte natürlich sowieso vorgehabt, Hermine um ihre Hand zu bitten, aber nun ist es eben etwas eher. Wir dachten, wir feiern solange das Wetter noch einigermaßen gut ist. Haltet euch alle den 14. September frei! Da gibt’s Party!“

Alle sprangen auf, um die werdenden Eltern zu beglückwünschen und zu umarmen. Harry war überglücklich. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, schlang er einen Arm um Dracos Taille, während er darauf wartete, Ron und Hermine ebenfalls drücken zu können. Er lächelte Draco an, um seine Freude mit ihm zu teilen, und war erstaunt, in seinem Gesicht so etwas wie Melancholie zu sehen. 

Als wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, ließ Harry acht Sektgläser herbeifliegen und bat Draco, zwei Flaschen Sekt aus dem Beans zu holen. Nachdem sie angestoßen hatten, meinte Hermine zu Draco: „Ich gebe zu, dass wir den Termin auch deshalb in den September gelegt haben, damit du noch dabei sein kannst. Es war gar nicht so leicht noch einen schönen Ort zu finden, an dem man feiern kann, da alle schon ausgebucht waren.“

Harry hatte gerade Cracker aus der Küche geholt, als er Dracos Antwort hörte: „Ich bin im September nicht mehr da, Hermine. Ich hatte euch ja von dem Stipendium erzählt, das mir meine New Yorker Uni angeboten hat. Nun, es beginnt schon im Mai, und deswegen war auch nicht klar, ob das Ministerium es bewilligen würde. Heute kam die Zusage. Fletcher besorgt mir einen Portschlüssel für Montag oder Dienstag in der übernächsten Woche. Ich weiß also nicht, ob ich zu eurer Hochzeit kommen kann.“

Ein Klirren ließ alle Köpfe hochfahren. Harry hatte die zwei Schalen mit den Chips fallen lassen. Ungläubig starrte er Draco an.

„Was?“

Draco räusperte sich und wiederholte noch einmal, was er Hermine erzählt hatte. Dieses Mal war es für alle Ohren bestimmt, trotzdem wandte er den Blick nicht von Harry ab. Er schloss mit den Worten: „Daher wird dieser Abend wohl auch ein kleines Abschiedsfest sein. Aber wir bleiben natürlich in Kontakt."

„Du gehst nach New York? Schon in einer Woche?“, wiederholte Harry fassungslos. Im Raum herrschte Totenstille.

Draco nickte. „Ja.“

„Und seit wann weißt du, dass das Stipendium im Mai losgeht?“, fragte Harry scharf.

„Seit eineinhalb Wochen. Aber ich wusste ja nicht, ob …“

„Und jetzt fällt dir ein, mir das auch mal zu erzählen? Mal eben so nebenbei, wenn alle da sind?“

„Ich konnte nicht ... du weißt doch, dass...“

„Ich weiß gar nichts“, schnitt Harry Draco das Wort ab. „Und was bedeutet das jetzt, dass du nächste Woche gehst?“

„Was soll es bedeuten?“

„Was bedeutet das für uns? Was wird dann aus uns?“, fragte Harry und hörte selbst die Verzweiflung, die bei seinen Worten mitschwang. Um so mehr ärgerte ihn Dracos Erwiderung:

„Was soll aus uns werden?“

„Stell dich nicht doof! Was ist mit uns? Mit unserer Beziehung?“

„Wir sind Freunde. Nichts ist mit uns. Ich hoffe doch, dass wir Freunde bleiben.“

„Wir sind keine Freunde! Ich schlaf nicht mit meinen Freunden!“

„Wir hatten abgemacht, dass das nichts bedeutet.“

„Das habe ich nur gesagt… das … Verdammt, Draco. Ich liebe dich!“ 

Draco erstarrte.

„Das musst du gewusst haben! Wie kannst du jetzt einfach so tun, als wäre nichts zwischen uns? Wie kannst du einfach gehen?“

„Ich wäre doch sowieso gegangen. Jetzt sind es eben ein paar Monate früher. Du wusstest immer, dass ich nach New York gehe.“

„Aber nicht so!“, schrie Harry aufgebracht. 

„Wie denn sonst, Harry? Wie denn? Ich habe dir nie Versprechungen gemacht. Ich habe nie gewollt, dass es so kommt. Schau dir doch an, was der Tagesprophet über uns schreibt. Weißt du, warum das Ministerium dem Stipendium zugestimmt hat? Weil sie mich loswerden wollen, jetzt wo behauptet wird, wir wären zusammen. Es gab so viele Proteste, dass selbst die Gegner des Eingliederungsprogramms dachten, es wäre gut, wenn ich fort bin. Hauptsache nichts beschmutzt den Retter der Zaubererwelt. Und weißt du was? Sie haben recht! In Amerika, da kann ich alles hinter mir lassen. Es ist ein Neuanfang, eine Chance. Ich bin gerne dein Freund, aber ich kann mich nicht an dich binden. Das ist für keinen von uns von Vorteil.“

„Eine Freundschaft reicht mir aber nicht.“

Draco schwieg. Er atmete stockend ein und stieß die Luft langsam wieder aus. „Dann frage _ ich _dich: Was soll das bedeuten? Willst du meine Freundschaft nicht?“

„Ganz genau, ich scheiß auf deine Freundschaft. Und weißt du was? Du kannst mich mal, Draco.“

Dracos Gesicht wurde hart, die Stimme ätzend. „Gut, dann weiß ich ja jetzt Bescheid.“ Er lächelte die anderen entschuldigend an und verließ hoch erhobenen Hauptes die Wohnung. Harry starrte ihm wütend hinterher, fühlte aber keinerlei Drang, ihm auch hinterherzugehen. Als er die sechs Augenpaare bemerkte, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, meinte er nur bitter: „Tja, dann wäre unser Beziehungsstatus wohl ein für allemal geklärt.“ 

Mit zusammengekniffenem Lippen ging er zum Sofa und ließ sich auf das Polster fallen. Er schluckte, fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und stand wieder auf. Bevor er den Flur erreichte, murmelte er noch etwas von „Tut mir leid“ und „Ich muss kurz mal alleine sein“, dann knallte er auch schon seine Schlafzimmertür hinter sich zu. Frustriert schmiss er sich aufs Bett und versuchte, die Wut in den Griff zu kriegen, die noch immer in seinen Adern brodelte. Der Spiegel in der Ecke zeigte ihm, wie erbärmlich er aussah. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung schnappte er sich seinen Wecker vom Nachtschränkchen und knallte ihn in das Glas. Gleichzeitig riss der Putz an allen vier Wänden des Zimmers auf. Seine Magie hatte sich explosionsartig entladen. 

Befriedigt betrachtete er sein Werk und ließ sich in seine Kissen sinken. Obwohl die Wut nun verklungen war, fühlte er sich nicht besser. Ein dumpfer Schmerz breitete sich in seiner Brust aus und die Angst, mit seinen Worten alles zerstört zu haben. Angst vor einem Leben ohne Draco. 

Harry hörte, wie seine Freunde mit ein paar Zaubern das Wohnzimmer und die Küche aufräumten und sich verabschiedeten. Es waren allerdings nicht alle gegangen, denn kurze Zeit später hörte er ein Klopfen an der Schlafzimmertür. Ron und Hermine traten ein, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten und kamen zum Bett. Sie legten sich zu Harry. Hermine griff trostspendend nach Harrys Hand. Umgeben von seinen ältesten und treusten Freunden, konnte Harry endlich die Tränen fließen lassen, die ihm in den Augen brannten. 

„Du hast recht behalten, Hermine", meinte er leise. "Jetzt habe ich Draco ganz verloren.“

Er wusste nicht, ob sie sich an ihre Warnung erinnerte, die sie im letzten Jahr auf Harry Balkon ausgesprochen hatte. Sie hatte vermutet, er würde Draco letztendlich ganz verlieren, wenn er was mit ihm anfinge, da Draco noch nicht bereit für eine Beziehung sei. Warum musste Hermine immer recht behalten? 

„Morgen sprichst du noch mal mit Draco. Er liebt dich auch, das ist doch offensichtlich“, versuchte Ron, ihn zu trösten. Aber Ron war eben immer optimistischer als seine Freundin.

„Was nützt es, wenn er trotzdem geht“, wandte Harry ein.

„Das muss ja nicht gleich das Ende bedeuten. Viele Leute führen Fernbeziehungen. Portschlüssel sind zwar teuer, aber daran wird es wohl kaum scheitern.“

„Nein, es scheitert daran, dass Draco keine Beziehung will. Jedenfalls nicht mit mir.“

„Warte erst einmal ab und rede morgen in Ruhe mit ihm. Dann sieht alles schon ganz anders aus. Was du ihm da an den Kopf geknallt hast, war nicht gerade nett.“

Harry antwortete nicht. Er würde Rons Rat befolgen und sich morgen entschuldigen, so viel war klar, aber große Hoffnungen machte er sich nicht. Für den Moment war er einfach froh, dass er nicht alleine war. Da fiel ihm ein, dass Ron und Hermine zurzeit eigentlich mit ganz anderen Sorgen hatten als Harrys Beziehungsprobleme. Er schniefte und wischte sich die Augen trocken.

„Zwillinge, also?“ Der Gedanke brachte ihn trotz seines Kummers zum Grinsen. 

"Juup", gab Ron von sich, und es klang wie ein Knurren. 

Sie lagen noch lange da und redeten leise in die Dunkelheit hinein. Harry verbannte jeden Gedanken an seinen blöden Nachbarn aus dem Kopf. Es gelang ihm auch - für den Augenblick. 

*** 

Harry bemerkte nicht, wie Ron und Hermine nach Hause apparierten, denn irgendwann war er in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Beim Aufwachen kam der Schmerz zurück. Alles in ihm drängte danach, seine Magie durch die Wand zu schicken und Dracos Aura zu erspüren, doch sein Stolz verbot eine solche Handlung. So blieb die Sehnsucht wie eine offene Wunde. Ein Schwung mit dem Zauberstab zeigte, dass es noch ein paar Stunden bis zum Aufstehen war. Müde ließ sich Harry in seine Kissen zurücksinken und überlegte, wie es weitergehen sollte. Es blieb nur die Furcht, dass es kein 'Weiter' geben würde. Sich von einer auf die andere Seite wälzend wurde Harry schließlich erneut von seiner Müdigkeit übermannt.

So wähnte er sich in einem Traum, als sich eine Gestalt zögerlich dem Bett näherte, die Decke anhob und hinunter schlüpfte. Eine vertraute Hand legte sich auf Harrys Brustkorb und ein wunderbarer Geruch drang in Harrys Nase. Dracos Magie vibrierte in der Luft, nervös und unsicher. Noch bevor Harry realisieren konnte, was genau geschah, reagierte er auch schon auf die Nähe des geliebten Menschen und zog Draco an sich. Die Berührung war pures Balsam für Harrys gepeinigtes Herz.

Leider ließ sich die Wirklichkeit nicht lange verdrängen.

„Du bist so ein Arsch“, murmelte er und schmiegte sich trotzdem noch näher an Dracos warmen Körper. Draco war bei ihm, das war das Einzige, was im Moment zählte.

„Ich weiß, es tut mir leid.“ 

Hoffnung keimte in Harry auf: „Hast du deine Meinung geändert?“

„Nein“, antwortete Draco, während er mit seinen Lippen Harrys Hals berührte und seine Nase in den schwarzen Haaren vergrub, "aber ich will nicht in Streit auseinandergehen. Ich möchte die letzten Tage mit dir verbringen und mich vernünftig verabschieden können. Du bist mein bester Freund, Harry. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel. Meintest du das ernst, dass du meine Freundschaft nicht willst?“ Draco sah ihn ernst an, die Augen schimmerten wie Silber.

„Nein, aber, dass ich mehr als Freundschaft will, das meine ich sehr ernst“, bekräftigte Harry und verfing Dracos Mund in einem verärgerten Kuss, den Draco sehr viel sanfter erwiderte. Das konnte doch nur Liebe sein! „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das anders empfindest.“

„Was ich empfinde, spielt keine Rolle, weil ich bald nicht mehr hier bin.“ Draco legte seine Hände an Harrys Wangen. „Bis zu meiner Abreise können wir sein, was immer du willst.“

„Und wenn du gehst?“

„Sind wir wieder Freunde.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann.“

„Du kannst das. Du bist schon mit viel Schlimmeren fertig geworden. Du hast Voldemort besiegt.“

Aber der Kampf gegen Voldemort hatte sich wenigstens richtig und sinnvoll angefühlt. Draco gehen zu lassen, fühlte sich einfach nur falsch an. Doch wenn er sich auf Dracos Vorschlag einließe, hätte er eine Woche Zeit, um Draco davon zu überzeugen, dass sie zusammen gehörten. Und selbst wenn sie sich trennten, so war es immer noch besser, die letzten Tage gemeinsam zu verbringen, als in verschiedenen Wohnungen zu hocken und sich anzuschweigen. 

„Ich muss es aber verstehen können. Du musst es mir erklären“, war seine einzige Bedingung. Er musste genau wissen, was Draco von einer Beziehung abhielt, um ihm vom Gegenteil überzeugen zu können.

„Das werde ich. Was ist eigentlich mit unserem Wochenende in Schottland? Du hattest doch eine Pension gebucht.“

„Die Buchung steht noch. Wir können gleich los, wenn du möchtest. Ich muss nur noch...“ 

„Jetzt gerade musst du gar nichts. Ich habe andere Pläne mit dir. Dreh dich um.“ 

Harry gehorchte und fühlte Dracos Lippen auf seinem Rücken. Er küsste, leckte und knabberte an verschiedenen Stellen. Jedes einzelne Mal war es eine kleine Überraschung, kitzelig und erregend zugleich. Harrys Nerven begannen zu prickeln. Langsam wanderte Dracos Mund über Harrys gewölbten Hintern hinunter zu den Oberschenkeln. Dabei knetete er Harrys Pobacken in unmissverständlicher Weise und ließ seinen Daumen in die Spalte gleiten. Harrys Penis drückte schwer gegen die Matratze. Dann schob Draco ein Kissen unter Harrys Hüften.

„Ich werde dich jetzt frühstücken", bestimmte Draco mit tiefer Stimme, unter der Harry erschauerte. 

„Oh, oh, gut, warte ich muss…“ Harry rief seinen Zauberstab zu sich, wirkte die nötigen Sprüche und legte sich wieder auf den Bauch. 

„Jetzt bin ich ganz dein.“ Wie wahr diese Worte waren, würde er Draco in den nächsten Tagen beweisen.

*** 

Gegen elf Uhr war auch Harrys Rucksack gepackt. Er apparierte sie in mehreren Sprüngen nach Inverness, das er vor zwei Jahren wegen eines Kaffee-Seminars kennengelernt hatte. Als sie dort ankamen, war ihnen aufgrund des Apparierungs-Strudels so übel, dass sie sich erst einmal hinsetzen mussten, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Unterkunft in der Innenstadt machen konnten. Harry hatte ein romantisches Bed&Breakfast im viktorianischen Stil ausgewählt. An der Rezeption wurden sie freundlich empfangen. 

Leider war die Zeit zu knapp, um direkt wieder in die Kissen zu sinken, auch wenn es ein verlockender Gedanke war. Stattdessen apparierten sie zu dem wenige Kilometer entfernten Dorf Dores am Loch Ness. Harry hatte geplant, ein Boot auszuleihen und über den See zu schippern. „Wir können damit bis zum Urquhart Castle fahren. Die Ruine soll sehr schön sein.“

Draco war von dem Vorschlag nicht sehr begeistert: „Ein Boot? Etwa mit Paddel? Das ist viel zu weit. Weißt du wie groß Loch Ness ist?“

„Ja, 36 Kilometer lang. Aber über Entfernungen brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen“, antwortete Harry und umarmte Draco, der die Stirn in Falten gezogen hatte. Er hauchte einen Kuss auf Dracos Nasenspitze. Dass ein paar Muggel in der Nähe waren und das homosexuelle Paar mit verdeckter Neugier beobachteten, war ihm egal. Draco hatte gesagt, sie würden die Tage so verbringen, wie er es wollte, und Harry hatte sicher nicht vor, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. „Ich würde doch niemals deine … Kraft … auf so etwas Triviales wie Paddeln verschwenden. Dafür habe ich bessere Verwendung“, raunte er in Dracos Ohr und biss ihm spielerisch ins Ohrläppchen.

Dracos Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. Er gab Harry ebenfalls einen Kuss, allerdings einen, der Harrys Blut in Richtung Unterleib schickte.

Am Anleger mietete Harry tatsächlich ein Paddelboot. Mit einem misstrauischen und nicht allzu begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck stieg Draco ein, beschwerte sich aber nicht weiter. So geduldig kannte ihn Harry gar nicht. Draco war sichtlich bemüht, das Beste aus den verbliebenen Tagen zu machen. Er verbarg seine Niedergeschlagenheit und war Harry gegenüber sehr liebevoll und aufmerksam.

Harry hatte sich etwas einfallen lassen, mit dem er Draco eine Freude machen konnte, ohne zu wissen, wie nötig sie es hatten. Nun hoffte er, dass seine Planung aufgehen würde. Nachdem sie einige hundert Meter hinausgepaddelt waren und Draco seinen Missmut kaum noch verbergen konnte, holte Harry die Paddel ins Boot. Dann sprach er einen Desillusionierungzauber, transfigurierte die unbequemen Holzbänke zu komfortablen Sitzen und legte ein paar Schutz- und Wasserabweisungs-Zauber auf Draco und sich. 

Als er seinen Zauberstab erneut schwang und die entsprechende Beschwörung rief, zog das Paddelboot an, als hätten es einen 150 PS starken Außenbordmotor. Draco wurde durch die plötzliche Beschleunigung aus der Balance gebracht und hielt sich erschrocken an der Bordkante fest. Als Harry die erste Kurve fuhr, lachte er erfreut auf. Harry selbst fühlte, wie das Adrenalin in seinen Adern zu pochen begann. In rasender Geschwindigkeit ließ er das Boot über den See kreisen. Er reizte alles aus, was ihm noch einigermaßen sicher erschien. Trotzdem wurden sie von ein paar seiner Manöver fast über Bord katapultiert. Es war beinahe wie Fliegen. Auf jeden Fall ganz ähnlich aufregend.

Erst als der Wasserabweisungs-Zauber seine Wirkung verlor und die kalte Gischt sie völlig durchnässt hatte, reduzierte Harry die Geschwindigkeit auf ein langsames Dahintuckern. Er trocknete ihre Kleidung mit einem Spruch und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich sein Puls beruhigt hatte. Draco strahlte ihn an. 

„Das war mega geil!“, rief er aus. Harry musste über seinen Muggelausdruck schmunzeln.

„Das war es, du Muggel!“ 

Nur über Sprichwörter stolperte Draco noch manchmal.

Träge schipperten sie zur Burgruine. Das strahlende Blau des Himmels, die Weite der Landschaft mit den grün-braunen Hügeln, das Glitzern des Wassers, alle Sorgen schienen vergessen. Draco verschränkte seine Finger mit Harrys und legte seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter. Er sah glücklich aus und Harry fühlte einen Stich in seiner Brust. Sie schwiegen und schauten in die Ferne. Die Endlichkeit des Augenblicks ließ sich nicht lange verdrängen.

Hand in Hand und mit vielen Pausen, in denen sie nur eng beieinander standen und sich in die Nähe des anderen vertieften, besichtigten sie Urquhart Castle. Die Ruinen zeugten von der Größe des einstigen Schlosses, doch viel zu sehen gab es leider nicht mehr. Auf dem Rückweg nach Dores wurden sie von ein paar magischen Seepferdchen begleitet, die durch die vielen Zauber an Bord angelockt worden waren. 

„Solange nicht auch noch das Seeungeheuer neben uns auftaucht, sind wir sicher", scherzte Draco. Harry wusste, dass sich der Scherz nicht auf die Existenz von Nessie, sondern auf die vermeintliche Gefahr bezog, die von ihm ausging. Er dachte an den Schwarzen See und das Trimagische Turnier im 4. Schuljahr und erzählte Draco, wie ihm Cedrik Diggory geholfen hatte.

„Ich war damals ein wenig verliebt in Cedrik“, gab Draco zu.

„Wie, du warst nicht in mich verliebt?“

„Nein.“

„Aber du wolltest mein Freund sein.“

„Im ersten Schuljahr vielleicht, aber danach nicht mehr. Ich konnte dir nicht verzeihen, dass du in aller Öffentlichkeit meine Hand ausgeschlagen hast. Und später hast du dann alles verkörpert, was ich gerne gewesen wäre: beliebt, bewundert, in Abenteuer verstrickt, der beste Quidditch-Spieler der Schule, der Liebling der Lehrer. Ich wäre gerne du gewesen. Ich war ein Idiot.“

„Wieso? Ich war doch wirklich so toll, wie du gerade beschrieben hast“, lachte Harry. Er wusste natürlich, was Draco meinte. Wer wollte schon im Zentrum von Voldemorts Hass stehen?

Zärtlich zog Draco mit seinem Zeigefinger die gezackte Narbe auf Harrys Stirn nach. "Das warst du und das bist du noch immer. Ich kenne keinen besseren Menschen.“ 

Harry wurde ganz rot. Er drückte Dracos Hand an sein Gesicht und küsste die Innenflächen.

Zurück in Inverness gingen sie in einen Pub und kehrten früh in ihre Pension zurück, um für die Wanderung im Cairngorms Nationalpark am anderen Tag ausgeruht zu sein. In inniger Umarmung lagen sie auf dem Bett und liebten sich. Wie schon am Morgen öffnete sich Draco für Harrys Magie und ließ auch seine eigene in Harry eintauchen. Körperlich, seelisch und auf magische Weise miteinander verschmolzen kamen sie zum Höhepunkt. 

Die Highlands erwarteten sie mit strahlendem Sonnenschein aber eisiger Kälte. Auf den höchsten Bergen lag noch Schnee und Harry musste permanent ihre Wärmezauber erneuern, weil sie bei der Auswahl ihrer Kleidung nicht mit diesen Temperaturen gerechnet hatten. 

Als er gerade wieder seiner Zauberstab auf Draco richtete, meinte dieser: „Ich liebe deine Magie. Es gibt nichts, das sich für mich besser anfühlt, als sie um mich zu haben oder sie in mir zu spüren. Höchstens, wenn sich meine mit deiner vermischt.“

„Das nennt sich Liebe."

„Die Harmonie der Magie? Kennst du die Geschichten, die die Reinblüter abends am Bett ihren Kindern erzählen? Geschichten von der großen Liebe, die nur Zauberer und Hexen miteinander teilen können? Ich frage dich: Was ist dann mit den Muggeln? Fühlen die eine andere Art der Liebe, ist ihre Liebe weniger wert?"

„Nein, aber…“

„Ich habe lange gebraucht zu lernen, dass die Muggel keine schlechteren Menschen sind und uns in nichts nachstehen. Kompatible Auren sind kein Zeichen von Seelenverwandtschaft, sondern Zufall. Magie erhebt uns nicht über andere. So ein Denken soll nie wieder mein Leben bestimmen.“

Harry hörte an dem Wochenende und in den Tagen darauf noch viel von dem, was nicht mehr Dracos Leben bestimmen sollte, und so sehr er sich auch das Gegenteil wünschte, er selbst stand ganz oben auf der Liste. Es war nicht seine Person an sich, sondern die abstrakte Vorstellung, dass Harry zu Dracos Vergangenheit gehörte, nicht jedoch zu seiner Zukunft. 

Sätze wie „Ich möchte die Vergangenheit hinter mich lassen.“, „In England werde ich niemals Fuß fassen können.“ und „Durch dich werde ich immer mit meiner Vergangenheit verbunden sein.“ verdichteten sich zu einem eisernen Gefüge, das Draco dazu trieb, sich von Harry lösen zu wollen.

Da gab es aber noch mehr Gründe. Draco empfand sich nicht als gut genug für Harry und zweifelte daher, dass Harrys Liebe Bestand haben könnte. Er befürchtete zudem, dass er Harry in der gleichen Weise runterziehen würde, wie er seinen Freunden Unglück gebracht hatte.

Genauso hasste er es, wie die Leute ihn auf seine Beziehung zu Harry reduzierten und ihn auf- oder abwerteten, nur, weil Harry sein Freund war. Die meisten Menschen nähmen ihn nicht als eigenständige Person wahr.

„Vielleicht bin ich das auch nicht. Immer war mein Handeln irgendwie mit dir verknüpft und du bist es, der mich an den Tiefpunkten meines Lebens gesehen hat. Ich trage die Sectumsempra-Narbe nicht zu unrecht. Wie das Dunkle Mal symbolisiert sie für mich die Fehler, die ich in meinem Leben gemacht habe. Du und Voldemort, ihr habt mich gezeichnet.“ 

Draco hatte das Gefühl, sich zu sehr von Harry abhängig gemacht zu haben. „Als ich aus Azkaban herauskam und auf eigenen Füßen stehen sollte, habe ich kläglich versagt. Ohne dich wäre ich in der Muggelwelt untergegangen. Wieder habe ich mich von dir retten lassen. Ich muss mein Leben aber alleine auf die Reihe kriegen.“

Er musste sich beweisen, dass er auch ohne Harry ein besserer Mensch sein konnte, stark und gut, mit einem Leben, in dem er die Hauptrolle spielte.

„Dich so zu brauchen, ist beschämend für mich, Harry, und ich hatte mir geschworen, mich im Leben niemals mehr für etwas zu schämen. Ich will deine Freundschaft, aber ich möchte dich nicht an mich binden und vor allem will ich mich nicht an dich binden“, sagte Draco am Sonntagabend als sie auf einem Felsen am Loch Affric saßen und die Natur auf sich wirken ließen. Das Wetter hatte sich getrübt. Wolken bedeckten die Berghänge in der Ferne.

Harry hatte verstehen wollen, warum sich Draco ihrer Liebe verweigerte. Nun hatte er Antworten, gegen die er keine Argumente wusste. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, Draco hätte behauptet, ihn nicht zu lieben, aber das tat er nie. Er machte Harry kein Geständnis, aber zeigte ihm immer wieder mit kleinen Gesten, wie viel er für Harry empfand. Harry selbst hielt sich mit Liebesbekundungen nicht zurück. 

„Ich liebe dich“, sagte er, als er am Montagmorgen in der Parkway Dracos Haut mit Küssen übersäte. Ich liebe dich“, murmelte er am Dienstagnachmittag, als er sah, wie Draco im Beans einen Teller Pasta mit Gurke verzierte und die Petersilie fast künstlerisch auf dem Tellerrand verteilte. „Ich liebe dich“, keuchte er, als Draco ihn am Mittwochabend in der Dusche gegen die Wandfliesen drückte und immer tiefer ausfüllte. Am Donnerstag, als sie entspannt auf dem Sofa lagen und er Dracos nackte Füße kraulte. Am Freitag, als Draco das Muggel-Kreuzworträtsel wütend auf den Tisch knallte, weil er unfähig war, es auszufüllen, und am Samstagabend, als sie im Duckies zusammen tanzten, bis der Schweiß ihre T-Shirts durchnässte und Dracos Augen funkelten wie der Polarstern. Auch am Sonntag sagte er "Ich liebe dich". Draco sang eines seiner neuen Lieblingslieder und füllte die Textstellen, die er noch nicht auswendig kannte, einfach mit eigenen und sehr skurrilen Zeilen aus.

Harrys Liebe war tief und unendlich und sie schmerzte mit jedem Tag mehr. Und jede Bekundung war ein Flehen: Geh nicht, bleib bei mir, komm zu mir zurück.

Luna und Mary, Ron und Hermine und alle anderen Freunde von Draco kamen im Laufe der Woche noch einmal vorbei, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Sie versprachen, Draco zu besuchen und drängten ihn, im September zu Hermines und Rons Hochzeit zu kommen. Sie sahen es als selbstverständlich an, dass Draco nach dem Studium nach London zurückkehren würde und verlangten von ihm, Kontakt zu halten. 

Keiner blieb lange, denn sie alle spürten, dass Harry die verbleibende Zeit mit Draco eifersüchtig für sich beanspruchte. Eine Zeit, die Harry so kurz wie ein Wimpernschlag vorkam. 

„Geh nicht“, hauchte Harry an ihrem letzten Abend, dem 30. April 2002, aber da Dracos Augen feucht zu glänzen begannen, drang er nicht weiter auf ihn ein.

„Bleib bei mir“, sagte er am Morgen angesichts der gepackten Koffer und Dracos blassem Gesicht. Draco sah ihn nur gequält an und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Ich kann nicht bei dir bleiben.“ Harry weinte.

„Komm zu mir zurück“, rief Harry, als Fletcher und Draco im Kamin des Beans verschwanden. Er wusste nicht, ob Draco ihn noch gehört hatte.


	23. New York

New ** York **  
  
  
** Auflistung einiger Tagebucheinträge von Draco Malfoy von Mai und Juni 2003 **

  
  
**Tagebucheintrag von Mittwoch, 1. Mai 2003**  
  
Ankunft in New York  
Mr Nakamura empfing Fletcher und mich am internationalen Portschlüssel-Bahnhof. Er ist ein sehr alter aber agiler Mann mit wachen Augen und einem freundlichen Lächeln. Wir nahmen das Flohnetzwerk zur Empfangshalle der Mahicantuck University of New York. Die Universität wurde 1708 gegründet und ist überraschend ehrwürdig für eine amerikanische Institution. Das Gebäude besteht aus einem gewundenen Turm in gothischem Design und zahlreichen Anbauten. Es befindet sich auf einer Insel in der Hudson Bay, ein paar Kilometer südlich der Freiheitsstatue auf Höhe von Staten Island. In der Ferne sind die Wolkenkratzer Manhattans zu erkennen.  
  
Mr Nakamura führte uns zunächst ins Büro des Dekans Mr Hobbs. Mr Hobbs hatte seinen Wunsch kundgetan mich persönlich zu begrüßen, vermutlich um einen Blick auf den Todesser zu werfen, den er sich da ins Haus geholt hatte. Seinen prüfenden Augen konnte ich nur schwer ausweichen, obwohl sein Verhalten ansonsten von Herzlichkeit geprägt war. Fletcher hielt seine üblichen Lobeshymnen auf das Integrationsprogramm und hob meine guten Studienleistungen, mein hervorragendes Betragen und meine erfolgreiche Assimilation an die Muggelwelt hervor. Ich war ihm dankbar bis zu dem Moment, in dem er meine Freundschaft zu Harry erwähnte. Als Fletcher endlich schwieg, berichtete Mr Hobbs mit genauso großem Enthusiasmus von dem Sportprogramm, das er an der Mahicantuck ins Leben rufen möchte.  
  
Dann kam der Moment, auf den ich lange gewartet hatte. Fletcher übergab mir meinen Zauberstab, natürlich nicht, ohne mich zuvor noch einmal an meine Bewährungsauflagen zu erinnern. Mir traten beinahe die Tränen in die Augen, aber das mag daran liegen, dass meine Verfassung im Allgemeinen nicht auf der Höhe ist. Ehrfürchtig hielt ich das Akazienholz in den Händen und spürte sogleich die Widerspenstigkeit des Meteoriten-Kerns.  
  
Mein alter Weißdornstab hatte sich immer wie die Verlängerung meiner Hand angefühlt. Der Akazienstab besitzt einen eigenen Charakter. Das ist nicht weiter problematisch, denn der Stab hat mich gewählt. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie er mir förmlich an den Kopf geflogen ist, als Mutter und ich die Vitrine mit der Zauberstab-Sammlung unserer Ahnen öffneten, damals im Manor, ein paar Tage nach Harrys Flucht. Ich hatte kaum „Qui set meus?“ intonierte, da schoss mir der Stab auch schon entgegen. Ich konnte ihn allerdings nicht auffangen, weil meine Reflexe durch die Bestrafung noch eingeschränkt waren. Der Stab fiel zu Boden, und ich hätte es als böses Omen gesehen, wenn er nicht direkt in meine linke Hand geflogen wäre, als ich mit den Fingern schnippte. Seitdem hat er mir gut gedient.  
  
Nach der Übergabe wechselten wir in Mr Nakamuras Büro. Dort bot er uns einen Kaffee an und informierte mich ausführlich über meine zukünftigen Kurse und Studienanforderungen. Desweiteren teilte er mir mit, wann das erste Treffen der Marathon-Gruppe stattfinden würde. Er bat mich, in den ersten Monaten alle zwei Wochen für ein kurzes Gespräch in sein Büro zu kommen. Nachdem alle Formalitäten geklärt waren, ließ Mr Nakamura einen älteren Studenten herbeirufen, der als mein Pate fungieren und mir bei der Eingewöhnung in den Universitätsalltag helfen würde. Sein Name ist Julien March, ein angenehmer Geselle, der Muggel-Beziehungen studiert und in einem Jahr seinen Abschluss machen wird.  
  
Julien möchte ebenfalls an der Marathon-Gruppe teilnehmen. Er sieht nicht gerade nach einem Läufer aus, aber ich habe noch ganz andere Figuren unter den Teilnehmern des London Marathons gesehen. Die Ereignisse des Marathons kommen mir wie ein Albtraum vor, der langsam in Vergessenheit gerät. Ich gebe zu, dass Gregs Selbstmord in den Hintergrund getreten ist angesichts meiner letzten Tage mit Harry. Harry zu verlassen, fühlt sich selbst wie ein kleiner Selbstmord an.  
  
Julien wollte mir das Universitätsgelände zeigen, brachte mich jedoch als erstes zu meinem Wohnheimzimmer, damit ich meine Koffer abstellen konnte. Es ist ein heller Raum von angemessener Größe, den ich mir - wie hier üblich - mit einem anderen Kommilitonen teilen muss. Nach einem gemeinsamen Mittagessen in der Mensa, wo Julien mir ein paar seiner Freunde vorstellte, richtete ich mich in meinem Zimmer ein. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Schreibtischstuhl und sprach alle Zauber, die mir einfielen. Ich merkte schnell, dass ich nach meiner Zeit in Azkaban und in der Muggelwelt einige Zauber vergessen habe. Ich werde sie auffrischen müssen.  
  
Es ist ein schönes Gefühl zu spüren, wie die Magie durch meinen Körper in das Akazienholz rauscht, und doch fehlt etwas. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass die ganze Insel vor Magie pulsiert und meine eigene vor diesem Hintergrund weniger präsent ist als in der Muggelwelt. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich vor eineinhalb Jahren genau das Gegenteil beklagt habe. Und dann war da Harrys Magie, so lebendig und kraftvoll und mit jedem Tag vertrauter. Sie ließ das Brodeln in meinen Adern verklingen und wurde fast wie Luft, die ich zum Atmen brauchte. Wenn ich jetzt daran denke, meine ich zu ersticken.  
  
Gegen Abend schleppte ich mich erneut zur Mensa. Der Zeitunterschied und die vielen Eindrücke des Tages forderten ihren Tribut. Am liebsten hätte ich mich ins Bett verkrochen. In diesem Moment wurde mir wieder bewusst, wie sehr ich mich auf Harry verlassen hatte.  
  
Als Julien mich im Eingang der Mensa sah, winkte er mich sofort zu seinem Tisch und lud mich ein, mit ihm und seinen Freunden das Abendessen einzunehmen. Ich müsste eigentlich daran gewöhnt sein, mich auf neue Personen einzustellen. Aber nicht zu wissen, was die anderen Zauberer und Hexen über mich gehört haben, verunsichert noch einmal auf ganz andere Art. Haben sie in den Medien von meinen Untaten erfahren? Wissen sie von dem Integrationsprogramm, und wie offen soll ich ihnen gegenüber sein?  
  
Wahrheit ist die beste Strategie, nur wünschte ich, die anderen würden mich zuvor ein wenig kennenlernen. Ich hege die Hoffnung, dass sie mich dann nicht sofort ablehnen, wenn ich ihnen von meiner Vergangenheit berichte. Ich stutze bei dem Gedanken. Wo kommt dieses Selbstvertrauen her? War es das, wovon Michael in der letzten Sitzung gesprochen hat?  
  
“Was erwartest du von New York? Hoffst du, dort neue Freunde zu finden?”  
  
“Natürlich.”  
  
“Willst du sie über deine Vergangenheit in Unklaren lassen?”  
  
“Nein, natürlich nicht.”  
  
“Du glaubst also - und das zu Recht! - dass dir andere verzeihen können. Heißt das nicht, dass du dir auch selbst verziehen hast, Draco?”  
  
“Wie kann ich mir jemals verzeihen?”  
  
“Vielleicht hältst du es für moralisch verwerflich das zu tun. Aber ich glaube, die Hoffnung, trotz deiner Vergangenheit von anderen akzeptiert zu werden, zeigt, dass du langsam mit dir Frieden geschlossen hast.”  
  
Ich konnte dem nicht zustimmen. Gregs Selbstmord, der Artikel im Tagespropheten, die Heuler, all das beherrschte meine Gedanken.  
  
“Klammere dich nicht an Schuldgefühle, die du eigentlich gar nicht mehr empfindest. Es ist etwas Positives, sich selbst zu lieben. Wer sich selbst nicht liebt, zweifelt auch immer an der Liebe, die ihm geschenkt wird, und kann keine Liebe zurückgeben."  
  
Vielleicht hat Michael recht. Ich merke, dass ich von anderen erwarte, dass sie mich akzeptieren und gerecht behandeln. Irgendwo steckt in mir das Gefühl, es verdient zu haben, denn ich bin nicht wertlos. Ich habe etwas zu geben, und ich möchte etwas geben. Bin ich dann auch Harrys Liebe wert?  
  
Als ich nach dem Abendessen in mein Zimmer zurückkehrte, lernte ich meinen Mitbewohner kennen. Er stellte sich als Peter Minuit vor und betonte, ein direkter Nachfahre des gleichnamigen Gründers von New York zu sein. Für nur 60 Gulden hätte sein niederländischer Urahn die Insel Manhattan einem Stamm der Algonquin-Indianer abgekauft.  
  
Ich hatte gedacht, Standesdünkel sei Amerikanern fremd, da Geld allein den Ton angeben würde. Das war ein Irrtum. Peter teilte mir auch sogleich mit, dass seine Familie ein Anwesen auf Long Island besäße und er die Sommerferien dort verbringen würde - oder auf Hawaii.  
  
Die ganze Art wie er redete - natürlich abgesehen von seinem amerikanischen Akzent - erinnert mich an mich selbst. Es wäre ein Leichtes, in seinen Jargon und sein Gehabe einzufallen und mich mit ihm zu befreunden. Das Auftreten ist wie eine Eintrittskarte in die Kreise dieser Familien, solange man nicht vorhat einzuheiraten – und solange man nicht den Ruf eines verurteilten Straftäters besitzt.  
  
Mir ist die ganze Oberflächlichkeit von Peters Welt fremd geworden. Was nicht bedeutet, dass ich mich nicht mit ihm gut stellen will, schließlich teilen wir ein Zimmer und ich würde ihn nicht als unfreundlich bezeichnen. Ein Slytherin durch und durch, vermute ich, obwohl es eine derartige Unterscheidung an der Universität nicht gibt. In Ilvermorny, dem Zauberer-Internat in Nordamerika, sieht das schon anders aus. Soweit ich mich erinnere, teilen sie die Schüler dort nach Kopf, Herz, Körper und Seele ein. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich bei den Denkern gelandet und hätte damit fast das gleiche Wappentier wie in England erhalten. Harrys Wappentier wäre der Wampus (Körper) gewesen, eine magische Raubkatze. Oder wäre er den Abenteurern (Seele) zugeordnet worden?  
  
Ich denke permanent an Harry. Sein letzter Blick hat sich in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Ich spreche mit ihm in meinen Kopf. Versuche, noch einmal zu erklären, warum es das Beste ist, dass wir nicht zusammenbleiben. Eines Tages, sage ich Harry in Gedanken, wirst du jemanden finden, der deiner Liebe würdig ist, aber dieses Argument verliert so langsam an Kraft.  
  
Aber es gibt schließlich nicht nur einen Grund, der gegen eine Beziehung spricht. Außerdem bleiben wir Freunde, nicht wahr? Das wird reichen. Es wird reichen müssen.

  
  
**Tagebucheintrag von Montag, 6. Mai 2003**  
  
Ich stand heute endlich wieder in einem Tränkelabor und war nervös wie in meiner ersten Stunde bei Severus, weil ich befürchtete, meine alte Routine verloren zu haben. Zum Glück war dem nicht so. Anders als in Hogwarts, arbeitet hier jeder an seinem eigenen Trank. Es gibt jedoch Teams, die sich gegenseitig unterstützen. Ich kam in eine Gruppe mit Joanne und Kim Jung. Joanne ist extrem geschickt bei der Zubereitung und hat eine sehr feine Nase. Kim Jung ist eher der Theoretiker. Er möchte die Apotheke seines Vaters übernehmen, aber in rein leitender Funktion, wie er sagt. Jo möchte in die Forschung gehen und bestehende Tränke verbessern.  
  
Ich bin froh, dass ich die Handhabung von Zutaten durch das Kochen trainiert habe, andernfalls würde ich kaum hinterherkommen. Das Niveau ist deutlich höher als in Slughorns UTZ-Kurs, auch wenn ich merke, dass er uns ein paar gute Tricks beigebracht hat. Slughorn war kein Severus, aber untalentiert war er durchaus nicht. Schade, dass dich das Tränkebrauen nie interessiert hat, Harry. Auch Hermine beschäftigt sich lieber mit der Theorie dahinter als mit dem eigentlichen Brauen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte Mary unser Labor zeigen. Ihr würden die Augen übergehen! Wenn ich an Jill denke, muss ich lachen. Sie würde auf dem Absatz kehrtmachen, denn schon Schalentiere und Fische ekeln sie an. Was würde sie erst zu den Moorkäferaugen oder den Zungen von Lindknechten sagen? Du bist auch nichts mehr gewöhnt, Harry. Erinnerst du dich an den Abend, als ich Weinbergschnecken für uns zubereitet habe?  
  
Ich vermisse dich Harry. Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Ich weiß, ich schreibe das jede Nacht, aber der Schmerz wird nicht besser, sondern schlimmer. Ich habe dir eine Nachricht geschickt, aber diese verdammten Eulen fliegen über Kanada und Grönland und brauchen fünf bis sieben Tage, je nach Wetter.  
  
Für Flohanrufe nach Übersee bedarf es spezieller Kamine, die wir Studenten nur im Notfall benutzen dürfen. Die Kamine in der internationalen Portschlüsselstation kann ich nicht erreichen, da ich die Welt der Magier außerhalb der Insel nicht betreten darf. Ich werde gleich morgen nach dem letzten Kurs in die City apparieren und von dort aus anrufen.  
  
Ich muss von dir hören, Harry. Ich muss wissen, wie es dir geht, wie es allen geht.

  
  
  
** Telefongespräch von Dienstag, 7. Mai 2003 **

  
  
**Hallo?**  
  
[*Schweigen*]  
  
**Hallo?**  
  
Harry.  
  
**Draco? Oh mein Gott, Draco, bist du das?**  
  
Ja, ich bin‘s.  
  
**Die Verbindung ist so schlecht.**   
  
Ich bin in einer Telefonzelle in Brooklyn. Es ist sehr laut hier.  
  
**Was ist mit deinem Handy? Ich konnte dich nicht erreichen. Liegt es an der magischen Hintergrundstrahlung in der Uni?**  
  
Ja, die Uni ist auf einer Insel. Das ganze Gelände ist magisch. In der City funktioniert mein Handy auch nicht. Die haben hier andere Frequenzen. Ich brauche ein Business Handy oder so. Ich muss mich noch weiter erkundigen. Telefonieren nach Übersee ist sowieso extrem teuer.  
  
**Wie geht es dir?**  
  
Gut. Wirklich gut. Es ist toll hier. Das Brauen macht Spaß. Alle sind sehr nett. Ich wurde gut aufgenommen.  
  
**Ah. Schön.**  
  
Wie geht es dir?  
  
**Gut, klar. Alles beim Alten.**   
  
[*Schweigen*]  
  
Wie geht es Hermine?   
  
**Hermine? Wegen der Babys? Geht so. Sie ist müde und morgens ist ihr schlecht. Also alles wie vor einer Woche. Es hat sich nichts geändert.**  
  
Es kommt mir viel länger vor, dass ich schon weg bin.  
  
**Kommst du wirklich klar?**  
  
Ja, natürlich, ich sagte ja, es ist schön hier. Es geht mir gut.  
  
**Das freut mich.**

[*Schweigen*]  
  
Ja. Hm, ich teile mir mein Studentenzimmer mit einem Kommilitonen. Er ist nett. Er erinnert mich etwas an mich selbst, wie ich früher war.  
  
**Dann kann er ja nicht nett sein.**  
  
Ha. Ja, stimmt. Naja, man mag sich selbst ja doch immer am liebsten.  
  
**Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, du magst dich nicht besonders.**  
  
[*Schweigen*]  
  
**Draco? **  
  
[*Schweigen*]  
  
**Draco, das war nicht so ernst gemeint. Oder doch, aber…Gott, scheiße.**  
  
Ich mag dich jedenfalls lieber als mich.  
  
**Ich dich auch.**  
  
Ich vermisse dich. Ich vermisse euch. Sag das den anderen, ja? Ich schreibe euch. E-Mails, wie verabredet. Ich muss mich noch ein bisschen orientieren, hier, aber ich schreibe euch … dir … ganz bald.  
  
**Draco…**  
  
Ich muss jetzt auflegen. Der Apparat frisst mein Geld. Ich muss mir noch ein Job suchen, sonst kann ich mir das Telefonieren bald nicht mehr leisten.  
  
**Draco.**  
  
Tschüss, ich melde mich bald. Ich habe dir eine Eule geschickt. Ich leg‘ jetzt auf. Tschüss.  
  
[*klack*]  
  
  
  
  
  
**Tagebucheintrag von Dienstag, 7. Mai 2003**

  
  
Ich habe heute mit Harry telefoniert. Durch die fünfstündige Zeitverschiebung war es in London bereits 23 Uhr. Die Verbindung war schlecht. Wir haben nur kurz gesprochen.  
  
Es tat gut, seine Stimme zu hören.  
  
Am Ende musste ich auflegen, ich hätte sonst die Fassung verloren.

  
  
  
**Tagebucheintrag von Donnerstag, 9. Mai 2003**  
  
Nachdem ich nun endlich wieder Magie benutzen darf, wird mir bewusst, wie sehr Magie das Leben vereinfacht. Ich sehe aber auch, dass man viele Dinge auf Muggelart genauso effektiv erledigen kann. Vor allem ist die Muggelart ‘sinnlicher’. Man ist näher dran, fühlt, riecht und sieht direkt, was geschieht. Deshalb gefällt mir das Tränkebrauen auch so. Man arbeitet mit seinen Händen. Selbst die Handhabung eines Föhns – und ich hasse die Dinger wirklich – ist ein sinnlicheres Erlebnis als einfach einen Trocknungszauber zu sprechen. Das heißt natürlich nicht, dass die Bequemlichkeit nicht siegen wird. Auch die Muggel versuchen ständig, sich das Leben durch Technik zu erleichtern. Harry erzählte mal, dass man früher den Fernseher nur an Knöpfen bedienen konnte, die sich direkt an dem Gerät befanden. Ich vermisse das Fernsehen. Ich vermisse meine Küche. Ich vermisse mein Sofa. Auf dem Sofa wäre es fast zu unserem ersten Kuss gekommen.  
  
Schon damals wusste ich, dass ich dich liebe. Du weißt es auch, oder? Du wirst nicht denken, dass mir der Abschied leichtgefallen ist? Du glaubst nicht, dass ich dich vergesse, dass ich jemand anderen finde, der mir mehr bedeuten könnte als du?  
  
Es war nie nur deine Magie. Immer bist es du, du, du.  
  


  
  
**Tagebucheintrag von Freitag, 10. Mai 2003**  
  
Deine Eule ist angekommen. Ich habe deinen Brief immer und immer wieder gelesen und trage ihn den ganzen Tag bei mir. Ich habe zwischen den Zeilen nach Worte der Liebe gesucht und war enttäuscht, dass es der Brief eines guten Freundes war. So dumm bin ich.  
  
In Zukunft kann ich dir E-Mails schreiben. In Brooklyn gibt es ein gemütliches Internetcafé, wo man auch einen sehr guten Cappuccino bekommt. Ich werde es dir gleichtun und dir in meinen E-Mails Sentimentalitäten ersparen. Was sollen sie auch bringen? Meine Sehnsucht vertraue ich lieber diesen Seiten an. In den Mails berichte ich von meinem Uni-Alltag und dass ich nach einem Job suche. Meine Kreditraten sind so bemessen, dass ich trotz des Stipendiums einen Nebenjob brauche, wenn ich nicht tagein tagaus auf der Insel hocken will. „Die Insel“, so nennen die Studenten hier ihre Uni. Ich habe am Anfang immer an Azkaban denken müssen, wenn der Begriff fiel.  
  
Auf meinen Erkundungstouren durch Manhattan und Brooklyn bin ich übrigens an ein paar netten Muggel-Restaurants vorbeigekommen. Ich werde mich dort vorstellen und nach Arbeit fragen. Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich mir ein Referenzschreiben erstelle und die Nummer des Beans angebe? Du kannst doch sicher nur das Beste von mir berichten?  
  
Oder würdest du mich am liebsten vergessen? Kurz vorm Einschlafen, wenn es am meisten schmerzt, wünschte ich, ich hätte dich niemals näher kennengelernt. Empfindest du ähnlich?  
  
Merlin, es ist verwirrend, dir E-Mails zu schreiben und dich in meinem Tagebuch nun auch persönlich zu adressieren. Es fühlt sich nur so gut an, abends noch mit dir zu sprechen, auch wenn es nur in Gedanken und auf diesem Papier ist.  
  
  
  
  
**Tagebucheintrag von Dienstag, 14. Mai 2003**  
  
Das erste Treffen der Marathon-Gruppe hat stattgefunden. Es sind sehr viele Interessierte gekommen, denn Julien hat kräftig Werbung gemacht. 24 Zauberer und 11 Hexen, von denen 30 in ihrem Leben noch nie gejoggt sind, aber meinen, sie könnten auf Anhieb 10 Kilometer laufen. Ich habe in ihre naiven Gesichter gesehen und mich gefragt, wie Zauberer so weltfremd sein können. Die meisten haben keine Vorstellung davon, was für Disziplin Laufen erfordert. Was mache ich, wenn alle vor dem Marathon abspringen? Wird dann mein Stipendium gestrichen? Der Gedanke hat mich so nervös gemacht, dass ich abends nach Brooklyn appariert bin, um <strike>dich</strike> Harry anzurufen.  
  
Harry hat versucht, mich zu beruhigen und meinte, ich solle die Leute am Anfang nicht überfordern und meine Ansprüche niedrig halten, dann blieben sie auch dabei. Außerdem sollte ich für Gemeinschaftserlebnisse sorgen, Trikots organisieren, ein Maskottchen wählen, einen Stammtisch anbieten, etc. Viele Leute würden durch Sportgruppen Anschluss suchen, die Fitness stände nicht immer im Vordergrund.  
  
„Soll ich ein Kaffeekränzchen halten?“, fragte ich etwas ungehalten zurück. „Kuchenessen und Biertrinken statt zu laufen? Dann kommen sie erst recht nicht durchs Ziel.“  
  
„Mach doch Kochabende für „gesunde Ernährung“ mit Smoothies“, lachte Harry nur.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob es hier eine Küche gibt.“  
  
„Sprich mal mit Mr Nakamura oder diesem Julien. Euch fällt sicher was ein. Du bist ja sehr erfinderisch.“  
  
Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass ich nichts dergleichen bin. Dass ich Angst habe zu versagen und er mir fehlt. „Ich brauche dich, Harry, ich wünschte du wärst hier bei mir“, war das Einzige, was ich denken konnte, was ich immer nur denken kann, wenn ich seine Stimme höre, aber ich sagte nur: „Wir werden sehen“, und fragte stattdessen, was es Neues in London gäbe.  
  
  


  
  
**Tagebucheintrag von Mittwoch, 15. Mai 2003**  
  
Ich habe Mr Nakamura auf meine Befürchtungen bezüglich der Marathon-Gruppe angesprochen. Er bat mich, dem Dekan persönlich davon zu erzählen. Der schmunzelte nur und meinte, es würde ja schon reichen, wenn nur ein Student der Insel den Marathon schaffen würde. Ich fragte, ob diese Person auch ich sein könne, woraufhin er laut auflachte, aber meine Frage nicht beantwortete. Ich nehme an, das war ein Nein.  
  
Es gibt in der Uni tatsächlich eine Art Küche in einem verwaisten Tränkelabor. Ich könne mir den Raum ansehen, ob er für mein Vorhaben genügen würde. Trikots in den Unifarben (blau-weiß-grün) gäbe es bereits. Ich müsse im Sekretariat nur sagen, wie viele ich bräuchte. Das Unimaskottchen ist übrigens ein fliegender Fisch namens Aranck, was in Algonquin ‘Stern’ bedeutet.  
  
Abends apparierte ich sogleich zu meiner Telefonzelle in Brooklyn. Ich brannte darauf, Harry die guten Nachrichten mitzuteilen. Leider konnte ich ihn nicht erreichen. Stattdessen schaute ich mir den Prospect Park an, um Strecken für das Lauftraining zu finden. Meinem Stadtplan zufolge stellt er die nächstgelegene größere Grünfläche dar. Man kann auch auf der Insel joggen, aber die Länge der Uferpromenade beträgt keine zwei Kilometer. Das reicht gerade einmal für das Anfängertraining, wenn man nicht Runde um Runde drehen will. Ich selber bin bei meinen morgendlichen Läufen bereits etwas gelangweilt. Die Aussicht hinaus in die Bucht ist allerdings sehr schön.  
  


  
  
**Tagebucheintrag von Freitag, 17. Mai 2003**  
  
Ich denke immerzu an Harry. Manchmal erinnert mich eine Begebenheit an ihn oder mein Blick bleibt an einem Studenten hängen, der auf die Entfernung ähnlich aussieht. Ein anderes Mal horche ich auf, weil ich ein Lachen höre, das ganz wie das von Harry klingt. Mein Herz bleibt für eine Sekunde stehen. Danach überfällt mich eine so große Sehnsucht, dass es sich fast wie ein körperlicher Schmerz anfühlt.

  
  
  
**Tagebucheintrag von Sonntag, 19. Mai 2003**  
  
Ich war gestern mit Julien und seinen Freunden in einem Muggle-Jazz Club in Harlem. Frank, ein Freund von Julien kennt sich in der Szene gut aus. Obwohl ich immer dachte, mit Jazzmusik nichts anfangen zu können, gefiel mir das Konzert sehr gut. Ein Typ an der Bar nahm Blickkontakt mit mir auf, aber ich merkte, dass mich der Gedanke, jemanden zu berühren, der nicht Harry ist, abstößt. Ebenso wenig möchte ich, von jemand anderem angefasst werden. Ich hoffe, dass das eine Phase ist, die bald vorbeigeht. Ich befriedige mich jeden Tag zu den Gedanken an Harry.  
  
Heute war ich Sightseeing mit Jo, die sich nicht alleine in die Muggelwelt hinaustraut. Wir haben uns Ground Zero und das Empire State Building angesehen. Wie es wohl wäre, mit Harry direkt auf einen dieser großen Wolkenkratzer zu apparieren? Seltsamerweise gibt es hier gar kein Riesenrad, wie das London Eye. Im Oktober darf ich wieder fliegen. Harry hatte sich immer gewünscht, gegen mich antreten zu können.  
  
Nach den Besichtigungen waren Jo und ich zum Picknicken im Central Park. Ich bemerkte, dass dort noch mehr Jogger unterwegs sind als im Londoner Hyde Park. Die Fitnesswelle hat Amerika viel stärker erfasst als Großbritannien.  
  


  
  
**Tagebucheintrag von Montag, 20. Mai 2003**  
  
Ich hatte es etwas hinausgezögert, Julien über meine Vergangenheit aufzuklären. Wie sich heute herausstellte, wusste er bereits alles. Als ein Kommilitone in der Mensa auf mich zutrat und fragte, ob ich der Malfoy sei, der drüben in England die rechte Hand dieses „verrückten Psychopathen“ gewesen sei, antwortete Julien für mich: „Das war Dracos Vater, der dafür seine gerechte Strafe erhalten hat. Draco teilt die Ansichten seines Vaters nicht, daher ist er jetzt auch bei uns.“  
  
Ich war überrascht und fragte Julien, ob das die Version sei, die ihm Mr Nakamura über mich erzählt hätte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass du drei Jahre im Gefängnis warst und nur zur Bewährung raus bist. Ich weiß auch, dass du an einem Integrationsprogramm teilnimmst. Mr Nakamura hat mir alles Wichtige über dich berichtet. Außerdem habe ich die Artikel über dich in der Magical World gelesen. Wenn ich glauben würde, dass du noch ein Anhänger Voldemorts wärst, hätte ich nie zugestimmt, dein Pate zu sein. Die Magical World liegt in der Bibliothek aus. Jeder, der sie liest, kann sich über dich informieren. Typen wie dieser Taylor verbreiten gerne dummes Zeug. Darauf musst du nichts geben.“  
  
Abends berichtete ich Harry von Julien. Er war sehr verhalten am Telefon. Ich fragte, was los sei, aber er meinte, er wäre nur müde. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn in den Arm nehmen. Ich versuche mir vorzustellen, wie sich seine Haut anfühlt, seine Haare, sein Mund. Ich wünschte, ich besäße ein Denkarium, in dem ich mir jeden Moment mit Harry noch einmal anschauen kann. Es würde mich verrückt machen. Ich würde süchtig danach werden. So wie ich süchtig nach Harry bin.  
  


  
  
**Tagebucheintrag von Donnerstag, 23. Mai 2003**  
  
Ich habe einen Job. Das Choyer, ein nobles französisches Restaurant auf Staten Island, wo ich letztens zum Probekochen war, hat mich als Aushilfe eingestellt. Im Juni geht es los. Sie brauchen mich natürlich besonders am Wochenende. Die Bezahlung ist gering, aber das Trinkgeld wird zu festgesetzten Teilen unter den Angestellten aufgeteilt. Da die Kundenzufriedenheit hoch ist, würde man dort gut verdienen, hatte mir die Chefin nicht ohne Stolz mitgeteilt.  
  
Schade ist nur, dass die Wochenenden durch die späten Arbeitszeiten etwas zerstört sind. Ich würde Julien und seine Freunde gerne häufiger begleiten, wenn sie New York unsicher machen. Sie treiben sich viel in Muggelclubs rum. Noch lieber würde ich die Stadt mit Harry erkunden. Ob er mich wohl besuchen würde? Aber nein, der Wunsch führt zu nichts. Wir würden doch nur sofort wieder im Bett landen. Oder hat Harry schon mit mir abgeschlossen? Es wäre gut für ihn, ich sollte es mir wünschen, aber der Gedanke macht mich verrückt. Was, wenn Harry schon einen Neuen hat?  
  
Jedenfalls bin ich wegen des Nebenjobs froh, dass das Studium nicht so anstrengend ist, da ich fast nur praktische Kurse habe. Einen großen Teil der Theorie habe ich schon in den letzten drei Jahren abgeschlossen. Dafür muss ich in den meisten praktischen Kursen mit Studienanfängern arbeiten. Bald gibt es die erste Exkursion. Es geht unter Wasser zum Sammeln von Rotmandaren und anderes Getier. Exkursionen werden an der Mahicantuck großgeschrieben, ebenso wie die Aufzucht der Pflanzen, Pilze, Insekten, etc. für die Zaubertränke. Unsere zoologische und botanische Abteilung ist riesig. Ebenso die Gewächshäuser. Es gibt sogar Unterwassergärten. Neville hätte hier seine wahre Freude.  
  


  
  
**Tagebucheintrag von Donnerstag, 29. Mai 2003**  
  
Ich hatte gedacht, meine Vergangenheit hätte sich auf der Insel inzwischen rumgesprochen, denn ab und an werfen mir Kommilitonen komische Blicke zu oder vermeiden es, mit mir zusammen zu arbeiten. Ich komme damit klar und bin eher überrascht, dass es so wenige sind. Wahrscheinlich hat Julien recht und Lunas Berichterstattung über mich hat die Gemüter besänftigt. Es fühlt sich immer noch ein wenig falsch an, irgendwie unverdient, aber ich werde mich nicht darüber beschweren.  
  
Jedenfalls war ich ziemlich überrascht, dass sich ausgerechnet Peter ab Montag so abweisend verhalten hat. Ich habe ihn heute zur Rede gestellt. Er hatte am Wochenende zuhause von mir erzählt. Sein Vater war sofort hellhörig geworden und ist gar nicht glücklich darüber, dass sein Sohn mit einem Todesser das Zimmer teilen muss. Offenbar wollte er sich beim Dekan beschweren.  
  
Heute Nachmittag kam dann auch tatsächlich Mr Nakamura zu uns, um mir ein neues Zimmer zuzuweisen. Der Druck durch Peters Vater, der ein wichtiger Sponsor unserer Uni ist, war anscheindend zu groß geworden. Mein neuer Raum ist ein Zweibettzimmer, aber einen Mitbewohner habe ich nicht. Julien freute sich. Er meinte, wenn Franks Freundin zu Besuch käme, könne er jetzt bei mir übernachten, denn die wären so laut, dass auch einen Stillezauber Stufe 8 nichts bringen würde. Ich kenne keine Stufeneinteilung von Stillezaubern. Als ich Julien danach fragte, kringelte er sich vor Lachen und meinte nur: „Ihr Briten!“  
  
Morgen werde ich nach Brooklyn apparieren, um Harry mal auf dem Handy anzurufen oder ihm zumindest per Mail von Peter und meinem Zimmerwechsel zu berichten. Auf dem Festnetz konnte ich ihn in den letzten Tagen nicht mehr erreichen. Ich muss auch Hermine noch schreiben, was ich von der Auseinandersetzung zwischen Gatsby und Tom auf der Fahrt nach New York halte. Ich glaube, sie ist schon in Kapitel 6. Ich bin etwas hinterher.  
  
Mein Postfach ist immer voll von Mails, aber Harry schreibt kaum noch. Ich weiß nicht, was los ist.

  
  
  
** Telefongespräch von Freitag, 30. Mai 2003**

  
  
  
** Hier’s Harry. **   
  
Hi, ich bin’s.   
  
** Draaacoooo! **   
  
Wo bist du?   
  
** Ich weiß nich’. So’n neuer Club in Knock-Knockt‘n. **   
  
Ich kann dich kaum verstehen, es ist so laut bei dir.   
  
** Is’n Taaanz-Clupp. Ich taanze. **   
  
Bist du allein?   
  
** Al-lein? Is’ voll hier. **   
  
Ich meine, sind die anderen auch da? Ron und Dean?   
  
** Jup. [Oh, hihi. Nee, ich t-telefonier’ grad’ mit meeinem Freund. K-Kumpel, isch mein‘ Kump’l.] **   
  
** Draaacooo! **   
  
Ich glaube, ich rufe ein anderes Mal wieder an.   
  
** Neeeeiiiin. L-leg doch nich‘ auf. Ich hab’ dir ‚ne Mail g’schrie’bn. Mit…mit Pansys und Blaischs Adresse. Du kannscht ihn’n schr-schreib’n. All’s wied’r gut machen. Un‘ dann…un’ dann kön‘ wir z’mann‘n sein. Ja? **   
  
Du bist betrunken.   
  
** Joa, n’bisschen. Wir ham n’biss’n Spasss hier. [Ohh, nich. Hihihihi! Lass das. Ich musch mit mein’m Freund red’n. Exxx-freund.] **   
  
Harry?   
  
** Jaaa? **   
  
Ich leg jetzt auf.   
  
** Neeein! Drayiii. Wann k-kommms‘ du wieder? [Jetz‘ lass mall.] Ich vermiss-e dich. Ich kann-n nich…[Oh, Ronnn, was is’en? D-Draco is dran. Sag ihm, er muss zurückkomm’n.] **

  
  
_Draco?_  
  
Ron?  
  
_Hör mal. Wir sind hier in einem neuen Club._  
  
Wird Harry da gerade von jemanden angemacht?  
  
_Wie? Ähm. Ja. Aber daraus wird nichts. Harry ist viel zu betrunken._  
  
Wie geht es ihm?  
  
[*Schweigen*]  
  
_Ron?_  
  
**[Ron, gib'm mein Handy. Daz is mein Televon.]**  
  
_Nicht gut, um ehrlich zu sein. Er vermisst dich. Hör mal, ich glaube, es tut ihm nicht gut, mit dir in Kontakt zu bleiben. Ich glaube, ihr solltet mal … hm… eine Pause machen. Harry kommt so nicht von dir los. Du musst ihn eine Zeitlang in Ruhe lassen._  
  
Er sagte, es ginge ihm gut. Ich wusste nicht…  
  
_Er hat gelogen. Er macht sich ständig einen Kopf darüber, was du in New York so treibst, wen du so kennenlernst. Es quält ihn, deine Nachrichten zu lesen. Ich habe ihn lange nicht mehr so erlebt. Wie nach dem Krieg oder als Sirius gestorben ist. Das kann so nicht weitergehen. Verstehst du das?_  
  
Ich verstehe.  
  
_Ey Mann, es tut mir leid. Wir bleiben natürlich in Kontakt. Wir freuen uns, von dir zu hören. Wir vermissen dich, Draco. Aber Harry, das geht nicht, der dreht total am Rad._  
  
**[Ich will mit Draco red’n. Draaccooo!]**  
  
Bring ihn nach Hause, Ron.  
  
_Werde ich. Hör mal. Ruf Harry morgen an, wenn du kannst. Red‘ mit ihm, wenn er nüchtern ist._  
  
Okay , ja, okay , mach ich.  
  
_Nichts gegen dich, Draco._  
  
**[Draco, komm bitse z'rück zu mir!]**  
  
Ich weiß, ich verstehe. Ciao. Grüß die anderen. Ciao.  
  


  
  
** Telefongespräch von Samstag, 1. Juni 2003 **

  
  
**Harry Potter.**  
  
Ich bin’s Draco.  
  
**Hallo.**  
  
Wie geht es dir?  
  
**Ganz gut. Ich habe heute Morgen einen Trank gegen den Kater genommen. Es tut mir leid wegen gestern.**  
  
Kein Ding, warum solltest du nicht feiern gehen dürfen.  
  
**Das meine ich nicht.**  
  
[*Schweigen*]  
  
**Ich meine, dass ich dich quasi angefleht habe zurückzukommen.**  
  
Das ist okay . Ich vermisse dich auch. Ist doch klar.  
  
**Ja? Ja, klar, natürlich. Hör mal, ich weiß, was Ron zu dir gesagt hat.**  
  
Ja. Deswegen rufe ich auch an.  
  
**Ich weiß. Und … und… Ron hat recht. Ich kann das nicht mehr.**  
  
Es sind erst vier Wochen.  
  
**Ich weiß, aber…Merlin, sie kommen mir wie Jahre vor. Ich brauche Abstand. Richtigen Abstand. Deine Mails, deine Anrufe. Mich macht das fertig. Dieses Freundschafts-Ding…ich hatte dir bereits gesagt, dass ich das nicht kann.**  
  
[*Schweigen*]  
  
**Draco?**  
  
War’s das dann?  
  
**Nein. Oder ja. Ich brauche Zeit. Ich würde mich melden, wenn … wenn ich soweit bin. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Draco. Deine Freundschaft bedeutet mir viel, aber … im Moment geht es einfach nicht.**  
  
Deine Freundschaft bedeutet mir auch sehr viel, Harry. Du bedeutest mir viel.  
  
**Ich weiß, aber du wolltest doch auch Abstand und dein Ding machen. Dich sozusagen von mir emanzipieren…**  
  
[*Schweigen*]  
  
**Ich meine, du bist auf einem guten Weg. Es läuft doch gut für dich dort in New York, nicht wahr? Alles ist neu und aufregend. Du hast schon neue Freunde gefunden. Dieser Julien…**  
  
[*Schweigen. Räuspern.*]  
  
**Ich freue mich für dich, Draco, wirklich.**  
  
Ich brauche DICH, Harry.  
  
[*Schnauben*]  
  
**Eben nicht, Draco. Du brauchst mich nicht. Du kommst klar. Und ich…ich auch. Irgendwann. Aber nicht so. Verstehst du?**  
  
Ich verstehe es, aber…ich weiß nicht, wie ich auf dich verzichten soll.  
  
**Aber darum geht es doch. Du wolltest neu anfangen und ohne mich auskommen. Das stimmt doch, oder?**  
  
[*Schweigen. Schnäuzen.*]  
  
Ich weiß nicht. Ja.  
  
**Dann mach das.**  
  
[*zittriges Atmen*]  
  
**Ich leg jetzt auf, Draco.**  
  
Harry.  
  
**Ich wünsche dir alles Gute. Irgendwann melde ich mich wieder bei dir.**  
  
Ich wünsche dir auch alles Gute.  
  
**Tschüss, mach’s gut.**  
  
Mach du es auch gut.  
  
  


  
  
** Tagebucheintrag von Donnerstag, 4. Juni 2003 **

  
  
Ich hatte wieder diesen Traum, wie Freitagnacht nach dem Gespräch mit Harry. Dieses Mal ging der Traum aber weiter.  
  
Ich war auf der Hochzeitsfeier von Ron und Hermine. Alles war genauso surreal wie beim letzten Mal. Das Landhaus, die Blumen, der Brunnen. Dann waren da die Gäste, die auf dem Vorplatz herumstanden, Teddy, der durchs “Bild” huschte. Wieder suchte ich nach etwas, konnte es aber nicht finden und geriet in Panik.  
  
An dieser Stelle war ich beim letzten Mal aufgewacht, schweißgebadet, mit Tränen in den Augen. Mein Herz raste. Ich stand kurz vor einem Panikanfall.  
  
Dieses Mal wachte ich nicht auf. Greg erschien auf der Hochzeitsfeier. Er war plötzlich da, hielt eine Waffe in der Hand und zielte damit auf Hermine. Keiner wagte, etwas gegen ihn zu unternehmen, weil die Kugel schneller gewesen wäre als jeder Zauber. (Ich nehme an, dass das Unsinn ist. Ich muss Ron mal danach fragen.) Jedenfalls griff Greg nach Hermines Arm und zog sie zu seinem Auto. Vermutlich wollte er sie als Geisel nehmen, weil er auf der Flucht war. Ich stellte mich ihnen in den Weg und schrie: „Nimm mich!“ Greg ließ sich darauf ein, warum auch immer. Wir stiegen ins Auto und fuhren die Auffahrt hinunter. Ich empfand nichts als Erleichterung.  
  
An der Grundstücksgrenze befand sich ein steinerner Torbogen. Dort standen Harry und Ron. Sie sahen das Auto herannahen, realisierten aber nicht, was vor sich ging. Dann stürzte sich Harry auf die Straße, um den Wagen aufzuhalten. Warum er keinen Zauber sprach, weiß ich nicht. Anstatt anzuhalten, beschleunigte Greg und raste genau auf Harry zu. Der machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten auszuweichen. In letzter Sekunde griff ich in das Lenkrad und riss es herum. Der Wagen krachte in die Mauer. Wie in Zeitlupe schlug ich durch die Frontscheibe, Kopf voran, ganz wie der Dummy, den ich mal in einer Dokumentation über Verkehrsunfälle gesehen hatte. Ich wusste, dass ich den Unfall nicht überlebt hatte. Am anderen Tag titelte der Tagesprophet: „Vom Todesser zum Helden. Tragischer Tod eines gefallenen Jungen. Draco Malfoy hat seine Schuld gesühnt.“  
  
An der Stelle wurde ich wach. Ich lag im Bett und wurde von einem irrsinnigen Zorn übermannt. Ich war so wütend, dass ich meinen Zauberstab zu mir rief und das Zimmer verwüstete. Danach spürte ich nichts. Völlige Leere. Für ein paar Minuten war ich von der Traurigkeit befreit, die mich seit dem Gespräch mit Harry nicht mehr losgelassen hat. Da war nichts von der Verzweiflung und Angst, wieder einmal die falsche Entscheidung getroffen und das Wichtigste in meinem Leben verloren zu haben.


	24. Zurück in London

**Zurück in London**  
  
„Okay, in Ordnung. Ich kann dich aber auch vom Flughafen abholen, wie gesagt. … Na gut. Meldest du dich, wenn du in Heathrow in den Zug steigst? Dann weiß ich ungefähr, wann du ankommst. … Ja. Okay. Ich wünsch dir einen schönen Flug! Freu mich auf dich! Bis dann!“  
  
Rascheln gefolgt von dem Zuschlagen einer Spindes. Durch die halb offenstehenden Türen sah Harry, wie Jill den Personalraum verließ und den Flur entlang nach vorne ins Café ging. Leicht erstarrt saß er hinter seinem Schreibtisch im Büro. Es war durchaus kein Geheimnis, dass Draco zu Rons und Hermines Hochzeit kommen würde. Harry wusste, dass er schon Anfang August zugesagt hatte, zwei Wochen nachdem die Einladungen herausgegangen waren.  
  
In den letzten viereinhalb Monaten hatte Harry sich bemüht, nicht an Draco zu denken. Ein unmögliches Unterfangen angesichts der Tatsache, dass alle um Harry herum mit ihm in Kontakt standen. Es ließ sich gar nicht vermeiden, Informationen über Draco aufzuschnappen. Harry hatte kein Problem damit, schließlich war seit Dracos Abreise viel Zeit vergangen. Ihr letztes Telefonat war lange her, 101 Tage, um genau zu sein. Nicht, dass Harry bewusst mitgezählt hätte. Es war ihm einfach aufgefallen, morgens beim Aufwachen, wenn er dachte: „Ein weiterer Tag geschafft.“ Oder auch mal: „Ab heute wird alles besser.“ Und es wurde auch besser.  
  
Gestern zum Beispiel, am Hundertsten, da war er in einem fremden Bett aufgewacht. Harry wusste zwar nicht mehr, wie er dorthin gekommen war, aber das war ja egal. Er hatte Sex gehabt, und zwar nicht mit sich selbst, und es war bestimmt gut gewesen.  
  
Man stelle sich vor, Draco würde morgen auf der Hochzeit von seinen Eroberungen in New York erzählen (Verbrachte er nicht auffällig viel Zeit mit diesem Julien?) und Harry müsste zugeben, dass er wie ein Mönch lebte. Auf den mitleidsvollen Blick konnte er gerne verzichten. Er war ja auch völlig unangebracht. Es ging ihm gut. Manchmal.  
  
Der klare Schnitt war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Wenn er Draco nun wiedersehen würde, konnte er ihm die Freundschaft anbieten, die er wollte – gewollt hatte. Harry wusste nicht, ob Draco noch immer Interesse an seiner Freundschaft hatte. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte er sich seit Mai gemeldet, abgesehen von einer nichtssagenden Geburtstagskarte. Es war ihm wohl leichtgefallen, Harrys Entscheidung zu akzeptieren, den Kontakt abzubrechen. Weder Jill noch Mary und auch nicht Hermine hatten je durchblicken lassen, dass Draco nach ihm gefragt hätte. Vielleicht war er im Nachhinein sogar froh, nichts mehr mit Harry zu tun zu haben. Schließlich hatte er es immer gehasst, mit dem Retter der Zaubererwelt in Verbindung gebracht zu werden.  
  
Aber nein, ermahnte sich Harry. Draco mochte ihn. Es gab keinen Grund, vom Gegenteil auszugehen.  
  
Energisch schlug er das Buch mit den Bestellungen zu. Dann erhob er sich von seinem Schreibtischstuhl und folgte Jill ins Café. Sie bediente gerade zwei Teenager. Als diese mit ihren Kaffee Frappés decaf von dannen zogen, fragte er: „Wollen wir heute Abend ins Kino gehen? Ich habe die ‚Bourne Identity“ noch nicht gesehen. Du stehst doch auf Matt Damon.“  
  
Jill sah ihn gar nicht an, als sie antwortete: „Geht leider nicht. Ich bekomme Besuch.“  
  
„Na … vielleicht hat dein Besuch auch Lust auf den Film?“  
  
Jetzt warf sie Harry einen schnellen, genervten Blick zu: „Wir reden von Draco, wie du sehr wohl mitgekriegt hast.“ Harry hatte ihr noch nie etwas vormachen können.  
  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass er heute schon ankommt. Übernachtet er bei dir?“  
  
„Ja“, lautete die kurze Antwort.  
  
Harry sortierte ein paar Bagels in der Auslage um. Der Gedanke, dass Draco in ein paar Stunden in London sein würde, nur wenige Kilometer von ihm entfernt, machte seltsame Dinge mit seinem Bauch.  
  
Plötzlich schlug Jill vor: „Möchtest du heute Abend vorbeikommen? Vielleicht solltet ihr euch mal aussprechen?“  
  
„Wenn Draco das für nötig hielte, hätte er sich wohl bei mir gemeldet.“  
  
„Vielleicht hat er das nicht getan, weil du ihm gesagt hast, dass du keinen Kontakt mehr möchtest und dass du dich melden würdest, wenn sich das ändert.“  
  
„Hat er das gesagt?“  
  
„Nein, aber ich muss kein Psychologe sein, um mir denken zu können, was in euren zwei idiotischen Köpfen vorgeht. Ich glaube, es wäre wirklich gut, wenn ihr vor der Hochzeit noch einmal ein paar Dinge klären würdet.“  
  
„Wir machen schon keine Szene", wehrte Harry ab. Wieso dachte jeder immer, er hätte Probleme mit Draco?  
  
„Trotzdem.“  
  
„Ich überleg’s mir.“  
  


***

  
  
Es war schon halb zehn, als Harry sich dazu durchrang, zu Jills Wohnung zu apparieren. Trotzdem stand er noch eine Weile unschlüssig vor dem Hauseingang herum, bevor er den Mut fand, die Klingel zu drücken. Er wusste nicht, ob er ‚cool‘ bleiben konnte und hatte Angst, dass Draco merken würde, wie schwierig die letzten Monate für ihn gewesen waren.  
  
Als der Türöffner summte, trat Harry in den kühlen Hausflur und stieg mit klopfendem Herzen die Treppe zum zweiten Stock hoch. Jill erwartete ihn in der Wohnungstür.  
  
„Hi. Doch noch getraut?“ Sie kannte ihn einfach viel zu gut.  
  
„Hi“, krächzte Harry. „Ist er da?“  
  
Sie nickte. „Wir sind im Wohnzimmer.“  
  
„Weiß er, dass ich komme?“  
  
„Nein, ich wollte ja nicht, dass er völlig nervös wird und du dann doch nicht auftauchst.“  
  
Jill ging ins Wohnzimmer voran, wo Draco auf der Couch saß. Er hielt ein halbvolles Glas mit Rotwein in der Hand. Als sie eintraten, sah er hoch. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und er stand so schnell auf, dass der Wein beinahe übergeschwappt wäre.  
  
„Harry“, hauchte er.  
  
„Hi“, grüßte Harry zurück. Er versuchte, sein Lächeln so selbstbewusst wie möglich erscheinen zu lassen, und war froh, dass seine Stimme gefestigter klang als er sich fühlte. Sein Blick glitt über Dracos Erscheinung. Groß, schlank, helles T-Shirt, dunkle Jeans. Kurze Haare an den Seiten, oben länger.  
  
Er hatte sich gar nicht verändert.  
  
Eine Flut an Emotionen wallte durch Harrys Körper und seine Augen wurden feucht. Schnell blickte er zu Boden und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er brauchte Zeit, sich zu sammeln. „Oh, ich … habe ja noch meine Schuhe an. Warte, ich ziehe sie schnell aus.“  
  
Fast fluchtartig verließ er das Wohnzimmer. Er spürte Dracos und Jills Augen in seinem Rücken und wusste, dass er sich gerade zum Idioten machte, aber…  
  
Er hatte Draco so lange nicht mehr gesehen.  
  
An der Garderobe kniete sich Harry auf den Boden und fummelte mit zittrigen Fingern an seinen Schuhbändern herum. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte, seine Magie und seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
  
Nichts hatte sich geändert.  
  
Ein Schatten im Türrahmen ließ Harry hochschauen. Draco war ihm in den Flur gefolgt und kam auf ihn zu. Schnell erhob er sich vom Boden, was dazu führte, dass Draco nun direkt vor ihm stand.  
  
„Hallo“, meinte er und schenkte Harry dieses Lächeln, das in seinem Herz eingebrannt war.  
  
„Hallo.“  
  
„Kann ich dich drücken?“  
  
„Ähm, ja klar, gerne.“ Oh. Mein. Gott.  
  
Harry öffnete die Arme und ließ sich von Draco umfangen. Dracos Körper an seinem. Es war vertraut und doch irgendwie fremd, verkrampft und kühl. Aber da war auch Dracos Geruch, den Harry so liebte und ihn direkt in Versuchung fühlte, sich ganz in die Umarmung fallen zu lassen. Schnell trat Harry einen Schritt zurück und klopfte Draco kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. Die ungewohnte Geste war ungeschickt und offenbarte nur, wie befangen er sich fühlte. Draco sah ihn so prüfend an, dass Harry wegschauen musste.  
  
Jills Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Verlegenheit: „Jungs, ich geh‘ ins Bett. Ihr kennt euch hier ja aus. Nehmt euch, was ihr braucht. Draco, du musst morgen früh alleine frühstücken. Ich muss ins Beans, wie besprochen. Wir sehen uns dann Sonntag wieder.“ Sie hielt Draco einen Wohnungsschlüssel hin. „Das ist mein Zweitschlüssel.“  
  
Draco bedankte sich und umarmte Jill zur Verabschiedung.  
  
„Schönen Abend noch, ihr Zwei“, rief sie, bevor sie im Bad verschwand.  
  
„Schlaf gut“, antworten Harry und Draco unisono.  
  
Draco räusperte sich. „Wollen wir?“ Er deutete in Richtung Wohnzimmer und setzte sich in Bewegung. Harry folgte ihm.  
  
„Möchtest du auch ein Glas Wein?“, fragte ihn Draco.  
  
„Ja, gerne.“  
  
Harry ließ sich an einem Ende der Couch nieder. Draco holte ein Weinglas aus einer Glasvitrine, schenkte Harry ein und setzte sich ans andere Ende. Sie prosteten sich zu und tranken. Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er nahm mehrere kleine Schlucke aus seinem Glas, um Zeit zu schinden. Ein Blick auf Draco zeigte ihm, dass dieser das Gleiche tat. Ihre Augen trafen sich. Dann begann Draco zu grinsen. Harry grinste zurück. Sie begannen zu lachen und plötzlich schien die ganze unangenehme Spannung wie weggeblasen zu sein.  
  
„Schön, dich wiederzusehen“, bemerkte Draco, als er seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Ich habe dich vermisst.“  
  
„Ich dich auch!“  
  
„Wie geht es dir, wie läuft’s im Beans und was hast du in den letzten Monaten so getrieben?“, fragte Draco und er klang so unbefangen wie ein guter Freund, der aus einem längeren Urlaub zurückgekommen war und sich jetzt mal eben auf den neusten Stand setzen wollte. Damit war auch klar, wie er ihre Beziehung definierte. Es schmerzte mehr, als Harry sich eingestehen wollte.  
  
„Es war viel los hier“, begann er, die Frage nach seinem Befinden bewusst ignorierend. „Jasmine, Hermines Studienfreundin – Du erinnerst dich an sie? –, und ich sind Trauzeugen und mussten bei der Hochzeitsplanung helfen. Nicht wegen Ron und Hermine, sondern wegen Molly. Die hat total aufgedreht. Alles muss perfekt sein, und weil sie nicht weiß, wie eine Muggelhochzeit gefeiert wird, hat sie uns zu allen Terminen dazu geholt.“  
  
„Weil du so viel Ahnung von Muggelhochzeiten hast?“, spottete Draco.  
  
„Mehr als Molly jedenfalls. Es war aber auch sonst stressig. Eric hat gekündigt. Er arbeitet jetzt auf den Malediven in einer Strandbar. Da ich erst zum September jemand Neues gefunden habe, musste ich die ganze Zeit in der Küche arbeiten.“  
  
"Und was ist mit seinem Studium?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Liegt auf Eis, nehme ich an."  
  
Draco lehnte sich entspannt auf dem Sofa zurück, während Harry noch weiter von Eric erzählte. Auch Harry machte es sich bequem. Das Reden half ihm, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er musste sich allerdings ständig zusammenreißen, nicht in Dracos Augen zu versinken, die unverwandt auf ihm lagen.  
  
„Deine Wohnung wurde übrigens neu vermietet, an ein Meredith. Sie ist auch im Eingliederungsprogramm des Ministeriums.“  
  
Harry sah, wie Draco missbilligend den Mund verzog. Für einen Moment blieb sein Blick an Dracos Lippen hängen. Sein eigener Mund fühlte sich plötzlich ganz trocken an.  
  
„Ich kenne Meredith. Eine unangenehme Hexe“, drang Dracos Stimme an sein Ohr.  
  
Harry konzentriere sich wieder auf seine Erzählung: „Sie ist auch nur bis Juli geblieben und dann wegen wiederholter Ausübung von Magie zurück nach Azkaban gebracht worden. Ihr Abgang war recht dramatisch.“  
  
Dracos Augenbrauen fuhren fragend hoch. Auf seiner Stirn erschienen zwei Linien. Harry hatte nicht vergessen, wie expressiv Dracos Mimik war. Er hatte nichts vergessen. Besonders nicht, wie sich Dracos Hände auf seiner Haut anfühlten. Wie es war, wenn seine Finger Harrys Oberkörper hinunterwanderten und Harrys Penis umschlossen oder in ihn eindrangen. Er erinnerte sich an Dracos Lippen. An seine Zunge in seinem Mund und an anderen Körperstellen.  
  
Harry wurde es langsam heiß. Seine Hose begann zu drücken. Unauffällig setzte er sich um und nahm einen langen Zug aus seinem Weinglas. Dann fuhr er fort, von Merediths magischen Ausbrüchen zu berichten. Draco lachte mehrmals auf.  
  
Dieses Lachen. Auch das hatte Harry nicht vergessen. Es konnte diesen tiefen, verführerischen Klang annehmen, was meistens damit geendet hatte, dass Harry vor Erregung zitternd unter Draco lag und um Erlösung bettelte. Wenn Draco derjenige gewesen war, der vor Erregung bebte, hatte sein Lachen atemlos und rau geklungen.  
  
„Fünf Auroren sind ins Beans gestürmt“, beendete Harry seine Erzählung, „und haben Meredith abgeführt. Alle Zeugen wurden obliviert. Ich habe sie seither nicht wiedergesehen. Ihre Sachen wurden von ihrer Betreuerin abgeholt.“  
  
„Davon hat Jill mir gar nichts geschrieben.“  
  
„Sie gehörte auch zu den Oblivierten.“  
  
„Was?“, fuhr Draco empört auf.  
  
„Die Auroren haben keinen Unterschied zwischen Mitarbeitern und Kunden gemacht. Ich glaube, auch mich hätte der Zauber getroffen, wenn ich nicht gerade oben in meiner Wohnung gewesen wäre. Ich weiß davon nur, weil ich Ron gefragt habe, wo Meredith ist.“  
  
„Und wer wohnt jetzt in meiner Wohnung?“  
  
„Lizzy Singasong. Ich weiß nicht, ob du sie kennst. Sie saß wegen Diebstahl und macht jetzt Sozialstunden in der Kantine des Ministeriums.“  
  
„Ich dachte, da arbeiten nur Elfen.“  
  
„Nicht in der Essensausgabe.“  
  
„Auf der Insel gibt es keine Hauselfen“, erklärte Draco. „Alle Angestellten werden bezahlt. Das ist so ein amerikanisches Ding von Gleichheit und Brüderlichkeit. Das heißt aber nicht, dass es keine sozialen Schichten oder Vorurteile gegen andere magische Wesen gäbe.“  
  
„Du hast mal von deinem reichen Mitbewohner erzählt. Ich hörte, sein Vater hat Ärger gemacht? Was war denn da los?“  
  
Draco begann, von den Minuits zu erzählen, und Harry staunte, wie wenig Verbitterung in seiner Stimme zu hören war.  
  
„Ich mache Peter keinen Vorwurf. Im Grunde war ihm das Verhalten seines Vaters peinlich. Er mag eingebildet und oberflächlich sein, aber er ist nicht bösartig. Ich sehe ihn regelmäßig, wir spielen zusammen Poker.“  
  
„Poker, hm? Du verdienst wohl sehr gut in diesem Restaurant auf Staten Island.“  
  
Über Dracos Gesicht huschte Verwunderung. Offenbar fragte er sich, warum Harry so gut über sein Leben Bescheid wusste.  
  
„Die anderen unterhalten sich über dich“, erklärte Harry. „Immer, wenn wir uns treffen, fragt irgendwann einer, was es Neues von dir gibt.“ Harry musste ihm ja nicht erzählen, wie begierig er jede Information über ihn aufgesogen hatte, auch wenn er selbst nie nach Draco fragte.  
  
Draco nickte und fuhr fort: „Wir pokern nur um Minibeträge. Ich verdiene okay im Choyer – besser als bei dir! Aber das Geld geht für andere Dinge drauf: Bücher, Kino und wenn wir am Wochenende rausgehen. Außerdem musste ich für die Flugtickets sparen. Was schenkst du eigentlich Ron und Hermine?“  
  
Harry beantwortete Dracos Frage. Die Unterhaltung floss locker dahin fast wie in alten Zeiten. Da war dieses bohrende Bedürfnis, Draco zu berühren. Doch keine Sehnsucht, so quälend sie auch war, konnte die Freude übertreffen Draco wiederzusehen. „Ich kann das“, dachte sich Harry, „diese Freundschaft mit Draco.“ Er würde nehmen, was er kriegen konnte. Er brauchte Draco. Seine Nähe gab ihm die Luft zum Atmen zurück. Dass diese Luft brannte, war Harry egal. Er wusste, er würde den Kontakt zu Draco nicht noch einmal aufgeben.  
  
„Hast du inzwischen eigentlich ein Handy, auf dem man dich erreichen kann?“, unterbrach er ihn daher unvermittelt. Er hatte Dracos letzte Sätze gar nicht mitbekommen.  
  
„Äh, ja. Natürlich nicht auf der Insel, aber ich bin ja oft in New-Maj unterwegs.“  
  
„New-Maj?“  
  
„Muggle-New York. No-Majs heißen doch die Muggel bei uns.“  
  
Bei uns? Hatten fünf Monate gereicht, dass Draco sich mit den Amerikanern identifizierte?  
  
„Dann gib mir mal bitte deine Nummer.“  
  
Harry tippte die Zahlen in sein Handy ein und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war spät. Er hatte einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich und musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Draco sah ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an. „Du bist müde, Harry. Geh nach Hause. Als Trauzeuge musst du morgen fit sein. Stell dir vor, du gähnst während der Bindungszeremonie.“  
  
„Du meinst, während der ‚amtlichen Trauung‘?“ Die magische Bindungsfeier war bereits vor zwei Wochen in sehr kleinem Kreise gefeiert worden. „Die ist doch erst um 14 Uhr und ich muss erst um halb zwölf bei Ron und Hermine sein.“  
  
Harry hatte nicht vor, nach Hause zu gehen. Er wollte die knappe Zeit mit Draco auf keinen Fall verschwenden. Ein bisschen Bewegung und frische Luft würden ihm allerdings guttun. Es war anstrengend, seine Magie die ganze Zeit unter Kontrolle zu halten. Etwas Abstand konnte da nur helfen. Diese intime Zweisamkeit auf dem Sofa war gefährlich.  
  
„Lass uns doch rausgehen, einen Spaziergang machen wie früher“, schlug er daher vor.  
  
Draco stimmte sofort zu. Sie zogen ihre Jacken an, dann apparierte Harry sie nach Camden. Sie mussten nicht darüber reden, dass sie eine ihrer alten Routen durchs Viertel nehmen würden.

***

Als Harrys Wecker am nächsten Morgen klingelte, fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Er hatte Draco erst um halb vier zurück zu Jills Wohnung gebracht. Durch die Zeitverschiebung war Draco zu dem Zeitpunkt noch relativ fit gewesen. Die Verabschiedung war Harry wie der Abschluss eines ersten Dates vorgekommen. Er hatte sich euphorisch gefühlt und zögerlich zu gehen. Auch wusste er nicht, wie er ‚Gute Nacht‘ sagen sollte. Einen Kuss hatte es natürlich nicht gegeben und Harry wäre ein Narr gewesen, wenn er darauf gehofft hätte. Draco hinter der Haustür verschwinden zu sehen, war schwierig gewesen. Zum Glück sah er ihn schon bald auf der Hochzeit wieder.

Voller Vorfreude sprang Harry aus dem Bett. Die Trauung würde in der entweihten Kapelle auf Gut Holmhurst stattfinden, einem staatlichen Hotel, das im Norden Londons inmitten einer kleinen Parkanlage und weiten Waldflächen lag. Harry wusste, dass auch Draco dort ein Zimmer gebucht hatte.

Ihr Spaziergang am Vorabend hatte sie zur Hampstead Heath geführt. Draco hatte von seinem Leben auf der Insel erzählt, von den neuen Freunden, der Arbeit im Restaurant und der Marathon-Gruppe, die auf 17 ehrgeizige Läufer geschrumpft war. Wie schon so viele Male zuvor setzten sie sich oben auf dem Hügel auf ‚ihre‘ Bank und betrachteten die Lichter der Stadt, die nie zu erlöschen schienen.

Harry hörte aus Dracos Erzählungen heraus, wie gut es ihm in New York ergangen war. Er sprach mit einer Ruhe und einem Selbstbewusstsein, das Harry bei ihm selten erlebt hatte. Harry freute sich für Draco und doch machte es ihn auch melancholisch. Nicht, weil Draco ohne ihn zurechtkam, sondern weil es bedeutete, dass Draco nicht zurückkehren und sich immer weiter von Harry entfernen würde. Natürlich hatte Draco auch Rückschläge erlebt und wurde von ein paar Professoren und Kommilitonen abgelehnt. Fast hätte er auch seine Arbeit in dem Muggel-Restaurant verloren, weil die Besitzerin herausgefunden hatte, dass er über seinen Studiengang gelogen hatte und sie keine Lügner in ihrem Team duldete.

„Ich hatte eine ziemlich hitzige Diskussion mit Gabrielle, meiner Chefin. Ich meinte, dass sie mein Privatleben nichts anginge und solange ich gute Arbeit leiste, hätte sie kein Grund, mich zu feuern. Sie sagte, ich hätte ihr sagen können, dass ich nicht über Privates sprechen möchte, anstatt sie anzulügen.“

Am Ende hatten sie sich auf eine zweite Chance geeinigt.

„Als ich nach dem Gespräch auf die Insel kam, bin ich Peter über den Weg gelaufen. Er fragte, was los sei. Als ich es ihm erzählte, bot er an, ‚Mit einem Zauber alles wieder geradezubiegen.‘ Er wollte Gabrielle für mich oblivieren oder so. Ich habe ihm erst einmal vorgebetet, wie arschig so etwas gegenüber No-Majs ist. Als ich fertig war, meinte er nur: ‚Du bist in Ordnung, Draco. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was mein Vater gegen dich hat.‘“

Draco musste bei der Erinnerung lächeln.

„Manchmal verstehe ich die Amerikaner nicht. Später habe ich Jo von dem Vorfall auf der Arbeit und Peters Reaktion erzählt. Jo ist in meinem Tränke-Brauen-Kurs. Ich hatte dir von ihr erzählt, bevor … ähm … jedenfalls unternehmen wir oft etwas zusammen. Sie meinte, in Amerika käme es letztendlich immer darauf an, was man tut und nicht, wer man war.“

„Ist das nicht _der_ amerikanische Traum schlechthin?“, fragte Harry. „Die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und es durch Fleiß und Willenskraft zu etwas bringen? Vom Tellerwäscher zum Millionär?“

„Vom Tellerwäscher? Na, das passt ja mal auf mich, wenn ich an meine Arbeit im Beans zurückdenke.“

„Was soll denn das heißen? Du warst Küchenchef!“

„Ah ja, abwechselnd mit Eric, nehme ich an. Andere Angestellte gab es ja nicht.“

„Bei mir haben die Küchenchefs eben ein breites Aufgabenfeld.“

Sie hatten gelacht und waren dann wieder ernst geworden. Harry hatte Draco gefragt, ob er mit Pansy und Blaise Kontakt aufgenommen hatte.

„Das habe ich. Danke für die Adressen. Es hat sich wirklich gelohnt, ihnen zu schreiben. Mit Blaise habe ich mehrere E-Mails ausgetauscht. Er hat sich gefreut, von mir zu hören. Gregs Selbstmord hat ihn sehr erschüttert. Er ist nur selten in London und das meistens geschäftlich. Überraschend war, dass er dachte, ich würde nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollen, weil er mich nie in Azkaban besucht hätte. Und als er von unserer … äh … Verbindung gehört hat, dachte er, dass ich auf Freunde wie ihn eh gut verzichten könne. Dass ich mich ihm gegenüber schuldig fühle, konnte er nicht nachvollziehen. Wenn überhaupt, hätte er _mich_ ausgenutzt, indem er mich dazu angestiftet hat, das Tränkelabor aufzubauen. Außerdem hätte ich ja auch die ganze Ausrüstung bezahlt. In seine Drogensucht hätte er sich selbst hineinmanövriert.“

„Und wie geht’s ihm heute?“

„Gut. Er meinte, Zigaretten und Kaffee wären das Einzige, auf das er nicht verzichten könne.“

„Und Pansy?“

„Die ist sogar nach New York gekommen, um sich mit mir auszusprechen. Es war … sagen wir mal … tränenreich. Sie meinte, sie würde sich dafür schämen, dass sie mir damals im 6. Schuljahr nicht geholfen hätte. Alle hätten gesehen, wie dreckig es mir ging, aber keiner hätte etwas unternommen. Sie sagte es so: ‚Wir waren alle kleine Schmarotzer, Draco, die in irgendeiner Weise von dir profitieren wollten. Ich habe mich in deinem Status als Prinz von Slytherin gesonnt. Greg und Goyle wären in Hogwarts untergegangen, wenn du ihnen nicht ständig geholfen hättest, und Blaise hat von deinem Wissen und deinem Geld profitiert. Als es dir schlecht ging, haben wir weggesehen, aus Angst, Ärger mit Voldemort zu bekommen.‘“

„Ich habe auch weggesehen, Draco. Beziehungsweise hingesehen, aber nichts getan. Hätte ich mich anders verhalten, wäre alles vielleicht nie so schlimm gekommen. Das ist etwas, das ich mir nie verziehen habe“, sagte Harry.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn ernst an. „Wir haben darüber schon gesprochen, Harry. Ich hätte mir nicht von dir helfen lassen. Wir waren verfeindet und es ging um das Leben meiner Eltern. Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, dass Voldemort sie umbringen würde, wenn ich seinen Plan verrate. Du warst nicht schuld an meinem Unglück. Sich immerfort mit dem Was-wäre-wenn zu befassen, macht keinen Sinn. In New York habe ich endlich verstanden, was es heißt, das Vergangene ruhen zu lassen. Ich habe gelernt, mir zu vergeben, glaube ich.“

Harry merkte, wie sich Dracos Gedanken nach innen kehrten.

„Ich hatte da so einen Traum. Ich habe jemanden das Leben gerettet und bin selber dabei umgekommen. Am anderen Tag schrieb der Tagesprophet, dass ich meine Schuld bezahlt hätte. Indem ich mein Leben gegeben habe, wurde meine Schuld gesühnt.“

Harry schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Draco sah es und verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Das Ding ist, als ich aufgewacht bin, war ich nicht traurig oder enttäuscht und auch nicht erleichtert. Ich war wütend, einfach total sauer. Ich habe gedacht: ‚Das habe ich nicht verdient!‘ und ‚Die können mich mal!‘“

Draco warf Harry einen schnellen Blick zu und fuhr mit belegter Stimme fort: „Ich habe meine Strafe schon abgesessen und meine Schuld gesühnt. Außerdem habe ich hart daran gearbeitet, mich zu verändern, arbeite immer noch daran, ein besserer Mensch zu werden. Ich muss nicht sterben, um zu beweisen, dass ich Vergebung und Anerkennung verdient habe.“

Tränen traten in Dracos Augen. „Ich muss auch nicht beweisen, dass ich mutig genug bin, mein Leben für andere zu geben. Ich hätte mein Leben für meine Eltern gegeben. Ich würde mein Leben für meine Freunde geben, für dich und Hermine und Mary. Für euch alle, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ich brauche keine Rita Kimmkorn, die mir sagt, dass ich etwas wert bin. Ich bin nicht perfekt, das weiß ich, aber ich bin genug wert, um Vergebung zu verdienen.“

Hastig wischte er sich über die Augen. „Ich bin sogar ein bisschen stolz darauf, wie viel ich gelernt habe und wie gut ich in New York zurechtkomme.“

Harry hatte einen Kloß im Hals. Ihm lagen seine ganzen Gefühle auf der Zunge, doch er sagte nur: „Das kannst du auch sein, Draco.“

Und weil er befürchtete, Draco nie mehr loslassen zu können, wenn er ihn jetzt umarmte, legte er nur seine Hand auf Dracos Unterarm und meinte: „Ich bin jedenfalls sehr stolz auf dich. Auch schon vor New York.“

Draco hatte geschnieft und sich an einem spöttischen Lächeln versucht. „Na, wenn ich sogar die Anerkennung eines großen Helden habe, dann kann ich wohl wirklich stolz auf mich sein.“

Harry hatte zustimmend gelächelt und gedacht: Du hast nicht nur meine Anerkennung, Draco. Du hast mein ganzes Herz. Noch immer. Für immer.


	25. Von Sonnenfinsternissen und Sonnenaufgängen

**Von Sonnenfinsternissen und Sonnenaufgängen**

** **

** **

_London, 23. Juli 2003_

_Mein Neffe,_

_du wirst überrascht sein, von mir zu hören, nachdem ich in all den Jahren keinen Kontakt zu dir aufgenommen und auch die Briefe deiner Mutter aus Azkaban ignoriert habe. Ich ahnte, sie wollte dich mir anvertrauen, und ich sah mich außerstande, ihrem Wunsch nachzukommen, zu groß war meine Trauer und Verbitterung über die Verluste, die ich erlitten habe._

_Wie du weißt, steht Harry mir nahe, und so habe ich mitbekommen, wie du seine Freundschaft und dann seine Liebe gewonnen hast. Ich gebe zu, eure Beziehung hat keine Begeisterung in mir ausgelöst. Ich war fast erleichtert, als er erzählte, dass du nach New York gehen wirst. _

_Erst einige Wochen später erfuhr ich, wie ernst eure Verbindung gewesen ist. Harry berichtete mir, von der Harmonie eurer Magie und dass du den Gedanken an eine Seelenverwandtschaft ablehnst. Du möchtest der Magie nicht mehr den Stellenwert geben, den sie für den Dunklen Lord, die Todesser und damit auch deine Eltern und dir gehabt hat. Magie soll nicht etwas sein, dass dich über die Muggel erhebt und auch nichts, das deinen Lebensweg bestimmt. _

_Mich hat Harrys Erzählung sehr beschäftigt. Ich möchte dich für deine Einstellung loben. Vielleicht hat sich Harry doch nicht in dir getäuscht und du hast dich tatsächlich von den Idealen deines Vaters entfernt. _

_Manchmal vergesse ich, dass auch ich einst das Lied der Blacks gesungen und mich nur durch die Liebe zu meinem muggelstämmigen Mann davon emanzipiert habe. _

_Nie jedoch, habe ich die Magie in Frage gestellt und welches Geschenk sie darstellt._

_In Andenken an deine Mutter, meine Schwester, die die Magie liebte und die ich geliebt habe, möchte ich dich daran erinnern, was das Wesen der Magie ist. _

_Sie ist eine Gabe, die sowohl befreit als auch bindet. Sie abzulehnen oder einzelne Aspekte von ihr zurückzuweisen ist keine Tugend und auch keine Frage der Rebellion. Du kannst dadurch keine Widergutmachung erlangen. Du verleugnest nur, wer du wirklich bist – ein Zauberer._

_Magie erhebt uns nicht über andere. Sie macht uns nicht besser, genauso wenig wie eine Hochbegabung, sportliche Exzellenz oder technischer Fortschritt uns zu besseren Menschen macht. Allein, was wir mit diesen Gaben anstellen, entscheidet, wie gut man ist._

_Magie bedarf Verantwortung. Aber nicht nur das kann eine Bürde sein. Magie reizt zum Missbrauch, verwandelt uns in Kreaturen, setzt uns Flüchen, Tierwesen und anderen Gefahren der magischen Welt aus. Sie kann uns von denen trennen, die wir lieben, und bindet uns an Prophezeiungen und anderen Menschen. Wir können sie nicht ablegen, nicht vor ihr davonlaufen._

_Nimm die Ganzheit deiner Magie an und lebe mit ihr im Einklang, Draco. Sie ist ein Erbe der Malfoys und Blacks, das du bedenkenlos annehmen kannst. Glaube an sie und tue Gutes mit ihr. Das wird es sein, was dich über andere erhebt, egal ob Zauberer oder Muggel._

_Bedenke, auch deine Mutter war mit deinem Vater verbunden, wie ich mit meinem geliebten Ted oder Sirius mit Remus Lupin. Bindungen können Schmerzen bringen, aber gebunden zu sein, ist ein Glück das mit keinem anderen vergleichbar ist. Wirf es nicht weg._

_Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du bei deinem nächsten Besuch in London bei mir vorbeischauen würdest._

_Deine Tante Andromeda_

_PS:_

_Harry weiß nicht, dass ich dir geschrieben habe. Es liegt mir fern, mich in seine Beziehungen einzumischen._

***

Pünktlich um halb 12 traf Harry bei Ron und Hermine ein. Die Wohnung vibrierte vor Aufregung. Hermines Vater Andrew drückte Harry sogleich ein Glas Sekt in die Hand und Hermines Brautjungfern, Ginny, Mary, Luna und Hermines Cousine Charlotte ergingen sich in anzüglichen Komplimenten über Harrys Aussehen. Er trug einen dunkelblauen Dreiteiler, dessen Farbe zu dem Kleid der Trauzeugin passte. Jasmine war mit Molly und Arthur bereits im Holmhurt Manor, um die Dekorationen aufzubauen und die Arbeit der Hotelangestellten zu kontrollieren. Hermines Mutter Sandra kam gerade aus dem Schlafzimmer, wo sie Hermine angeblich frisiert hatte. In Wahrheit hatte Hermine lange recherchiert, um Zauber zu finden, die ihre krausen Haare in einen eleganten Dutt legten.

Als sie nun ebenfalls in den Flur trat, konnte Harry feststellen, dass sie sehr erfolgreich gewesen war. Auch ihr cremefarbenes, bodenlanges Kleid sah wunderschön aus. Aus Erzählungen wusste Harry, dass es sich um ein Model im Empirestil handelte. Hermine hatte es ausgewählt, damit ihr Babybauch nicht unangenehm eingeschnürt wurde. Ron trat zu seiner Frau, umarmte sie von hinten und drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Hals. Harry beneidete die beiden sehr und freute sich gleichzeitig sehr für sie. Trotz des ganzen Trubels war ein Teil seines Bewusstseins von Draco reserviert. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten bereitete der Gedanke keinen Schmerz, sondern Freude. Dass er Draco am Vorabend getroffen hatte, behielt er für sich wie ein kleines, liebevoll gehütetes Geheimnis.

Bevor Harry mit den Brautjungfern in Marys Auto stieg, kontrollierte er noch einmal die Taschen seiner Anzugjacke, in denen der Zettel mit seiner Rede und – noch wichtiger – die Trauringe steckten. Zwar hatte er sie mit einem Zauber vor dem Herausfallen geschützt, aber allein der Gedanke, sie verlieren zu können, machte ihn nervös.

Die Fahrt zum Herrenhaus dauerte 40 Minuten. Ron und Hermine würden zusammen mit Hermines Eltern nachkommen.

Holmhurst Manor war ein altes Gut mit einem Haupthaus und mehreren Nebengebäuden, darunter eine entweihte Kapelle, in der die Hochzeit stattfinden würde. Der Anblick der prächtigen Sandsteinfassade und des breiten kiesbelegten Vorhofes mit dem englischen Rasen und den gerade geschnittenen Büschen war für Harry jedes Mal aufs Neue ein Erlebnis.

Als Erstes bezogen sie ihre Hotelzimmer, dann gesellte sich Harry zu Jasmine und Molly. Sie begrüßten die ankommenden Gäste, zeigten ihnen, wo die Geschenke abgestellt werden konnten, beantwortete Fragen zum Programm und nahmen den Standesbeamten in Empfang. Die ganze Zeit hielt Harry nach Draco Ausschau, der von Dean und Marc mitgenommen würde, konnte ihn aber nirgends ausfindig machen. Kurz vor der Trauung um 14 Uhr nahmen die Gäste ihre Plätze in der Kapelle ein, während der Standesbeamte seine Unterlagen am Altar sortierte und eine gewichtige Miene aufsetzte. Harry und Jasmine gingen zu den für sie reservierten Plätzen vorne in der ersten Reihe. Noch immer waren Dean, Marc und Draco nicht aufgetaucht. Harry schob es auf Deans übliche Trödelei und ihm tat Draco leid, der es hasste, zu spät zu kommen.

Die Spannung stieg. Als sich die Tür zur Kapelle einen Spaltbreit öffnete, entschlüpften Fleur, die den Einzug des Brautpaares mit einem französischen Choral begleiten wollte, die ersten Töne. Sie verstummte schnell, als sie sah, dass es sich nur um die drei verspäteten Männer handelte, die versuchten, unauffällig in die Kapelle zu schleichen. Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet. Ein Lachen ging durch die Reihen der Gäste. Dracos Kopf leuchtete rot vor Scham. Harry hörte, wie an verschiedenen Plätzen sein Name gemurmelt wurde.

Dann ging die Tür noch einmal auf. Rons roter Schopf schaute hinein, offenbar um zu kontrollieren, ob die Männer einen Platz gefunden hatten. Als er sah, dass ihn alle anstarrten, hob er die Hand zu einem verlegenen Gruß und zog sich schnell wieder zurück. Harry war zu nervös zum Lachen, aber viele Gäste kicherten.

Ein drittes Mal ging die Tür auf, dieses Mal mit solcher Wucht, dass einige erschrocken zusammenzuckten. Das Brautpaar trat ein und Fleurs glockenhelle Stimme erklang. Für Harrys Geschmack war das Lied viel zu melancholisch, aber Molly hatte es als „erhebend“ befunden und sich durchgesetzt – wie immer. Hermines Eltern hatten sich aus allem herausgehalten. Sie fanden, dass es nicht die Aufgabe der Brauteltern war, die Hochzeit zu planen.

Die ganze Hochzeit war wirklich sehr klassisch. Seine eigene Hochzeit würde Harry viel lockerer gestalten, ohne das ganze Brimborium. Anderseits verstand er den Wunsch nach etwas Zeremoniellen, das dem Ereignis Gewicht verlieh. Draco würde sicher auch etwas sehr Tragendes bevorzugen. Das wäre dann auch kein Problem für Harry… Der Standesbeamte erhob die Stimme.

Nach der Trauung und den Glückwünschen gab es einen Sektempfang auf der Terrasse des Herrenhauses. Harry sah von seinem Platz neben dem Brautpaar, wie Draco von seinen Freunden fröhlich begrüßt und gedrückt wurde. Er bemerkte auch, wie ihm immer wieder prüfende Blicke zugeworfen wurden, so als ob die anderen unsicher waren, wie er auf Draco Erscheinen reagieren würde. Tatsächlich war Harry froh, Draco schon am Vorabend getroffen zu haben. Andernfalls wäre er jetzt nicht so unbefangen geblieben. Erst recht nicht, da Draco in seinem dunkelblauen Anzug einfach umwerfend aussah. Interessanter Weise schien Teddy Gefallen an Draco entwickelt zu haben, denn er hatte seinen Haaren die Farbe von Dracos hellblonden Strähnen gegeben und imitierte auch Dracos Haarschnitt. Zum Glück hatte Andromeda einen komplizierten Illusionszauber auf Teddy gelegt, damit den Muggel-Gästen Teddys Zauberei nicht auffiel.

Harry wäre gerne zu Draco hinübergegangen, aber der war ständig mit irgendjemanden im Gespräch und für Harry selbst stand nun der Fototermin mit dem Hochzeitspaar an.

Der Nachmittag verging wie im Fluge. Harry bekam keine Gelegenheit, mit Draco zu sprechen. Sie tauschten Blicke aus, lächelten sich an, aber jedes Mal, wenn Harry sich zu ihm setzen wollte oder wenn Draco auf Harry zuging, kam irgendetwas oder irgendwer dazwischen. Für einen längeren Zeitraum schien Draco sogar mit Andromeda in ein Gespräch vertieft zu sein. Er wirkte wie ein kleiner Junge, hielt den Kopf gesenkt und lauschte respektvoll den Worten seiner Tante. Harry hatte das Gefühl, ihn beschützen zu müssen, als er es sah, schließlich hatte Andromeda noch nie ein gutes Wort an Draco ausgelassen. Bevor er zu den beiden gehen konnte, wurde er jedoch von Jason angesprochen, den Ron für die Musik engagiert hatte.

Harry fühlte sich auf die Silvesterfeier im Beans von vor zwei Jahren zurückversetzt. Auch da war er nicht dazu gekommen, den Abend mit Draco zu verbringen. Als er endlich Zeit gefunden hatte, war es zu spät gewesen. Draco und John hatten… Harry wollte lieber gar nicht daran denken. Es blieb die Angst, dass das heute wieder geschehen würde. Draco war in sexueller Hinsicht immer ein sehr aktiver Mensch gewesen. Außerdem hatte er sich Harry früher bewusst vom Leib gehalten, indem er mit anderen Männer rummachte. War ihm Harry gestern zu sehr auf die Pelle gerückt und würde sich das heute rächen? In einer Beziehung schien Draco nicht zu sein, jedenfalls hatte er nichts dergleichen durchblicken lassen.

Vor dem Abendessen zog sich Harry in den Garten zurück, um sich noch einmal seine Rede durchzulesen, die er gleich halten würde. Mit einem Baum als Publikum probierte er verschiedene Betonungen aus. Er bemerkte Draco erst, als er neben ihn trat.

„Die erste Version war besser. Nicht so pathetisch.“

Harry verzog das Gesicht und las den Abschnitt noch einmal vor. Kaum da er geendet hatte, meinte er: „Ich hasse es, Reden halten zu müssen. Auch ein Grund, warum ich nie zu den Veranstaltungen des Ministeriums gehe.“

„Das war aber schon sehr gut. Deine Stimme hat einen sehr angenehmen Klang, und wenn du nicht weiterweißt, kannst du ja auch deinen berühmten Hawaiianischen-Tanz aufführen. Hula Hoop, oder wie der hieß.“

„Hula hula.“

„Genau der. Die Gäste würden sich freuen.“

„Der ist aber erst für Mitternacht geplant, und ich zähle natürlich auf deine Unterstützung. Schließlich habe ich dir ausführlich demonstriert, wie der geht.“

„Zeig es mir doch noch mal“, foppte Draco.

„Nur, wenn du mitmachst.“ Harry steckte den Zettel mit seiner Rede in die Tasche und begann, die Hüften zu kreisen und die Arme zu schlängeln. „Jetzt du!“

Draco lachte. Dann bewegte auch er seinen Körper. Es sah furchtbar steif aus. Harry legte ihm die Hände auf die Taille und drückte ihn sanft in die verschiedenen Richtungen. „So! Nein! Geschmeidig. Kreisen, nicht so ruckartig!“

Sie alberten etwas rum, aber Harry war sich Dracos Hüften zwischen seinen Händen wohl bewusst. Er blickte hoch. Dracos Gesicht hatte jeden Schalk verloren. In seinen Augen schien sich der Mond zu spiegeln, dabei war die Sonne noch nicht ganz untergegangen. Harry schluckte. Da erklang Jasmines Stimme: „Harry, wo bist du? Das Essen wird gleich serviert.“

Draco trat schnell zurück.

„Bist du sofort mit deiner Rede dran?“

„Nein, nach der Vorspeise.“

„Dann viel Glück!“ Er verschwand in Richtung Haus. Harry folgte ihm langsam. Sein Herz schlug hart gegen seinen Brustkorb.

Die Rede wurde ein voller Erfolg, wenn man es als Erfolg betrachtete, dass die Braut zu weinen begann und der Bräutigam ebenfalls feuchte Augen bekam. Es gab aber auch einige Lacher und wenn Harrys Blick ebenso oft zu Draco wanderte wie zum Brautpaar, dann bemerkte er es selber nicht. Die anderen schon.

Nach dem Dessert kam der Hochzeitstanz. Ron machte eine überraschend elegante Figur. Er strahlte Hermine mit so viel Liebe an, dass Harry ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Erneut schaute er zu Draco, der wie alle anderen Gäste an der Tanzfläche stand, um dem Paar zuzusehen. Teddy zupfte gerade an seinem Hosenbein, um ihm seinen neuen Spielzeugdrachen zu zeigen. Draco kniete sich hin, um mit seinem Großneffen zu reden.

Ginny legte Harry einen Arm um die Schultern. Anscheinend hatte sein Gesicht genau gezeigt, was er empfand.

„Ach Harry“, versuchte sie ihn zu trösten.

„Ich will ihn so sehr, Ginny. Warum kann ich ihn nicht haben?“

Ginny schüttelte nur mit einer Mischung aus Bedauern und Ratlosigkeit den Kopf. Sie beobachten beide, wie Andromeda zu Draco und Teddy trat.

„Oh Merlin“, murmelte Ginny. „Glaubst du, das gibt Ärger?“

Harry konnte nicht antworten, denn nun wurde er von Jasmine auf die Tanzfläche gezogen und musste sich auf seine Schritte konzentrieren. Zum Glück stellte er sich nicht mehr so ungeschickt an wie zu Schulzeiten. Bevor er es sich versah hatten ihn Hermine, Molly, Dean und schließlich Mary abgeschlagen. Jeder einzelne fragten ihn, wie er damit zurechtkam, Draco wiederzusehen.

„Gut, klar. Wir haben uns gestern Abend getroffen und ausgesprochen“, gab Harry widerwillig zu. Dass sie sich ausgesprochen hatten, war eine Lüge, wie Harry sehr wohl bewusst war. Draco und er hatten zwar über viel Persönliches gesprochen, aber kein Wort über ihre Beziehung verloren.

***

Nachdem der offizielle Teil des Abends vorbei war, ging die Party richtig los. Jason schaffte es wie üblich, für gute Stimmung zu sorgen. Die Männer lösten ihre Krawatten, die ein oder andere Frau wechselte zu bequemeren Schuhen. Grüppchen versammelten sich an der Bar, strömten auf die Tanzfläche. Die älteren Gäste zogen sich auf die Terrasse zurück, wo die Musik nicht so laut war.

Befreit von aller Verantwortung strebte Harry auf den Stehtisch zu, an dem Draco stand und ihm schon entgegenlächelte. Wie selbstverständlich gaben ihm die anderen den Platz an Dracos Seite frei. Genauso selbstverständlich fielen Draco und Harry zurück in ihre alte Vertrautheit. Der Alkohol floss reichlich, die Stimmung war ausgelassen. Das Brautpaar stand im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit, aber Harrys Fokus wurde immer wieder von Draco gefangen genommen.

Wenn er zu nah bei ihm stand, so lag das nur an dem Gedränge vor der Theke. Wenn Dracos Handrücken den seinen berührte, so nur, weil der Zufall es so wollte. Manchmal verhakten sich ihre Blicke und alles andere trat in den Hintergrund. Wenn Harry für diesen Moment dem Gespräch nicht mehr folgen konnte, lag das allein am Alkohol, der das Denken zunehmend schwerer machte.

So verschwammen die Grenzen zwischen Wunsch und Wirklichkeit im Dunst der Trunkenheit und unter dem Druck von fünfeinhalb Monaten Sehnsucht. Irgendwo gab es da auch die Befürchtung, Draco könne sich einen anderen für den Abend suchen, wenn Harry nicht präsent blieb. Daher ignorierte er die skeptischen Blicke seiner Freunde und Nevilles geflüsterte Warnung: „Weißt du, was du da tust, Harry?“

Auch Hermine zog ihn zur Seite und sagte mit eindringlichem Ton: „Er fliegt Montag wieder zurück, Harry. Willst du, dass alles von vorne beginnt?“

Aber was sollte von vorne beginnen? Es hatte ja nie aufgehört. So verklangen die Worte zu Schall und Rauch. In feuchtfröhliche Ekstase versetzt, war da nur das Bedürfnis, den Abend in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Draco war hier, beim ihm, inmitten von Harrys besten Freunde und seiner Wahlfamilie. Sie hatten Spaß, allen ging es gut. Ein Feiertag für Ron und Hermine – und für Harry auch.

Gegen zwei waren sie wieder auf der Tanzfläche und verließen diese nur, um ein weiteres Glas Bier zu leeren oder zusammen mit den anderen noch einen Kurzen hinunterzukippen. Beim Tanzen konnte sich Harry der Illusion hingeben, dass es wie früher war, wie im Duckie, wo sie verschwitzt und atemlos umeinandergekreist waren. Nur der Abstand zwischen ihren Körpern verriet, dass sich alles geändert hatte.

Aber da war Dracos Lächeln, die strahlenden Augen, die geraden Linien seines weißen Hemdes und der blauen Hose und alles, was sich darunter verbarg. All das, wovon Harry viel zu oft geträumt hatte, und das ihn morgens unbefriedigt und mit einem Gefühl der Leere aufwachen ließ. Harry fiel es immer schwerer zu verbergen, wie sehr er Draco wollte, und er glaubte, sein eigenes Begehren in Dracos alkoholvernebelten Blick gespiegelt zu sehen.

Als gegen halb vier die meisten Gäste fort waren und die Tanzfläche zunehmend verwaiste legte Jason alte Pop- und Rockballaden auf, vermutlich, um den Abend mit melancholischen Erinnerungen an die guten alten Zeiten ausklingen zu lassen. Es waren Rausschmeißer-Songs, aber Harry und Draco schwankten noch immer über die Tanzfläche und versuchten, die Muggel-Lieder mitzusingen.

„Never cared for what they say”, krakelte Draco und spielte das Luftgitarrensolo von James Hetfield so übertrieben, dass Harry sich vor Lachen bog, während er weiter den Drummer gab. „Nothing else matters” brummte er so tief wie möglich.

Dann kam Bonnie Tylers „Total Eclypse of The Heart“. Harry hatte es seit Jahren nicht mehr gehört, aber der Text drang in seine Erinnerung, als ob er ihn als Kind auswendig gelernt hätte. Schwankend stand er inmitten der Tanzfläche, die Augen auf ein imaginäres Publikum gerichtet.

** _“(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit lonely _ **

** _And you're never coming 'round”_ **

** _(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit tired _ **

** _Of listening to the sound of my tears_ **

Dean prostete ihm zu. Harry war verwirrt. Er drehte sich um. Wo war Draco? Ach da. Warum sang er denn nicht mit?

** _(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart _ **

** _(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart_ **

Harry sang ein wenig lauter, sein Blick auf Draco geheftet. Er fühlte sich komisch, so bewegt von dem Lied.

** _And I need you now tonight _ **

_**And I need you more than ever** _

** _And if you only hold me tight _ **

_**We'll be holding on forever** _

Harrys verlor den Rhythmus. Wie ging der Text doch noch? Als er wieder ansetzte, war seine Stimme so rau wie die von Bonnie Tyler. Er schmetterte sie Draco entgegen.

** _I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark _ **

_**We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks** _

Harry riss die Arme hoch. Funken flogen aus seinen Händen. Ups. Irgendjemand applaudierte.

** _I really need you tonight _ **

** _Forever's gonna start tonight _ **

** _Forever's gonna start tonight_ **

Draco stand erstarrt vor ihm. Er wirkte ein wenig erschrocken. Harry musste lachen. Merlin, er war wirklich betrunken. Dennoch sang er weiter, wie unter Zwang. Er hatte Draco noch so viel zu sagen.

Die Melodie wurde auf einmal schwermütig.

** _Once upon a time I was falling in love _ **

_**But now I'm only falling apart** _

Da war so ein Kloß in Harrys Hals. Seine Stimme drohte zu brechen. Außerdem schmerzte seine Brust. Dracos Augen, Dracos Augen…

** **

** _There's nothing I can do _ **

_**A total eclipse of the heart** _

Harry kicherte freudlos und stand hilflos auf der Tanzfläche. Draco griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn sanft zu sich. Harrys Zuhause. Er legte seine Stirn an Dracos Schläfe. Langsam wiegten sie zur Musik. Den Rest des Textes hauchte Harry an Dracos Wange, am Rand von Dracos Mund.

** _Once upon a time there was light in my life _ **

** _But now there's only love in the dark _ **

** _Nothing I can say _ **

** _A total eclipse of the heart_ **

Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen.

***

Verschwommen dachte Harry, sein Kuss hätte hart sein sollen, wie eine Bestrafung für all das Leid, das Draco ihm zugefügt hatte. Aber er war betrunken und traurig und das war Draco, den er liebte. So saugte er nur zärtlich an Dracos Unterlippe. Draco schmeckte süß wie kostbarer Nektar, und Harrys Körper wurde warm und selig und ein bisschen schwindelig war ihm auch. Die Musik, die anderen Gäste, der kommende Morgen, nichts davon spielte eine Rolle.

Aber … Oh! … Draco nahm Harrys Gesicht in beide Hände, öffnete den Mund und drang mit der Zunge in seinem Mund ein, heiß und fordernd. Harry reagierte instinktiv. Innerhalb weniger Sekunde loderte die Wärme in seinem Körper zu einem Feuer auf. Verlangend erwiderte er Dracos Kuss. Eng drängte er sich an ihn und glitt mit den Händen unter Dracos Hemd.

Hätte Draco ihn nicht von der Tanzfläche gezogen, Harry wäre an Ort und Stelle sehr unanständig geworden. Er erinnerte sich nur entfernt daran, dass sie sich nicht im Duckie, sondern auf einer Hochzeitsfeier befanden. Auf den Weg aus dem Saal hinaus, griff Draco noch schnell nach ihren Anzugjacken, dann taumelten sie die Treppe zum Obergeschoss hoch. Sich küssend und umarmend bewegten sie sich in Richtung von Dracos Zimmer. Jedenfalls vermutete das Harry, denn er nahm kaum etwas anderes wahr als Dracos Lippen, seine Hände und seinen Körper.

Es dauerte lange, bis Draco seinen Zimmerschlüssel aus der Tasche gefummelt und aufgeschlossen hatte. Zweimal fiel ihm der Schlüssel aus der Hand, was damit zu tun haben könnte, dass Harry sich von hinten an ihn drückte und seine rechte Hand vorne in Dracos Hose verschwinden ließ. Es half auch nicht gerade, dass Draco sich erst bückte und beim zweiten Mal hinkniete, um den Schlüssel wieder aufzuheben. Dracos festes Hinterteil an seiner Leistengegend war sehr verlockend. Das Gleiche galt für Dracos Kopf in Höhe von Harrys Körpermitte. Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass Draco es absichtlich machte.

Kaum ging die Tür auf, fielen sie auch schon aufs Bett. Harry kniete über Draco und konnte ihn gar nicht schnell genug von seiner Kleidung befreien. Gierig umschloss er Dracos kleine, rosafarbene Nippel mit dem Mund und versuchte, sich gleichzeitig Hemd und Hose abzustreifen. Die Schuhe waren ein echtes Hindernis. Als er sich der lästigen Klamotten endlich entledigt hatte, fiel er direkt wieder über Draco her und bahnte sich mit den Lippen einen Weg hoch zu dieser reizvollen Stelle an Dracos Hals. Die Vorstellung, Dracos Haut mit seinem saugenden Mund zu markieren, bereitete Harry seltsame Freude. Wie schade, dass Magie diese süßen Flecke so schnell beseitigen konnte. Ebenso löste der Anblick von Dracos Sectumsempra-Narbe eine dunkle Befriedigung in Harry aus. Er hatte Draco gezeichnet. Draco würde sich nie ganz von ihm befreien können.

Ein lustvolles Stöhnen glitt über Dracos Lippen, und Harry fühlte Dracos Magie so deutlich als wäre es seine eigene. Er konnte sie förmlich riechen und auf der Zunge schmecken. Er hätte sich gerne Zeit gelassen und ihn genüsslich auseinandergenommen. Ihn zum Zittern und Stöhnen gebracht, bis er Harry anbettelte, ihn kommen zu lassen und Harrys Name den Raum ausfüllte. Doch die Sehnsucht nach Draco entlud sich wie eine Explosion, die Zurückhaltung unmöglich machte. Alles in Harry strebte nach dem Augenblick der Vereinigung, nach dem Moment, in dem Draco sein war, nur ihm gehörte.

„Ich will dich, Draco. Ich will dich jetzt.“

„Wie willst du mich?“, fragte Draco zurück. Seine Stimme war rau.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich kann nicht denken. Hauptsache jetzt, sofort und nah, ganz nah.“

Draco lachte. Harry verstand nicht warum, es war ihm alles so ernst. Er wusste auch kaum, wo er Draco zuerst berühren sollte, getrieben von seinem Verlangen und gleichzeitig ungeschickt in seiner Fahrigkeit. Draco löste das Problem, indem er Harry flach auf sich zog und küsste. Harry seufzte vor Glück über das Gefühl von Dracos nackter Haut an der seinen.

„Dann nimm mich, Harry“, flüsterte Draco zwischen ihren Küssen. „Aber sei vorsichtig. Ich hatte sehr lange keinen Sex mehr. Das letzte Mal war mit dir.“

Was? Harrys Herz machte einen freudigen Hüpfer. Erleichterung überschwemmte seinen Körper mit einer Flut an Glückshormonen. Auf einmal war jede Eile wie weggeblasen. Oh, er würde Draco vorbereiten. Er hatte viel Zeit. Draco hatte sich keinen anderen Liebhaber genommen. Harry würde ihn dafür belohnen, so gut belohnen.

Er sprach die nötigen Zauber wie ein Mantra und deutete Draco an, sich umzudrehen und hinzuknien. Dann leckte er alles, was er erreichen konnte, feucht und gierig und berauscht von Dracos Geschmack und seinem Geruch. Harrys Zunge fand den feinen Muskelring und schob sich aufreizend darüber. Draco keuchte auf und Harry ahnte, wie er in dem Moment aussah, die Augen halb geschlossen, den Mund geöffnet, rote Flecken auf den Wangen. Harry war so unglaublich angetörnt, er wusste nicht, wie er durchhalten sollte.

Als Draco soweit war schob er seinen Finger tief in ihn hinein und rieb seine empfindlichste Stelle. Gleichzeitig umfasste er Dracos Glied und pumpte den Schaft. Draco drückte sich Harrys Finger entgegen und zog sich wieder zurück, bestimmte den Rhythmus. Er murmelte Bestätigungen und kleine Anweisungen. „Tiefer. Ja, so, so ist es gut. Oh Merlin, ja-a. Schneller. Noch einen. Gibt mir mehr. Harry, ich brauche dich, bitte. Oh-ah.“ 

Harry überließ Draco die Kontrolle. Er selbst befand sich am Rand der Klippe und konnte sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten, sich fallenzulassen.

„Harry…jetzt. Ich bin soweit, ich bin soweit. Gib mir… gib mir…“

Harry befeuchtete sein Glied. Dann kniete er sich dicht hinter Draco und glitt mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung in ihn hinein. Er zog Dracos Oberkörper zu sich heran, so dass er seine gesamte Vorderseite an Dracos Rücken pressen konnte. Kraftvoll stieß er nach oben, vergrub sich in Draco, pfählte ihn, wieder und immer wieder. Es gab keine Grenze mehr, wo der eine aufhörte und der andere begann. Endlich wieder zusammen, endlich wieder eins.

„Gott!“ und „Ja!“ und „Ah“ rief Draco. Es war Musik in Harrys Ohren.

Harrys freie Hand glitt über Dracos Bauch und Brust. Er kniff leicht in seine Brustwarzen, hielt Dracos Kehle umfasst. Schon bald wimmerte Draco und flehte Harry an, ihn zu erlösen, ganz so wie Harry es sich erträumt hatte. Harry ließ noch einmal seine Hand über Dracos Glied gleiten, den Daumen an der Eichel. Ein letzter Stoß. Ihre Magie vereinigte sich, ihre Körper waren verschmolzen.

„Harry“, rief Draco und ergoss sich zitternd über die Bettdecke. Nichts konnte Harry mehr halten. Er kam in langen, intensiven Eruptionen.

Schweratmend sanken sie auf die Matratze. Draco drehte sich sofort auf die Seite. Er legte einen Arm um Harry und drückte sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter. Dann schlief er ein. Harry folgte ihm wenige Sekunden später.

***

Harrys Kopf dröhnte, als er wenige Stunden später durch ein Klopfen an der Tür geweckt wurde.

„Harry? Bist du da drin? Du wirst beim Frühstück erwartet!“ Deans Lachen, Schritte.

Harry hob den Kopf und öffnete die Augen einen Spaltbreit. Blitze zuckten durch seinen Kopf. Ermattet ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und versuchte zu verstehen, wo er sich befand. Abgesehen von den Kopfschmerzen fühlte sich alles ganz wunderbar vertraut an. Wie früher. Die Erkenntnis kam mit einem Schlag.

Draco.

Die Hochzeit.

Bonnie Tyler.

Der Sex.

Oh mein Gott.

Harry öffnete nun doch die Augen und schaute nach links, wo ein wohlbekannter und sehr nackter Körper neben ihm auf der Matratze lag. Harry hätte sich am liebsten in ein Loch verkrochen. ‘Total Eclipse of My Heart‘. Draco wollte Freundschaft und Harry hatten ihn ins Bett gezerrt. Oder war es anders herum gewesen? Egal. Die Nacht würde Konsequenzen haben. Fragte sich nur, welche. Was, wenn Draco zu dem Schluss kam, dass eine Freundschaft mit ihm nicht möglich war, jetzt, wo Harry bereit war, sich auf eine einzulassen? Er würde mit Draco reden müssen.

Schwerfällig erhob sich Harry vom Bett und versuchte, das leichte Übelkeitsgefühl und den schmerzenden Kopf zu ignorieren. Er brauchte einen Anti-Kater-Trank, aber den würde er bei Draco nicht finden, oder doch? Immerhin studierte Draco Zaubertränke und konnte sich alles brauen, was nötig war. Harry ging ins Badezimmer und schaute in Dracos Kulturbeutel. Da war tatsächlich ein Fläschchen, aber die Portion würde gerade mal für eine Person reichen. Dann musste Harry eben bei jemand anderen schnorren. Dean! Dean dachte immer an so etwas.

Harry zog sich gerade die Hose an, als ein weiteres Klopfen erklang. Dieses Mal war es Mary. „Draco? Kommst du zum Frühstück. Wir müssen das Hotel bis 11 Uhr räumen. Es ist schon nach zehn.“

Harry sah, wie Draco sich auf den Rücken rollte und die Augen aufschlug, sie schnell wieder zumachte und sich an die Stirn fasste. „Au.“

„Morgen“, flötete Harry und bereute den schrillen Ton sogleich. „Ich gehe mal rüber in mein Zimmer zum Duschen. Kommst du runter zum Frühstück, ja?“

Draco brummte etwas Unverständliches. Harry wiederstand dem Drang, zu ihm zu gehen. Bevor er aus dem Zimmer schlüpfte, meinte er noch mit einer Mischung aus Unsicherheit und Schärfe: „Wir müssen reden, also fahre nicht zurück nach London, bevor wir das nicht getan haben.“

Eine halbe Stunde später erschien Harry frisch geduscht und mit gepackter Tasche im Frühstücksraum. Viele der anderen Hochzeitsgäste sahen auch nicht fitter aus als Harry, wie er mit Genugtuung feststellte. Trotzdem brachten sie die Energie auf, ihm vielsagende Blicke zuzuwerfen. Als sich Harry am Büffet einen Kaffee einschenkte, erschien Draco neben ihm und drückte zur Begrüßung leicht die Schulter gegen Harrys Seite. Draco roch frisch und ein paar Haarspitzen waren noch feucht.

„Na?“, machte er.

Harry wurde rot. Er fühlte sich etwas überfordert von der Situation. Erst recht, als er merkte, dass die anderen ihn noch immer beobachteten. Neugieriges Pack!

„Du wolltest mit mir reden?“, hakte Draco nach. „Oder möchtest du mir lieber noch ein Ständchen halten?“

Harry wäre gerne auf Dracos Frotzelei eingegangen, aber seine emotionale Gesangseinlage am Vorabend war ihm viel zu peinlich, um darüber Witze zu machen.

„Lass uns einen Platz auf der Terrasse suchen“, antwortete er daher nur leise.

Während Draco sich ein englisches Breakfast auf seinen Teller lud und noch einmal losging, um Orangensaft und Jogurt zu besorgen, wartete Harry draußen an einem der Tische. Es hatte am Morgen geregnet, daher waren keine Plätze eingedeckt, aber unter einer Linde, deren Blätterdach noch über die Terrasse reichte, fand er eine trockene Holzbank mit Tisch. Draco setzte sich neben ihn und begann, in aller Seelenruhe zu frühstücken.

„Alles gut?“, fragte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

„Hm“, machte Harry und verstummte wieder.

„Möchtest du nichts essen?“

„Nein, mir ist nicht gut.“

„Ah. Ich habe einen sehr guten Anti-Kater-Trank…“

„Ich habe schon einen von Dean.“

„Na dann.“ Draco spießte ein bisschen Rührei auf die Gabel. Er sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Also… äh“, Harry wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. „Das gestern, das mit dem Lied...“

„Ja?“ Draco legte seine Gabel an den Tellerrand und nippte stattdessen an seinem Cappuccino. Er wandte die Augen nicht von Harry ab.

„Also, das… ich weiß auch nicht. Das war nicht so gemeint, wie es aussah.“

„Nein?“ Draco blinkte.

„Nein. Doch. Aber ich meine, es hat nichts zu bedeuten.“

„Und der Sex auch nicht?“, fragte Draco fast zu sanft.

„Ähm.“ Harry räusperte sich. „Doch, aber nicht, wenn…wenn…“, Er sah hilflos zu Boden. „Ich meine, wir können trotzdem Freunde sein. Das muss nicht noch einmal passieren. Ich möchte nicht, dass es zu einem Problem wird.“

Harry knibbelte mit dem Fingernagel etwas Dreck von vom Holz des Tisches und warf einen schnellen Blick auf Draco. Der sah ihn unverwandt an. Harry schaute zurück auf dem Fleck. Er holte Luft. „Ich möchte nicht, dass wir deswegen keinen Kontakt mehr haben. Ich möchte dich nicht noch einmal verlieren wegen eines … Ausrutschers. Ich habe meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle.“

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf die seine. Harry schaute hoch. Draco Gesicht war vollkommen ernst. Er zog Harrys Hand zu seinem Mund und drückte seine Lippen auf Harrys Handrücken. Dann sah er Harry direkt in die Augen.

„Es bedeutet mir aber etwas, und ich möchte, dass es noch einmal passiert. Viele Male.“

Harrys Herz stockte. Draco kam ein wenig näher und hielt Harrys Hand fest umschlossen.

„Ich bin nicht nur wegen der Hochzeit nach England gekommen, sondern auch, um mit dir zu reden. Ich hätte es dir schon gestern gesagt, aber ich war so…überwältigt, dich wiederzusehen. Ich hatte dich so sehr vermisst.“

In Dracos Gesicht lag so viel Verletzlichkeit, Harry hielt den Atem an.

„Ich habe mir eingeredet, Freundschaft würde mir reichen. Die Wahrheit ist, es war die Hölle. Noch schlimmer war es allerdings, gar nichts mehr von dir zu hören.“ Draco lächelte schief.

Harry wollte etwas sagen, aber Draco fuhr fort: „Ich habe schon so viele dumme Dinge in meinem Leben gemacht und so viele falsche Entscheidungen getroffen. Deine Liebe zurückzuweisen, war mit das Dümmste, was ich getan habe, und es tut mir leid, Harry. Es tut mir unendlich leid. Ich war…ich konnte nicht klar denken nach Gregs Tod. Oder vielleicht brauchte ich auch einfach Zeit für mich, Abstand. Die Sache mit Greg hat mich so runtergezogen, ich habe einfach nicht mehr gewusst, was ich fühlen sollte…fühlen durfte.“

Draco holte Luft. Seine Augen waren ganz klar und er sprach mit Bestimmtheit: „In New York ist mir vieles klargeworden. Ich liebe dich, Harry. Nicht erst seit New York. Merlin, schon lange davor, aber ich dachte nicht, dass ich deiner Liebe wert bin. Ich konnte mich nicht neben dir sehen. Aber das kann ich jetzt. Ich weiß nicht, ob es zu spät ist, aber ich werde alles tun, was nötig ist, damit wir zusammen sein können. In zwei Wochen hört meine Bewährungszeit auf. Ich bin dann frei und ich kann machen, was ich will. Ich habe dann zwar einen Haufen Schulden wegen des abgebrochenen Studiums, aber wenn du keine Fernbeziehung willst, dann komme ich zurück nach London und suche mir eine Arbeit. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal verletzen. Ich liebe dich, ich …“

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Harry verschloss Dracos Mund mit seinen Lippen. Es waren zärtliche Küsse, voller Liebe und Hingabe. Harry zog Draco zu sich, näher und noch näher, bis Draco auf seinem Schoß saß.

Draco küsste Harrys Gesicht, seine Wangen und Augenlider. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er, und: „Du bist das Wichtigste auf der Welt.“ Harry hörte auch, wie Draco um Verzeihung bat.

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen“, hauchte er atemlos zurück. „Du hast mir so gefehlt. Hauptsache, jetzt ist alles gut. Hauptsache, du verlässt mich nicht noch einmal.“

Sie klammerten sich aneinander. Dracos Augen waren feucht. „Das werde ich nicht. Ich liebe dich. Ich habe dich so verdammt vermisst.“

Als sie einige Minuten später in den Frühstücksaal zurückgingen, waren die Plätze verwaist und das Personal räumte das Büfett ab. Sie nahmen ihre Koffer und liefen Hand in Hand durch den Eingangsbereich hinaus auf den Vorplatz, wo sich die anderen bereits zum Aufbruch versammelt hatten. Kaum traten Harry und Draco nach draußen, wurden sie von Klatschen und Pfiffen empfangen. Dean johlte und Hermine und Ron kamen auf sie zu und umarmten sie beide, als hätten sie ihre Verlobung bekannt gegeben. Harry schwebte viel zu sehr auf einer rosa Wolke, als dass ihm die öffentliche Anteilnahme seiner Freunde peinlich gewesen wäre.

Das allgemeine Durcheinander wurde von Hermines Vater unterbrochen, der in einem schwarzen Oldtime, geschmückt mit Girlanden und einem „Just married“-Schild, in den Hof einfuhr. Alle Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf das Brautpaar, das sich von seinen Gästen mit Umarmungen und Küsschen verabschiedete und dann in den Wagen stieg. In London wartete bereits ein Portschlüssel nach Neuseeland, wo sie ihre Hochzeitsreise verbringen wollten.

Harry umarmte Ron als letzter. Als er Ron wieder freigab, fragte dieser: „Wirst du jetzt also nach Amerika auswandern?“

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht, wie wird das alles regeln werden. Ich weiß nur, dass jetzt alles gut wird.“

Draco, der Rons Frage mitbekommen hatte, schlang von hinten seine Arme um Harry und bekräftigte fröhlich: „Wir kriegen das hin und es wird nicht nur gut. Es wird großartig!“

„Ja, das wird es“, bestätigte Harry und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Er war noch nie so glücklich gewesen. Die Zukunft war ein Geschenk voller Möglichkeiten, und er freute sich darauf, es zusammen mit Draco auszupacken.


	26. Epilog

* * *

**Epilog**

„Quid tempus!... Oh nein! Wach auf, wach auf, Harry, es ist schon fast neun!“

Unsanft wurde an Harrys Arm gerüttelt. Er öffnete langsam die Augen. Die Lichter eines Zeitansagezaubers verblassten gerade in der Luft vor dem großen Schlafzimmerschrank. Harry beobachtete, wie Draco hektisch die Schubladen aus seiner Kommode zog und nach passender Unterwäsche suchte.

„Was?“

„Wir sind zu spät, wir haben verschlafen“, antworte Draco fast atemlos und sprach einen Sauberkeitszauber auf seinen Körper, bevor er ein wenig steif in eine schwarze Unterhose schlüpfte. „Warum hast du den Wecker nicht gestellt?“

„Das habe ich.“ Harry richtete sich etwas auf, noch benommen von der kurzen Nacht. Er schaute in Richtung Nachtschränkchen und konnte trotz der verschwommenen Sicht erkennen, dass sich darauf kein Wecker befand. Seine Brille lag auch nicht an ihrem Platz. Also beugte er sich über den Rand des Bettes und suchte den Boden ab. Er erwischte die Brille sofort, aber der Wecker war bis ans Fußende gerollt.

„Runtergefallen“, murmelte er mit dem Kopf unterm Bett.

„Hm? Beeil dich, es ist spät.“

„Accio Wecker“, befahl Harry und fing die Uhr geschickt auf. „Der Wecker ist runtergefallen.“ Harry betrachtete die Zeit. „Es ist ja schon neun!“

„Sag ich doch.“

Harry dachte an die letzte Nacht und musste grinsen. „Ich weiß, wann der Wecker runtergefallen ist.“

„Das war dann wohl das klappernde Geräusch, das ich gehört habe“, meinte Draco abwesend. “Komm schon, steh auf!“

„Du hast ein Klappern gehört, während du … na, du weißt schon?“

Normalerweise war ihr Sex etwas gemächlicher. Das brachte das Alter mit sich, auch wenn sie sich beide fit hielten. Gestern jedoch hatte Draco das Bett in Schwingungen versetzt und den Nachtisch wohl gleich mit.

Draco lachte. „Nein? Du meinst, so alt sind deine Knochen auch noch nicht, dass ich ein Klappern gehört haben kann?“, zog er Harry auf.

„Ich dachte eher daran, dass du doch wohl nichts anderes wahrnimmst als mich, wenn du mit mir Liebe machst“, scherzte Harry und verschwand im Bad.

„Nein, wie könnte ich“, rief ihm Draco durch die geöffnete Tür hinterher. „Da habe ich natürlich nur dich wahrgenommen und dein Grunzen.“

„Grunzen, aha“, kam es aus dem Bad zurück. „Jede Romantik dahin. Erst sich ablenken lassen, dann mein genussvolles Stöhnen als Grunzen bezeichnen.“

Harry betätigte die Toilettenspülung.

„Es hat mich trotzdem angetörnt.“

„Was? Ich habe dich nicht gehört“, fragte Harry zurück.

„Es hat mich trotzdem scharf gemacht.“

„Bitte?“, fragte Harry und stellte die Dusche an.

„Dein Grunzen macht mich an!“, rief Draco.

„Was macht dich an?“

Draco riss die Tür zur Duschkabine auf. „Dein Grunzen! Dein Grunzen!“ Sein Blick glitt über Harrys Gestalt.

„Ah, da bist du ja endlich. Man muss schon zu Tricks greifen, um dich morgens mit unter die Dusche zu bekommen.“ Er rückte einladend zur Seite.

„Es ist zu spät zum Duschen, also warum duschst du?“

„Ich stinke nach Sex – und du auch.“

„Ich rieche frisch wie der Morgen selbst. Meine Hygienezauber sind 1 A“, behauptete Draco nicht ganz zu Unrecht. Harry ließ trotzdem nicht locker.

„Du willst nur nicht duschen, weil du es nicht unter 20 Minuten schaffst.“

„Mit dir zusammen eher vierzig.“

„Wir könnten einen Rekord aufstellen. Sieh, du bist eh schon ganz nass.“ Mehrere Spritzer hatten Dracos Brust getroffen.

„Das erledigt ein Zauber. Beeil dich.“ Draco schloss allerdings nicht die Tür zur Duschkabine, sondern blieb im Eingang stehen und betrachtete Harry noch einmal genüsslich. „Ich war zu lange weg.“

„Allerdings. Zwei Wochen, und das direkt vor der Hochzeit deiner Tochter.“

Harry drückte seine Lippen auf Dracos Mund.

„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz.“

„Guten Morgen, mein Geliebter.“

Als Draco sich schließlich abwandte, meinte er: „‘Meine‘ Tochter? Hast du es ihr noch immer nicht verziehen, dass die Peter gewählt hat und nicht Hugo.“

„Sie waren so süß, die beiden. So verliebt.“

Draco sprach einen Zauber, um wieder trocken zu werden. Dann griff er nach der Zahnpasta und begann, sich die Zähne zu putzen. Er hielt nur kurz inne, um zu sagen: „Für zwei Wochen. Eine Ferienliebe, die eigentlich nur gezeigt hat, dass sie Freunde sind.“

„Aus Freunden können Liebende werden. Ich kenne da ein berühmtes Beispiel.“

„Ausch Pfeinden können schogar Liebende werden“, erwiderte Draco mit einem Mund voller Zahnpasta-Schaum.

„Das ist wahr.“

Draco schrubbte noch etwas weiter. Dann spülte er seinen Mund aus. „Du wolltest sie nur mit Hugo verkuppeln, damit die Weasleys ‚echte‘ Verwandte werden, wenn sie ihn heiratet.“

„Warum auch nicht! Peter ist so ein Nerd! Ohne Beziehungen wäre er nie in deine Forschungsgruppe aufgenommen worden. Sie hätten sich nie kennengelernt, wenn du nicht seine Doktorarbeit betreut und ihn ständig zu uns eingeladen hättest.“

„Ich habe ihn eingeladen, weil ich ihn gerne mag. Er hat ein gutes Herz und ist brillant. Ich war am Anfang auch skeptisch, aber ich konnte seinem Vater ja wohl nicht sagen, dass ich ihn nicht betreuen würde. Peter ist schließlich ein sehr alter und guter Freund.“

Harry kam aus der Dusche und trocknete sich mit dem Handtuch ab. „In der Familie wird jeder männliche Erstgeborene Peter genannt!“, echauffierte er sich, auch wenn er eigentlich gar nichts gegen Peter einzuwenden hatte, wie Draco sehr wohl wusste.

„Und jeder Black wird nach einem Stern benannt.“

„Das hat wenigstens … Esprit.“

„Oh, danke. Wichtig ist nur, dass Alex glücklich mit ihm wird, dass sie sich lieben.“

„Schon, aber er wird nach New York zurückkehren und sie mitnehmen. Damit verliere ich meine beste Mitarbeiterin. Außerdem hatte ich schon mal eine Fernbeziehung nach New York. Ich brauche das kein zweites Mal“, wandte Harry ein.

Draco drehte sich zu ihm um und sprach einen Trocknungszauber auf Harrys Haare. Mit seinen Händen versuchte er, Harrys wuscheligen Schopf glatt zu streichen. Dann glitt er mit seinen Fingern über Harrys Hals und Schultern und ließ sie dort liegen. „Ich finde, wir haben das damals gut hingekriegt.“

„Zweieinhalb Jahre, Draco, und wenn ich dich besucht habe, musstest du trotzdem ständig arbeiten oder warst in deinen Kursen. Und dann dieses grässliche Studentenzimmer. Hinterher hattest du nicht mal mehr ein Zimmer für dich alleine. Es war schlimm. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das durchgehalten habe.“ Harry legte seine Arme um Dracos Taille.

„Hauptsache, du weißt, _warum_ du durchgehalten hast. Ich weiß es nämlich ganz genau.“ Draco knabberte an Harrys Hals. „Für mich war es auch schlimm. Ich habe die ganze Zeit befürchtet, dass du es dir doch noch anders überlegst. Ich wollte damals einfach so schnell wie möglich fertig werden, um zu dir nach London zurückkehren zu können.“

„Hättest du Geld von mir angenommen, hättest du nicht arbeiten müssen. Ich hätte uns eine kleine Wohnung in New York besorgt, in der wir die Wochenenden verbracht hätten - allein. In den Semesterferien wären wir in Urlaub gefahren…“

„Aber ich lass mich doch nicht aushalten.“

Harry bog den Kopf zur Seite, um Draco mehr Zugang zu seiner empfindlichen Haut am Hals zu geben. Draco hauchte kleine Küsse in Harrys Halsbeuge.

„Hättest du mit nur einem Wort gesagt, dass du es nicht mehr willst, ich hätte das Studium abgebrochen.“

„Ist das so?“, fragte Harry atemlos. Ein erregendes Kribbeln breitete sich von Kopf bis Fuß in seinem Körper aus, aber vor allem in dem Bereich genau dazwischen.

„Absolut. Ich würde noch immer alles andere für dich sausen lassen.“

Harrys Beine wurden auf einmal ganz schwach. Trotz der leidenschaftlichen Nacht regte sich sein Glied. Er drückte sich gegen Draco und fühlte, dass sein Mann das Gleiche empfand.

„Draco“, hauchte Harry und verfing dessen Lippen in einen tiefen Kuss. „Hm, Zahnpasta“, schmunzelte er wenige Augenblicke später, hinderte Draco aber daran sich zurückzuziehen, und küsste ihn erneut.

  
„Wir müssen los“, flüsterte Draco etwas später. Seine Stimme war rau. Sie hatte nie ihre Wirkung auf Harry verfehlt.

„Ich weiß“, murmelte er frustriert.

Widerwillig lösten sie sich voneinander. Harry griff nach seiner Zahnbürste, während Draco sich sein Hemd schnappte und vor dem Spiegel zuknöpfte.

„In Bezug auf Peter kann ich dich übrigens beruhigen. Das Mungo hat ihm einen unbefristeten Vertrag angeboten. Er hat ihn angenommen. Er bleibt sogar in meinem Team und wird an einem Trank speziell gegen die Spätfolgen des Cruciatus-Fluches arbeiten.“

„Woher weißt du das?“

„Er hat mich letzte Woche auf dem Kongress angerufen, um mit mir den Vertrag durchzusprechen. Mein Handy hat übrigens wieder Ärger gemacht. Du musst die Zauber noch mal überprüfen.“

Harry wirkte nachdenklich. „Hermine hatte auch Probleme mit ihrem Smartphone. Hat das Display Wellen geworfen und nach Fisch gestunken?“

„Ja, ziemlich ekelig.“

„Ok, ich weiß, was das war. Ich werde es morgen mit in die Werkstatt nehmen.“

Harry hatte in dem Schuppen neben ihrem Haus eine Werkstatt eingerichtet, wo er an Zaubern arbeitete, die es ermöglichen sollten, Muggelgeräte in einer magischen Umgebung zu benutzen. Aus diesem Grund hatten sie sich auch für ein Haus in Little Willow entschieden, einem Magierdorf südlich von London.

„Sollte Alex doch irgendwann nach New York gehen, heißt das nicht, dass du deine Mitarbeiterin verlierst, sondern dass du das Geschäft nach Übersee expandieren kannst“, riss Draco Harry aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Na, das ist ja mal ein Trost!“ Harry nahm sich ebenfalls ein Hemd aus dem Schrank und schlüpfte in eine elegante Hose. „Du erinnerst dich, dass ich das Beans an Jill und Eric abgegeben habe, weil die Arbeit zu viel wurde? Ich werde sicher kein Riesenunternehmen aufbauen, um dann wieder mehr arbeiten zu müssen. Stell dir nur vor, ich hätte dann gar keine Zeit mehr für dich.“

„Das wäre natürlich unerträglich“, stimmte Draco zu, und auch wenn sein Ton sarkastisch klang, wusste Harry, dass sein Mann davon tatsächlich nicht begeistert wäre. Durch Dracos Wochenenddienste und Notfälle wurde ihre gemeinsame Zeit schon oft genug beschnitten. Draco leitete nicht nur eine Forschungsgruppe im Sankt Mungo, sondern arbeitete dort auch als Spezialist für Heiltränke und Gegengifte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah Harry, wie Draco seinen Piepser in eine Tasche seines Gehrocks steckte.

„Du hast doch heute wohl keine Bereitschaft!“, stieß er vorwurfsvoll aus.

„Was? Oh, nein, das war reiner Automatismus.“ Draco legte den Piepser zurück auf die Kommode. Dann lehnte er sich an dieselbe und wartete auf Harry.

„Du hast im Oktober 20-jähriges Firmenjubiläum. Weißt du schon, wie du es feiern wirst?“, fragte er.

Harrys Firma ‚Magic Muggle Electronics‘ war 2007 aus seinem Hobby heraus entstanden, Zauber für Alltagsprobleme zu entwickeln. Alexandra war nach einem abgebrochenen Studium und einer Ausbildung bei ‚Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze‘ in sein Geschäft mit eingestiegen.

„Ein Herbstfest hier im Garten? Ich werde ein Zelt und den Messestand aufbauen und einen Caterer engagieren. Abends soll es eine große Party geben mit Freunden, Verwandten und Kunden.“

„Das wird groß. Klingt aber gut.“

„Ich schicke auch Pansy, Jo und Julien eine Einladung.“

„Gut. Julien will übrigens nächstes Jahr am Long Island Halbmarathon teilnehmen und ich soll mitlaufen.“

„Klar, warum nicht? Den Marathon vor zwei Jahren hast du doch auch mit 4 1/2 Stunden geschafft.“ Harry strich seinen dunkelgrünen Gehrock glatt und richtete sich auf. „Wie sehe ich aus?“

Lange Zauberer-Roben waren aus der Mode gekommen. Inzwischen trug man zu formellen Anlässen einen eleganten, bestickten Gehrock mit Hose, Weste und Hemd, der an das viktorianische Zeitalter erinnerte. Harry und Draco hatten sich das gleiche Model in unterschiedlichen Farben ausgesucht. Dracos war dunkelgrau und er sah fantastisch darin aus. Nun setzte er sich einen schwarzen Zylinder auf den Kopf. Keiner trug mehr spitze Zauberhüte.

„Sehr gut!“, lobte er Harrys Aussehen. In seinem Blick lagen Stolz und Begehren.

Sie verließen das Schlafzimmer und gingen die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinunter. Das Cottage war alt und verwinkelt, die meisten Räume klein und die Durchgänge eng. Dafür waren die Küche und der Garten ein Traum.

„Noch Zeit für einen Kaffee?“, fragte Harry, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte. Draco war gar nicht in der Lage, das Haus ohne seinen geliebten Cappuccino zu verlassen.

„Höchstens fünf Minuten.“

Harry stellte den Vollautomaten an und nahm sich ein Schoko-Croissant aus einer Tüte. 

„Kommen Teddy und Andy zusammen?“, erkundigte sich Draco.

„Ja.“

„Dann müssen wir ihnen auf jeden Fall vorne einen Platz reservieren, denn Teddy ist immer zu spät.“

„Wie du bei Ron und Hermines Hochzeit“, stichelte Harry.

„Das war Deans Schuld. Hat Teddy eigentlich eine Zusage für die Stelle in Hogwarts bekommen, während ich weg war?“

Harry reichte Draco seinen Kaffee. „Nein, das Bewerbungsverfahren läuft noch. Ich kann mir aber nicht vorstellen, dass er die Stelle nicht bekommt. Er hat tolle Noten und super Referenzen.“

„Charlie war wirklich begeistert von seiner Arbeit im Reservat. Außerdem kann er gut mit Kindern. Andy wird viel allein sein, wenn er nach Hogsmeade zieht“, gab Draco zu bedenken.

„Dann wird sie dich wohl noch häufiger anflohen und fragen, ob du mit in die Oper kommst.“

„Das ist doch gut! Du weigerst dich ja standhaft.“ 

Dracos und Andromedas Beziehung war über die Jahre sehr eng geworden. Auch mit Teddy verstand er sich hervorragend. Er nannte Teddy gerne seinen kleinen Lord Fauntleroy“ oder auch einfach „Faunty“. Teddy erwiderte das mit „Earl of Dorincourt“, beziehungsweise „Dori“.

„Es wird Zeit“, ermahnte Draco mit einem weiteren Blick auf seine Uhr.

Schnell leerten sie ihre Tassen und stellten sie in die Spülmaschine. Dank Harry funktionierten alle Muggel-Geräte im Haus einwandfrei. Harrys Blick fiel auf einen Zettel auf dem Küchentisch.

„Ist das deine Rede?“

„Nein, die habe ich hier.“ Zur Sicherheit griff Draco noch einmal in seine Westentasche. „Das war mein erster Entwurf. Er war nicht gut. Mir ist irgendwann aufgefallen, dass er mehr von mir als von dem Brautpaar handelt und auch nicht gerade witzig ist.“

„Von dir?", lachte Harry. "Kann ich den mal lesen?“

„Später.“

Draco nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und Harry ging zu ihm, um seine Arme um Dracos Körper zu legen.

"Nervös?", fragte er ihn.

Draco lächelte schief. „Etwas, aber vor allem glücklich und ein wenig melancholisch.“

„Unser kleines Mädchen heiratet. Das bringt viele Erinnerungen hoch“, bestätigte Harry. „Sie war so klein, als wir sie bekommen haben.“

„Und hat so laut geschrien“, fügte Draco hinzu, was Harry ein belustigtes Schnaufen entlockte.

„Es sind schöne Erinnerungen, sehr viele schöne Erinnerungen, auch an unsere eigene Hochzeit“, murmelte er und gab Draco einen schnellen, aber zärtlichen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich und ich bin froh, dass alles so gekommen ist, wie es gekommen ist. Ich möchte keinen Tag missen.“

„Außer die Zeit in New York.“

„Außer die!“, stimmte Harry zu.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry.“

Dann schwang Draco seinen Zauberstab und die beiden Männer verschwanden mit einem lauten Knacken durch den Nimbus der Magie in Richtung Wales.

Ein Windstoß erfasste denZettel auf dem Küchentisch und wirbelte ihn in die Luft, von wo er langsam zu Boden sank.

_Liebe Alex, lieber Peter, lieber Verwandte und Freunde,_

_ich freue mich, an diesem Tag eine Rede halten zu dürfen, und doch könnte es passieren, dass mir dabei vor Bewegung die Stimme stockt, denn neben der Freude fühle ich auch etwas Melancholie, oder eher eine nostalgische Anwandlung. Unsere Tochter hat ihren Partner fürs Leben gefunden, ihren Seelenverwandten. _

_Ich kenne dieses Gefühl und weiß daher genau, was für ein großes Glück es ist, so eine Person gefunden zu haben. _

_In den letzten Wochen habe ich immer mal wieder in meinen alten Tagebüchern geblättert, um zu schauen, wie es denn war, in den Anfängen einer großen Liebe zu stecken. Auf den Seiten konnte ich alles wiederfinden – und ich gestehe, es ist manchmal recht peinlich zu lesen, was man einst geschrieben hat. Das steht also, wie ich mich in Harry verliebt habe. Erst erkennt man es nur zwischen den Zeilen, aber dann sieht man es sehr deutlich, schwarz auf weiß, und die Inbrunst war...beachtlich._

_Es war in einer Zeit, die ich als meinen persönlichen Tiefpunkt bezeichnen würde. Ihr alle kennt meine Vergangenheit, ich muss euch nicht erklären, in welcher Verfassung ich war, als mich das Ministerium aus Azkaban entlassen und in die Muggelwelt geworfen hat. Ich landete auf Harrys Türschwelle und blieb dort liegen, traumatisiert, verbittert und ängstlich. Harry hat seine Hand ausgestreckt und mich hochgezogen, ans Licht. Harry war das Licht._

_Und es war nicht einmal das erste Mal, dass er mich gerettet hat, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte._

_Wer damals dabei war, weiß, dass ich zunächst zu unsicher war, um anzunehmen, was Harry mir da entgegenbrachte, seine Liebe. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, was für ein Geschenk es ist, wenn man seine zweite Hälfte gefunden hat, wenn die Magie einem sogar noch zeigt, dass da jemand ist, der zu einem gehört. _

_Aber die Magie und die Liebe lassen sich nicht verleugnen, und schon gar nicht verdrängen. Als ich endlich soweit war, Harrys Liebe anzunehmen, wurde mir ein Glück zuteil, das bis heute anhält. Natürlich gab es Probleme und Streit. Aber bereut habe ich es nie. Es ist wirklich wunderschön, mit dem Menschen, den man liebt, sein Leben zu teilen. _

_Diese Liebe hat uns dich geschenkt, Alex. Auch wenn wir dich nicht zeugen konnten, so warst du nie etwas anderes als ein Teil von uns. Du bist mit acht Monaten in unsere Hände gelegt worden und hast unser Leben vervollständigt, uns zu einer Familie gemacht. Nun gründest du mit Peter eine weitere Familie, aber ich sehe es nicht als ein Verlassen, sondern als eine Erweiterung._

_Wir heißen dich mit offenen Armen willkommen, Peter. Du bist Alexandras zweite Hälfte und wir hoffen, nein wir sind uns sicher, dass ihr das selbe Glück in eurer Verbindung erfahren werdet, wie Harry und ich._

_Lasst uns also das Glas erheben und auf die Liebe anstoßen. _

_Auf Alexandra und Peter._

_Möge ihr Bund nie erschüttert werden und ihre Liebe ewig währen._

**-≈o≈- Ende -≈o≈-**

* * *

Vielen Dank an alle Leser!

Ich hoffe, es hat euch Spaß gemacht.

Mir war die Geschichte ein wunderbarer Begleiter in der Corona-Zeit.

Ich freue mich über Kommentare und Kudos.

Besucht mich doch auf Tumblr!

Liebe Grüße und alles Gute

Dramafanforever


End file.
